¡Una Alocada Vida a los 14!
by Oneshenti
Summary: Spencer Wright y su primo Baruch Cohen tienen un deseo y solo un deseo. ¡No volverse a ver! Mas el destino no quiere que eso pase. Tendran que convivir por mas de 6 meses. ¿una tortura? oh... ¿Una oportunidad para hacer lazos? (Ectofeature UA) (YoungFame)
1. Un prologo que no parece prologo

Ahora mismo… Spencer… no podía hacer nada, no podía mover ni un solo musculo, ni nada por el estilo, solo, se quedó un tanto perplejo… debía ser una broma. ¡Una broma! Por favor… dios… si de verdad eres bueno, el que está hablando con su madre por teléfono no es el… ¡Que no lo sea! No porque lo odie. No porque lo aborrezca, no porque no lo quiera, no por nada de eso. Solo… ¡no lo quiere en su casa!

-Está bien… ¡claro, aquí lo esperamos!- Dijo su madre con un tono feliz, para luego colgar.

-por favor no… por favor no…- Empezó a susurrar un millón de veces. Que no sea el, que no se él. Vio cómo su madre miraba el teléfono con una sonrisa, para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con él. Se quedaron viendo callados. Uno por que no sabía cómo dar esa noticia, y… pues el pobre de Spencer porque no quería escuchar una noticia que le iba a deshacer todo el día. ¡Todo el día! No la mitad, no un cuarto, nada, solo todo el día. Y eso es horrible. ¿Cuál es la noticia que no quiere escuchar? ¿Qué venga ese tipo que es arrogante, egocéntrico…? ¡Sí! Esa es la noticia que no quiere escuchar, y ahora mismo solo… reza con todas sus fuerzas el que ese tipo no venga. Que no venga… -¿q-quien era…?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta y con una sonrisa fingida.

Su madre hecho una risilla juguetona, cubriéndose la boca para reír. Esa risa no…. -¿¡Pues quien más!? ¡Tú primo Baruch!- Dijo con una alegre sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Claro… que la sonrisa del pobre de Spencer solo era fingida… y más fingida… y mucho más fingida… Coloco una de sus manos en la pared vecina en donde hace unos momentos se ocultaba para poder escuchar la llamada. Oh dios… algo malo va a pasar… Lloverá granizo, caerá fuego del cielo. Pero algo muy, muy malo pasara. –El mismo me pidió venir… aunque parecía algo forzado por su madre…- Dijo, dando a entender… su primo tenía el mismo deseo que él.

No verse.

-Y-ya… ¿c-cuando vendrá?- Pregunto Spencer con un nudo en la garganta, la última vez que su primo vino… fue HORRIBLE. Rompió una de sus cámaras, la cámara de repuesto la tiro al retrete por mera travesura, lo tiro por las escaleras, casi le prende fuego a la casa, casi lo mata de un susto una noche, casi nunca lo dejaba dormir por estar tocando la guitarra, lo obligaba a hacer lo que él quisiera de una forma u otra… simplemente. HORRIBLE. Y no quería repetirlo, así que por obvias razones, ¡No quería verlo! Si, aceptaba saber algo de el de vez en cuando, como… su carrera, salud, algo… pero tenerlo encima casi una semana… es demasiado, y no está dispuesto a aguantarlo.

-¡Mañana!- Le contesto su madre con una sonrisa. Tenía que ser una broma… -Tengo que preparar las cosas para cuando llegue,- menciono, colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla en señal de estar pensando. Así se quedó por un breve segundo y luego regreso con su misma sonrisa –Ya sabes Spencer, el dormirá contigo como la última vez.- Menciono mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban quedamente. –La última vez que vino se veían tan tiernos durmiendo juntos~…- Comento su madre.

-¡Mama!- Le grito Spencer avergonzado. -¡Eso fue hace 3 años!- Le dijo, aún recuerda perfectamente, todo lo anterior dicho… lo hizo hace tres años. ¡Hace tres años! Ya estaba grandecito, es más… ni aunque tuviera la edad que tiene ahora y hubiera hecho eso, obviamente será lo mismo, ¡estaba grandecito! Simplemente… ¡no quería saber nada!

-Ya lo sé Spencer, pero se veían tan lindos…- Aquel tono lleno de esperanza volvió a aparecer. Tal vez con la nula esperanza de que los dos volvieran a ser los dos primitos unidos que se abrazaban y se daban besos y se decían "Te quiero" de manera constante. Era algo digno de ver, y algo demasiado tierno para los ojos de ambas madres. Lástima que el tiempo los cambio a ambos, uno haciéndolo arrogante y otro haciéndolo… demasiado anti social… claro, a juicio de su madre, Spencer es algo antisocial, muy apenas tiene amigos. Spencer hecho un suspiro, no quería saber nada… y ojala… ojala… OJALA.

Y no sea mañana.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para recibir a tu primo, Spencer?- le pregunto la señora emocionada. -¡Ah, y le tengo que avisar a tu padre y a tu hermana!- Se le ocurrió emocionada. Paso de largo a Spencer, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla e irse caminando por el pasillo, para luego tomar el elevador.  
Y ahí se quedó. Sin saber que hacer exactamente. Sabía que pedir que construyeran aquel refugio subterráneo después de que Billy se fuera era buena idea. ¡Pero claro! No lo hizo por vergüenza… claro, que intento decirles… ¡Billy es un bravucón! Pero no le hacían caso… solo se aprovechaba porque era un centímetro más alto… ¡un centímetro! Y ya por eso se sentía el dios del mundo. Era algo ridículo.

-¿Por qué yo…?- dijo, para empezar a caminar hacia su habitación, con un poco de pereza y… pues, temor, reprimido, pero temor. Llego a su habitación a paso tortuga. –No quiero que sea mañana.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido, y obviamente, con la intención de no encontrarse con su primo súper estrella. ¿No lo había mencionado? ¡Su primo Baruch es una estrella pop! Oh, bueno… apenas empieza su carrera, pero ya es una sensación entre las chicas de la misma edad, es decir 14 años. Todas están con sus ojos llenos de esperanza y luz, sonrojadas con tan solo verlo. Era algo idiota. Cantaba, tocaba… incluso actuó un poco… aunque ese no era su fuerte. En lo que destacaba era en la música, en el canto, en todo eso, el tenia talento nato.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, para entrar en ella, era eso de las 4:00 p.m. asique todavía tenía mucho tiempo. Eso era tener suerte… pero a la vez no. Pronto el reloj marcara que es mañana, se escuchara la puerta y entrara ese demonio con cara de niño bonito. Se dirigió a su ordenador. Tenía que ver los comentarios de su película pasada. Oh de paso hablar con gipster por chat, para contarle su reciente desgracia. Se sentó frente a la pantalla y empezó a teclear y cliquear, leyendo los comentarios de su reciente película.

"Zombi clock!"

Si… no era el mejor nombre, pero al parecer a todos les encanto, dejaron sus críticas constructivas y felicitaciones por el excelente trabajo de Spencer. Si, tal vez no era bueno para la música, pero sus películas son las mejores. ¡El algún día será un cineasta reconocido! Obviamente. Escucho una pequeña alerta de mensaje en su computador. Se dirigió a la pestaña donde tenía abierto el chat. Hecho un chillido al ver quien era.

_Baruch Cohen: Hola._

Tenía que contestarle… ¿oh no? ¡Piensa, piensa!

_Baruch Cohen: ¡No te atrevas a dejarme en visto Wright!_

Se quedó callado, ¿dejarlo o no en visto? También hay que tener en cuenta… mañana vendrá de todas formas a su hogar. Ósea… si lo deja en visto mañana se lo pagara. Y no de una forma muy linda, pero si lo hará, lo cual es algo… horrible. Hecho un suspiro, no importa por donde lo vea, tenía que contestarle. Eso era algo, malo.

_Spencer Wright: Hola…  
Lo siento, estaba ocupado._

_Baruch Cohen: Claro…  
¿ya estas enterado? Iré a tu casa mañana por la tarde._

_Spencer Wright: See… ya me entere… _

_Baruch Cohen: ¿No estas contento, primito? ;)_

_Spencer Wright: Si, claro que lo estoy… Baruch._

_Baruch Cohen: ¡Estúpido! Te he dicho que me digas Billy._

_Spencer Wright: ¿Desde cuándo?_

_Baruch Cohen: Ups… supongo que alguien esta desactualizado acerca de la estrella juvenil del momento~…_

_Spencer Wright: Que gracioso._

Miro la pantalla irritado. Aun al otro lado de un computador lejos de su casa… podía fastidiarlo tanto. Eso era tener talento para molestar a las personas. Bufo con algo de molestia. Lo último que quería era dejarlo en visto y que mañana lo matase… sería una forma de morir para nada linda. Lo último que podías hacerle a este tipo era lastimarle el orgullo y el ego. Eso era lo último que podías hacerle. En tu vida, porque no es seguro que salgas vivo después de lastimarle su orgullo y ego gigantescos.

_Baruch Cohen: Mi madre quiere que deje el computador…  
¡Te dejo Spence~!  
¡Nos vemos mañana!_

_Spencer Wright: Claro.  
Adiós._

Dio un largo suspiro. ¡Se había desconectado! Era lo mejor que había pasado en su día, pensaba que lo iba a atrapar en una plática sobre él y lo asombroso que es. Era lo último que quería. Cerro la ventana y apago el computador, ya eran eso de las 7:00 p.m. el día se pasaba rápido en internet. Dirigió su vista hacia el techo. Para quedarse mirándolo por unos momentos. –entonces… ¿mañana vendrá el demonio de Billy?- murmuro continuando mirando el techo. Con sus ojos muy abiertos, como si se concentrara en algo. Pero en realidad era en nada, solo… en el mero hecho de que el diablillo de su primo vendrá. Hecho un suspiro algo cansado, no era algo que disfrutara.

-¡SPENCER VEN A CENAR~!- escucho como su hermana gritaba de manera estruendosa. Se cubrió los oídos disgustado por aquello. Le gustaba escuchar cosas de manera fuerte pero… cuando se trataba de películas, no de la chillona y para nada linda voz de su hermana. Era un fastidio, no hasta cierto punto, ni de verdad un fastidio. Un completo fastidio, y pensar que ahora va a tener que soportar a los dos demonios unidos. Será algo totalmente… horrible. En la definición de la palabra, horrible. ¡Horrible, horrible! Lanzo un suspiro y dejo su asiento para salir de su cuarto.

-¡Ya voy!- contesto.

Tomo el ascensor para bajar hacia la cocina, ahí se encontró con su madre, su padre y su hermana, ya listos para empezar la cena. Entro a la cocina, vio a su madre sirviendo un plato con sopa de guisantes. Hizo cara de asco. No le gustaba para nada ese platillo. Se sentó y así prosiguió la cena, claro con uno que otro regaño departe de su madre diciendo que se comiera los guisantes y no dejara nada, ya que su madre insistía que le haría bien en su crecimiento. Eran puras patrañas, al menos eso pensaba Spencer, no le gustaban los guisantes, no tiene por qué comerlos, ¿verdad?

-Por cierto, Spencer, escuche que tu primo Billy vendrá a quedarse ¿no estas emocionado?- Comento su padre, jugando levemente con la cuchara en el aire.

Spencer lanzo un suspiro algo pesado y fingió una sonrisa. –Claro… estoy feliz de que venga a hacerme la vida imposible por no se cuánto tiempo.- Contesto de mala gana, con el ceño fruncido. Para su desgracia esa era la verdad. ¡Billy solo le hacia la vida imposible!

-¡Vamos Spencer, no puede ser tan malo!- Le dijo su padre de nuevo.

-Sí, claro, como digas papa.- Spencer aparto la mirada jugando con la sopa de guisantes de mala gana.

-¿Por qué no te cae bien el primo Billy, Spencer?- le pregunto su hermana, tomando un sorbo del plato de guisantes mirándolo de manera algo fija. Spencer se removió incómodo.

-No es por nada importante… simplemente no me cae bien y ya…- contesto, y dio un sorbo a la sopa, para luego hacer una mueca de asco.

-Aja… ¡seguro hizo algo que no te pareció! ¿Cierto?- le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Billy es incapaz de hacer eso… ¡él es un buen muchacho, y muy talentoso!- Aludió su madre.

-¡Pero claro, Spencer deberías aprender algo de tu primo!- fue el turno de comentar de su padre.

Spencer bajo la mirada para ver su plato de guisantes. -¡Yo no tengo por qué aprender algo de ese monstruo con cara de niño bonito!- dijo con total indiferencia.

-Vamos… no te ara mal aprender a tocar algún instrumento.- Dijo su madre. Spencer suspiro.

Daba gracias a que la cena había acabado. No le gustaba para nada el hecho que todos le dijeran: "Tienes que aprender algo de tu primo Billy" no le gustaba.  
Se tiro en su cama, lanzando un suspiro, había recibido órdenes de su madre de limpiar su habitación, lo único que hizo fue tirar una lata de refresco y ya con eso su habitación estaba limpia. Esta iba a ser su última noche donde dormiría bien y sin algún ruido. Ya se estaba anticipando al hecho de que su primo le encantaba tocar en la noche cuando todas las personas duermen. Tomo la sabana y se cubrió hasta cabeza.

-Pero que fastidio… mañana es el día en que moriré…- murmuro con algo de gracia en su voz.

Cerró los ojos. Y se quedó dormido. Mañana iba a ser un día terrible. Demasiado terrible.

Su primo Baruch Cohen, alias Billy Joe cobra vendrá a destruirle su vida… por…  
quien sabe cuánto tiempo.


	2. ¡¿Cita!

***Regresa arrastrándose* Hola =A=~  
Cuanto sin actualizar… y… ¡No me odien D:!  
Esque hubo problemas. Demasiado serios. E_E  
Leborraronarchivosyahisefuepartedelfic  
Y… en el primer capitulo… no puse… lo que sea que estoy haciendo ahora (¿son comentarios del autor, no?)  
Por que se me fueron las cabras al monte :v… (?)**

**Bueno… sin mas… ¡EL FIC!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Dude that's my ghost!**_**No e pertenece, es propiedad de DisneyXD**

_***Paso* *paso* *paso* *paso***_

-¡HOLA SPENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER~!

-¡¿eh…?!

Si, ahora mismo, se encontraba, siendo abrazado por su primo que llego sin previo aviso. Estaba…. ¿confundido? Sí, eso era, estaba confundido. Ya era mañana. Ósea, hoy llegaba, pero… ¿Cuándo demonios entro a su cuarto? Sería un buen fantasma ya que de alguna forma paso desapercibido para él y logro entrara a su cuarto. A su habitación. A su fuerte de cierta manera. ¿Cómo había entrado? Es la pregunta, señores, que se hace este chico de 14 años llamado Spencer Wright.

-Te extrañe~ te extrañe~…- Dijo el chico mientras se acurrucaba un poco al pecho de Spencer.

Spencer rodo los ojos con un poco de fastidio, aunque estaba confundido, irritado, y obviamente asustado y algo nervioso. Pues bien… debía quitárselo de encima, era algo irritante y fastidioso el tenerlo ahí, en especial con el tono tan empalagoso y meloso que tiene de voz. Claro, al menos para su punto de vista así es el timbre de voz de su primo, Baruch Cohen, alias: Billy Joe Cobra. De cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y de ojos de igual color. Estaba vestido con una camisa de color gris con un chaleco azul opaco encima. Sus pantalones no tenían nada especial, claro, más que sus tenis de botín que le llegaban hasta la rodilla dando el aspecto de unas botas.

-¿Me sueltas…?- le dijo con un tono algo serio. Aunque por dentro… estaba temblando del miedo que le provocaba tenerlo tan cercas.

-si tú lo dices, Wright~…- Contesto para soltarlo de manera rápida, y echar una risita juguetona que le helo la sangre a Spencer. Ese chico… se había hecho una fama muy terrible con el después de lo que había pasado hace tres años.

Algo que definitivamente…

No quiere recordar.

El castaño se alejó un poco del azabache. Maldición, maldecía de manera mental cada segundo. Escucho unos pasos por el pasillo que iba directo hacia su habitación. Hecho un suspiro. Ahora que lo pensaba… no es que le interesara, pero… ¿Qué canciones canta Billy para hacerlo tan famoso y popular entre las chicas? Es decir, en la escuela últimamente hablan mucho de él, así que no necesita preguntar acerca de cómo esta, se entera de casi TODA su vida en la escuela, escuchando como Lolo platica de ello con sus amigas o presumiendo que obtuvo algo de Billy que se supone saldría en varias semanas después o quien sabe ¡hasta de Mallory lo escuchaba! Y sus canciones…. Bueno, por eso hace la pregunta, ya que… bien, no es que le interese, simplemente es que da curiosidad. Eso es todo.

En eso su madre abrió la puerta, lo hizo con una sonrisa extensa de oreja a oreja. –Spencer, cariño, veo que ya viste quien llego~- Su madre rio subiéndose la boca con su mano derecha entrecerrando los ojos en la acción. Spencer dio un leve respingo para volver a voltear a ver a su primo, no le había prestado mucha atención, claro, tenía claro, que su condena había empezado. YA. El de camisa blanca con adornos rojos simplemente asintió con la cabeza de manera pesada. Dios, esto era en sí, malo. MALO. MA-LO. –Jo~ Spencer… ¿saben que deberían hacer? ¡Pasar tiempo juntos como lo hacían cuando eran más chicos!- Propuso su madre. Esta vez Spencer dio un salto y reacciono con un poco de histérico. Por favor mama… no me mates antes de que acaben los 6 malditos meses.

Si, en la mañana de ese mismo día le dio por preguntarle a su madre cuanto tiempo se quedaría Billy en su casa.

Juraría que el mundo le dio vueltas al escuchar decir "Se quedara 6 meses, Spencer"

Todavía se hace la pregunta mental. ¿Cómo es que su madre lo dejo por 6 meses en casa de su primo? Bueno, la última vez se quedó 2 meses, y fueron los peores de su vida… al parecer, Baruch viene para mejorar su record anterior. El de cuando tenían 6 años se queda corto. Ese solo fueron 2 días. Dos míseros y horribles días.

-A mí me parece, _Perfecto~…-_Canto el "Perfecto" con una voz armoniosa. Acomodo sus manos detrás de su nuca, levantando los codos al aire, haciéndolo de una manera confiada. Su madre lo vio y hecho una sonrisa boba, para cubrir su boca con su mano derecha al igual que hace unos momentos.

-p-pero…-

-Bien los dejo, pónganse de acuerdo para eso, solo pasaba a saludar y a decirles que dormirán juntos como la última vez~…- dijo su madre a punto de salir de la habitación junto con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Me voy, que se diviertan~…- Y con eso casi salió de la habitación. Spencer se quedó con cara de no creer. Es que… dios… no quería pasar tiempo con ese niño bonito que en realidad para él era un demonio que tenia de primo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Escucho a su primo preguntarle con una cara de pocos amigos. Algo así debió pensar, era solo su teatrito para quedar bien ante sus padres, y como jamás ha descuidado esa faceta suya con nadie más, todo recae en el pobre Spencer… eso es horriblemente estresante para él. Spencer lo vio y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara, era tan molesto tener a ese doble cara (oh intento del ya que no lo es del todo para el punto de vista de Spencer) como primo, ya que simplemente… estresa. ES-TRE-SA.

Spencer rodo los ojos y trato de recobrar la postura que había perdido por darse una palmada en la cara. –a donde quieras está bien…- aparto la mirada. –Supongo…- murmuro lo último. Se cruzó de brazos y miro al suelo levemente. Se quedó así ya que podía perfectamente sentir la mirada algo penetrante de su primo encima suya. No era algo reconfortante que digamos… es decir, no se siente lindo tener una mirada arriba de él. Hecho un suspiro y paso su mano por todo su brazos de manera repetitiva. Ese chico lo ponía algo nervioso… algo.

-… vamos a comer algo. Yo te invito.- volteo a ver a Billy que simplemente había bajado sus brazos y ahora también estaban cruzados. El pelinegro aparto la mirada con indiferencia, con una mirada serena, pero que tenía el poder de hacerte sentir algo intimidado con tan solo verla por unos minutos de manera algo fija. Ladeo la cabeza de manera leve. Estaba aburrido, si, Billy estaba aburrido. -¿quieres o no?-

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Supones?

Lo había dicho en voz alta. ¿Así de estúpido era?  
El castaño sonrió de manera algo idiota para su gusto, rodo los ojos y trato de buscar alguna explicación… "razonable" o "lógica" o cualquiera para su "supongo" se quedó pensando un poco… lo más sencillo era decir… "¡no importa!" o cualquiera para evadir el tema pero… hay que recordar que es BILLY. Hay que acostumbrarse.

-No importa, hermano.- Dijo Billy restándole importancia, cosa que agradecía Spencer. –vamos~- canturreo con una sonrisa algo picara, Spencer simplemente rodo los ojos con un sonroso en sus mejillas que no era muy notable. El castaño empezó a seguir a Billy, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con una cara entre molesta e irritada. Vio cómo su primo simplemente parecía tararear una canción. Tomaron el elevador –Y… ¿Qué has hecho bro?- Pregunto Billy mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

No es por nada… pero al parecer esa actitud… es muy diferente a la que tenía anteriormente…

Spencer lo miro y luego subió la mirada pensativo –Grabar mis películas como siempre.- trato de contestarle con una sonrisa.

-ya lo sé, sigo tu blog.

-¿Qué?

Se escuchó el sonido del elevador marcando que habían llegado a la primera planta y Billy empezó a caminar con una sonrisa algo creída en su rostro. ¿Dijo que lo seguía en su blog? Eso era… raro. Raro, en la extensión de la palabra. Siguió a su primo, obvio no le daría mucha importancia a eso. –Entonces… ¿Qué se te antoja, Wright?- le guineo el ojo al mencionado justo en el momento en que este lo miro a la cara. Spencer se sonroso un poco, tratando de mantener la calma. Bien, esto no era normal.

-ya dije que lo que quieres está bien…- rodo los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa como suele hacerlo cuando se encuentra algo incómodo o por el estilo.

-¿te parece una hamburguesa?- Pregunto, el pelinegro metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y seguía con su sonrisa pícara. No se la podía quitar ni aunque quisiera. Solo… era algo que se la había quedado ya que con eso, todas las chicas caían redonditas ante los pies de "Billy Joe cobra" Baruch Cohen no, recuérdenlo, Billy, no Baruch. Vamos, solo por si las dudas.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Contesto el castaño con una sonrisa. Le sorprendía, ya iban a salir apenas llegaba y no se han peleado, oh no hay ninguna ambulancia en la casa. Oh, bueno, con eso de la ambulancia podría estar exagerando, pero en si… a la vez siente que no, solo por si las dudas. ¿Qué tal si lo empuja a una vía del tren? ¡Está bien, está bien! Eso ya es algo paranoico.

Pues bien. No sucedió algo realmente importante durante el camino. Más que eso si, comentaban una que otra cosa y Billy se reía junto con él. Vaya… creo que era hora de reafirmar un poco más el hecho de que tal vez… Billy cambio, como los típicos cliché donde una persona que te hacia la vida imposible en aquel entonces y luego regresa después de una cantidad pequeña de años, (oh veces considerable) y está totalmente cambiado, de manera física tanto como mental. Eso era algo… que se repetía demasiado en las películas. ¿No lo creen?

Se sentaron en las mesas que estaban pegadas por la ventana. Billy simplemente se había colocado unas gafas de color negro, tal vez para disimular, después de todo dicen que es famoso ¿no? Spencer se ofreció ir a pedir la comida, después de todo, Billy estaba invitando, lo cual el sorprendía mucho, pero aun así… debía de ser buena persona y mostrarse agradecido. No lo dejo, decía que lo último que quería era la ayuda de un "don nadie" retiraba lo dicho. Enserio. Este tipo no ha cambiado. Oh, bueno, tal vez… pero… ¿la bipolaridad cuenta en este caso?

Spencer apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos, aburrido, Billy ya se había tardo mucho, y lo último que quería es que lo haya dejado abandonado en ese lugar. Hecho un bufido pesado. Ladeo la cabeza hacia donde estaban las personas haciendo fila para pedir su orden, Baruch estaba conversando con una sonrisa pícara con la encargada. Simplemente el castaño rodo los ojos un poco fastidiado, que recordara, hace tres años no estaba tan "picaron" o no era "un rompe corazones" como ahora. Con eso de que en las revistas que suelen llevar a la escuela hablan sobre "romances" de él o de varias estrellas, además de que su hermana vive hablando de ello, sin querer está informado de eso.

Vio como Billy regresaba con una bandeja.

-Ya~…- canturreo Baruch con una sonrisa. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó frente a Spencer aun con aquella sonrisa. -¿y bien~?- le hablo al castaño. Baruch tomo una de las hamburguesas que estaban en su envoltorio el cual empezó a desprender poco a poco, solo dejando ver una parte de la hamburguesa.

-¿y bien qué?- le contesto Spencer irritado por la sonrisa de Billy, le costaría acostumbrarse a eso… oh, bueno, ¡No pensaba acostumbrarse en realidad!

-¿Cómo te ha ido, que cuentas, Wright~?

Spencer miro al chico, y luego empezó a abrir el envoltorio de la hamburguesa. Billy le dio una mordida grande a su comida. –Nada interesante… además… ya me hiciste esa pregunta, Billy.- Le informo viéndolo con cara de que era una obviedad. Billy se encogió levemente de hombros mientras apartaba la mirada. Seguía con los lentes así que Spencer no podía ver sus ojos, aunque no es algo que le importe, en verdad. -¿y tú, que cuentas, Baruch?

-¡Soy Billy!- dijo en medio de un puchero notable para el castaño. Este simplemente ahogo una risita dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa. –Pues…Obviamente cuento demasiadas cosas, Wright~… Como que está en producción mi nuevo disco, y que me están ofreciendo actuar, claro… lo último no está asegurado.- Comento con una sonrisa confiada. Vio al chico y su sonrisa se hizo creída. Billy le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa, de una manera algo sorprendente ya estaba tocando la mitad de la hamburguesa.

-Vaya, que interesante, Baruch.

-¡Que soy Billy!

Spencer volvió a morder su hamburguesa, buscando ahogar su risa. Vaya… ahora el que molesta (hasta cierto punto) es él y no Baruch cohen…

Al parecer su suerte ya no es tan mala como en ese entonces.

-Entonces… ¿sigues mi blog?- comento Spencer, para darle una mordida a su hamburguesa, dejando solo un pequeño pedazo que ya acabaría al momento de terminar de masticar lo que tenía en la boca. Billy simplemente dio un respingo mientras tomaba un poco de su soda.

-A-ah… si… Necesito divertirme con algo…

-¿Así?

-S-si…- Billy se sonroso un poco. -¿Quién no se reiría con esos efectos de aficionado que tienes?

-¿Disculpa?

Se quedaron callados, Billy simplemente daba sorbos grandes a su soda atraves de la pajilla. Y Spencer miraba a Billy con ganas de matarlo. Baruch le había hecho muchas cosas… pero algo que no le permitiría seria que simplemente se burlara en los efectos que tanto se esfuerza en hacer. Comió el último bocado que le quedaba con un poco de enojo. Tomo su soda y simplemente le dio un sorbo, mientras veía al chico pelinegro que aparataba la mirada de una manera incomoda pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Hmmm… ¡Deja de verme de esa manera, Wright!- Le grito, sabia controlarse bajo cientos de miradas arriba suya, pero simplemente, que te miren así... con una cara de "quiero que te mueras por lo que dijiste" no es nada lindo, y mucho menos cómodo o con algo que él sea capaz de lidiar.

-¿De qué manera, Baruch?- Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

-¡d-de esa manera! ¡Parece como si quisieras matarme con la mirada!

-Es así.

-…

Se quedaron callados. Primero, Billy no estaba del todo listo para lidiar que su primo quiere matarlo con la mirada… y segundo, Spencer, como ya dijo… quiere matarlo, AHORA. Ojala y no fuera ilegal, si no… de hecho, hubiera muerto hace más de 3 años. Hecho un suspiro y aparto la mirada algo molesta, tratando de calmar su obvia mirada de "quiero ahorcarte y hacerte sufrir la muerte más miserable del mundo, cobra" además, conocía a su primo, sabía que iba a… echar todo al retrete por un comentario que seguía. No es que viera el futuro ni nada por el estilo, sino que simplemente, lo conocía y a veces Baruch era demasiado obvio con sus comportamientos, solo eso.

-¿Por qué me miras así, hermano? Yo no te he hecho nada.

Por fin, el comentario esperado. -¿¡Disculpa!?- Spencer se precipito y se levantó de golpe, con el ceño frunció el ceño, claramente molesto. -¿y todo lo que me hiciste hace 3 años?- Billy lo miro con confusión.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¡Oh, por favor, no te hagas el desentendido!

Spencer volvió a sentarse, al sentir varias miradas arriba de él, lo último que quería era llamar la atención cuando no se debía. Hecho un suspiro largo y pesado. Volvió a ver a su primo, que lo miraba algo confundido. Mas una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro. Saco su celular y vio la pantalla por un momento. Spencer lo miro, para ladear la cabeza, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? Esa era su pregunta al verlo como si fuera un niño pequeño planeando una travesura enorme. Trago duro, lo último que quería, demás de llamar la atención, era que su primo le hiciera una GRAN travesura.

-Bien, hay tiempo~…- dijo el chico, para darle un sorbo a su refresco y ponerse de pie.

-¿eh?

-Vamos a otro lado, Wright. ¡Tenemos todo el día~!- dijo, para tomar al chico de la mano. Este con un poco de fuerza de voluntad tomo la bandeja donde estaba toda la basura y alcanzo a colocarla en su lugar, en un intento desesperado de no parecer personas sucias y que hacen lo que deben, recogen sus desperdicios… aunque claro, termino dejando la bandeja en el bote de basura, solo recibiendo un "ya lo recogerán los del restaurante" para que Spencer saliera a rastras tomado de la mano de Billy, a quien no parecía importarle nada de nada ese hecho.

…

…

-Billy….

Estaban en un centro de juegos. En un árcade si se le puede llamar así, no sabía exactamente el por qué se encontraba ahí, pero vamos. Son videojuegos, hay que aprovechar. Vio hacia todos lados, Billy le dijo que esperara ahí, no sabía el por qué, pero… bueno, se quedó esperándolo a un lado de la puerta de entrada, frente de él estaba un juego de baile que no dejaba de resonar las canciones de su lista de reproducción, estaba vacío, así que no había nadie que viera bailar en ese juego para entretenerse por el momento (tan eterno que le parecía) en que esperaba a Billy. Hecho un bufido mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ya regrese, Wright~…- escucho. Simplemente frunció más el ceño.

-te tardaste…

-Vamos~ solo estaba revisando un par de cosas~ ahora, más a jugar, Wright- dijo, para volver a tomar de la mano al castaño, que ya se había resignado a que si iba a ser arrastrado por su primo, seguro seria de la misma manera, tomados de la mano, sin querer apretó un poco la mano y aparto la mirada tratando de entretenerse con uno que otro videojuego que veía cuando caminaban, no era un centro de juegos enorme ni nada por el estilo, pero eso sí, simplemente había gran variedad de juegos, "ojala haya de zombis…" murmuro mientras miraba todo con una mirada algo monótona, aunque, si trataba de ser sincero, estaba emocionado, una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, una pequeña, no estaba del todo mal mostrar que se encontraba contento por estar en un lugar así. -mira… Aparte varios juegos que creo deberían gustarte~

-¿apartaste?

Se detuvieron de golpe, estaba el juego de "Guitarra maníacos" junto a otros juegos de aniquilar zombis, eh inclusive otros donde tú eras el zombi. A Spencer se le iluminaron los ojos como no tienen una idea, definitivo… esto era el maldito cielo en la tierra. -Soy Billy Joe Cobra~ con solo hablar un poco ya tengo lo que quiero~- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-a-ah…- se puso un poco nervioso ante eso, y simplemente se dispuso a sonreírle un poco –g-gracias, Billy…- Le agradeció rascándose el cuello nervioso.

Baruch trago duro y aparto la mirada. –Claro- lo vio de reojo, y volvió a formar su típica sonrisa. -¿Qué esperas, Wright?- Lo jalo un poco, esta vez lo tomo de la muñeca. –vamos a jugar por un rato~…- le dio una sonrisa, entrecerrándole los ojos.

-¿Listo para que te gane?- Spencer alzo una ceja con una sonrisa creída.

-claro, continua hablando, Wright-

…

…

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- Billy coloco sus manos tras su nuca, levantando un poco los brazos en el acto, ya estaba obscureciendo. Estaban caminando por la acera cercana al cine de la ciudad.

-¿no crees que deberíamos volver a casa?- cuestiono Spencer, con una sonrisa. Se la estaba pasando muy bien a pesar de que es su primo que le hizo su vida imposible hace 3 años. Se enojó un poco recordándolo.

-¿¡EH!?- Billy lo vio un poco sorprendido. -¡claro que no! Todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer- dijo emocionado, y con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Spencer sonrió tenuemente ente eso. Y lanzo un suspiro. A pesar de todo, no puede evitar sonreír ante ese comportamiento que tiene su primo.- ¿Y si vemos una película?- propuso, deteniéndose frente a la entrada del cine.

Spencer alzo una ceja -no te gustan las de terror…

-¿Y? ¡Puedo hacer el intento!- Billy se defendió.

-si tú lo dices. Por mí no hay problema.- le contesto viendo la cartelera.

Al final, a pesar de que Billy no lo demostrara, Billy se estaba casi muriendo por los efectos, mientras que Spencer simplemente miraba con mucha atención la gran pantalla, es más… hubo un momento en el que pensó que simplemente se pondría a llorar o saldría corriendo de la sala debido al susto que le proporcionaban todo eso, claro, aun por la obscuridad, podía ver lo pálido que se encontraba y como sudaba frio mientras que sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas, y si no fuera porque no tiene tanta fuerza, ya hubiera arrancado el descansa brazos debido a la fuerza que ejercía al intentar no demostrar su miedo en base de gritos.

Spencer simplemente suspiro ante tal imagen. Y continúo viendo la película con una sonrisa.

…

…

-entonces….- regresaron a casa, y Billy se animó a hablar cuando ya estaban por abrir el portón de la casa, ya estaba obscuro, así que podían decir que posiblemente faltaba poco para que fueran eso de las 9 de la noche o tal vez más. Spencer lo miro de reojo, vio cómo su primo simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa algo picara pero con un sonroso en sus mejillas. -¿Qué te pareció la cita?-

… ¿cita?

-¿C-cita…?- Spencer se quedó algo pálido. ¿Una cita? ¡¿Una cita?! ¿Cómo y cuándo? Esto es malo… ¿para una cita que debe pasar primero? ¿Una confesión? Esperen… ¿Billy se confesó? ¿Qué pasa aquí? Spencer tembló un poco al no poder ordenar para nada sus pensamientos.

-sí, era una cita, Wright- Billy hizo un puchero.

-a-ah…- Spencer se sonroso un poco, tratando de mantenerse firme –N-no lo sabía…- aunque sus constantes tartamudeos no le ayudaban en nada.

-Hmmm~… hieres mis sentimientos, Wright…- dijo eso para cruzarse de brazos y apartar la mirada molesto.

-p-pero… este... yo… ¡Tu nunca dijiste que era una cita!- Spencer se sonrojo en ese momento al mencionar eso en voz alta.

-¿Y? Siempre fue una cita…- Billy pareció no darle importancia.

-¡Por favor, para una cita debes confesarte primero! ¿No?- explico con molestia. Billy lo vio de reojo ya que simplemente le frunció el ceño.

Lo pateo.

-¡TE ODIO!- escucho Spencer después de caerse al suelo. Vio cómo su primo simplemente se alejaba y cerraba la puerta de su casa de un portazo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

**¿Cómo me quedo :3333…?  
Bien… pues… este… ¿Qué mas? asi, agradesco sus reviews *m*  
No pensé que lee gustaría un fanfic de mero ocio (?)  
Pero va, agradecería si me dicen que les parecio este capitulo en una sensual review ewe  
Y sin mas… ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **

**(/O3O)/**


	3. Un dia Normal

**AMO HACER SUFRIR A LOS PERSONAJES~! (?)  
Holi o3o… ¿Cómo han estado…? Y… me duele mi pierna o3o… (se cayo por rodar en el suelo(?)  
¡Pero no importa!  
Dejenme decirles, queridos… ame este capitulo :v…. me hizo sufrir, y me he dado cuenta del asco de persona que soy por no actualizar pronto xppp  
Oh, bueno, no tanto "asco de persona" pero, al menos si malita o3o…  
Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten y sin mas….  
¡EL FIC…!**

\- Billy…. Quítate de encima.-

Spencer Wright, un aspirante a cineasta… ahora mismo, está en su cama, viendo el reloj que marcaba las 3:24 a.m. con unos números rojos algo grandes. Su cara, que apenas era visible debido a la obscuridad del cuarto se mostraba irritada, molesta y todo menos contenta o cómoda. Todo ¿Por qué? Su primo, Baruch Cohen, simplemente… tiene un pésimo dormir. Y justo ahora… enserio, quiere que lo manden a dormir al garaje, o afuera, o en el suelo… donde quieran, excepto con su primo, que ahora mismo, lo tiene abrazado como si se tratara de una almohada. Sintió como un líquido tibio empezaba a escurrirse por su cuello, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera y también que se asqueara.

El muy maldito estaba babeando.

-Hehehe~ mantequilla… de maní… sin trozos~…- Hablo Billy entre sueños.

Spencer rodo los ojos con fastidio. Esto era, hasta cierto grado… humillante. Se quitó el brazo de Billy de encima, aventándolo como si fuera de trapo, logrando que Billy se volteara para que terminara boca arriba, Spencer suspiro, tenía unas ligeras ojeras, y todo porque no había podido dormir debido a como se movía su primo durante la noche. Le dio la espalda al chico, cubriéndose con la manta, dejando sin aquella al pelinegro que estaba más que despeinado.

Y por fin, de manera sobre humana, durmió.

…

…

-Buenos días~…- dijo Billy entrando a la cocina, estirándose.

-Buenos días Billy- contesto Jane Wright con una sonrisa, mientras cocinaba.

Por fin ya era de día, simplemente, no quería saber nada sobre volver a dormir con él. En especial en la misma cama. Spencer, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, listo para ir a la secundaria. Sonrió de manera tenue, que él sepa, Billy no había sido transferido, así que por ende, no ira a la escuela, además de que no permiten la entrada de alumnos ajenos a "Beverly Beverly" su sonrisa se hizo maliciosa, y con aquellas ojeras, daba algo de miedo.

-Por cierto, Spencer… Billy ira contigo a la escuela.

-¿Qué?

Ahora mismo… ¿se podría decir que alguien haya arriba debe odiarlo? No es por nada, pero siempre que piensa que su primo no puede hacer tal cosa, termina haciéndola. ¿Es acaso una maldición? ¡Una maldita maldición! Si, sonó estúpido, pero ya no le importaba… iba a seguirlo a la escuela y…

-pero tía Jane… Voy a llamar mucho la atención…

¿Qué había dicho? Vio a Billy que estaba cercas de la puerta de la cocina. Se mostraba algo disgustado por la idea, debido a la mueca que había hecho. Vio a su primo por un instante pequeño. ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Aun no salía de la idea de que a Baruch le molestara llamar la atención.

-vamos, Billy, dudo que llames demasiado la atención. –su madre animo al pelinegro con una sonrisa. –además, cualquier cosa, ira Spencer ¿verdad?- al decir verdad, volteo a ver a su hijo, quien solo se atraganto con su Hot-cake. Spencer negó varias veces con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación, pero su madre hizo caso omiso. Simplemente, era algo horrible, ahora también tenía que cargar con su primo en la escuela.

-Pues si es así, entonces _Perfecto~_\- canto el "perfecto" cerrando sus ojos con confianza.

Spencer se llevó una mano a la cara, dejando de lado el bocado de Hot-cake que tenía en su tenedor. Siguió de nuevo la conversación no muy escondida de su madre con su primo. En eso entro su hermana, con su mochila y con su atuendo de siempre. Ella simplemente se sentó en silencio mientras veía como su madre hablaba con Billy. Empezó a prepararse un cereal.

-¿es molesto, verdad?- murmuro su hermana. Spencer la miro algo sorprendido. ¿Se refería a Billy? ¿Estaba hablando con él?

-Emmm…- vio a su primo de reojo, seguía hablando con su madre. –Si…- susurro. Dio otra mordida a su hot-cake.

-Te propongo algo… ¿está bien? De las pocas veces que trabajaremos así ¿okay?- Propuso su hermana. Spencer asintió. –nos desharemos de el antes de que se cumplan los 6 meses…- susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa, Spencer le siguió, dando una risilla pequeña.

Oh, tal vez su suerte no es tan mala.

…

…

-Y… ¿estaré en la misma aula que tú, Wright?- pregunto Billy, mientras caminaba, con sus manos detrás de su nuca levantando los hombros. Miro al cielo por un momento, al juzgar de Spencer no parecía muy cómodo con la idea de ir a la escuela. Tal vez sea "Niní" quiso reírse por ese pensamiento, pero aguanto. Estaban caminando por la acera que correspondía a la escuela "Beverly Beverly" dio un largo suspiro, d alguna manera presenta que sería un día MU~Y largo.

-No lo sé…- contesto "Y espero que no…" pensó irritado, recordando el buen golpe que le había acomodado el día de ayer después de su "Cita" le había dejado un moretón en la pantorrilla. Y dolía para caminar…

Solo entrando a la escuela, Billy y Spencer pudieron escuchar murmullos, "¿es él? Oh dios… ¿Por qué acompaña a Spencer? ¿Por qué esta con Spencer? ¿Es BJC?" y cosas parecidas, Spencer se encogió de hombros. Y volteo a ver a Billy que continuaba en la misma posición que hace un rato, solo que son una sonrisa confiada y creída. No parecía molestarle en lo absoluto el hecho de llamar la atención. Llegaron a las escaleras de entrada, ahí estaban Rajeev y Shanilla. Por fin… gente normal…

-Hola chicos- Los saludo Spencer al llegar en donde se encontraban los dos hermanos indu. La de lentes de color morado se encontraba sentada en una de las escaleras de la entrada, mientras que su hermano estaba recargado en uno de los barandales, al parecer con la intención de esperar a cierta persona.

-hola Spencer- shanilla le sonrió.

-hola Spen~cer.- saludo Rajeev con "estilo"

Shanilla se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada. Examino de manera disimulada a Spencer y luego se dio cuenta de sus no muy notorias ojeras, pero que al menos ella si podía distinguir muy bien, por el mero hecho que lo mira muy a menudo. –Spencer, te miras cansado…- Dijo ella con un tono leve de preocupación.

-Si… ¡este fin de semana fue una locura! Y todo por que-

-¡ES BILLY JOE COBRA!- escucharon los tres. Rajeev y shanilla vieron hacia una multitud que estaba haciéndose "bola" en medio del gran patio de enfrente de la escuela. Spencer simplemente se llevó una mano hacia la cara, algo avergonzado, pero a la vez irritado por el hecho de que su primo "la súper estrella pop" estaba llamando de más la atención… aunque, si era sincero, se le hizo un milagro que no haya llamado la atención de esa manera el día de ayer mientras paseaban.

-¿Qué ara Billy joe cobra en Beverly Beverly?-pregunto shanilla.

-… Emm… no tengo ni la menor idea.- lo último que quería es que supieran que tenía un primo "famoso" si… de alguna forma, logro esconder eso, por el mero hecho de que no le agradaba nada el tener a Billy como primo. Bufo y vio hacia la multitud, al parecer Billy luchaba por liberarse de ellos, incluso Kleet estaba entra la multitud y cargaba a Billy como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, se veía algo mareado. Spencer sonrió "Alabado sea el Karma…" pensó con una sonrisa.

Empujaron de manera leve a shanila y Spencer, haciéndolos a un lado. Era ponzi, y su deber de director el detener lo que sea que estuviera pasando. –Wright, ¿¡qué demonios sucede aquí!?- le pregunto a Spencer con un tono serio y molesto. Spencer se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-no lo sé, salsa ponzi…

-¿Qué dijo, señor Wright?

-Nada, que no lo sé…- el castaño se rio por lo bajo. El director Ponzi simplemente hecho un gruñido y empezó a caminar hacia la gran multitud.

Spencer, Rajeev y Shanilla se dedicaron a observar –Creo que esto será divertido~…- susurro Gipster al oído de Spencer, que simplemente se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa para observar cómo le prohibían la entrada a Billy Joe Cobra.

Por su lado, Billy simplemente tenía ganas de regresar el estómago y más, si se podían los órganos, hasta eso regresaría, y todo porque un grandulón que olía horrible lo traía como muñeco de trapo mientras era peleado por casi todo una secundaria. Vio como un loco con lo que parecía ser un pájaro (y que hablaba con él, al parecer debatiendo acerca de que hacer) simplemente observaba, mientras que hablaba en uno que otro momento con un pájaro que tenía puesta una peluca muy parecida al cabello de aquel señor.

-Bien, jóvenes, paren de una vez o todos tendrán detención.- Una que otra persona paro y se alejó un poco, pero Kleet simplemente se negaba a soltar al chico.

-¡Es Billy Joe!- dijo mientras cargaba al pelinegro como costal de papas.

-¡BAJAME, GRANDULON DE MIERDA!- se cubrió la boca debido a la mala palabra que se le escapo.

-Bájelo, señor Kleet.- ordeno ponzi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO GRANDULON SIN CEREBRO!? ¡BAJAME!- grito desesperado.

-No.- reafirmo Kleet ante la vista de toda la escuela, Billy se cruzó de brazos y lanzo un suspiro. Mas sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir como si le tocaran… -tiene lindo trasero~…

Se quedó en blanco… y luego… fue cuando simplemente sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza.

-… ¡MALDITO, BAJAME, BAJAME, YA FUE SUFICIENTE!- grito Billy empezando a patalear completamente rojo por aquel comentario, y más por aquel tocamiento. ¡Lo iba a demandar, seguro y lo hace! ¡Iba a ir a la cárcel por acoso sexual! ¡DEPRABADO! -¡SUELTAME, IDIOTA, IMBECIL!- siguió pataleando, y luego escucho unas carcajadas. Vio hacia la entrada de la escuela, y vio como Spencer, y un chico indu junto con otra chica que parecía de la misma procedencia se partían de la risa, hecho un chillido ante eso.

Era una de las razones por las cuales odia las escuelas…

¡Siempre termina peor que mal!

Y termina peor que acosado de manera sexual…

…

…

-Bien, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno…- dijo la maestra sosteniéndose con su andador. Vio a Billy que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Muy apenas había logrado entrar a la misma clase que Spencer, y todo porque se podría decir que "soborno" al director, ofreciéndole un viaje al festival de esa flauta extraña que tocan en Perú… oh que el recuerde, era ahí, ya que se es sincero, no le importa. –preséntese….

Sonrió como suele sonreír cuando está en algún tipo de concierto. –Pueden llamarme Billy~…- dijo. En ese momento se pudieron escuchar gritos dignos de Fangirls y también suspiros. Spencer se llevó una mano a la cara ¿así iba a ser un día normal a partir de ahora? ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa?... La maestra también suspiro con una sonrisa boba.

-bien, vamos, busque asiento.

Spencer sonrió, mientras que seguía viendo hacia el papel de uno de sus cuadernos de apuntes de la materia correspondiente. El único asiento disponible era el que estaba en la esquina contraria a la que estaba el. Iba a cantar victoria, hasta que recordó. "Es Billy por dios…" vio como el pelinegro camino por su pasillo, algo así pensó… vio cómo se paraba frente al banco que se encontraba tras de él. Maldijo… de manera mental…

-¿puedes cederme tu asiento, linda~?- le dijo a la chica que se encontraba tras de Spencer.

-¡C-claro…!- contesto con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Recogió todo a la velocidad de la luz y se fue al otro asiento que debió haber tomado Billy desde un principio. Murmurando "¡Billy Joe Cobra me hablo…! ¡Y me dijo linda!" casi muriendo de la felicidad por aquel gesto que Billy solo utilizo para conseguir lo que quería. Se sentó en el banco con una sonrisa.

-¿acaso me estas siguiendo?- murmuro Spencer viéndolo de reojo.

-No es eso~… simplemente no conozco el lugar... solo eso~- susurro Billy en respuesta.

…

…

-¿Billy quieres algo más?

-Ah~ es TAN lindo~

-¡Me miro!

-¿disculpa? ¡Me miro a mí!

-Ah~… quisiera ser su novia…

-¡Me quiero casar con el!

-¿Quieres que te pase los apuntes?

-¿Quieres más soda?

-¿quieres algo de comer?

Billy sonrió mientras que tomaba un sorbido de la soda que le tendía una chica que estaba, literalmente, de rodillas. Tenía sus pies descansando arriba de su pupitre y tenía sus manos detrás de su cuello, levantando los codos al aire. Era simplemente su paraíso, más que en la antigua escuela en la cual estudiaba. Claro, en aquella había demasiados niños que creían tener "talento" claro, solo eran un montón de chicos con "0 talento"

-… que molesto….-murmuro Spencer, mientras escribía unas cuantas cosas de su libro de Historia a su cuaderno, para responder un par de preguntas encargadas por el maestro. Movía su vista de manera repetitiva hacia el libro, y luego hacia el cuaderno, lo único que quería era dejar de escuchar como todas las chicas estaban detrás de Billy. Era molesto… continuo copiando, tratando de no darle atención al tumulto de gente que tenía detrás de él, a una distancia muy pequeña tanto que podía escuchar los múltiples sorbidos que daba Billy a su bebida, que al parecer de Spencer lo hacía apropósito.

"¿Qué tanto hace…?" se preguntó Billy mentalmente, dejo su bebida de lado y sonrió de lado, de manera creída y picara, como suele hacerlo. Unas chicas exclamaron un "¡Ah~!" con un suspiro, sonrojándose ante el acto del chico pelinegro. Con su pie, que casi golpeaba la espalda de Spencer, simplemente dio unos toques, tratando de llamar su atención. Como que con eso sería suficiente. No hubo respuesta. Los ojos negros de Billy miraron, esta vez de manera indiferente, Spencer simplemente se había removido un poco, alejándose. Volvió a dar un toquecito con la punta de su pie. Spencer volvió a ignorarlo.

Y si había algo que Billy joe cobra no aceptaba…

Era ser ignorado.

(Entre muchas otras cosas… claro está)

Abrió sus labios levemente y una pajilla entro a su boca, para empezar a sorber el contenido de aquel vaso de color rojo con adornos de color blanco que contenía coca cola. Se quedó pensando. Bueno, tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, estaba ignorándolo por un libro. Algo que no aceptaba, (como ya dijo) era que lo ignoraran, fueran chicos, chicas, ancianos, o ancianas o incluso animales. Deben prestarle atención a él.

Esta vez se cruzó de brazos. Saco la pajilla de su boca. -¿pueden darme papel?- tendió su mano derecha y rápidamente recibió una hoja de papel de parte de una chica. –gracias, nena~- canturreo, guiñándole el ojo. La chica se derritió ante eso, y otras simplemente la miraban con envidia. Empezó a formar una bolita de papel con aquella hoja, y se quedó viendo al chico por unos momentos, alcanzo a ver su perfil, como miraba el libro y memorizaba una parte para copiarla en su cuaderno. Sonrió con malicia. Lanzo la bolita de papel, gracias a su gran puntería, le dio en la cabeza.

Spencer se limitó a ignorarlo.

"pero que molesto…." Pensó Spencer que simplemente sonrió tratando de suprimir su ira, dando origen a una pequeña venita en su cabeza.

Billy gruño. Volvió a tender su mano. –Más papel.- ordeno mientras que su ceño se fruncía de manera leve. Volvió a recibir una hoja de papel, que volvió a hacerla bolita y cerro uno de sus ojos para apuntar. La lanzo. Volvió a pegar en su cabeza. -20 puntos~…- murmuro con una sonrisa de victoria.

Spencer volvió a ignorarlo.

-…- se quedó callado. –Más papel.- volvió a repetir el proceso anterior, pero con más rapidez. Esta vez le dio en la espalda.

Volvió a ser ignorado.

De nuevo el mismo proceso.

Ignorado.

Luego le lanzo el vaso de refresco.

Spencer tembló un poco y volvió a ignorarlo.

Luego un libro.

Spencer recibió el golpe en la cabeza. Se quedó aturdido. Así se quedó un momento, antes de ponerse de pie, sin decir nada. Volteo y vio de manera acida a Billy, quien solo sonrió, mas su sonrisa se volvió temblorosa debido a aquella mirada que le dio su primo. Eso no daba buena espina. Spencer simplemente paso por gran tumulto de gente. Y…

Salió del salón.

-…50 puntos~…- canturreo Billy, para volver a su usual sonrisa. –voy ganando~…-

…

…

Spencer tomo su bandeja con su respectivo almuerzo. No había visto a Billy después de aquella molesta clase de historia, donde no había ido el maestro y solo se dedicó a adelantar varios apuntes. Se sobo de manera leve la cabeza –Si termino con algo en mi cabeza, será por su culpa…- murmuro, para regresar su mano derecha para sostener su bandeja. Busca una mesa con la mirada, pudo ver a Shanila, Rajeev y… Billy… en la misma mesa, se veían algo animados… que decir "algo" ¡totalmente animados! Tanto que shanila estaba que se moría de la risa, al igual que rajeev, vio a su primo, estaba sonriendo con su típica mirada picara, rodo los ojos. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-H-haha…- shanilla paro de reír al ver a Spencer, que venía con cara de viejo cascarrabias.

-Hola, chicos…- dijo viéndolos con el ceño fruncido. –hola, Billy.- miro a su primo.

-me alagas que me des un saludo exclusivo…- le sonrió de manera picara viendo a su primo.

-¡Yo también quiero en un saludo exclusivo!- interrumpió Rajeev -pero de mi Lolopsi~...- dijo, dándose un abrazo a sí mismo.

Shanilla vio al castaño, algo embobada, pero regreso a su estado normal, para lanzarle su pregunta que le aturdió un poco al enterrarse de parte del chico pelinegro. -Spencer,- hizo una pausa y el mencionado la vio, al igual que su hermano y el pelinegro que le había generado tal duda -¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Billy Joe es tu primo?- pregunto Shanila.

Spencer y Billy abrieron los ojos como platos. -¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!- dijo Billy frunciendo el ceño, enojado, levantándose de la mesa de golpe y golpeándola con sus manos.

-¡Shh!- alcanzo a decir Spencer en media oración. Mas fue tarde, todos pararon de golpe sus actividades, dejando a ambos primos algo aturdidos por el silencio. El castaño porque sabía que terminaría… "algo" mal, no solo para él, sino para su primo, y el pelinegro, estaba seguro que Wright, terminaría… "algo" mal. En conclusión… de alguna manera estaban preocupados uno por el otro.

El silencio siguió por un momento más.

-¡¿SPENCER ES PRIMO DE BILLY JOE COBRA?!- se escuchó la clara voz de Lolo.

-hay no…- dijeron los primos a la vez.

-creo que no debí decir eso…- murmuro shanilla.

…

…

-¿se da cuenta del desastre que hizo en la cafetería, verdad, Señor Wright?- dijo ponzi sentado frente a su escritorio. Miraba a Spencer que estaba sentado delante de su escritorio, en la dirección, oh, en la oficina principal.

-Tal vez…- murmuro Spencer bajando la mirada. -¡Pero no fue mi culpa!- se defendió, volvió a ver al director en la cara, no era su estilo bajar la mirada ante este tipo de cosas.

-¿así? Entonces ¿de quién?- le pregunto el director Ponzi.

-¡Pues…!-se quedó callado, no podía echarle la culpa a Shanila por decir que Billy era su primo en voz alta. Tampoco podía culpar a Billy ya que de manera sorprendente, Billy se veía asustado y preocupado por el, y no por su persona, lo cual era extraño, pero aun debía tener en mente, que a pesar de todo, es un humano, y tarde o temprano demostrara ese tipo de emoción hacia alguien. De alguna manera se sintió especial en ese momento solo porque lo jalo a un lugar cualquiera para esconderse. Además… Billy no había iniciado nada.

-¿y bien, señor Wright?

-pues…- lanzo un suspiro. -¿Cuál es el castigo, director Ponzi?-

-bien… vera señor Wright… hace poco el conserje de nuestra escuela sufrió un accidente…- se puso de pie. Empezó a rodear el escritorio pasando sus manos detrás de su espalda. –un esguince para que entienda…-

-si… solo… dígame el castigo.

-agh… está bien, señor Wright... su castigo será hacerse cargo de la limpieza de la cafetería después del almuerzo durante una semana.

-¡¿UNA SEMANA?!- grito, casi regresando la… ¿saliva?

-¿Algún problema, señor Wright?- pregunto Ponzi, mirándolo de manera amenazante.

-N-no…- contesto de mala gana.

..

..

Iban caminando rumbo a su casa. Ya hace unos momentos habían dado la salida. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a hacerlo. Uno se sentía… peor que mal… y el otro, de manera algo… "molesta" aceptaba que se sentía culpable. Billy coloco sus manos detrás de su cuello, de manera despreocupada, cuando en realidad se sentía totalmente lo contrario demostrándolo en una mirada indiferente dirigida hacia ningún punto en particular… solo… a algún lado que no fuera Spencer.

-S-spence…- trato de no llamarlo por su apellido, aunque le era costumbre llamarlo de esa manera.

-¿Qué?- le contesto de manera seca a su primo, mientras veía la pantalla de su celular con su mano derecha.

-… ¿T-te… castigaron…?- odiaba tener ese tono tan… inseguro. No era lo suyo sonar de tal manera, pero… de alguna forma tenía un poco de miedo a la reacción de su primo castaño.

-Si.- volvió a responder de manera seca y cortante.

-¿p-por cuanto… tiempo?- volvió a preguntar con aquel tono tan inseguro que si es sincero. Odiaba. Pero… por alguna forma, su lengua le estaba jugando una mala broma y estaba tartamudeando de más.

-Una semana… tengo que limpiar la cafetería después del almuerzo…- murmuro, tratando de no darle importancia.

-va…-aparto la mirada. "Lo siento…" pensó, odiándose por no decírselo en la cara a su primo.

Debía aceptarlo…

Se sentía TERRIBLEMENTE culpable.

**AH DEJE DEJERUASDSGAFAKGFLKS SJDAF AI TIN TIN~ (?)  
La medicina me hizo mal :v  
Pos… bien, ¿Cómo me quedo :333?  
Recuerden que sugerencias, opiniones y postres son recibidos en una sensual review ewe…  
Y sin mas…**

**¡ADIOS~! (*O3O)***


	4. Nada en particular

**HEY, PEQUEÑOS UNICORNISO DEL SEÑOR~!  
Esta vez actualize rápido (o eso creo) uwu…  
**

**Solo lean el fic… por cierto, ahora, definitivo, tengo menos tiempo en la pc.  
(Mi mama se enojo uwu…)**

**Asi que sin mas… **

**¡El fic…!**

-La maestra de sociales está loca…

-Seguro y lo dices porque tienes que actuar.

Spencer Wright, un aspirante a cineasta, que ahora mismo se encuentra en su habitación revisando los comentarios de su película pasada que recién había editado. Estaba en una especie de "pelea" con su primo Baruch Cohen, ya que, para mala suerte suya, era una tarea de equipos… y debían actuar. Spencer simplemente miro a su primo que estaba recostado en la cama jugando con su celular, con el ceño fruncido por lo anterior dicho por su primo castaño, Spencer le dedico una sonrisa triunfante al saber que había acertado el por qué tanto resentimiento hacia la maestra de sociales.

-Yo soy totalmente un As, en la actuación, Wright.- Soltó Billy sonriendo de manera socarrona sin quitar su vista de su celular.

-Claro… si recordamos la última vez que actuaste hace tres años-

-CALLATE.- interrumpió Billy lanzando una mirada acida, dejando de lado su celular. Spencer volvió a sonreír con triunfo, y lanzo una carcajada fingida, solo para parecer más malo de lo que ya estaba pareciendo. ¡Ya sabía el por qué Billy se comportaba así! Simplemente…. Hacérsela pasar mal… es algo tan genial. El castaño sonrió de manera confiada, mirando de reojo a su primo aun sentado frente al computador.

-No creo que importe mucho, Baruch…- pronuncio mal el nombre para hacerlo enojar.

-Dime Billy… por favor… simplemente no sabes pronunciar bien un nombre… CAM-PE-SI-NO.- deletreo la palabra. Spencer ahogo un chillido debido a la ira. Enserio… no importaba que dijera, tarde o temprano le devolvía la jugada, y mucho peor, haciéndolo enojar mucho más rápido de lo normal. Hecho un suspiro y continuo viendo los comentarios de una edición de mero ocio. Bajo un poco con el mouse de su computador.

-No hay nada nuevo… oh no mucho…- susurro y no fue escuchado por su primo. Volvió a lo suyo, no quería volver a formar otra mini pelea con su primo. Además, de que ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado con él por meterlo en un castigo de una semana con eso de tener que limpiar la cafetería por una semana… ponzi se había superado... oh, bueno, no mucho, habido peores, pero como está la temporada de evaluación, es cuando las personas o los estudiantes, (o algunos de ellos) empiezan a consumir de mas, y no son ni considerados en poner la basura a su lugar, así que habrá momentos en los que será… "algo" difícil.

-¡JA!- escucho la carcajada, para que luego escuchar como su primo reía de manera estruendosa. – ¡h-ha hay dios~!- alcanzo a decir entre risas, empezó a revolverse en la cama tocándose el estómago mientras que de sus ojos cerrados fuertemente por la risa estaban unas pequeñas lagrimitas estancadas. -¡Spencer mira!- Dijo para levantarse de golpe e ir corriendo a donde su primo, que no estaba nada lejos.

-¿Ohm?- miro curioso a su primo. El pelinegro coloco la pantalla de su celular (muy moderno por cierto) y corrió el dedo por la pantalla regresando a una conversación que estaba teniendo con "x" chica. Spencer la leyó… simplemente miro irritado la pantalla.

_Pamela Anderson: ¡T-te amo!_

_Baruch Cohen: Yo también ;)_

_Pamela Anderson: ¡¿enserio?! ¡¿También me amas?!_

_Baruch Cohen: ¡No! Yo también me amo. ;)_

_Pamela Anderson: …ah._

-Pffft…- Si por más cruel que parezca…  
Ah Spencer le dio "algo" de risa…

Claro, hablando de "algo" nos referimos a que se agarró a carcajadas con su primo.

Si, Spencer también tiene su lado cruel.

..

…

..

-Bien, estaba pensando en una obra donde haya un apocalipsis zombi y-

-Wow, wow, wow… Spencer…- interrumpió Rajeev de golpe. Estaban en la sala de estar de la casa de Spencer. Estaban Rajeev, Shanila, Billy y Spencer. Los cuales, estaban en el equipo antes mencionado. –que yo recuerde, solo es una "dramatización" del desempleo.- Dijo Rajeev con un aire inteligente. Spencer suspiro con el ceño fruncido, vio a su primo, que estaba sonriendo mientras a su "parecer" coqueteaba con Shanila. Gruño un poco para volver a ver a su amigo indu.

-Ya lo sé Gipster… Pero… ¡Podemos improvisar con que el desempleo es a causa de zombis!- Contesto Spencer con emoción. Rajeev simplemente suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cara en señal de cansancio. Spencer también lo hizo. –está bien, gipster, aremos algo sencillo y fácil de recordar para tener puntos ¿estas feliz?- dijo, para dar por el lado de su amigo extranjero. Rajeev sonrió con victoria.

-pero por supuesto, Spencer.- dijo, para volver a su haciendo en la sala de estar, que es a un lado de su hermana.

Billy sonrió y volteo a ver a su primo, dejando de conversar por un momento con Shanila -¿y bien, futuro cineasta? ¿Qué idea tienes para nuestra obra?- le dijo, con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa.

-Como por lo visto no puedo colocar zombis en escena… veré que puedo hacer evitándolos…- dijo, para sentarse frente a sus tres acompañantes, se cruzó de brazos algo frustrado por el hecho de no poder hacer algo con zombis, aunque… siendo sincero… sabía que algún día llegaría cuando le dijeran "no queremos zombis en esta película" en este caso obra. Hecho un suspiro y vio hacia el techo. Los cerro por un momento, tenía que pensar en algo sin zombis… sin zombis… -¿alguna idea, equipo?- dijo abriendo sus ojos para volver a verlos.

-algo sencillo Spencer… Cómo una persona rica que tiene que despedir servidumbre- sugirió Shanila con un tono sereno típico en ella.

Billy se puso de pie y camino hacia el mueble donde se encontraba su primo castaño, se sentó a un lado de él, ante la mirada algo irritada de Spencer, y paso su brazo detrás de su cuello, dándole una especie de abraza. Le sonrió de manera algo creída –solo algo sencillo, futuro cineasta~…- Le dijo, peligrosamente cercas de su rostro.

Spencer se removió algo incómodo –Me parece bien la idea de Shanila.- Dijo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan confiado Billy? Odiaba que se tomara ese tipo de confianzas cuando aún se hace el inocente acerca de lo que le hizo hace más de 3 años. Aunque… también, él es demasiado resentido, y debería dejarlo pasar… ¡Pero aun así, le hizo la vida miserable por casi un mes! No, no, no. Spencer, tú no lo vas a perdonar, todavía tienes aquel castigo por su causa.

-Entonces yo seré el que los despide~…- canturreo Billy con un aire burlesco para todos los presentes.

Spencer se encogió de hombros, se mordió el labio inferior buscando no golpearlo. –Por mí, bien…- murmuro con algo de enojo reprimido en su voz.

-Hmmm… pero yo no seré despedido, ¿okay?- dijo Rajeev, mientras sacaba un cuaderno y lo colocaba encima de la mesa que estaba en medio de los dos sillones.

-¿entonces quién? ¡Yo tampoco quiero!- protesto Shanila con disgusto.

-Para mí desgracia, todos seremos despedidos…- dijo, aun siendo abrazado por su primo. Se removió. -¿podrías soltarme?- Dijo viendo a su primo, por un momento, ambos hermanos indu dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver a los pos primos…

-No lo creo, Wright, he he~…- Se burló Billy con una risa juguetona como suele hacerlo.

Shanila y Rajeev se vieron por unos segundos y luego rieron aguantando las carcajadas.

Ambos primos solo se vieron confundidos.

Era extraño.

…

…

…

Salieron por un rato obligados por la madre de Spencer. Tal vez porque Jessica volvía a tener una de sus tantas competencias de karate. Así que los dos primos estaban prácticamente solos, por lo menos por un rato, que es en realidad unas cuantas horas. Los dos hermanos indu no tenían mucho que se habían ido. Estaban pasando frente al cine de la ciudad, y a Billy lo recorrió un escalofrió al recordar lo que paso el primer día que estuvo con su primo Spencer en aquel intento fallido de "cita" –Hmmm… lastimo mis sentimientos…- murmuro con una sonrisa burlona, pero en el fondo… iba (en broma) enserio. Claro, eso dice él.

-Bien… ¿vamos al Wi-fri?- Propuso Spencer, tratando de romper un pequeño silencio que se había formado.

-por mi bien~- Canturreo en contestación.

Cuando llegaron al Wi-fri, Billy pidió una malteada cualquiera, y un emparedado de Mantequilla de maní, que tuvieron que improvisar ya que no lo vendían en el establecimiento. Se sentaron en el gran sillón que había en ese lugar, Spencer en la orilla de este y Billy a un lado suyo, recargando sus pies en la mesa que había frente al sillón, totalmente despreocupado de todo lo que lo rodeaba, nada más que su malteada y su emparedado de mantequilla de maní.

Estaban del todo normal.

-Hmmm… Oye, Wright- Billy llamo a Spencer con la boca llena de comida. El castaño se removió asqueado. En la mañana se atrevió a llamarlo campesino, y ni siquiera tiene un poco de modales como para terminar de tragar para hablarle. Nuevamente volvió a asquearse.

-No hables con la boca llena…- lo corrigió con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

-No te comportes como mama, Wright.- Dijo con un tono burlón, para luego pasar su comida como si nada. Algo que Spencer odiaba (de las tantas cosas que odiaba de por sí) de Billy, era que era demasiado despreocupado cuando no debía serlo. Hecho un bufido molesto. Se cruzó de brazos. –de todas formas~…- Billy canturreo para volver a pasar su brazo detrás del cuello de Spencer con total confianza. –Te diré algo~… pero tómatelo con calma… ¿okay?- dijo. Spencer le dio una mirada ansiosa, que trataba de ser cubierta por una indiferente ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? ¿Qué cosa, que cosa? -creo que hay una chica que gusta de ti~…- le susurro en el oído.

Spencer se quedó al pasmado.

Al menos por ahora no le era muy importante tener novia.

-A-ah…- se removió algo incómodo. Billy tomo su hombro y lo apretó un poco. –Bien, por ahora, no tengo mucho interés en… una novia…- dijo totalmente convencido de sus palabras. Billy lo miro confundido.

-¿no te interesa? ¡Debes estar loco, Wright!- Exclamo, -No todos los días alguien gusta de ti… bueno, excepto si eres yo, TODOS gustan de mi~…- dijo con un tono burlón y arrogante. Spencer simplemente mostro una cara irritada.

-Con todo esto… ¿Qué ganas diciéndome que hay una chica que le gusto?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Billy se encogió de hombros y aparto la mirada, hecho un suspiro. –Es obvio que solo así se te quitara el humor de perros que tienes…- murmuro con el ceño fruncido, pero sin quitar su brazo del cuello de Spencer.

-¿¡Ah!?- Spencer se sobresaltó con el comentario. -¡Yo-!- se quedó callado cortando la frase. No tenía sentido pelear con Billy así que mejor lo dejo ahí. Hecho un bufido molesto. –Aun así… no estoy interesado… así que pierda las esperanzas…- Dijo.

-Hmmm~…- Billy lo vio de manera minuciosa. -¿Por qué no estas interesado, eh?- Pregunto, alzando una ceja con una mirada picara. Se acercó de una manera peligrosa a su rostro.

-Por nada en especial.- Contesto con indiferencia.

-¿te gusta alguien, no?-

-Tal vez.

-… He he~- Billy retiro su brazo del cuello de Spencer. –Interesante, Wright~…- aparto la mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ahora Spencer proceso todo.

¿Había dicho "Tal vez"?

Maldición, maldición.

…

…

…

-Oye, Wright. ¿Hay club de teatro en el colegio?- Pregunto Billy con una ceja alzada con cara de curiosidad y duda. Estaban caminando hacia ningún lugar en particular, solo caminar por caminar. Pasaron por una acera cercana a un gran edificio que parecía ser una disquera, Billy se distrajo un poco pero volvió nuevamente la vista hacia su primo de cabella castaño que iba viendo hacia adelante como si nada.

Spencer asintió. –sí, hay uno. Aunque, si lo que quieres es actuar, no creo que quieran que entres… Actúas Pésimo, hermano~…- canturreo con tono de burla y empezó a reírse, deteniendo el paso.

-¡Cállate, yo actuó genial!- reclamo, deteniéndose también.

La gente paso a su alrededor, simplemente ignorando una pelea verbal entre dos familiares. Como ya casi era de noche, era un poco extraño ver a fans de Billy (ya que la mayoría eran chicos ricos de secundaria que se la pasan de fiesta o en su casa) así que no estaban en peligro y Billy podía ir por ahí como si nada, oh, bueno, con uno que otro autógrafo. Hacia algo de frio.

-Sí, claro, Billy…

-Hace unos momentos me llamaste "hermano", Wright- Se burló, colocando las comillas con sus dedos.

-¿y? ¿Qué tiene de especial?- Spencer se confundió por lo antes dicho.

Billy se encogió de hombros y aparto la mirada. –Nunca me habías llamado así, Idiota.

Spencer se quedó callado.

Esto…

Era extraño.

…

…

…

Habían llegado a casa corriendo y defendiéndose del frio que llego de repente durante su paseo. Entraron a la casa temblando, oh, bueno, solo Billy, ya que era más sensible a ese tipo de cambios de temperatura. Spencer cerró la puerta de entrada de un portazo, para luego echar un suspiro. Un pequeño escalofrió lo recorrió para solo soltar un "uhh~" y abrazarse a sí mismo.  
Se dio la media vuelta y vio a su primo pálido mientras se abrazaba así mismo, Billy castañeo los dientes y dio un estornudo.

-¡e-estúpido clima! *snif* no quiero enfermarme~…- murmuro, para frotar sus manos en sus brazos descubiertos.

Spencer lanzo un bufido. Lo último que quería era también que su primo se enfermara. -¡Mama!- grito, y no hubo respuesta. Oh, no… por favor… no… que no se hayan ido. –Billy, mejor vete a la habitación y te metes a la cama antes de que te resfríes.- ordeno, Billy no dijo nada y asintió para tomar el elevador.

Spencer empezó a buscar a su madre por toda la casa, al menos una nota o algo, aunque al parecer no corría con la sufriente suerte como para que al menos le dejaran una nota. ¿Por qué decía aquello? Bueno, sí, era cierto que ellos habían salido, pero solo esperaba que regresaran antes, o que ya estuvieran en la casa. Camino hacia la cocina y entro a ella, para buscar cualquier cosa que demostrara que estuvieron ahí aunque sea un pequeño rato y luego hayan salido, no había nada. Spencer chasqueo la lengua. Regreso a la sala de estar y vio que una luz de color rojo en el teléfono parpadeaba, era la contestadora y al parecer había un mensaje.

Camino hacia el teléfono y presiono un botón y el mensaje se reprodujo:

"_Hola, spency, Billy~ bueno… e-emmm verán, tu padre, Jessica y yo nos quedaremos en un hotel… bueno, nos atrapo una tormenta eléctrica ¡esta terrible por acá! Así que… mejor preferimos prevenir que lamentar. Bueno, regresaremos mañana en la mañana o si no más tarde si nos detenemos para algo más. Bueno spency, cuida de Billy~  
Adiós~."_

-Bah… al menos es por una buena causa.- murmuro al terminarse la reproducción del mensaje. Paso su mano por sus cabellos castaños.

¿Cuidar a Billy? Debía ser una broma.

…

…

Por favor que sea una broma.

-¡UWAHHH~! ¡PONTE ALGO, ESTUPIDO!- grito Spencer con un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas. Billy estaba poniéndose su pijama en media habitación, así que solo vestía su ropa interior con una polera que le quedaba algo grande y estaba en la tarea de colocarse el pantalón.

Billy se sonrojo -¡TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR, GENIO!- dijo, para ponerse su pantalón y casi caerse en el intento, ya que lo hizo dando leves brinquitos. -¡TE VOY A DEMANDAR POR ACOSO SEXUAL!- le grito aun con su sonrojo.

-¡OH, POR FAVOR, ES MI HABITACION!- dijo, irritado pero aun rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡PERO BIEN QUE ESTAS ROJO!- le restregó Billy para acercarse a él, en manera de reto, pero con sus mejillas rojas que poco a poco bajaban en la intensidad del carmín que las adornaba.

-¡TU TAMBIEN LO ESTAS, IDIOTA!- le dijo, para tomar una de sus majillas y estirarla con cara irritada, frunció el ceño notablemente molesto, pero sin dejar atrás su sonrojo monumental.

Y su pelea continúo hasta que Spencer cedió.

…

…

-M-me siento mal…- murmuro el chico pelinegro, para lanzar un suspiro con sus ojos entrecerrados. Los parpados le pesaban, y se sentó a un lado de su primo que estaba poniéndose su camiseta para dormir. El chico lo vio para arquear una ceja al terminar de ponerse su camiseta.

-No se te ocurra enfermarte...- murmuro, para acomodar su camisa.

-Hmmm… soy demasiado sensible al cambio de clima, Wright.- dijo, para cerrar sus ojos por un momento y tomar aire pesadamente y soltarlo de igual manera.

Spencer miro a su primo. Dirigió su mano a la cara de su primo y toco tenuemente su mejilla. –genial…- murmuro. Tenía fiebre, eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Enserio, vería como su primo se retuerce de dolor y cansancio en su cama.

… al principio lo decía con sarcasmo, pero ahora que lo piensa, que le dé el catarro, es bueno.

-hmm…-Billy entre abrió los ojos. -¿t-tengo fiebre?- pregunto.

-A-algo…- Spencer salió de sus pensamientos de golpe. Volteo la cabeza de su primo y la tomo entre sus manos, y choco las frentes de manera tenue.

Billy se sonrojo un poco. -¿¡Q-que haces!?- pregunto, aun con sus parpados pesados, y con su cara de muerto viviente.

-Solo reviso la temperatura…- dijo sin darle importancia.

Billy se quedó callado. -¿tan poco… significa para ti?- pregunto tomando aire en varias partes.

Spencer se separó de su primo, con una mirada confundida e irritada, ¿Cuántas veces iba a decir cosas extrañas ese monstruo con cara de niño bonito? Se alejó de él y tomo aire con cara de "por favor, Billy, para" se sobo sus cienes cansado, eran las 9:30 de la tarde, mañana era domingo, así que no había ninguna prisa, aunque, con Billy, lo único que quería era dormirse, despertar por varios segundos y luego volver a dormir. Si, su perspectiva desde que el llego no ha cambiado en nada.

Sigue siendo, Baruch cohen, su tonto primo que le ha hecho su vida imposible en cada una de sus visitas.

-¿a qué te refieres ahora?-

-Y para colmo preguntas, Wright, serias un pésimo novio…- murmuro, para luego tirarse hacia atrás en la cama, y empezar a acomodarse en la misma.

-…Si tan solo dijeras a que te refieres, te respondería si me importa o no.- Se defendió.

Recibió una seña obscena del pelinegro. Spencer se quedó boquiabierto, por más cosas que ese tipo dijera jamás hacia esa clase de señas. ¿Con quién demonios se había juntado en estos 3 años? La prensa y la compañía de personas malas le hicieron mal. Gruño un poco. –No quiero saber nada de ti, Wright, vete a dormir a la sala, y púdrete si me haces el favor.- dijo, con el ceño fruncido, y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-… ¿sabes? Creo que estar enfermo te hace más inestable que antes…- dijo, para levantarse e ir apagar la luz, todo ante la vista de su primo que muy apenas podía mantenerse despierto. –Así que nos dormiremos, y así de sencillo.- dijo, para regresar a la cama.

-Creí haberte dicho que durmieras en la sala.- dijo Billy a la defensiva.

-Oh, por favor, esta es mi habitación.- Dijo Spencer, con una sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama y por consiguiente se acostó. –Quítate la cobija, la fiebre empeorara con eso…- murmuro. Sintió como Billy susurraba un par de cosas y luego chasquea la lengua con total frustración. Spencer, si amas tu vida no lo ahorcaras o le harás cosas horribles en la noche.

-Cállate, tu no me das ordenes- dijo, para empezar a quitarse la cobija. –s-si me la quito… es por MI salud.- se excusó, y le dio la espalda al castaño.

-Lo que sea.- contesto.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Buenas noches, Wright.- se escuchó en la oscura habitación.

-Buenas noches, Billy.- contesto.

**Bien…. ¿Qué les parecio?**

**Bueno, recuerden que toda sugerencia para el fic, critica constructiva, o postres como café, pastel, lechera, gelatina o mantequilla de mani, son recibidas en una sensual y muy sepxi review ewe..  
Y sin mas…**

**¡ADIOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO~!**

**O3O)9  
**


	5. ¿Yo lo se?

**HGfvg,sfdkfgjfdsaHFVBGGBV ¡HOLI~! UNICORNIOS DEL SEÑOR~!  
¿Cómo andan c:?  
Pues, bah, no quiero entretenerlos. Tengo que terminar el siguiente capi de "¿misterio? ¡Para Nada!" asi que pos…  
¡EL FIC…!**

-¡Es una vergüenza para esta escuela!

-¿eh?

Spencer Wright, un aspirante a cineasta, ahora mismo se encontraba recogiendo la basura de la cafetería escolar como parte de su castigo por provocar desorden en el campus de la escuela, todo esto por su primo peli negro Baruch cohen, la estrella pop del momento. Spencer se encontraba ahí, parado en madia cafetería con un gran bote de basura con ruedas detrás de él, junto con varios utensilios de limpieza siguiéndole en un gran carrito. Su vestimenta la cambio por evitar mancharla, y traía algo parecido a las ropas del conserje del colegio.

Pero se encontraba desconcertado.

El director ponzi estaba gritando cosas, mientras se escuchaban los reclamos de una melodiosa voz que se burlaba de manera sarcástica de la autoridad. Si, re conocía esa voz. Era su primo, antes mencionado, Baruch cohen, alias Billy joe cobra. Vio hacia la puerta de entrada de la cafetería, y con una cara algo molesta vio como ponzi, a regañadientes y sumamente molesto empujaba al pelinegro adentro de la gran habitación donde los estudiantes acostumbran comer y reunirse. Billy se miraba molesto, se cruzó de brazos al ver a su primo y se le formo una sonrisa pequeña.

-¡Limpiara la cafetería con su "primo"!- grito el director ponzi irritado.

-Awww… ¿no tiene un mejor castigo, PON-ZI?- pregunto de manera sarcástica, a lo que solo el mencionado contesto con un gruñido.

-Wright, más te vale que este rufián al igual que usted paguen por lo que han hecho.- y con eso el director se fue dando pisotones sumamente enojado.

Spencer simplemente vio la escena. Ni que hayan asesinado a alguien como para decir aquello. No fue algo tan grave, y es algo que sucede casi todos los días, así que… lo único que está haciendo es sacarse canas… y… esperen. Ponzi no tiene cabello. Spencer rio por lo bajo.

...

-Aun me sorprende que me ayude...- susurro Spencer mientras vaciaba un pequeño bote de basura y miraba de reojo a su primo que limpiaba las mesas algo molesto. Rociaba le liquido raro ese para limpiar que daba una fragancia a limón en las mesas y con un trapo empezar a esparcirlo hasta que la mesa estuviera totalmente limpia y así pasaba a la siguiente, y todavía faltaba que limpiara la barra de los expositores de comidas al igual que el cristal. Hecho un ligero suspiro, y una pequeña sonrisa se le formo al ver como Billy empezaba a tallar una mancha de una de las mesas de la cafetería. –Billy.- le hablo y el mencionado volteo verlo.

-¿Qué sucede Wright?- le contesto, para luego volver a tallar la mancha que no cedía. Maldición, eso era malditamente estresante. ¡No se quitaba!

-¿Por qué te castigaron?- Spencer tomo un trapo y empezó a limpiar una de las mesas que había ahí cercas.

Billy frunció el ceño y le lanzo el trapo a Spencer, este le dio en la cara. El castaño simplemente dio una cara irritada al pelinegro quien en vez de sonreír por la travesura se le veía enojado. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar hacia él y al estar lo suficientemente cercas recogió el trapo del suelo, aun con el ceño fruncido. –Yo limpio las mesas, tú has otra cosa.- Informo enojado.

-¿ha?- Spencer arqueo una ceja sin comprender exactamente el punto de su primo.

-Ya te dije. Yo limpio las mesas y tú has otra cosa.- Repitió, para empezar a limpiar la mesa que Spencer hace unos momento iba a limpiar. Este se hizo a un lado sin saber exactamente que responderle a su primo. –Bah, ya sabes… emm… me castigaron por…- subió la vista pensando un poco. –n-no prestaba atención en clases.- dijo, para continuar limpiando un poco.

-Tu nunca prestas atención a alguien más que no seas tú, Hermano.- Le restregó el castaño, y le otro simplemente sonrió reprimiendo algo de su ira.

Billy continuo limpiando la mesa, hasta que la dio por terminada y paso a la otra de atrás. –Pero ahora el maestro me atrapo durmiendo en clases…- susurro.

-Bueno, eso es nuevo.- Spencer admitió con una cara levemente sorprendida. Recuerda perfectamente como el día de ayer había dormido como una piedra, por lo cual era imposible que tuviera sueño. -¿Qué no dormiste bien?- Pregunto.

Billy se encogió de hombros y rápidamente paso a la última mesa. Roció el líquido y empezó a limpiar ya sin importarle poco si quedaban bien limpias o no. –bah… no es eso, simplemente la clase me aburrió, ya sabes… matemáticas.- Respondió dándole la espalda a su primo.

Este solo arqueo la ceja. –pero si se te dan bien….- susurro, de modo que ni Billy lo escucho.

…

-Bien, Jessica, habla.- Spencer cerró la puerta de la cocina, después de verificar que no hubiera nadie cercas. Su hermana tomo un poco de jugo de uva y lo sirvió en un vaso para luego sentarse en la mesa donde la familia suele reunirse para comer. Faltaba poco para que su madre regresara de hacer unas compras para la cena. La mencionada dio un sorbo a su jugo, y señalo la silla delante suya, invitando a su hermano a sentarse. Spencer acepto. –Soy todo oídos, a menos que vayas a tomar jugo todo lo que resta.- rio.

-Que gracioso, Spencer.-Jessica arqueo una ceja de manera seria. –Bien, tengo una idea para deshacernos de Billy antes de que se cumpla el plazo de 6 meses, de los cuales faltan 5 y medio.- informo. –Descubrí algo, que seguro tú ya sabes, solo era cuestión de preguntar cosas a Mama y a Papa, fue fácil.- Dijo.

Spencer vio confundido a su hermana. -¿ya lo sé? Jessica, si lo supiera, ya lo hubiera utilizado en su contra.- Contesto, dando aquello como una obviedad.

-¿Ah, sí?- Jessica sonrió. –Una vez dijiste que querías matarlo, has tenido dos semanas para poder hacerlo y no lo has hecho, y eso que pasan todo el día juntos.-

Spencer aparto la mirada. –El me sigue, yo no al.-

-Yo nunca dije que lo seguías.-

-A-ah…- Spencer se golpeó la cabeza un poco algo histérico por no poder responderle a su hermana dándole una explicación algo lógica. -¡Habla de una vez!- Recargo su brazo en la mesa. -¿Qué es lo que sé que puede hacer que me deshaga de el?- murmuro.

-Fácil.- Jessica tomo de su jugo de uva con una sonrisa confiada. –Tu recuerdas… ¿qué paso antes de que Billy se fuera en su última visita?- pregunto.

-¡Claro que…!- callo –no.-

-Si haces memoria podrás saber qué es eso que te dará poder sobre el Gran Billy Joe Cobra.-

Y con eso la plática se terminó con su hermana dando una salida dramática.

….

Mientras tanto… con Billy.

El pelinegro salió de la casa, claro que, desde que llego a la casa de su primo simplemente se la había pasado a él, cosa que lo fastidiaba, demasiado. Empezó a caminar y se colocó unos lentes oscuros tratando de disimular, aunque obviamente eso lo hacía mucho más cool que de costumbre.  
Sinceramente tenía ganas de mantequilla de maní sin trozos.

Estaba caminando hacia ningún lugar en particular, a veces solo quería despegarse del estúpido de su primo.

-Ha, ¿Quién necesita al campesino de Wright?- sonrió con sorna, cerrando sus ojos de manera confiada pero debido a sus lentes oscuros las personas que pasaban de el al no reconocerlo al instante simplemente no sabían que pasaba atrás de aquellas gafas. Empezó a tararear una canción cualquiera, ya que no tenía mucho que hacer paseándose por la ciudad.  
Tarareó la canción "Blue Lips"

Cruzo la calle como si nada, solo esperaba no llamar tanto la atención, aunque si era sincero, le encantaba que solo lo miraran a él, y solo eso. Sonrió con sorna viendo el edificio delante de él, una gran disquera que iba hacia arriba y más arriba, aquel edificio que vio aquel fin de semana con su primo antes de que se enfermara por un pequeño momento.

*Pirorin~*

Era una llamada, saco su celular y vio que era un contacto no registrado.  
No es por que fuera un niño bueno, pero su madre insistía que no contestara a números desconocidos. Así que…

Colgó.

Volvió su vista hacia su papel tapiz de su celular. Lo había cambiado al que siempre que tenia de un fondo azul. Ahora era imagen comprometedora solo para molestar a su primo.

Su papel tapiz era Spencer dormido.

Rio por lo bajo y guardo su celular para continuar con su improvisado paseo.

…

_**~Hace Tres Años.~**_

Un niño castaño de unos 11 años de edad se encontraba en su habitación, empujando la puerta de su mismo cuarto, con una cara de preocupación y terror. Podía escuchar como aquella bestia canturreaba porque lo dejara entrar a ese lugar que se suponía era la fortaleza anti monstruos o lo que sea que se escuchara malditamente infantil y que hiciera todo esto menos aterrador.

-primito~…- como escena de película de terror, una voz se escuchó mientras una mano con unos guantes de color negro sin dedos entraban por una parte de la puerta que se había abierto. -¡Déjame entrar~!- canturreo, pero aun así el castaño se negaba a dejar a entrar a quien sea que estuviera detrás de aquella puerta.

¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestro aterrorizado castaño? Spencer Wright. Un aspirante a cineasta de 11 años.

Como pudo saco la mano de su habitación y cerró la puerta, y con gran esfuerzo la cerro con llave. Se quedó ahí, recibiendo uno que otro fuerte golpe a la puerta y amortiguándolo un poquito con su cuerpo, sintiendo patadas de su monstruoso primo. Se alejó de la perta, viéndola con algo de miedo, mientras que esta simplemente recibía lo que parecían ser patadas o golpes o lo que sea del otro lado. Negó con la cabeza con miedo, sabía que recibiría un buen castigo cuando su madre viera la puerta totalmente machacada, ya que podía asegurar que así se encontraba del otro lado. Tomo aire totalmente hastiado, y preocupado…

Y atemorizado.

-¡SPENCER WRIGHT, DEJAME ENTRAR!- se escuchó un grito, si era su primo de nuevo. El mencionado en aquella aterradora petición trago duro, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Otro golpe en la puerta.

-¡Deja de golpear la puerta, Baruch! ¡Me castigaran por tu culpa!- grito el castaño.

-¡ESE ES EL PLAN!- recibió la respuesta con una carcajada seca.

Enserio, Spencer a veces dudaba que ese niño tuviera 11 años. Era demasiado malvado.

Y con eso, se escuchó un silencio.

Y luego un estruendoso golpe que derribo la puerta del cuarto de Spencer.

-Hasta que entre~…- canturreo sacudiéndose las manos con una sonrisa extendida. En el suelo yacía un mueble donde salieron volando varias cosas como papeles no importantes y una que otra cosa, ese buro se encontraba ahí, frente a la habitación de Spencer. El castaño simplemente… juraba que la cara se le estaba volviendo azul debido a que no podía respirar debido a la sorpresa. -¡Ya te dije! ¡Lo aras por la fuerza!- Grito el pelinegro.

¿Quién es nuestro… atemorizante pelinegro que viste como niño malo? Baruch Cohen, un aspirante a estrella pop juvenil.

-¡Te dije que no!- grito Spencer para intentar escapar.

-¡Oh, claro que lo aras!- Baruch sonrió, para perseguir a su primo, hasta que lo atrapo, tirándolo a la cama. -¡Te vas a casar conmigo quieras o no!- le grito, para aprisionar las muñecas del castaño que se encontraba debajo de él, ya casi con ganas de llorar.

-¡No quiero casarme con un monstruo!- le grito, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil.

El pelinegro simplemente sonrío de manera algo retorcida, debido a su enojo. -¡Lo aras!- contesto a gritos el niño pelinegro.

Spencer empezó a patalear -¡Que no!

Y Baruch apretó mas las muñecas del niño-¡Que sí!-

Y este se quedó estático.  
Más que asustado del tipo que se la vive molestándolo como todo un bravucón.

….

Regresando con Spencer Wright actual, de 14 años… este estaba en su habitación viendo hacia el techo, tratando de recordar de manera vaga que es lo que le daba poder acerca de Billy. Dio un largo suspiro sin saber exactamente qué hacer ni que pensar acerca de ello. –Odio que Jessica se haga la misteriosa…- murmuro, para apretar su celular que estaba en su mano derecha que estaba extendida a un lado suya. Miro la pantalla de su celular, para volver a hacer lo mismo que antes.

Llamar a Billy.

Sabia la manía que tenia de no contestar las llamadas de contactos no registrados, pero aun así, tenía la poca esperanza que el contestara.

Y no lo hizo como el esperaba.

-y cuando uno lo quiere de compañía no está el idiota…- rodo los ojos de manera irritada.

Y así, Spencer trato de hacer memoria… Hasta que…

Sonó como si le lanzaran una piedra a su ventana.

-¿pero qué diablos?- alzo la ceja para levantarse de la cama.

Otra piedra.

-Ugh…-rodo los ojos de manera irritada otra vez. NO estaba de humor para juegos de quien quiera que sea. Se levantó de la cama y a paso monótono y algo apurado fue hacia la ventana para abrirla. Claro, sabía quién era… y quería aventarle lo que fuera para que la cabeza se le rompiera.

-¡Wright!- Grito Billy con una sonrisa extendida y claro, desde el patio, viendo hacia arriba a su primo.

-¿ahora qué? Es más… ¡Por qué demonios no contestabas el maldito teléfono!- le grito.

-¿Eh? ¿Eras tú el que llamaba?- pregunto, rascándose la cabeza con cara de duda. Saco su teléfono, preguntándose por qué demonios no lo tenía si ya había tomado el teléfono de su primo para esculcar entre todas sus cosas y mensajes. También para molestarlo. –bah, supongo que lo olvide…- se rasco la cabeza extrañado por su inusual descuido.

…

-¡DEJA DE ACOSARME!

-¡YO NO TE ACOSO! ¡TU ME ACOSAS!

-… ¿Qué…?- Spencer bajo aquel celular que simplemente hizo que un leve sonrojo le apareciera en su rostro. Billy en señal de querer fastidiarlo le dijo que tomara su celular y que viera el "sexy y sensual" papel tapiz que tenía.  
Claro, con cara irritada lo hizo. Aunque no fue grato ver que se refería a una foto de él durmiendo.

Billy se cruzó de brazos. -¡Así como lo oíste! Tienes cuatro fotos mías, y varios mensajes míos guardados, además de recordatorios relacionados acerca de mi.- Término. Apartando la mirada de Spencer. Ambos, claro, estaban en el cuarto del antes mencionado, con varias cosas tiradas ya que había ocurrido una pelea no verbal hace unos momentos. Claro, después de que le enseñara su ya dicho "sexy y sensual" papel tapiz de celular. Del cual, está orgulloso. Capto su mejor Angulo…

De un campesino.

Spencer lo vio incrédulo. –estas seguro que no eres alguna especie de acosador…-

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza –Nope. Tú lo eres.- afirmo. –además que tienes varios cortos cuando aparezco en programas en tu computadora.

-¿Qué hacías en mi computadora?- Spencer frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hacías con grabaciones de programas donde yo aparecí?- Billy frunció el ceño.

-¡Nada! ¡Seguro y mi hermana o mi madre los descargaron!

-¡Pero tienes todo en una carpeta, y ordenado por fechas!

-¡Mentira!

…

_**~El lunes, en la clase de sociales~**_

Se abre el telón. (Claro, lo decimos así para mantener lo bonito)  
Y entra Billy, con unos papeles en mano, fingiendo leerlos y ojearlos. Todo ante la vista del público en el salón de clases, y claro, también de la maestra.

"Pero que molesto… y ni aun así salvo TODO mi dinero…" dejo los papeles en uno de los bancos que habían tomado como utilería improvisada para la actuación de la maestra de sociales. "Ugh… que molestia, ¡y esos buenos para nada no hacen nada bien!" exclamo, para sentarse en el pupitre y recargar su mentón con su mano con cara irritada.

En el público se escuchaban suspiros.

"¡WRIGHT!" grito, y en unos momentos entro Spencer, con cara como si estuviera traumado, claro, era debido a los nervios.

"¿S-si…?" dijo bajo, pero al menos los demás lo escuchaban, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Billy sonrió. -¿nervioso?- susurro para Spencer. "¿Sabes? Necesito que llames a Shanila, necesito hablar con ella." Entro nuevamente en el personaje, y lo dijo con una voz demandante, aun en el banco donde suelen sentarse en las clases. Spencer asintió.

-No…- contesto al asentir, claro fuera del personaje. Y salió de la escena, aun temblando de manera leve. Pocos segundos después entro Shanilla, tratando de disimular los nervios, cosa que logro muy bien, no era la primera vez que hablaba en público, ya que tenía experiencia debido a los debates que ha hecho.

"¿Si?" entro y se acercó a donde se encontraba Billy, el cual, con una sonrisa extendida se puso de pie.

"Veras~… Hace poco… pues, veras… no me ha ido muy bien…" Tomo los papeles de aquel banco y con una sonrisa los acerco a ella. "¿Qué miras aquí, cariño?" pregunto, al momento que shanilla tomo los papeles y empezó a verlos. Paso su brazo tras su cuello de manera confiada.

"Gastos… y ¿ganancias?" contesto

"¡Correcto!" La soltó para arrebatarle los papeles. "Y cómo puedes ver… lo primero alcanza lo segundo… y eso no ayuda mucho ¿verdad?"

"Verdad…" Afirmo.

"Por ello, Shanilla, me veo en la necesidad de que te vayas." Dio la orden con una sonrisa reluciente que no tenía mucho que ver con el momento, pero que se ganó varios suspiros de parte de las chicas…

"¡pero necesito el trabajo!" lucho un poco.

"¡JA! ¿Crees que me importa, Shanilla?" tomo suavemente el mentón de la chica y lo soltó con algo furia y enojo reprimido. "FU-E-RA." Deletreo la palabra, y shanilla salió de la escena murmurando cosas incomprensibles para el público pero que aseguraban que eran varios insultos fingidos hacia el mismo cobra.

"¡WRIGHT~!" volvió a gritar el apellido de su primo quien entro, ya con sus nervios más superados.

"¿sí...?" contesto.

"Tú siempre serás mi sirviente favorito~" canturreo.

"Que agradable." Contesto, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

"Que amargado" Rio un poco. "Llama A Rajeev." Se sentó nuevamente, buscando descansar un poco.

Segundos después entro Rajeev, confiado totalmente. "¿si, su majestad?"

"¿majestad?" El azabache alzo la ceja con duda.

"Si, su majestad. Así merece que lo llamen" alzo y bajo las cejas varias veces, a lo cual, Billy respondió con una cara completamente irritada.

"Que interesante… iré al grano." Dio un suspiro "Quiero que te largues de mi casa, ya no requiero de tus servicios."

"¡PERO SEÑORRRRRRRRRRRRR!" se hinco colocándose en señal de estar más que rogando

"LARGO." Contesto Billy con una mirada fulminante.

Y con eso Rajeev le basto para irse, sabiendo que le mirada en parte era fingida… y en parte no.

"Pero que molestos…" susurro Billy.

Y con eso. Termino la obra más corta.

Al menos pasaron recibiendo 29 puntos de 30.

…

_**~Extra~**_

El director Ponzi entro como si nada a su oficina después de haber castigado a Billy. Llego cerrando la puerta con un portazo digno de película y se recargo en la puerta, empezando a reír de manera algo macabra.

-¡Lorenzo! ¡Ven tengo una noticia especial~!- grito, tratando de conseguir la atención de su pájaro, que salió de algún lugar desconocido. Camino emocio0nado hacia su escritorio y se sentó en el con una sonrisa extendida. Se froto las manos al ver como su pájaro se posicionaba en su hombro. -¡Adivina que, Lorenzo! Nos iremos a Perú~…- canturreo, sacando unos boletos de su bolsillo. –hay que ser agradecidos. Todo se lo debo al primo niño bonito de Wright- acaricio con su dedo la barbilla del pájaro quien disfruto de la pequeña atención. –La familia de Wright es extraña~ ¿Quién demonios da estos boletos para que lo castiguen junto con su primo?-

….

**Revelaciones Everywhere.(¿)  
Si n mas que pedir Donas, gelatina, lechera, sopa, mantequilla de mani y muchas chucherías mas…**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**

**¿creen que los voy a soltar asi de fácil :v?**

**Bien… quería preguntarles algo… ¿quieren ver sobre lo que paso hace Tres años… o les vale chorizo y prefieren esperar a fragmentos vagos de eso :v?  
Ademas de que tengo planeado otra cosita para este fic.. que posiblemente lo vean pronto ewe…  
Ahora si…**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**

**Adios~ (030)9**


	6. Vista

**¡UGBGFIDYUGBJFIYGFU! *Regresa con You're gonna go far, Kid de fondo(?)*  
¡Eh regresado de las grandes tinieblas!(?)  
Bien, quiero dar mi excusa antes de que me maten uwu….  
Tiempo. Tiempo… tiempo… tiempo… jodido tiempo D:! Bueno, les explico, si, eh estado en la pc, pero se me ha dado poco tiempo para escribir  
Ademas, estaba carente de inspiración e imaginación por un periodo de tiempo muy largo :c  
Lo siento iui  
Pero de ahí en fuera, regreso como nunca *u*  
Asi que, les vengo con esta cosa que… intenta llamarse fic xp  
Les explico lo demás ahí abajito uwu… 3 **

**¡LOS AMO POR SUS REVIEWS! **

**¡Y sin mas…! ¡EL FIC!**

Normal. Todo normal. Todo digno de llamarse normal.

Normal, normal, normal y más normal.

-¡WRIGHT~!-

Hasta que Baruch Cohen ataco.

Spencer Wright, un algo "miserable" aspirante a cineasta, con una vida que posiblemente no podría llamarse normal, cayó de la cama envuelto en las cobijas con dos perfumes distintos revueltos. El suyo y el de su primo pelinegro. Realmente, realmente, detestaba que se creara un aroma, que, debía admitir, era muy delicioso gracias a los perfumes de ambos… y…

¿Qué demonios estaba pensado? ¿Perfumes? ¿Ambos? Claramente el golpe la afecto la cabeza. Quería ponerse a chillar.

Se sentó en posición india, tratando de quitarse las sabanas de encima, pero le era imposible, ya que al parecer estaba o seguía enredado en ellas. -¿Qué pasa…? Hmmm…- Spencer se talló un ojo. –No… mejor dicho… ¿Qué hora es….?- bostezo y se rasco levemente la cabeza, continuaba dormido. Tenía una camisa de tirantes blanca y un short rojo, toda su vestimenta estaba mal puesta, así que demostraba que dormía peor que Billy.

Billy que tenía una pijama larga que llegaba a pisarla y una camisa de tirantes también blanca, estaba algo sucio, como si estuviera lleno de polvo o algo.-Son las 2:30 de la mañana…- Miro hacia los lados como si estuviera siendo perseguido por alguien.

-¿acaso estas…?-Bostezo -¿Acaso estás loco…?- Se estiro un poco, frunciendo el ceño, para ver a su primo que miraba hacia los lados como si tramara una travesura. – ¿porque estas… tan sucio…?- pregunto.

No como… si no que la estaba planeando, Spencer conocía perfectamente a su primo, como para saber que este había planeado algo que seguramente sacaría su sueño de la normalidad en la cual estaba inundada. Oh, Baruch, como lo odiaba.

-Eso no importa…-Sonrió entre la oscuridad del cuarto. Se agacho y trato de levantar a su primo, quien continuaba más que dormido, pero que luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. –Vamos… quiero enseñarte algo…- dijo, tomando a su primo por los brazos y tratando de levantarlo. Le era imposible, a pesar de todo, no tenía tanta fuerza como para tratar de levantar o cargar a su primo.

-Después…- murmuro Spencer, levantándose poco a poco con la ayuda del pelinegro.

-¡Ahora!- demando, sacando fuerza de algún lugar desconocido y levantando a Spencer de un solo intento. –Anda, vamos~…- dijo. Trato de hacer cara de cachorrito a medio degollar, para luego recordar que estaba oscuro, así que no podría verlo. Oh… dulce pesar el de Billy.

-Ya… -volvió a bostezar. –que…-

Y Billy también bostezo.

Y ambos rieron quedito.

-Vas a hacer que me duerma, Wright.- Dijo entre risas, daban gracias a que la habitación de Jessica y de los padres de Spencer estaban lejos de la de ellos. O de la de Spencer para ser exactos. Billy tomo la muñeca de Spencer y empezó a caminar. –vamos~…- canturreo para abrir la puerta despacio y emprender hacia un lugar desconocido para Spencer.

-He… ¿A dónde…?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Billy guineo le ojo, aunque para Spencer le fue difícil verlo. –Ya verás~…-

Continuaron caminando. Siguieron su camino hasta donde se supone que estaba el estudio que utilizaban sus padres para otras actividades que no tenían nada que ver con grabar alguna canción u otra cosa. Se quedaron ahí, Billy se dignó a soltar la muñeca de un dormido Spencer, pero que, a pesar de estar con cansancio encima, miraba con curiosidad y especial atención a su primo pelinegro. Ciertamente, su primo era especial…

Billy empezó a dar brincos de manera torpe, queriendo alcanzar algo que colgaba del techo… como si fuera algún tipo de cuerda. No recordaba que eso estuviera ahí. Miro de manera fija a su primo quien continuaba haciendo eso. Era divertido ver como luchaba por alcanzarlo, y eso que no era exageradamente bajo como para no hacerlo. Rodo los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos, casi durmiéndose esperando a que lo que sea que Billy estuviera haciendo lo terminara… y pronto. Tenía sueño, y no estaba exagerando.

Continúo mirando. Y rodo los ojos de nueva cuenta. Hecho un suspiro. -¿lo hago por ti…?- pregunto en murmullo ya que la habitación de sus padre estaba algo cercas ahora.

-…Ugh… pero hace un rato la alcance…- Murmuro. Miro hacia arriba parando los brincos y cualquier otro movimiento que tuviera que ver con alcanzar aquella especie de soga. Volteo a ver a Spencer de reojo. Era… realmente humillante, pero así sería más rápido. Sonrió tenuemente. –Ya que…- se encogió de hombros. Dio paso a su primo quien dio un salto y a la primera tomo la soga entro sus manos.

-¿Ahora que…?- pregunto el castaño alzando una ceja con duda, para ver a Billy quien continuaba viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Bájalo, y ten cuidado que no te caigan las escaleras encima.- explico con burla en su voz.

-Está bien… supongo.

Spencer con algo de dificultad bajo lo que parecían ser escaleras hacia… un ¿Ático? ¿Sótano? No recordaba cuál de los dos era para los "almacenes" que están en el techo de las casas. Una ligera nube de polvo apareció recibiendo a ambos chicos, que solo tosieron un poco y sacudieron sus manos frente a sus rostros. Dentro de aquel… ¿almacén?... estaba…

Más oscuro que las entrañas de alguien.

Ninguno de los dos eran fans de la oscuridad absoluta. Así que… El celular de Billy vino a salvar el día. Oh la noche… cualquiera de los dos sirve.

Billy prendió su celular y lo configuro rápidamente para que se bloqueara dentro de 15 minutos, cosa que le gastaría mucha batería pero que aseguraría que contaría el tiempo de alguna manera, y también tener luz asegurada por mucho tiempo… claro, si 15 minutos era mucho tiempo… entonces, perfecto campeón. Aunque, una cosa que molestaba de manera leve a Spencer es que el fondo de pantalla de Billy seguía siendo el dormido… y… ¿era la ropa de hoy?... perfecto.

La escalera llegaba hasta el suelo, como si llevara a un piso secreto o algo así. Billy entro primero por tener el celular en mano, además, era el único que sabía hacia donde iban.

-Baruch…- llamo Spencer frunciendo el ceño, siguió al chico que iba levemente agachado debido a que el techo apenas daba para su estatura. De igual manera Spencer iba agachado, apoyando en lo que parecían ser cajas llenas de lo que también parecía ser basura. –Baruch…- volvió a llamar, echando un suspiro. No fue respondido, pues parecía que este piso "secreto" era del tamaño de toda la casa… así que puede que Billy tratara de recordar un camino en específico. –Billy…- volvió a llamar y rodo los ojos. Se detuvo un poco, y vio un árbol de navidad totalmente podrido aun con los adornos, pero seco. Alzo una ceja.

Era un árbol de navidad que había adornado junto a Billy. Un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente, un recuerdo bueno acerca de Billy. Vaya… al parecer era al fin del mundo, un recuerdo bueno acerca de ese bravucón psicológico y físico.

-¡Wright!-Escucho que lo llamaban con un gritito en susurro. Volteo a ver a su primo, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. –Ven, recuerda que hay arañas…- la palabra "arañas" lo dijo con total desprecio y temor. Oh dios… sí que Billy odiaba las arañas… pero no era una fobia, simplemente no le era gratificante verlas con sus ocho patas y sus ocho ojos… y peludas…

ASCO.

-Ya voy Hermano…- Contesto, tratando de tragarse la palabra hermano, aunque le fue totalmente imposible. Ciertamente se estaba acostumbrando a llamarle así, aunque solo lo ha llamado así pocas veces. Camino hacia donde se encontraba, y de ahí continuaron juntos, no era mucho, todavía podían ver cierta luz que salía de la entrada debido a la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por las grandes ventanas del estudio. -¿Qué me quieres enseñar?- pregunto, ya sin hablar algo arrastrado debido al sueño, ya se había despertado bien despierto hace rato. Claro, si la oración anterior tiene sentido… entonces, que así sea.

-Te dije que ya lo verías~ no falta mucho~- canturreo. Paro de un momento a otro, mirando hacia los lados. –Shhh~ aquí está la habitación de tus padres.- informo, para caminar de puntitas. ¿Ya estaban en la habitación de sus padres? Ciertamente… eso era... genial. Y extraño. Pero no le quitaba lo genial. Imito a su primo, caminado de puntitas y claramente tratando de parecer algo cercano a un ninja, silencioso, silencioso, eres uno con las sombras.

Oh oh…

Una caja cayo, y mágicamente no fue culpa de Billy, si no de Spencer.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado…- murmuro Billy dándole una mirada cansada a Spencer.

-Ya… fue un accidente.- contesto sonriendo de manera forzada.

Continuaron caminando. Agachados, ya a ambos les dolía la espalda de estar en esa posición tan incómoda.

Y la luz se apagó de repente.

-¡Ahhh!- Ambos cayeron, Spencer arriba de Billy, pero no veían nada. Así que simplemente trataban de pararse sin hacer mucho ruido.

Billy trato de moverse, para ponerse de pie gracias a una caja, aunque no pudo ya que Spencer estaba intentándolo también. No, no era el día de suerte para ninguno de los dos. Billy hecho un suspiro, escuchando como Spencer trataba de pararse de una manera algo desesperada. –Agh….- fue lo que soltó Spencer tratando de ponerse de pie, pero tenía una caja encima, y si se dejaba vencer por las seguras decoraciones navideñas dentro de una caja que se encontraba en su espalda, aplastaría a Billy…

Sonaba divertido, pero debía recordar que estaban en un lugar que ni el recuerda.

-Anda… espera…- seguían a oscuras, aunque eso cambio cuando una luz le dio de lleno a Spencer en la cara. Era el celular, Billy volvió a desbloquearlo para que diera luz por un buen momento. La hermosa posición en la que se encontraban era así. Spencer arriba de Billy, apoyando sus manos a los lados de su cara con sus rodillas a los lados de su cintura, y con un Billy debajo de él que se había colocado de tal manera que cualquiera mal pensaría esa posición. En cualquiera nos referimos a Spencer claro está.

"Bien, Spencer, no pienses mal de ti mismo…" muy tarde, ya lo había hecho.

Pero dejando eso. –Espera… te voy a quitar la caja…- Murmuro Billy, dejando el su celular a un lado suyo, y empezaba a acercarse a Spencer. Tomo su hombro para lograr alcanzar la caja, y trataba de tirarla, aunque le parecía difícil, ya que esta estaba unida a otra con una cuerda. –Fuuu…. ¿Qué mierda tiene esta caja...?- murmuro cansado.

-esa boquita…- dijo Spencer apartando la mirada, y tratando de quitar un poco su incomodidad ante lo que estaba pasando.

Y por fin… fue libre.

Tenía ganas de cantar la canción que salía en una película.

Pero no.

Billy logro empujar ambas cajas, haciendo un ruido algo estruendoso.

-bien… gracias a esto tenemos menos tiempo…- murmuro molesto. Se tiro de lleno hacia el suelo, para hacer que sonara hueco cuando su cabeza también lo hizo.

…Du…

…e….

…le….

-¡Duele…!- chillo, después de intentar de hacerse el macho y no decir nada ante su inminente dolor por la caída.

-Algo así me imagine…- Spencer rodo los ojos, con una sonrisa tenue.

-Hmmm… cállate, ayudas más callado que-

Spencer coloco su dedo en los labios de Billy. –Yo también pienso lo mismo, bobo.- dijo con cara de "me estas cansando."

Spencer se puso de pie, recibiendo un golpe en el techo que no era muy alto. –auch…

-Karma.- dijo Billy, también parándose, pero teniendo cuidado de no golpearse. No quería darle el gusto a Spencer de también decirle aquella palabra en la cara. Tomo su celular y continúo caminando, ya pensando si mostrarle o no lo que quería. Vio la hora, de reojo, 2:48 a.m. seguro y mañana no podrían ni despertarse debido al desvelo. Además… le había dado "insomnio2 y por eso no había podido dormir, recordó algo que había visto hace como 3 años y vino a verificar que todavía estuviera. Si estaba con suerte, así que…

¿Por qué no enseñárselo a Spencer? Claro, no había sido su mejor idea, pero antes que a nadie… mejor a Spencer.

Dio un paso y se detuvo en seco. –ya llegamos Wright~…- dijo. Para ver hacia arriba y dar a conocer un enorme traga luz.

-…enserio… ¿desde cuándo esta esto aquí?- dijo, alzando una ceja con total incredulidad.

-Tiene años~…- canturreo. Para dejar el celular en una caja y también a un dudoso Spencer mirando hacia arriba, debía ser sincero, se miraba muy linda la luna desde ahí, a partir de donde empezaba el traga luz le techo se hacía extremadamente alto, así que cuando llego ahí no hubo necesidad de agacharse. Vio como Billy traía unas escaleras dobles y las posicionaba. En forma de que pudieran quedar justo en el traga luz gigantesco.  
No le daba buena espina por alguna razón.

-¿Billy?- pregunto. Para ver como este tomaba su celular y lo bloqueaba, para empezar a subir las escaleras.

-Wright~… - canturreo con una sonrisa. Para abrir una pequeña puertita del traga luz, pero no tan pequeña lo suficientemente grande como para Billy y Spencer. –Billy no está…- Abrió la puerta y salió con un poco de dificultad, se asomó por la apertura. –Billy se fue~…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si crees que voy a subir, estás loco…- dijo aun con cara de "me da mala espina"

-Vas a subir~…- afirmo. –Es más… creo que te va a encantar…- dijo.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- alzo una ceja, aun viendo hacia arriba.

-Si vienes seguro lo averiguas~…- dijo con un tono algo meloso para el gusto de Spencer.

El castaño se quedó callado. Vio a su primo fijamente, estaba en un caos mental no demostrado en su serio rostro. No sabía si creerle a su primo, porque… bien, podría tirarlo desde las alturas mientras el grita. "¡Te dije que te encantaría~!" o algo parecido. O… quedarse aquí, hasta que el amanecer cosa que cree imposible puede hacer lo que Billy quiere para que pueda ir a dormir. Bien… ahora, Spencer, ¿cuál de las dos te conviene más? en una te puedes morir, y en otra te desvelarías…

Prefiere morirse antes de quedarse sin dormir por más tiempo… Ya que…  
Spencer ama, dormir.

Se encamino hacia la escalera, escucho la risilla juguetona de cierta persona que acababa de obtener lo que quería. Oh dios… por favor, que no vaya a tirarlo desde las alturas. No quería jugar con la gravedad.

Empezó a subir con las escaleras. Y con algo de dificultad salió por la pequeña puerta, pero que si daba espacio como para que le entrara, aunque no fuera tan grande ni tan alto…

Se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño. –por que….

…

Oh, carajo.

Se veía casi toda la cuidad desde ahí, aunque eso sí, el viento era realmente fuerte.

Las luces de la cuidad daban en su máximo esplendor, había espectaculares que también lo hacían, con sus luces llamativas y eso, inclusive el anuncio del W-fri se mostraba esplendoroso con brillo y todo, el cine, incluso la escuela… todo. Oh dios, digno de grabarse y utilizarlo para una película. Casi para utilizarlo para un tráiler y lanzar una película con unas vistas así de buenas. Simplemente… bueno, había valido el despertarse de manera tan mala y quedarse sin dormir, al parecer por más de 20 minutos. Genial, genial, genial.

-Wow….- Murmuro Spencer aun consumido por la maravillosa vista. Enserio, había valido la pena desvelarse.

-¿Si~? ¿Eh escuchado un "wow"~?- Dijo Billy poniendo una mano alrededor de su oído.

Spencer sonrió. –Oh cállate.- Dio un leve golpe en el hombro a Billy con el puño. Se quedaron ahí, viendo una hermosa vista.

Los autos aun pasaban, y se distinguían sobre las luces que se quedaban eternamente paradas en un solo lugar. Era un lindo paisaje, y como había dicho Spencer, digno de grabarse para aluna película, y, con unos arreglos con programas, puede darle un aspecto lúgubre todo gracias a los efectos especiales. Genial, genial, y más genialidad. Sentía la necesidad de felicitar a Billy… ¿Cómo? Con un "Pat Pat" le era tentador, pero a la vez no. Sabía que se enojaría.

-¿Y bien…?- miro a su primo, que seguía absorbido por tal vista, sonrió de manera creída. –Pensé que seguro tus padres habrían quitado el traga luz, así que… ya que no lo hicieron…-murmuro.

-Si… no recuerdo que esto estuviera aquí, enserio.-Dijo Spencer apuntando al traga luz sobre su hombro con el pulgar.

-Ya te dije que tiene años.- Murmuro.

-Bien, bien… ¿y… por qué me lo muestras?- Pregunto Spencer alzando una ceja. Debía ser sincero, apreciaba el gesto de llevarlo a ver un lugar tan lindo, y eso que estaba en su misma casa, se veía todo, absolutamente todo, ósea, la ciudad. Bien, si, había admitido que era aun lindo gesto, pero aun así… no era nada especial. Nada, nada especial.

Nadita de nada.

Billy se encogió de hombros. –pues… no tengo una razón en particular. Simplemente… pues… ya sabes… la presión…- dijo, excusándose, se rasco la nuca levemente, con pena. Una sonrisa leve se atravesó por su rostro, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Miro de reojo a Spencer.

-A-ja…-sonrió de lado.

Claramente, quería quitarse esa imagen de Billy sonriendo sonrosado de su mente. Aunque le parecía imposible.

….

-Niños… levántense….- Murmuro jane, con una sonrisa temblorosa y algo preocupada. Sabía que los niños solían desvelarse, y más cuando se encontraban solos en su propia habitación, pero... oh dios. Eso era el colmo.

-Más tarde….- Murmuro Spencer en respuesta a su madre volviendo a cobijarse la cara, y de manera "inconsciente" también cobijo la cara de Billy, solo para que el también no se despertara, o cualquiera que fuera su intención. Se quedó tirado ahí, en silencio retomando el sueño nuevamente, unas ojeras estaban deban adornando su rostro. Enserio, no volvía a desvelarse por culpa de Billy.

Y para colmo, Billy está durmiendo como un digno bebe a un lado suyo.

Bah, suponía que no importaba. Solo…quería dormir… aunque fuera toda la tarde, solo quería dormirse, dormir, dormir, dormir. Era en lo único que pensaba su cuerpo cansado y agotado del viaje de ida y regreso a ese lugar, que… debía admitir, era muy lindo y digno de grabar.

Bien, sorprendentemente había una cosa buena que apuntar acerca de Billy.

Sabe encontrar buenas vistas... y hace lindos gestos. …

Esos fueron dos….

-Hmmm… supongo… que está bien. Descansen.- Dijo Jane derrotada. Con una sonrisa salió del cuarto que todavía estaba algo oscuro para las horas que eran.  
Al menos parecía que poco a poco se llevaban mucho mejor.

**Bueno… quiero dar unas pequeñitas aclaraciones acerca del fic :c… no suelo hacer esto por que… bueno, me da flojera xp  
Bien, quiero decirles, que el Fic se detendrá a los 10 capitulos :v… Pero no se asusten uwu… ¡Es por que tendremos que enfocarnos en la historia de hace 3 años!  
Asi que verán a dos Shotas shotas :v…  
Creo que es lo único, además de agradecerles sus reviews que han dejado en este y en mis demás fics, enserio, los amo iui…  
Y bien… ahora si, sin mas… ¡Los dejo! 3  
¡ADIOS (0:!**


	7. Blah, blah, Tia Jane, Blah, Blah

**GHDVBKSADHFGNFDJKSDHG ¡HOLO DONITAS!  
Bien, he regresado, no tengo mucho que decir… asi que, ¡EL FIC C:!**

Se vieron como si fuera un reto. Un reto de miradas completamente épico. Fruncieron el ceño intensificando sus miradas.

-210.-Murmuro Spencer.

-¡JA!- Billy rio de manera engreída. -¡238!- informo haciendo que Spencer se diera una palmada en la cara y claramente, se enojara con el tipo pelinegro y consigo mismo. Gruño por lo bajo, viéndolo fijamente.

Spencer Wright y Baruch cohen, o como algunos prefieren llamarlo, Billy Joe Cobra, estaban compitiendo en algo que… "secretamente" habían planteado casi recién llegaron aquí. Y… sorprendentemente, era una especie de tradición que hacían desde niños. Justo 2 meses antes de tal fecha, debían ahorrar lo máximo que pudieran, para lograr comprar… "El regalo" no, no era un regalo, es EL regalo.  
¿Para quién? Pues para la tía Jane.

Claro, cuando se levantaron, ambos se vieron fijamente, casi como diciendo…. ¿todavía cuenta...? O algo así, pero al parecer si, ya que ambos fueron por sus ahorros y los echaron en la cama de Spencer, para contarlos. Así que si… Spencer había sido superado por 28 dólares, mientras que Billy estaba celebrando su triunfo, casi, con un mini bailecito. Pero vamos, que este asunto era serio. Ya que, por más… nostálgico, que sonara, ellos tenían una especie de competencia cada año, ¿su nombre? Quien da el mejor regalo a mi Tía/mama. O algo así, ya que jamás decidieron el nombre concreto de su tradición.

Vamos, en años anteriores, la mayoría de las veces Spencer era superada por Billy de una manera sumamente fácil. Aunque le reconfortaba saber que su madre le decía que no pasaba nada, ya que con el solo hecho que el regale algo le es suficiente. Obviamente, esa frase dura segundos antes de que llegue el regalo de Billy. Bufo molesto recordando uno de los tantos cumpleaños de su madre.

Ahora que lo piensa… ya va casi 1 mes y medio desde que Billy llego. Daba gracias a que el tiempo avanza rápido.  
Aunque por un lado… No tanto como el creería que le alegraría.

Estaban sentados en la cama, el día de mañana era el cumpleaños de la tía Jane, así que tenía tiempo de… Negociar, o de ir cada uno por su cuenta. La segunda opción es por la que siempre optan ambos. El castaño se cruzó de brazos, sentado en posición india al igual que su primo, no tenían ni una mínima intención de negociar su dinero con el otro… o al menos hacer equipo. Aunque… debían de tener a alguien en cuenta… Jessica.  
Cada año mejoraban sus regalos, hasta tal punto de regalarle a su madre un viaje a un spa, ¿de dónde saco el dinero? Es un gran misterio.

Así que ambos, aunque se les retorciera el estómago al pensarlo.  
Y sintieran raro….  
Pero sobre todo lo del estómago, casi querían vomitar por el hecho que ambos consideraban trabajar con el otro.

Se quedaron en silencio.  
Vamos… no podían estar considerando trabajar con el otro… ¿no?

-Hey…  
-Oye…

….

Silencio incómodo.

Ambos habían hablado a la vez. Bien, esto sí que era raro. Ya que, bueno, jamás les había pasado antes. Claro, por la palabra "jamás" se da cuenta el concepto. Tragaron duro.

-Tu primero….  
-Tu…

Se vieron fijamente, fastidiados y claramente avergonzados por aquello.

-¡DEJA DE…!  
-¡BASTA….!

Estaban que querían arrancarse el cabello. Ambos se dieron una mirada cansada y fastidiada por ello. Claramente, odiaban el destino.

-H-habla de una vez… ugh…- Dijo Billy, por fin terminando con aquella maldición de hablar a la vez. Lo odiaba y lo ponía algo nervioso, y claro, ahora se sentía descolocado por eso. Trago duro mientras veía a su primo suspirar de manera pesada.

-¿te… te parece…? ¿Si trabajamos juntos para el regalo de mi Mama…?- ofreció Spencer levemente avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

Bien, ahora Billy tiene dos opciones, hacerse el orgulloso, que no es nada difícil para él y rechazar la oferta… O ceder a la rara emoción que lo invade.  
Okay, dijo que se había emocionado, esto ya es aún más extraño.

-b-bah… supongo que está bien… No tengo nada en contra, podríamos tener un mejor regalo que el de tu hermana.- Explico moviendo su mano despreocupadamente. Cerró sus ojos con confianza algo fingida, debido a que seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar por alguna razón. Aunque no era la primera vez que su primo castaño lo hacía sentir tan… descolocado. El día de la vista también lo hizo en varias ocasiones.  
Ugh…

Y por alguna razón ya no es completamente capaz de molestarlo como cuando recién llego.  
Oh, su dulce pesar.

Se quedaron otro momento en silencio. –Bien…-murmuro Spencer… -¿Qué le compramos?- pregunto, viendo el dinero en billetes y en pesetas frente suya. Luego paso su vista hacia su primo, que había sacado su celular de pantalla táctil y se puso a jugar Candy Crush Saga. Spencer odiaba ese juego, pero por alguna razón a Billy le había hecho vicio. Se quedó viendo a su primo, y este elevo los hombros en señal de no saberlo.

-No se… ¿Que le gusta a tu mama ahora? Ya sabes… sus gustos cambian mucho cada año…- murmuro, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de los combos del juego de dulces de fondo.

-Le sigue gustando mucho eso de cortar el cabello…-Hizo una ligera mueca.

-bah, ¿pero no recuerdas que la última vez que le dimos un regalo juntos fue sobre eso?-Argumento viéndolo desde detrás del celular, asomándose un poco.

El castaño asintió algo derrotado. Se quedaron ahí, aun con el sonido del juego de Billy de fondo. Spencer apoyo su cabeza en su mano, miraba de manera fija a su primo mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, aún tenían un día… pero… Un día era un día. Se iba rápidamente y para cuando acordaran estaba en la pequeña fiesta que su madre suele hacerse solo con su familia intima. Claro, este año Billy estaba integrado a esta celebración, como otros años.

-Hmmm…-Hizo aquel sonido, aun pensando. Se quedó ahí, mirando la carcasa del celular de Billy, mientras este, algo nervioso continuaba jugando, viendo de reojo en momentos a su primo, con ganas de aventarle el celular de una vez. El pelinegro rodo los ojos fastidiado. –Creo…-murmuro Spencer.

-¿ohm?- Billy alzo una ceja.

-Creo que tengo una idea.- Sonrió Spencer.

…

Entraron a una tienda de esas enormes. Miraron la tienda no asombrados, sino algo… aturdidos, ya que tenían una idea de que iban hacerle de regalo a su tía/mama pero no si esta saldría bien. Las personas pasaban con el carrito de compras casi lleno. Era una vista algo abrumadora para ambos, aunque tampoco nueva para ellos.

-Oye, Spencer ¿te llevo?- dijo Billy mientras manejaba un carrito de compras y colocaba bien el asiento para bebes.

-… No.- dijo algo irritado.

Empezaron pasearse por los pasillos, echando las cosas que eran necesarias y otras que no. Por ejemplo, mantequilla de maní sin trozos, Billy hecho casi com envases del que él llama "manjar de los dioses" o algo así. Claro, Spencer saco todos… Bueno, todos los envases menos uno. Aun así, Billy iba llevando el carrito de compras mientras hacía pucheros.

-¿Qué mezcla, de chocolate o de vainilla…?-Pregunto Spencer viendo ambas mezclas para hacer el pastel.

-… Ninguna, mejor lleva la mantequilla de maní.-Murmuro con leve enojo.

-También hay de Fresa…- Dijo Spencer viendo las tres mezclas. No quería darle mucha atención a su primo, que estaba en una de sus tantas rabietas infantiles que siempre suele hacer cuando no obtiene lo que quiere. Bah… que lo conoce muy bien, y como lo conoce muy bien, sabe que pronto se le pasara. -¿Y bien? ¿Cuál de las tres?-volvió a preguntar, mientras que su primo simplemente lo veía con enojo.

-… ¿vainilla?- contesto. -¡No lo sé!- se cruzó de brazos enojado.

-Entonces vainilla.- Informo Spencer con una sonrisa dejando la mezcla dentro del carro. Billy gruño ante eso. –Tenemos que ir por el glaseado y lo que sea que le vayamos a poner encima…- Explico mirando hacia arriba pensando.

-Cómprame la mantequilla de maní.-Dijo.

-… Si sobra compramos otra envase… ¿quieres?- Dijo, para ver a su primo con una sonrisa como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. –Al fin y al cabo son más de 400 dólares.- dijo, para avanzar siendo seguido por su primo.

-¿El glaseado de Chocolate?-pregunto Billy.

-Supongo. Podemos comprar dos, por si las dudas ¿No?- Miro a su primo de reojo, para luego buscar los glaseado con la vista, aunque estos resultaron estar un poco más al frente del pasillo. Continúo caminando, para ver que la respuesta de su primo fue simplemente asintiendo.

…

Después de pagar. Fueron caminando a casa, y… como sobro dinero… demasiado para ambos, terminaron comprando cosas dignas para una persona que se va a auto-encerrar por un largo tiempo. Compraron papas fritas al igual que unas cuantas sodas que quedaron en guardar en la habitación de Spencer para no compartirlas. Claro, ambos a veces eran demasiado envidiosos. Oh… dulce pecado capital.

Cuando llegaron simplemente decidieron hacer una disimulada pregunta.

-¿mama/tía… mañana vas a estar en casa?- los dos con carita de niños pequeños.

La respuesta fue un simple, "Mañana saldré con tu padre, Spencer." Ósea, con el tío de Billy.

…

-Hastag: Me amo.- murmuro Billy, mientras estaba tirado en la cama mientras hacia un tweet. A un lado de él había una bolsa de frituras que había devorado él solo, y otra bolsa de frituras la tenía Spencer que estaba frente al computador. Rápidamente en la ventana de Twitter del castaño salió el tweet antes hecho por su primo.

"Claramente, si no fuera por mí, mi primo no habría completado para el pastel~ Brainture #Meamo."

-Ugh…- ya era hora de contestarle por primera vez un tweet.

" BJC ¿Disculpa? El pastel habría alcanzado aunque tú no hubieras dado. Idiota."

" Brainture Claro~… que importa, aun así, sabes que a pesar de todo, ¡me necesitas!"

" BJC Ha… claro, te necesito tanto. Sabes que te amo, y por esa razón no puedo vivir sin ti. :Corazón: (?)"

"Yo también lo hago cariño, somos un complemento uno del otro, y lo sabes. Brainture #AmoaSPENCER"

"ya lo sé… Me lo dijiste anoche antes de dormir. BJC #BJCesvidaBJCesamor"

" BJC Brainture ¡SALSEO! #YoungFame"

" Oneshenti ¿quién eres tú?"

Okay… esto ya era extraño.

…

Otro día, ambos en la cocina, viéndose fijamente, sin la más mínima idea de cómo hacer el maldito pastel. Solo esperaban no tener que comprar más, porque todo lo que sobro lo gastaron en cosas innecesarias. Bueno, si lo hicieron es porque es obvio que el pastel les saldrá bien… solo es cuestión de seguir lo que dice la caja y todo estará bien… oh al menos eso creen. Bueno, no hay que desconfiar.

-Oye, Billy… ¿Me traes unos Huevos y leche?- pregunto Spencer mientras miraba la caja.

Okay… Billy… no te rias… aguanta… tu sabes que puedes aguantar a esto… él no sabe que pensaste, todavía puedes…-PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT-Asi fue como Billy murió de la risa, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo mientras reía como si no hubiera un mañana. Es que… dios, no pudo haber sido el único que mal pensó eso. Por favor… que no lo sea, que empieza a sentirse sucio. Pero dios, la cara descolocada de Spencer hacia que simplemente le dieran ganas de revolcaras en el suele debido a la risa y leve ternura que le daba.

...Finjamos que no escuchamos "ternura" en la oración.

-¿Qué tienes…?- Pregunto Spencer irritado. Para mejor ir a buscar lo antes dicho el mismo, sabía que el tipo de cabello negro no se dignaría a ayudarlo hasta que le gracia de un chiste inexistente se fuera de su sistema.

-Dios… ¿Por qué demonios no mal piensas? ¡No es divertido si el único que lo hace soy yo!- dijo.

-…Ah, con que fue eso…- Dijo nuevamente irritado. Fue nuevamente hacia la mesa principal y dejo los huevos y la leche, junto con la caja que también con algo de dificultad la traía. Dejo todo y volteo a verlo algo sin quitar su rostro irritado.

-Ahora resulta que no sabes ni de que mierda me rio…-murmuro.

-Esa boquita.- sonrió para colocar la punta de su dedo en los labios de Billy. Solo dio un pequeño rose y separo el dedo índice. –Ayúdame con esto.-

Billy solo se encogió de hombros, con la cara un poco roja. –C-claro…-

Empezaron a hacer la mezcla, vertían y hacían justo como lo decía en el empaque. Se sentían chef profesionales en todo caso. Lo cual era algo idiota, ya que simplemente seguían las indicaciones de una caja. Si fuera una ocasión cualquiera, los dos hubieran desechado la caja y lo hubieran hecho a su manera… seguro explotaban la cocina o algo, pero como se trataba de la tía jane… bueno, era importante.

-Oye… ¿No se le puede poner malvaviscos a la mezcla?- pregunto Billy entusiasmado por la boba idea que se le vino a la mente.  
Estaban ya calentando el horno, y Spencer estaba ya haciendo la mezcla batiéndola bien, mientras que el glaseado estaba por ahí, habían decidido comprar de chocolate, fresa y vainilla, para hacer todo de manera equitativa… y claro, también por si acaso.

-…En la caja no dice nada… -Murmuro Spencer, mientras continuaba batiendo. Hubiera preferido usar la Batidora, pero no la habían encontrado, y no quería preguntar ni nada por el estilo, seguro y arruinaba la sorpresa que ambos estaban preparando. –No creo que sea bueno salirnos de lo que dice la caja…-Alzo una ceja mientras dejaba la mezcla de un lado y empezaba a agitar su mano. Estaba cansado.

-Hmmm… Entonces… ¿Qué hago yo?-pregunto Billy con cara de perrito.

-¿Podrías lavar las fresas?- pidió Spencer.

-¡Pero claro, hermano!

Continuaron cada quien con sus tareas, prepararon el molde y vertieron la mezcla de manera cuidadosa, y también de forma que quedara totalmente expandida por el molde, para que quedara bien. Después de eso, simplemente quedaba esperar que la mezcla de vainilla quedara perfectamente hecha, dando la forma de un pastel.  
Ósea, había que esperar.

Ambos odian esperar, pero no había de otra.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, esperando a que pasaran los 30 minutos que marcaba la caja. Billy jugaba con su celular Candy Crush Saga como siempre y Spencer estaba sentado ahí sin hacer nada, viendo fijamente a su primo ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Nuevamente el deseo algo incontrolable de Baruch de lanzarle el celular a la cara a su primo castaño lo estaba invadiendo. Ambos querían que de una vez timbrara ese tonto reloj de cocina, ya que, la espera se les hacía eterna.  
Para su mala suerte, solo han pasado 10 minutos.

Bien… el silencio era lo primero que se podía sentir en esa habitación. No uno malo, pero tampoco uno cómodo.  
Ninguno de los dos lo comprendía.

-Hey, Spence…- Llamo Billy.

-¿Ohm?- Alzo una ceja.

Billy dejo su teléfono en la mesa, y miro a la nada. –Acabo de acordarme de algo… pero después te lo diré~…- Canturreo con una sonrisa levemente fingida. –Aun me pregunto cómo puedes dormir de noche.- Sonrió de manera engreída a su primo, coloco su puño debajo de su barbilla como si estuviera pensando, mas solo miraba a su primo con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto irritado.

-nada, nada… Hablemos de otra cosa.

Ninguno de los dos tenía algo de qué hablar con el otro. Maldición. Eso era incómodo. Se miraron fijamente uno con una sonrisa otro con cara de "No me jodas" nuevamente. Se quedaron así, el "tic tac" del reloj se escuchaba… era… extraño, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a tanto silencio. Aunque un silencio así no hacia mal después de todo. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, así que simplemente faltaba mucho, se podían poner a platicar o lo que sea.

Aunque claro, ninguno de los dos se anima. Aunque… "animar" no es la palabra concreta… o bueno, puede que sí. Después de todo, no se sienten capaces de mantener una conversación extensa o buena con el otro. Más, no es de la más suma importancia para ellos. Aunque los incomode un poco el hecho de no Entablar una buena conversación entre ellos, después de todo son primos. Eso significa que enserio, o no se conocen lo suficientemente bien… o simplemente les vale mierda la vida del otro.

Ups, perdón por la "mierda"

Ahora que lo piensa… -oye… Billy.- dijo Spencer de la nada, aun sentado, sabiendo que faltaban alrededor de 10 minutos o menos. Gracias.

-¿Qué?

-La última vez que viniste… ¿Cómo fue?- pregunto, recordando lo que le dijo su hermana, ya saben, el plan para deshacerse de Billy, ya que todavía no lo olvidaba… bueno, no del todo.

-…E-emmm…. ¿Sabes? No tarda en sonar el reloj para el pastel.- Se excusó con una sonrisa temblorosa, se puso de pie, y fue hacia el horno, para ver como el pastel se encontraba todavía creciendo dentro del molde, mostrándose esponjoso y con un rico sabor. Solo esperaba que enserio fuera así, ya que lo dejaría en ridículo si el pastel sabe mal. Ugh…

-Sí, ya lo sé, restan 5 minutos…- murmuro Spencer. –Pero tu última visita, ¿Cómo fue?- recalco la pregunta.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo. Tengo casi como 2 años que no venía de visita.-Dijo, rascándose la nuca, aun viendo el pastel. Empezaba a verse aún mejor que los de la caja. Genial.

-¿Cómo no vas a recordar?- alzo una ceja incrédulo.

-¡Que no lo recuerdo, deja de molestar!-Grito enojado.

El castaño se quedó callado. –okay, no tienes que gritar.- Rodo los ojos.

Después de eso, el aire que desprendía Billy no era de un simple enojo infantil que suele hacer a menudo. Si no de un enojo grande y serio que usualmente no se ve en él. Oh dios… la suerte de Spencer no es muy buena estos últimos días. Empezaron a colocar el glaseado con un silencio, pero como ya dijimos, el silencio no es nada cómodo.  
Bien, Spencer, debes de hacer que todo esto acabe de una vez.

-¿ahora qué?- pregunto ya harto del silencio.

-¿He?- Billy alzo una ceja dejando de untar el glaseado que de vez en cuando se lo comía debido que se le embarraba en los dedos, y no podía evitarlo.

-¿Por qué demonios estas tan callado?- pregunto Spencer, dejando su tarea, aunque casi estaba terminada.

-..Oh…-Billy aparto la mirada. –Sabes… Solo no vuelvas a preguntar de mi última visita, solo eso te pido ¿okay?- Con el okay vino una sonrisa levemente dolida, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de una manera que bueno… ni le sabía que podía. Daba el aire de una persona levemente dañada emocionalmente por algo. O por alguien….

-S-supongo…-se quedó callado, y quien sabe por qué… no le gusto para nada esa sonrisa. Vio la pequeña cuchara que tenía glaseado en su mano y una ligera sonrisa lo invadió. No dijo nada, solo unto un poco de glaseado en la mejilla de Billy.

-¿¡Que mierda te pasa!?-pregunto el pelinegro enojado. Vio cómo su primo castaño simplemente reía. Entonces el también recibió glaseado en la nariz. -¡A que no es gracioso!- Dijo Billy en son de reto.

No sobrevivió mucho glaseado después de eso.

Vieron por fin el pastel terminado. Con un glaseado de fresa y chocolate con toques de vainilla encima, junto con unas fresas. Todo genial, y justo a tiempo para la pequeña fiesta de la madre de Spencer. Ósea, seguro y se ganaban un buen y merecido gracias. Ambos suspiraron cansados, viendo su obra de arte, y claro, también sus ropas manchadas no solo de glaseado de chocolate y de fresa, si no también de harina y otras cosas. Aunque lo que más destacaba era eso.

-¿Y si tomamos un baño?-Propuso Billy viendo con ligero asco su ropa manchada.

-Una genial idea.-Murmuro Spencer levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

….

-¡Ahora que, ahora que~!-decía jane entusiasmada, viendo como su hija venía con una caja gigante. ¿De dónde saco el dinero para un regalo de tal magnitud? Quien sabe, aunque hay que admitir, que, es muy típico que su padre le de dinero a su hija para cumplir uno que otro caprichito… así que puede que ya hayamos descubierto el donde saca tanto dinero.  
La madre de Spencer con entusiasmo abrió la caja, para descubrir un extraño aparato que parecía ser para el cabello o algo así.  
No los culpen, no tienen ni la más mínima idea de que hace o para que le serviría a la tía Jane, pero… bueno, hay que admitir que se ve caro.

Es aquí cuando ambos chicos empiezan a ponerse nerviosos.

¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si dice que fue un desperdicio de dinero? Dejen que no le guste el regalo, ¡El dinero que gastaron! Eso es lo que dolería más.

Ambos se vieron nerviosos cuando correspondía su turno de entregar el regalo, fueron casi corriendo a la cocina y con torpeza intentaron prender las velitas. Y lo trajeron.

Todos cantaron el "Feliz cumpleaños" y esas cosas.

-¿Dónde compraron el pastel?- fue la pregunta de su madre.

Bien, aquí viene cuando con orgullo dicen que lo hicieron ellos. –Lo hicimos nosotros.-Dijeron ambos.  
Bah, un milagro que ni uno ni otro robo créditos.

-¡Pues qué bien! Al parecer llevan lo de la cocina en la sangre…- dijo El padre de Spencer con una sonrisa, mientras se servía una rebanada.

Debían decir, que no era para tanto, ya que… bueno… siguieron las indicaciones de una caja.

….

-¿Valió la pena?-pregunto Billy tirado en la cama con una cara de cansancio.

-Valió la pena.- respondió Spencer, para también tirarse a la cama.

…Bien…. Había otro maldito silencio.

-… ¿Por qué no quieres que te pregunte por la última visita...?- dijo.

Recibió un suspiro. –Con que no te acuerdas~…-canturreo Para acomodarse más a la altura de Spencer. –Pero que malo~…- volvió a decir con una sonrisa algo quebradiza. –No es nuevo, tú sí que eras malvado.-

-¡No lo soy! ¡Tú lo eres!- Spencer se levantó súbitamente.

Billy negó, aun tirado en la cama, palmeo el lado donde Spencer hace unos momentos estaba tirado, como una invitación a que regresara a un lado suyo. –Si no recuerdas que paso, es para… ¿quitarte culpa, supongo?- dijo. Spencer gruño un poco en defensa. Volvió a acostarse a un lado de él, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió.

¿Y si lo mataba en este preciso momento? Por más miradas dolidas que le dé es seguro que lo que quiere es matarlo de una manera lenta y dolorosa… Ugh…  
Bien, si, estaba, que parecía paranoico.

-No te diré que paso, porque seguro y te ríes de mí…- Dijo, para simplemente voltearse de lado, de manera que pudiera ver a Spencer. Este solo lo miraba de reojo en varios momentos. Okay… esto lo ponía nervioso… No miraba mucha razón como para burlarse del… bueno… no mucha… Sintió una leve caricia en la mano, mas esta se detuvo rápidamente. -¡IDIOTA!-

Después de eso, Spencer fue empujado fuera de la cama.

Ese tipo era un maldito bipolar.

**Bien, cariños, como no tengo nada mejor que hacer (?)  
Respondere a Reviews que me dejaron por ahí C:  
¡Apartir de ahora lo hare :DD! **

**¡EMPEZEMOS! **

**DNY: **¡ANDA CHIQUITA! ¿Me stalkeas c:? YSLKDFHDSI Eso me hace sentir especial +u+…. Enserio, hare que tu stalkeo diario sirva de algo apartir de ahora uwu :corazónx6:

**Guest: **¡Este fic no se termina hasta que estos dos estén juntos :c! osea…. Hay Young Fame, para largooooo~ :corazón:

**AndryMidori: **Chica ¡Me mataste cuando dijiste mi nombre +u+…. Enserio, ese es mi punto débil uwu! ¡Gracias por decir todo eso! ¡Juro que me voy a esforzar mas c:! :corazonx6:

**Bien… no se a cuales mas contestar, pero si contestare .°u°….  
¡LOS AMO POR SUS REVIEWS! :CORAZONX6:**

**¡GRACIAS Y NO COMAN VERDURAS, ADIOS!**


	8. Y termino en cosplay

***llega arrastrándose* ¡Te maldigo, Caty! (9;A;)9  
Bueno, quiero decirles que en serio me perdonen por desaparecer tanto cuando dije que venia como nunca :C  
Pero es que ya inicie año escolar y tendre que sufrir con una maestra que dicen es muy estricta :v… bueno,  
Aunque lo que no me aprendi en un año, me lo aprendi en 1 hora :v. Eso es un avanze. Pero no vengo a hablar de eso si no que… no  
he tenido MUCHO tiempo para escribir, si no DEMASIADO, pero, la imaginación no venia :C Ademas, cuando estaba apunto de terminarlo me  
fui de putas con unos amigos y pos… ya, se me olvido xp**

**SORRY.**

**Sin mas que intentar que no miren este "Croosover" que espero, los que estén aquí conozcan y si no…  
Pues que lo conozcan(¿?)!  
Sin, mas…. ¡EL FIC!**

Con una ligera sonrisa se miró hacia el espejo. Sonrió con confianza como siempre lo hace, como si se diera ánimos, los cuales siempre tiene. Aunque hoy no era de sus mejores días, pero… algo era algo. Acomodo unos cuantos mechones de cabello, para que su rostro se viera sin obstrucciones frente al espejo. Se miró por varios segundos.  
Ciertamente, Billy Joe Cobra no estaba en el mejor de sus días. Simplemente… tenía cierta sensación extraña en el estómago, y por más que trataba de sonreír como de costumbre no podía. Era…  
Como un mal presentimiento.  
Tomo aire y desordeno un poco su cabello, dejándolo como de costumbre. Miro por un momento sus manos, como hundiéndose en profundos pensamientos. Frunciendo el ceño poco a poco, como si recordara algo. O alguien, o lo que sea. Esa acción se prolongó un poco más. Miraba sus manos fijamente, exhaustivamente, como si buscara algún defecto en ellas o algo parecido. Pero por fin, su mirada algo penetrante que se estaba descargando en sus manos paro, para simplemente echar un suspiro con los ojos cerrados.

Hoy es sábado.

Otro sábado común y corriente que pasara con su primo.

Y debía tener algo llamado "valor" que por supuesto tiene mucho, pero ahora debía tener aún MAS, para superar esta terrible prueba puesta por… algún ser superior. Y esa era… No matar a Rajeev por quitarle su única y mejor fuente de entretenimiento mitad del sábado. ¿Por qué? Por qué a él muy idiota de Spencer se le ocurrió hacer una película, salió en la mañana y dijo que regresaría antes de las 5 de la tarde.  
Eran las 5:30 y no ha regresado…

No es que se estuviera muriendo. ¡Por dios! ¡No! Pero… no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y aunque, prácticamente toda la familia, (a excepción de Spencer, obviamente) estaba en casa, sentía como si, casi literalmente, estuviera solo. Odiaba la sensación. Demasiado. Con fastidio, salió del baño, donde se encontraba. Se había encerrado hace casi media hora en este, y no había hecho la gran cosa. Solo estar ahí, caminando en círculos, mirándose en el espejo y quedarse ahí, viéndose fijamente por minutos.  
Lo normal.

Saliendo del baño lo único que hizo fue a tirarse a la cama de su primo. Aun esperándolo. Como una tipa desesperada esperando a su novio, a que este le grite por la ventana para irse de fiesta con todos los amigos. La típica vida de un adolescente en la televisión o en el cine. Es obvio que no es así… aunque siempre te haces esperanza de pequeño.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera, ponerse a cantar, ponerse a tocar la guitarra. Algo, lo que sea. Pero que no sea esta estupidez de esperar a su primo o lo que sea. Dice mucho "lo que sea" tiene que quitarse esa horrible costumbre… o lo que sea.  
La extraña sensación en su estómago continuaba. Era tan… tan… horrible, porque se retorcía al sentir un pequeño vacío en su estómago. Era algo raro. Ahí estaba, tirado en la cama de su primo, sin ganas de nada ni de nadie. Debe dejar de mencionar a Spencer, directa o indirectamente.

Y no. ¡No es por nada! Pero debe de aprender a hacer algún otro pasatiempo. Pintar macetas es un ejemplo… también ir a comprar ropa… entre otras cosas. ¡Algo! Pero dejar de pasársela encerrado o solo con su primo. Aunque la mayoría de su diversión en estos casi 3 meses se debe a su primo y… Había quedado en no volver a mencionarlo.  
Pero de alguna manera parece inevitable.

Inevitablemente… molesto.

Tenía ganas de… romperle algo a su primo, para hacerlo sentir peor que mal, de manera física claro.  
Hay, eso sonó algo mal.  
No importa.

Escucho unos pasos que veían hacia la habitación, eran rápidos, como si viniera apurado, seguro era Spencer enterado de su retraso. O seguro era Spencer sin darse cuenta que estaba retrasado y solo caminaba rápido por que sí. Simplemente… quería lanzarle algo a la cara. Miro a su alrededor. Había un libro cercas.  
Servirá.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y con una calma totalmente desconocida en él, tomo el libro entre manos. Era uno de historia, así que era algo pesado. Espero, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y así fue como lanzo el libro.  
Dándole de lleno a la cara a su tía Jane.

… Estaba muerto.

…

Estaba sentado a un lado de Spencer, con su mejilla izquierda algo morada y roja, como si tuviera un pellizco. Claro, Spencer no podía evitar reírse cuando daba mirada disimulada.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- dijo Spencer entre risas, aun sentado en posición india en el suelo, recargándose en la cama.

-Le lance un libro a la tía Jane pensando que eras tú.- Explico, con cara de "Basta" estaba sentado en posición fetal recargándose también en la cama.

Spencer paro de reír. -¿Ibas a lanzarme un libro?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-Sep.-

Se quedaron callados. Prácticamente, Spencer había regresado justamente cuando su madre, enojada y con una nariz roja estaba pellizcando la mejilla de Billy en forma de castigo. Era un mini castigo, ya que a su madre no le gusta la violencia. Además de que… bueno, no es su hijo. Claro, se hecho a reír un rato y después entro a "ayudar2 a Billy. Pero es que… no todos los días se da esta situación. Y, era malditamente cómica.

Seguían callados, y por alguna razón, no sabían qué demonios decir.

-Estoy aburrido.-Murmuro Billy. –Hagamos algo, Lo que sea~…-Dijo levemente fastidiado.

Spencer rodo los ojos fastidiado. -¿Cómo qué?- Pregunto tratando de disimular su fastidio. Aunque era algo obvio este. Paso su mano derecha por su cabello, de forma que los despeino un poco. Y sin importarle lo dejo así.

-Lo que sea~…- Hizo un berrinche, para sobarse levemente su mejilla.

Algo que odie Spencer. Algo que odie, cualquier cosa. -¿Un juego de rol?-Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Casi como diciendo. "¡Ha, eso no te gusta!"

-… ¿te gustan?-Pregunto con cara de duda. Arqueando una ceja.

-… Ugh… C-claro…-Mintió con una sonrisa algo forzada. Lo único que debía hacer era algo sencillo. Hacer algo que odiara Billy. Una vez había escuchado que a Billy se le hacían tontos los juegos de rol, y eso debía aprovecharlo sí o sí. Y, aunque tenía la idea vaga que tenía acerca de los juegos de rol era que, son magos, trolls o alguna otra cosa mágica como hadas. Tomo aire, al parecer el pobre de Billy vacilaba acerca de la "revelación" de parte de su primo.  
Claramente, parecía que no se tragaba el hecho que le gustaran los juegos de rol.  
Y eso era malo.

-Genial…- murmuro Billy con una sonrisa de lado. Con los ojos casi brillando. -¡Espera, ya sé que vamos a hacer!- Dijo con felicidad en su rostro, para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de la habitación. Aunque, se detuvo antes de irse del pasillo y se asomó por la puerta, con un algo mareado Spencer por el algo rápido movimiento de Billy. –Ahora vuelvo.- murmuro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bien, al parecer había terminado de echar a perder lo poco bueno que le quedaba a su relación. Fraternal. Joder.  
Apoyo su cabeza en su mano, con un montón de aburrimiento. Seguro y Billy iba con alguien a burlarse de una mentira que había echado para deshacerse de él. Hay, las pláticas de su madre acerca de mentir no sirvieron para nada.  
Oh, ha decepcionado a su mama. Eso es horrible.

Se escuchó como se abría la puerta, después de unos cortos minutos en los que su primo pelinegro estuvo fuera haciendo quien sabe qué.  
Le lanzo una bolsa de plástico negra.

-¿Quién quieres ser~?- pregunto, para sentarse emocionado frente al castaño, quien aun sostenía la bolsa con cautela y también con algo de curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Mascullo, para intentar abrir la bolsa. -¿De dónde salió la bolsa?- Pregunto.

-En mis maletas~…-Dijo, para empezar a romper el nudo de la bolsa negra con emoción. –Haremos un estúpido rol.- Comento, para sacar un montón de ropa extraña, aunque… viniendo de Billy, toda esa ropa extraña es normal. Abecés viste de manera tan… llamativa. Aunque es comprensible, es una artista.  
Esperen… ¿Un rol?

-¿Qué?-

-¿Dirk o Jake?- Pregunto sacando unas camisas y extendiéndolas en la cama. Spencer se puso de pie, y las miro. Una tenía una especie de calavera verde y otra tenía una gorra anaranjada con adornos iguales… casi igual a su camisa. -¿No vas a decidir?- pregunto. –Entonces tú eres Jake y yo soy Dirk ¿Contento? Si te queda el traje puede que te ponga algo más~ Seria como hacer cosplay.- Sonrió de lado.

-Claro, como si me dejara vestir de formas tan ridículas.- Alzo una ceja con ironía.

-…. Quedas como Eridan, pero a la vez me recuerdas a Karkat…- Murmuro, viendo fijamente a su primo con una concentración algo aterradora y abrumadora para el mismo. Casi como si estuviera viendo sus pensamientos…  
Cosa que sería extraña, ya que estaría "viendo" una narración algo idiota y sin sentido.  
Dios… que alguien lo mate.

-¿Quiénes?- Cada vez su confusión aumentaba más...

-Eridan Ampora y Karkat Vantas~…- Menciono con entusiasmo.

-…

-Los trolls…

-…

-Acuario y Cáncer.

-…

-… ¡De Homestuck!

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Billy se dio una palmada en la cara, para dejarse caer en la cama. Rendido. -¿Al menos te vestirás de algo conmigo? Me lo debes por abandonarme medio día.- Dijo. Para volver a ponerse de pie, y ver a su primo lo miraba con cara de ":OHGODWHY?:"  
Claramente… no tenía ni una idea de que hablaba su primo. -¿Qué demonios es Homestuck? O como se diga.-

-Lo dijiste bien… sorprendentemente…- murmuro. –Es un Web comic, no quiero distraerme con cosas así.- Explico. –Ahora, como no hay nada mejor que hacer, y por visto, tú no quieres hacer nada.- Continuo hablando. –Vamos a disfrazarnos~

-¿Qué? ¡Definitivamente no!- Respondió horrorizado con la idea de vestirse como dibujitos raros. -¿Qué no es donde no tienen brazos?- pregunto alzando una ceja. Billy tenía que estar de broma con decir que le gustaban esas cosas…  
Claro estaba… no es el tipo que todos conocen...  
Al parecer esconde secretos… y son muy oscuros…

-Si tienen… genio. Así los dibuja el creador.-Miro con fastidio a su primo. Ya le estaban desvaneciendo las ganas de vestirse de cualquier personaje del cual tuviera la mayoría de su ropa.

-Si lo que sea, no me interesa… No pienso vestirme de lo que sea que quieras que me vista…-Dijo.

-Oh si lo harás…- Sonrió Billy de lado. Con un poco de suerte, empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su primo, quien empezó a reírse como si no hubiera un mañana, intentando huir de aquello.

-¡B-basta...! Pffft…-Dijo, retorciéndose, dando uno que otro manotazo. -¡Dije que b-basta! ¡Pffft!- Trataba de empujar a su primo, pero termino por tirarse al cojín gigante para sentarse que tenía cercas.  
Billy lo siguió, para que, "accidentalmente" se sentara arriba de la cintura de su primo castaño, aun haciéndole cosquillas.

-Vamos~ ¡Vístete~!- Dijo, para continuar haciendo cosquillas. Metió sus manos dentro de la camisa del castaño, continuando con las cosquillas. Con una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo hacía. -¡Vamos ríndete, sabes que quieres hacerlo!- dijo entre risas, al ser también atacado por su primo.

-¡C-claro que no!- Logro formar entre risas. El también contraataco, haciendo cosquillas en donde quiera que pudiera.

Ciertamente… Parecían niños pequeños.

…

-No puedo creer que te veas bien…-

-Y yo no puedo creer que me convencieras…-

Se miró fijamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Detrás de él estaba Billy, tratando también de mirarse. Aunque no lo lograba, o no del todo. Spencer vestía con una larga capa con cuello levantado. Traía unos lentes grandes, (dignos de hipster) y unos cuernos que eran un accesorio hecho con unos pasadores, Billy le había colocado también otro con un mechón de color morado que peino hacia atrás. La camisa que traía debajo de la capa era una de manga larga (apreciaba el hecho que hubiera aire acondicionado en su casa) totalmente negra con el signo de Acuario grabado con un color que no distinguía de la paleta de colores…  
Eso significa que solo es morado y ya.

-Obviamente yo me miro mejor~…- Dijo, para acomodar una tiara con el signo de Piscis.

-Claro, si quitamos el hecho que eres un chico… y te vistes de chica…- Sonrió con sarcasmo.

Billy simplemente hizo caso omiso y acomodo la falda de color celeste y verde claro que tenía. Traía una blusa de tirantes color negro y también con el signo de Piscis grabado. Traía unos cuernos que también se sostenían a base de unos pasadores, que claro, tenían que ser fuertes para poder sostener tales cuernos, que… no eran tan pesados… pero tampoco tan livianos.–Tienes envidia, pero no te preocupes~ hay más chicas de donde elegir~… Yo solamente me vestí de mi favorita.- Dijo con una sonrisa casi enamorada.  
¡Réferi era su favorita y nadie cambiara eso!

Ni Nepeta… aunque ella era una cosa tan, pero TAN linda.

-No entiendo como unos le dicen de groserías…- Lloriqueo Billy recordando infinidad de insultos hacia la personaje, solo por haber "terminado" con su Moirail, Eridan…  
¡Pero era una relación tan toxica la que tenían! ¡Eridan ni la escuchaba!

-¿Sera la falda corta?-Dijo, viendo de pies a cabeza a su primo. Aunque eso lo hizo sentir tan sucio.  
Se había concentrado demasiado en sus piernas.

-¡Que no!- Dijo, para darle un zape a su primo, que, obviamente, lo tenía bien merecido. Billy frunció el ceño. –Primero lee el comic y luego hablamos.- Se cruzó de brazos enojado. No le gustaba que hablaran de su Feferi si no habían visto su sufrir con Eridan. ¡Eridan es el que merecía todas esas cosas mala que le decían…!...  
Ah, esperen, ya le hacen bullying, con eso es suficiente.

-¿Auch?- Se quejó. Para sobarse la parte de su cabeza golpeada.

-¿Y~? ¿Otro personaje que quieras ser?- Pregunto con una sonrisita infantil y llena de emoción.

Spencer aparto la mirada un poco nervioso. –El que quieras está bien…

…

-Yo te proclamo…-Empezó a decir Billy, mientras colocaba uno el cuerno derecho para terminar el disfraz…-Aradia Megido~…-Canturreo con una sonrisa, al terminar de colocar el cuerno que tenía la forma similar al de un ternero. Miro a su primo de pies a cabeza. –No te miras mal~… Claro, eres mi primo, debes de verte bien.-Le guiño el ojo al castaño, quien solo dio un leve respingo.

Vestía de manera que le mismo denominaba ridícula. Una falda larga (eso se agradecía) y una blusa negra con el símbolo de Aries. No había mucho en especial, solo que se supone que esta chica de la cual se estaba disfrazando se supone que está muerta y luego es un robot, o algo así.  
Con esto le daban ganas de leer la historia, pero a la vez no…  
No había zombis que el supiera, aunque esta chica es lo más cercano a ello…

Pero a la vez no…

-No es tan ridículo como el anterior… Traía muchos anillos…- Murmuro. -¿Y tú eres…?- Dijo, viendo a Billy de pies a cabeza. –Pareces un gato…- Dijo, concentrándose en los cuernos que sobresalían de un gorro con forma de gato de color azul.  
Daba ternura.

Dios, debe estar enfermo.

-Nepeta Leijon~- Dijo, para acomodar un poco la chaqueta color verde que le quedaba sumamente grande. Traía una camisa de color negro (como todas las que ha visto, seguro y son emos) con el signo de Leo marcado con un color verde de la misma chaqueta. Además que de que traía unas garras, que, por suerte no cortaban (si no seguro y se pone algo paranoico, ya que Billy no puede desaprovechar para matarlo) si no que eran de plástico.

Gracias dios, lo sigues amando.

-Puuuuur~ Es mi segunda Chica Favorrrrrita~- Dijo, remarcando todas las "R" que encontrara en su camino durante la oración.

Con que era una chica… -Pfft.-Spencer ahogo una risa debido a la forma de hablar de Billy. –Qué lindo gatito~…- rio para dar una leve caricia en la cabeza a Billy, moviendo un poco aquel gorro azul.

-Grrrracias- Dijo, sonriendo con un ligero sonroso en su rostro.

…

-Y-yo te proclamo…- Alzo una ceja… -Emmm… uno de esos muñequitos con cuernos…- Spencer rio un poco al escuchar un gruñido de parte de su primo. No era su culpa, no se sabía el nombre de todos los que denominan "trolls" así que… Les decía monitos con cuernos… es lo más aproximado…  
Además le gustaba ver molesto a Billy por el simple hecho que no le gustaba que les dijeran así…  
Se lo toma un poquitín a pecho.  
Coloco el último cuerno que tenía una ligera inclinación en el cuerno derecho y en el otro parecía una especie de tenedor de solo 2 dientes. Era la forma en la que podía explicar esos raros cuernos.

-Es Vriska Serket.-Se cruzó de brazos, viéndose en el espejo con una ligera sonrisa. –Esta tipa no me cae tan bien…- Murmuro, acomodando los lentes que se podrían decir, son de gran tamaño. Su ropa constaba en una chaqueta, una rota por

-¿Por qué, eh?- Spencer vio de pies a cabeza (si, nuevamente) a Billy.

-Su lusus es una Araña… ugh…-Murmuro con asco. Ciertamente las arañas no eran sus favoritas… son asquerosas con sus ocho patas y sus ocho ojos… Ugh…

-¿lusus…?-Alzo una ceja. –Bah, ¿Quién se supone que soy yo?- continuo viendo sus vestimentas con duda. Traía unos cuernos algo largos y puntiagudos. Y unos lentes de color completamente rojo y en su playera tenia gravado el signo de libra con un color entre verde y azul...  
Sí, no sabía diferenciar los colores.

-Terezi Pyrope~

-¿Una de tus chicas favoritas?-

-No, pero eso no le quita lo linda~- dijo, para acercarse melosamente a Spencer.

-Oh, caray, cuando dejaras de ser tan… ¿Molesto?- Pregunto, alzando una ceja entre irritado y nervioso.

-Cuando tu dejes de ser TAN lindo, así que nunca~…-

-Ugh.-

…

-¡honkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonk!- Claramente, Billy se estaba ahogando con un refresco de marca desconocida que nunca había visto, mientras hacía sonidos de los que el denominaba o llamaba de "corneta", claro, de payaso. Estaba tirado en el piso, ya que después de vestirse empezó a ser ese sonido y se tiro al suelo para rodar.

-…Oye… ¿Qué…?- Murmuro, viéndolo fijamente con cara de "¿WTF?" Tenía unos cuernos muy pequeños y curiosos. Son los pequeños que había visto. Traía un suéter y en ese tenía el signo de Cáncer grabado con color gris.

-¡HONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONK!- continúo rodando en el suelo, mientras que el pantalón de lunares morados y lilas, se iba bajando un poco y la camisa negra con el signo de Capricornio continuaba casi en su lugar. Se había pintado como digno payaso siniestro. Si perfecto, Billy había arruinado su dulce infancia con los payasos…

Aja… Dulce… Aja… Payasos.

-¿de dónde sacas tanto aire para hacer eso?- Pregunto intrigado. -¿Quién soy yo, además?- Preguntar eso, lo hacía sentir como en una crisis de identidad… eso no se sentía para nada bien. Continuo viendo a su primo rodando, mientras abrazaba una botella con un sticker que decía "Faygo" o algo así, la abrazaba como digno tesoro. L maquillaje se le estaba corriendo en algunas partes, y sus cuernos que había colocado se le estaban saliendo de lugar. Eran unos largos y sin la mayor ondulación posible.  
Le recordaban a unas Zanahorias… Como las de todos los demás.

Billy se detuvo por un segundo, y sonrió tenebrosamente. –Eres Karkat Vantas, Hermano~…- Y empezó a rodar de nuevo, diciendo y dando un millón de "Honks" hasta el infinito.  
Le era divertido la cara algo perturbada de Spencer al ver esa sonrisa tan tenebrosa, que ni el sabia que podía hacer.

Alabado sea el Alta sangre…

Aunque no le cayera bien.  
Lo único que tenía, es que cuando esta "ebrio" es muy amigable, y gracioso. Sobre todo gracioso.  
Es lo único que le cae bien de ese personaje tan… Adicto a la Faygo y al el Slime.

-¿Y tú eres…?- Pregunto, si en caso leía el comic, se aseguraría de odiar al personaje antes de tiempo.

-Gamzee, Gamzee Makara, Hermano~…- Dijo, parando un poco los honks, y evitando expresarse con las mismas palabras del personaje. Aunque le seria gracioso que Spencer se enojara solo por decir "malas palabras" De todos modos, tarde o temprano las diremos. No tiene nada de malo.

-Ya…- Entendido y anotado, ese personaje está en su lista negra, no importa que tan "buen personaje" sea.

-HONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKHONKhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonkHONKHONK~…-

Tardaría mucho en sacarlo de ese "transe"

…

-…Al menos es larga…- Murmuro con una ligera sonrisa optimista. Aunque era obvio que… dios… era tan humillante ya haberse vestido de mujer un par de veces en un solo día… en unas… ¿3 horas? Wow… el tiempo pasa rápido.

-Vamos, muéstranos ese Glamour Kanaya~…- Canturreo Billy con una sonrisa de lado.

Billy estaba casi batallando con unos cuernos enormes y pesados que... no comprendía como, pero se había puesto en la cabeza. Dios, eso era antinatural. Billy vestía una chaqueta de mangas cortas y una camisa debajo con el signo de Tauro gravado en un marrón o algo así. Estaba sentado en una silla, y evitaba mover sus piernas lo más que podía. Ya le había explicado a Spencer que el chico estaba paralitico, así que seguro ya no tendría que explicar nada. –Date una vuelta~…- Canturreo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Idiota.-Frunció el ceño algo colorado por la vergüenza. Spencer vestía una falda roja hasta el suelo que se arrastraba un poco y una camisa de color negro (como todas ¡joder!) y el símbolo de virgo gravado de manera muy elegante con un color Verde esmeralda… o verde jade, cualquiera de los dos.  
Spencer avergonzado se dio una vuelta casi todo tieso por el mero hecho que, entre divertido le hizo caso a su primo. Y eso lo odiaba.

-Muy linda~…- Ciertamente, esta no es la actitud de este tipo…  
En realidad… Tavros jamás haría esto, pero… como su primo no sabe… Hay que aprovechar.  
-¿Y si me das un abrazo preciosa?-

-Ni en tus sueños.- El castaño se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa de lado.

-Vamos, estas muy guapa con esa falda ¿lo sabias?- Sonrió coquetamente dando el alago.

-Soy hombre, y lo sabes.-Alzo una ceja fastidiado.

-¿Y? Siendo Mujer o no sigues siendo muy guapo~ Ya sabes, Eres mi primo.-Argumento. -¿Y mi abrazo, amor?

-¿Gracias? Y… no. No te daré un estúpido abrazo.

-Ya será para la próxima~

…

-Hey, no me vayas a matar con tu fuerza sobrehumana… o sobre troll.- Rio arrastrando un poco las palabras dándole un sonido extraño pero gracioso.

-… No entiendo.-Murmuro Spencer, tocando el cuerno derecho, este estaba roto, y le llamaba la atención. Era… curioso. El cuerno estaba roto… eso era del diablo ciertamente. También las gafas que traía, estaban rotas, y aunque creyó que seguramente se dañaron por el viaje, Billy le explico que en realidad así se vestía el personaje.  
Daba miedo, ciertamente. Vestía de manera simple como la mayoría de los demás. Traía una camisa de tirantes que dejaba ver lo flacucho que estaba, cosa que le daba vergüenza… En el pecho de estaba estaba bordado el signo de Sagitario.

-Oh, vamos, ya te explique.-Dijo, aun con ese asentó extraño. Billy esta vez traía lentes, uno de color rojo y otro de color azul, y sus zapatos eran de color negro y blanco… claro, uno de un color y otro del otro color. En su playera. (Que, como todas es negra) tenía el símbolo de Géminis.

-Parece un asco de personaje…El tuyo claro…- Dijo, viendo a Billy.

El pelinegro solo regreso la mirada levemente enojado. –Respeto, es de mis personajes favoritos… ¿No lo has visto? ¡Es tan cool!-Exclamo emocionado.

-Claro, el mío también es un asco de personaje…- Dijo, con un tono de asco al mencionar al personaje.

-Oye, Equius no es TAN malo… me cae bien ciertamente…- Rodo los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Se llama Equius?- El asco por ese personaje había incrementado.

-Yep.-Asintió. –Equius Zahhak

-Suena… Egipcio… o algo así…- Murmuro para ver el techo.

-Yo también pensé eso…- Rio.

-¿Y tú eres…?- Pregunto, viendo como Billy se acomoda uno que otro mechón rebelde que le cubría la vista de los lentes. Los cuernos que traía eran algo pequeños, pero eran dobles por cada lado. Ciertamente… si eran algo geniales.

-Sollux Captor~.-Dijo con el tono algo rastrero que solían ponerle al personaje. –Me quedan dos trajes… ¿Los probamos?- Dijo, viendo hacia la ventana como ya estaba oscureciendo. Se la había pasado muy bien, pero todavía faltaban dos trajes. –Son los dos trajes que te enseñe al principio. Los de Dirk y Jake. Que yo recuerde no los probamos.

-Que yo recuerde no.- Comento, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperamos?- Murmuro con un tono rastrero.

…

-Bien, parezco un chico nerd o algo…- Murmuro, acomodando los lentes de armazón cuadrada. Tenía una camisa de color blanca con una calavera o algo parecido en el centro, la cual era de color verde. Tenía una especie de bufanda de muchos colores y es ridículamente larga. De ahí en fuera, meh, era todo normal. Aunque igualmente extraño.

-¿Qué le gusten las películas extremadamente malas es de Nerd?-pregunto alzando una ceja. Empezó a colocar los lentes con lentitud, como si de alguien especial se trataran… bueno, si lo eran, eran del jodidamente genial Dirk.

-Posiblemente.- contesto arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno.- Empezó a decir Billy como un tic verbal. –Bueno, ya, ¿Algo que decir mientras eres este personaje? Lo que sea.- Se encogió de hombros mientras veía a su primo castaño. Este solo negó.

-Nada.- Rodo los ojos. –No sé cómo actúa, genio.- Se acomodó los lentes.

-Bueno, no creo que haya muchas diferencias entre él y tu…- Alzo una ceja con sarcasmo. –Tienen pésimos gustos para películas.- Rio con sorna al decir eso.

Spencer, inevitablemente, volvió a rodar los ojos. –Me estabas empezando a caer bien…- Murmuro. Escucho una risa claramente oprimida por su primo, y a pesar de que le diera vergüenza admitirlo, en algún momento empezó a caerle bien su primo… Aunque sonara realmente anti natural.

-¿Te estaba empezando a agradar apenas?- Dijo Billy con una sonrisa, no se la creía, era realmente gracioso. O al menos para él. –Y yo que te amo, Al parecer no soy correspondido.- Alzo una ceja, mientras sus mejillas inevitablemente se ponían rojas.

-¿Podrías dejar de jugar con eso?- Pregunto. –Que yo sepa un "Te amo" es serio.- Explico.

-Ya, ya…-Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. -¿Seguro que no quieres decir nada? Ya oscureció.- Dijo.

-Que no quiero.-

-¿seguro?

-Si

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-… ¿Enserio?

-¡QUE SI!-

-Ya, está bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa, -Pero espera.- De la mesita de noche que había cercas, estirándose un poco evitando pisar una que otra ropa que quedo tirada por ahí, tomo su celular, como siempre, y como ya se había acostumbrado Spencer, él estaba como su papel tapiz. Era algo… enfermizo. –Necesito una foto nueva, así que, muéstrame tus encantos.-Levanto las cejas de manera seguida, junto con una sonrisa pícara.

-No.-Dijo secamente, jurando que quería aventarle algo en la cara a su primo.

-Anda, solo una sonrisita como esas que me gustan tanto y ya.- Dijo, para sonreír mientras colocaba sus dedos índice de cada mano al lado de su mejilla, como queriendo dar el mensaje "Sonríe perra mal parida*"

-… ¿Me dejaras en paz si lo hago?- Pregunto, alzando una ceja con duda y desconfianza.

-No, para que te miento.-Sonrió.

-… entonces no, aunque el hecho que seas sincero es admirable… y a la vez, da miedo.- Dijo.

-Vamos, ¿Una foto juntos?- Ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado.

-… Ugh…-Spencer aparto la mirada. Joder, no, ¿por qué el… por qué él? -¿Supongo?

...

-Tengo nuevo papel tapiz~…- Murmuro Billy con un tono meloso y claramente feliz… y burlista. Estaba sentado en la cama, mientras jugaba con sus pies, moviéndolos de adelante hacia atrás, entretenido. –Y protector de pantalla~…- Canturreo eso bajo. Él era un espía encubierto, era como un ninja, nadie podía evitarlo.  
Era malditamente genial.

-¿Sigues con eso?- Pregunto Spencer, secándose el cabello con una toalla, ya que acaba de terminar de darse una ducha, que enserio, enserio, agradecía. Todo el día estar cambiando de ropa cada dos por tres no era algo que no te dejara cansado, o aburrido, aunque… a la vez podría decir que se divirtió.  
Solo, solo… un poquito… solo un poquito.

-¿Qué? Te miras guapo de Jake.- Sonrió de lado, mostrando la foto. – Yo ciertamente, me miro más que perfecto de Dirk.-se carcajeo.

-Te agradezco el alago de al principio… Supongo que tampoco te miras tan mal.- Tenía que llevarle la contraria. No tenía que molestarse con él, de eso se alimenta… de tu enojo Spencer…  
Eso sonó paranoico.

-Ah…- Billy se quedó ahí, esperando algún insulto. No llego. Caray…- Gracias, supongo.-Sonrió de lado. –Hmmm… Quería enseñarte algo.-Sonrió esta vez con sorna. Jo Jo Jo Jo.

-¿Qué?- Alzo una ceja.

-Mira~…-

…Oh no.  
…Oh no.  
¡SE CAGABA EN TODO!

-¡Dame eso, maldición!- Grito el castaño, lanzándose repentinamente hacia su primo.

-¡Inténtalo Wright, esto es mi tesoro y no te lo daré!- Rio mientras escondía su celular dentro de su camisa. Quedaron tirados en la cama, mientras se revolcaban con una sola intención. Defender su mayor tesoro. El de uno… esas benditas fotos tomadas como digno stalker a su primo y el otro… la poca dignidad que tiene. Que claro, se va con esas fotos.

Spencer empezó a meter su mano dentro de su camisa, buscando el celular de su primo, con los nervios de punta, sabia como era Billy, y podía hacer cualquier cosa con esas fotos… principalmente humillarlo… oh… amenazarlo con esas fotos. -¡Hey, dame eso!- Frunció el ceño, mientras veía como el pelinegro reía mientras hacia lo posible por que no tocara el celular. – ¡Enserio, Billy!-

-¡Búscalo!- dijo entre risas, para intentar lanzar una patada, cosa que fue esquivada con la suerte más grande del mundo.

-¡Esto es ridículo, por favor, ya dámelo!- Dijo, para continuar intentado sacar el celular de la camisa de su primo, quien solo reía por una que otra cosquilla que le provocaban los tocamientos de su primo.

-¡Dame un beso y te lo doy!- Dijo alzando una ceja, viendo a su primo fijamente, aunque le parecía imposible por uno que otro tocamiento que le hacía.

-¡Deja de bromear y dámelo!- Chasqueo la lengua con un enojo que se iba incrementando poco a poco.

Era demasiado odioso el tener que enojarse…  
Spencer es una persona especial que odia enojarse. Al odiar enojarse hace que se enoje y todo es una cadena sin sentido.

-Vamos solo uno~.- Canturreo.

-Que no, somos primos, somos chicos y se mira mal, ahora dame tu celular o borra esas fotos.- Explico, casi suspirando, tratando de calmarse. Probablemente podía hacerlo entrar… "en razón" y así podía hacer que borrara las fotos por su cuenta... o tal vez no.

-Amargado.- Sonrió.

-Gracias, ahora por favor dame ese celular.- Dijo, haciendo caso omiso a su primo, que continuaba con el mismo insulto. "amargado" él no era amargado.

-¿Tanto me odias como para no darme un beso?- Arqueo una ceja con duda.

Spencer suspiro cansado. –No te odio, ya te explique el por qué, ahora, por favor, dame ese celular.-Trato de meter su mano nuevamente dentro de la camisa de su primo, pero este no se lo permitió. Claramente cerca del área del corazón de podía ver el celular solo cubierto por la tela de su camisa que era de color blanca de tirantes, ya que estaban a punto de irse a dormir.

-Solo un besito~…- Dijo con un tono meloso.

-Que no.

Billy solo sonrió de lado. –Okay, ten el celular.- Dijo, para ponerse de pie y sentarse en la cama con calma, caso el celular de su camisa y lo entrego sin más remedio. –Ten, aquí esta.- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

Esto era sospechoso… demasiado. -¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Billy?- Dijo, viendo el celular y luego viendo a su primo pelinegro con desconfianza.

-Soy yo, genio.- Murmuro cansado. –Tómalo o me arrepentiré.- Dijo, para mover el celular de arriba abajo.

-Gracias… supongo…- Dijo, para tomar el celular y empezar a buscar… se tardaría un buen rato, ya que la galería estaba casi repleta de fotos de el con la mayoría de los trajes extraños que utilizo con Billy. Dio un largo suspiro y coloco la herramienta de selección, para empezar a seleccionar todas esas fotos y eliminarlas.  
Iba a ser un trabajo pesado.

-Hey.-

-¿Qué?-

-Voltea~

-¿Qué pasa?

…

Se quedó callado. Los ojos se le abrieron como jamás pensó que podría. Sentía un ardor completo en las mejillas, okay, estaba desarrollando un trauma.  
Un maldito trauma.

Sentía una mano con piel sumamente suave tocándole la mejilla. Si, se acordaba de esa mano… era la misma que, no sabe si fue inconscientemente o no, pero le había tocado su mano hace unas noches. Después recibió un "Idiota" como palabras de "buenas noches"  
Aunque…

Los labios que chocaban con los del castaño eran demasiado fríos… por algo tenían un pequeño tono pálido. Se estremeció, podía sentir como lo empujaban un poco, queriendo colocarse a su estatura o quién sabe. Solo era como si pegaran labios. Solo eso… aunque…

Podía contar directamente como un beso.

Claramente nada le respondió. Estaba… ¿impactado*? ¿En shock?

Se quedó quieto, sin moverse, ni nada, solo si Billy se movía un poco él lo hacía. Solo eso, no sabía qué hacer ni nada. Solo… debía quedarse quieto, y era a lo único que respondía su mente.

Es una especie de "beso"

Aunque termino cuando Billy se separó. También estaba algo rojo, y por su tono algo pálido de piel era fácil de detectar.

-Has lo que quieras con las fotos.- Dijo con una sonrisa, para levantarse y caminar pasiblemente hacia la puerta. –Hoy duermo en la sala~- y con eso, abrió la puerta sin nada mas que decir. Salió de la habitación y la cerro.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en tomar alguna manta o almohada.

A pesar de eso, era la huida perfecta de parte de Billy joe Cobra.

**1*.- bueno, me fue inevitable no poner eso de "sonríe perra mal parida"… eso es lo que me imagino cuando hacen eso xD  
2*.- Imaginenselo mal escrito :v.**

**Bueno, empezemos con las preguntas y respuestas de su servidora °u° (quesololohaceporquenoquierehacertarea)**

**CyberDoll: Hay mijita, aquí ta su capi :C Sorry, por tardar :C Te hamo por leerme uwu. :Corazonx6:**

**DNY: …. –Corre en círculos cuadrados- HSDASFSAFASFSDAFASFSAFASGSDGASGH**

**Ki3Rr0 z3r p0pu: …. Me recuerdas a un compañero de la escuela. No se por que. LOL xp. :Corazon:**

**Bueno, ya me despido cariñitos :V  
No sin antes decirles, que, si me desaparesco principalmente será oh por que sigo con un trauma que no contare (¿?)  
Oh, la escuela y la flojera me quieren matar ;A;  
Pero tratare, esta vez, de actualizar pronto :'c  
Sin, mas… ¡Nos estamos acercando a la historia de hace 3 años!**

**Sin mas, ¡ADIOS, NO COMAN VERDURAS DONITAS :corazón(¿?): ¡**


	9. Tension no sexual

**Bien~ *medio dormida*  
No s eme ocurre que decir, solo dire~  
¡Disfruten el fic~!**

* * *

3 meses…

1 semana…

6 días….

Ese era el conteo que llevaba Spencer desde que Billy llego. Y, aunque sonara estúpido, no podía esperar a que marcara 6 meses, ¿Qué significaría eso? Que sería libre de, lo que parece ser… su stalker…. Miro aquel calendario frente suya, con desdén y casi fingiendo que no le importaba el hecho que ya restaba cada vez menos para que ese tipo se largara. El plumón en su mano se movía de vez en cuando de arriba abajo, y continuaba con aquella mirada fija, pensando.  
Rio secamente en un momento a otro. Una risa, que, al parecer, trato de fingir para… para algo, tal vez para sentirse aún más que mal o tal vez… tal vez lo hizo inconscientemente para hacerse sentir mal acerca de un problema que lo agobiaba.

Está bien, si, a veces es demasiado… ¿despistado? Solo un poco, debido a que siempre está en su mundo lleno de zombis en donde él es director de cine… aunque suene estúpido. Pero, aun así… ¿Cómo quería Billy que lo tomara enserio?  
Le encantaba jugar con eso de "ser pareja" de "te amo" y cosas así, para que resultara ser verdad. ¡HA!  
… que alguien lo matara.

Se encogió de hombros y separo al fin la vista de ese calendario que marcaba el mes de Octubre.  
Tal vez pasarían el día de brujas juntos…. Ahora que lo piensa, con suerte hasta navidad...

¿En qué demonios está pensando?

Tomo aire y lanzo el plumón por ahí, sin importarle donde quedara, era un mísero plumón permanente de color rojo, así que no tenía nada en especial. Se tiro en la cama y miro hacia el techo, era de mañana… en realidad de Madrugada… las 5:35 a.m. y era completamente incapaz de conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Ya era el tercer día en el que Billy dormía en algún otro lugar de la casa, tratando de evitarlo, o al menos, tratan de evitar estar completamente solo con el sí en caso no tenían "algo" que hacer. Ósea, algo en que distraerse.

Sí. De alguna manera su relación se había vuelto algo "tensa" de un momento a otro, y eso lo hacía sentir un poco mal…  
Aunque debían entenderlo, él no sabía que su primo tenía esa clase de gustos, ni que gustaba de él, y mucho menos que se le olvidara el hecho que son primos y eso cuenta como… ¿incesto?  
Solo lo hace sentirse sucio el pensar esa palabra.

Aun así, no iba a decirle de un momento a otro a Billy "¡Oye, tu, si tú! Vamos a hablar acerca del beso que me diste. ¡Culiao!" claro, porque eso era, entre muy… atrevido y sobre todo que puede dañar un poco la estabilidad de Billy… y también porque al parecer es muy chileno. Y él no es de chile. Así que podemos retirar esa palabra, el Tumblr hace mal…  
Aun así, regresando al primer tema… no puede siquiera pensar algo relacionado con música, cobras, estrellas pop o familiares o cualquier otra cosa por que automáticamente piensa en su primo Billy Joe Cobra, Baruch Cohen… lo que sea.

6:00 a.m. exactas. Hoy era martes, y para su desgracia tenía que tomar el mismo camino incomodo como hace unos ¿Cuántos? ¡Ah sí! Dos días. Dos malditos días en los que, cuando va de camino a la escuela junto con su primo, simplemente siente como este le clava la mirada por momentos cuando se descuida, también puede escuchar leves murmullos venir de él, entre más cosas. Pero no, se veía obligado a seguir con la misma rutina para no mostrar sospechas ante su familia… aunque… agh, eso lo hacía tan molesto, solo por el mero hecho de que… de laguna forma, se había acostumbrado a estar la mayoría del tiempo con él.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, nadie lo matara por, llegar unos minutos antes a la escuela, o irse más temprano de lo usual. Rodo lo ojos, y con pereza se levantó para ir a tomar una ducha, y aprovecho que tenía una hora porque sabía que sería una ducha, muy, pero muy larga. Y quería aprovecharla hasta cierto punto.

Pero primero… Mejor se da golpes contra la puerta del baño, tal vez así acomode sus pensamientos un poco.  
O tal vez los desordene más.

Continuaba dándose uno que otro golpe en la puerta, haciendo que sonara hueco, ya comprendía por que esta situación se le hacía tan difícil, era un cabeza hueca. –Agh…- tomo aire con total desdén, se le hacía… tan absurdo el no saber qué hacer en esta situación. ¡Ah visto películas de zombis con un poco de temática de Romance! Y en ninguna han hablado de que posiblemente le gustes a tu primo.  
Suena muy sucio cuando lo piensas…

… sucio… juego sucio…  
Ya recordó. ¿Hace cuánto que no pensaba en ello? Tenía que descubrir, ahora sin distracciones, que paso en la visita de hace tres años de Billy. ¿Por qué? Porque, probablemente, así pueda llegar a deshacerse de Billy y terminar con el estúpido ambiente tenso que tenían entre ambos. Sin nada más, lo único que hizo, después de quedar como dios lo mando al mundo, se metió a la regadera a darse aquel chapuzón que se supone, le despeje la mente… aunque parece que no es tanto así, ya que el agua no le quita los problemas… de alguna forma de los hace más grandes.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué no lo deja ser feliz?  
No haya la respuesta. Y eso es una lástima.

Quisiera suponer el que paso en ese momento. Ósea, hace tres años… aunque ningún recuerdo le llega a la cabeza. Como si en esos momentos nada ni nadie hubiera interactuado con el… oh seguro fue víctima de una máquina de esas para borrar la memoria y por eso no recuerda absolutamente nada. Esa es una respuesta muy razonable.

También puedes sentir como la espuma disminuye tus problemas…

Genial~

….

….

Bien, no había mucho que decir de cobra en los momentos de angustia y confusión de su primo lejano Spencer Wright, debido a que este estaba más dormido que una roca. Últimamente, escabulléndose de sus tíos, había logrado dormir en un lugar que no fuera cercano a Spencer. Una de esas razones era que, como lo conocía, seguro se estaba dando golpes contra alguna puerta o pared con el fin de organizar a golpes esos pensamientos que el denominaba estúpidos o incoherentes…

Ha~ como conocía a su primo.

A pesar de ello, quitando el hecho de que en estos momentos está dormido como digno perro en el sofá, le molestaba el hecho de que Spencer… nah, no pudiera tomar ese beso como algo digno de bromear. Aunque claro, no lo hizo con ese fin, pero serviría.

Se escuchó un gran ronquido.

Hay dios.

No sabía exactamente que decir acerca del beso. Simplemente lo hizo y ya. No había más magia en él.  
No había ningún "Me gustas" detrás de ese, y mucho menos detrás de esos jueguitos entre ellos dos.  
Claro que no lo había. ¡Mentira Mentira!

Pero claro, siempre debe de haber un estúpido dentro de una relación, el cual es el que se enamora del otro, el otro no le presta la mínima atención en ese aspecto debido a que está en su "Friendzone" o prácticamente en su "Family Zone" y ahí es donde tratas de golpearte la cabeza gritándole a lo que sea que mande a los sentimientos. Pudiste haber elegido a alguien más. Al del camión de helados, al estúpido de la esquina, al nerd del salón o al típico amigo que siempre está bien bueno.  
¡Pero no! Elige a tu mejor amigo, el cual, para tu desgracia, no gusta de ti.

Ho, ho, ho. Billy joe cobra no tiene tanta suerte en el amor como él dice.

¿Cuántas personas han de sufrir esto?  
Y es que uno no tiene la culpa, prácticamente…  
No elige de quien se enamora, aunque suene demasiado, demasiado…. Cursi.

Otro ronquido. Una sonrisa boba se posó en el rostro de Billy, quien babeaba como digno bebe.

Ha~… Cualquiera tendría ganas de molestarlo.  
Aunque la persona que solía molestarlo, en estos momentos esta dándose golpes con el bote de Champú.

Si, este par realmente va a avanzar muy lento.  
DEMASIADO, diría yo.  
Y dirán todos.

¿Por qué?

Por idiotas.

….

….

Iba caminando lentamente. Cada vez el camino era más aburrido conforme avanzaba el tiempo. A pesar de que apenas tenían 3 días con esta extraña rutina para ambos. Y, a pesar de que siempre iban juntos. Nah, ahora Spencer decidió salir más temprano, dando la excusa de haber quedado con Rajeev y Shanilla de estudiar en la biblioteca para los exámenes bimestrales.  
Que, obviamente, todavía ni tenían fecha.

Ósea, una mentira.

Iría en bicicleta, pero se siente incapaz…  
Bueno, al menos, hace otra clase de ejercicio por llamarlo así.  
No quiero hacer esto tan largo. Así que avancemos hasta cuando llego a la escuela. ¿Un resumen de lo que pensó?  
Un nombre:

Billy Joe Cobra.

Y todo lo que esto conllevaba.

Aun así, cuando llego a la escuela, podía ver uno que otro estudiante paseándose, claro, esos eran los típicos chicos que siempre llegaban primero. Y él no entendía como soportaban hacerlo. Entro a la escuela, y fue directo a la cafetería, simplemente para sentarse. La escuela era un desierto a estas horas, pero con un poco más de población que un desierto árido y caluroso. Además había aire acondicionado.  
Gracias dios.

-Es aburrido sin Billy…- se aventuró a murmurar después de tener quien sabe cuántas palabras, es decir, horas sin hacerlo.  
Y es que era verdad… hasta cierto punto lo es. –Bah, puedo distraerme sin tener que tocar el nombre de CO-BRA en el intento. –Dijo, para sacar su celular y revisar alguna cosa que lo distrajera durante casi una hora….

Oh, genial.

Tenía que entrar a Twitter.

-Ugh…- eso salió de su boca al ver uno que otro tweet (del día de ayer) de Billy. La mayoría demostrando, que le importaba un carajo lo que le pasara durante el tiempo en el que se molesta en escribir un tweet con cualquier cosa estúpida… Claro, él no tiene en mente que se preocupe por él, o que trate de deshacer esta "tensión" que tienen entre ambos… claro, esa "tensión" cabe en el término de incomodidad.

-¡Spencer!- escucho la conocida voz de Shanilla, venia sola con una pasible sonrisa, al parecer no había pista de Rajeev.

-Hola Shanilla.- Sonrió Spencer de lado.

-¿Y Billy?- Pregunto de manera natural.

-Por ahí…- Dijo evitando mirarla de manera fija. Aunque…  
Cuando volvió su mirada hacia ella…

Oh no, aquella mirada de parte de shanilla… Oh no. Lo sabía, Shanilla tenía un especie de detector que la hacía saber cuándo uno de sus amigos estaba mal. Al parecer lo uso en contra del castaño… Si, consiguió lo que quería...  
Atravesar su alma y ver sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto alzando una ceja, para tomar asiento frente a Spencer, dejando su mochila recargada en una de las patas de la mesa. –Soy todo oídos.- Dijo con una sonrisa segura. Recibió un pequeño silencio. Spencer hecho un suspiro y con algo de resignación guardo su celular después de haber cerrado la aplicación de Twitter.

Tenía que admitirlo. Ayer no estaba tan agobiado con el problema como hoy. Hoy hasta en la cara ah de tener escrito que posee un problema de carácter incestuoso y romántico a la vez. –Gracias…- cerró sus ojos resignado… después de todo, puede que hablarlo con alguien lo ayuda a procesar todo. –Creo que le gusto a alguien.- Dijo con cara seria.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Interrogo shanilla confundida. –Que yo sepa que le gustes a alguien es bueno ¿no?- Pregunto. Claro, quitando que sea algún tipo con mala fama, que solo te busque por interés y otras cosas de las que no prefiere hablar, ya que manchan el dulce significado del amor.  
Tal dulce y empalagoso que la hace sonrojarse con pensar en varias cosas.

-Si… supongo. Si quitamos el hecho que es un chico.-Lanzo una especie de bomba pequeña al cerebro de shanilla.  
Ella no era Homofóbica, y tampoco estaba en contra, que es casi lo mismo. Pero… Al parecer ya comprendía el problema de su amigo a la perfección.

-¿Y quién es?- Sonrió de lado de una manera algo forzada.

-… Prefiero no decir nada… - Se limitó a contestar, para rascarse la nuca. –El punto… el sábado pasado…- bajo la mirada, aun rascándose la nuca nervioso, aun sabiendo que iba a lanzar otra bomba, pero esta vez de tamaño mediano. –Pues… me beso.- carraspeo en ese momento.

-Oh…- Eso salió de la boca de su amiga en ese momento. Un pequeño enojo el creció dentro. No es por nada, pero como sabemos, a otra personita le gusta el castaño aquí presente. –Ya veo…- Se rasco la frente, exactamente en su lunar. -¿No vas a decirme quién es?- Interrogo, acomodándose los lentes.

-Prefiero no… puede causar problemas. Claro, hablando por el.-Arqueo una ceja.

-No diré nada…- Sonrió tratando de convencerlo. -¿Oh adivino?- Rio

-…supongo….- rodo los ojos tratando de no verse nervioso.

-… ¿Rajeev?- dijo tratando de soportar sus burlas.

-¡NO!- Grito Spencer horrorizado por la idea. –Agh, Shanilla, no es por nada, pero no creo que adivines.- Dijo, para cruzarse de brazos.

-Hmmm… ¿Kleet?- Dijo.

-¿Sabes? Ese pensamiento hace que me quiera aventar desde el techo de mi casa.- Frunció el ceño.

-Okay, okay, creo que ya entendí tu punto.- Dijo riendo. –Bueno, solo me queda un sospechoso, y si, o si, debe de ser el.- sonrió triunfante. -¿Billy?-

La tercera es la vencida.

….

….

-SI, tiene un signo de menos al final, no puede ser un Trinomio Cuadrado perfecto. ¿Entendieron? Bien, ahora…. Ustedes van a factorizar los siguientes Trinomios en hoja de color para punto extra.- Dios… que explicación mas larga… y solo es una parte.

Se arrepentía de estar en el mismo salón que Billy, aunque al principio no le sonaba divertido, después lo hizo, y ahora… nah.  
Cabe destacara de que Spencer, ahora mismo, tenía un especie de consejo de parte de su amigo, quien estaba ahí, como jefa de la primera fila, haciendo lo que la maestra pidió inmediatamente esta termino de explicar.

¿Cuál era ese consejo? Uno que hasta cierto punto había pensado, pero que quería evitarlo.  
Ese era; Hablar con Billy acerca de ello.

Claramente, parece ser la solución más aceptable y sobre todo, la más obvia, pero recuerden, Spencer es especial y evita todo lo obvio hasta un punto cansino, y sobre todo, hasta el punto que inconscientemente te golpeas la cara con tu mano. Luego va la segunda mano y luego, por última, si tuvieras una tercera y cuarta también.  
Pero no es el caso, así que, ahí debe de quedarse ¿no?

Quitando eso, ¿Puede ser posible que Billy este en la primera fila? No lo entiende, siendo que le va en la cuarta hasta el final. Debido a su estatura, no porque sea tan alto, pero si, en la fila al para ser lo es. Dios. ¿Quién lo diría? Mientras escribía los problemas de la pizarra pensaba.

¿Dónde sería un buen lugar para hablar con Billy? Claramente, estaba pensando que este tema no lo podía tocar en medio descanso o en media aula de clases o en un pasillo en su defecto. Al parecer debía estar en un ambiente lago sereno, para que, de esa manera, si las cosas se van de control no le sea fácil la huida a Billy, y siendo como es, el hace las mejores huidas de todo el mundo ¿por qué? Porque es Billy, así de fácil.

¿Adelantamos?

Adelantamos.  
Adelantamos hasta el almuerzo.

Fue a sentarse como era de costumbre con Rajeev y Shanilla, estaban comiendo mientras platicaban de alguna otra cosa que se les cruzaba por la mente. Mientras, Spencer lo que hacía era observar eso con atención. Billy rápidamente la sonar el timbre para el almuerzo salió corriendo del aula y no sabe ni siquiera a donde fue a parar. Francamente… le preocupaba un poco…. Solo un poco. Aun así, debía mantenerse como si le importara un comino, o le importara un poco.

Tampoco podía ser tan cruel como para decir que no le importaba cuando ha estado pensando en el asunto durante 3 días.

Y sabía que hasta cierto punto era una Drama Queen hasta la medula, así que posiblemente este exagerando el asunto…  
¿Por qué demonios no lo había pensado antes?  
Aun así… No podía desechar el primer plan, Hablar con Billy.

-Spencer.- escucho el murmullo de Shanilla. –Ahí esta Billy.-Aviso, viendo como el chico iba en la fila para comprar su comida.

Bien, Spencer Wright, esta es tu oportunidad de acabar con esta maldita incomodidad familiar, medio incestuosa, pero familiar, que tienes con tu primo. Tomo aire y dejo su bandeja por ahí, solo iría y le diría que lo esperaba a la salida, (por qué claro, ya no lo esperaba como antes) para poder hablar cómodamente en algún lugar tranquilo y calmado. Solo eso. Empezó a avanzar, escuchando unos leves murmullos de parte de Shanilla, tal vez intentando "explicarle" a Rajeev la situación.

Solo esperaba que omitiera detalles.

Se colocó detrás de su primo, simplemente esperando no hacerlo sentir… ¿acosado? Si, esa era la palabra. Y le dio un pequeño piquete con el dedo en su hombro. No recibió una respuesta inmediata, si no fue hasta que sintió la misma mirada de Billy cuando recién llego.  
Una mirada malditamente penetrante y siniestra. Y sobre todo terrorífica.

-¿Qué?- Su la respuesta cortante y seca que recibió.

Ese juego es de dos.

-A la salida. ¿Puedes esperar? Necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo de manera seria.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Dijo, para por fin salir de la fila de la comida y avanzar un poco, siendo seguido por su primo castaño.

-¿Por qué no?- Alzo una ceja. –En el salón, ¿Esta bien?-

….

….

Ya era la hora de salida, podía ver como Billy estaba ahí, esperándolo en la puerta del salón de clases como le pidió. Ahora… Spencer. Pon el plan en marcha.  
Ya valía un carajo su "orgullo" o su "vergüenza" ahora debía de ser sincero.  
Extrañaba la extraña relación entre ellos dos. Si a eso que tenían se le podía llamar relación.

-Ey, Billy.- Llamo para saludarlo, aun había una que otra persona en el pasillo, así que trataba de mantenerse al margen de lo que debía salir de su enorme bocota.  
Recibió una pequeña sonrisa de lado como respuesta. Claramente, no estaba tan mal lo que estaba pasando como él creía.  
Al parecer como lo trato en el almuerzo es para mantener "apariencias"

-¿Y, adónde vamos?- Billy arqueo una ceja.

-A donde quieras.- Spencer sonrió.

Adelantamos un poco.

Y ya estamos en el parque. Decidieron entre ambos ir ahí, ninguno tenía nada mejor que hacer, además de que no tenían ganas de ir a casa ni a alguna parte. Además, al parecer hacia bien ir de vez en cuando a algún lugar con aire fresco. Se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas que había en el parque, podían ver pasar a la gente que iba llegando y otra que se iba. Era algo realmente tranquilizador. Se quedaron en silencio, y al parecer, por más que Spencer era el de el plan… parecía algo terco que Billy se animara a hablar antes que el… Aunque era honesto, Baruch no tenía por qué decir nada, oh bueno, casi nada.

Todavía debía sus razones por ese beso tan repentino.

Al fin y al cabo, después de un rato, Spencer se resignó. Y hablo.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?- fue rápidamente interrumpido. Al parecer, a pesar de todo, Billy estaba algo nervioso.

-Podrías explicarme el beso del sábado pasado.- Fue al grano rápidamente.

Recibió un suspiro tan largo y pesado… y sobre todo cansado. –Eres un cabeza hueca- murmuro Billy, estirándose. –Y tienes memoria de pez.- Reafirmo lo que dijo al llegar. Aunque con diferentes palabras. -¿Sabes? Abecés me considero demasiado estúpido como para fijarme en ti.-Escupió con algo de indiferencia.

No te pongas rojo Spencer…  
Demasiado tarde.

-Aun así, ese beso no tiene mayor significado. –Explico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo un beso no va a tener mayor significado?- Pregunto Spencer indignado.

-No lo tiene. Francamente, creo que eres demasiado idiota como para entender el significado que ese beso conllevaba. A pesar de ello, no te culpo, eres como… un… no sé. ¿Cabeza hueca? Además de un campesino. PERO. Luego recuerdo unas cuantas cosas que sucedieron y puedo recordar perfectamente que significa ese beso que luego digo que no tenía mayor significado.- Explico el pelinegro.

-… ¿Lo tiene o no?- Dijo irritado.

-Posiblemente. Ni yo lo sé, en momentos lo tiene, en otros no, es como decir que en momentos me gustas y en otros no.- Miro a su primo con una sonrisa triste. –Hay muchas razones para que te mire de esa manera Wright, no es por ser Drama Queen ni nada por el estilo.- Dijo.

-¿Qué demonios paso?- Alzo una ceja con duda. Ya, enserio, lo estaba matando la duda de que Billy dijera tales cosas.

-Es larga la historia.- Rio por lo bajo. –Aun así, al menos espero que con esto todo regrese a ser como era hace tres días.- Rio, para dar un pequeño golpe a su primo en las costillas con su codo.

-Se… yo también. Te echo de menos en el cuarto… de cierta manera.

-….Hm… Gracias, supongo. Yo también te echaba de menos, campesino.- Sonrió de lado medianamente sonrojado.

Ellos dos son especiales…

Muy, muy, pero muy especiales.

Raros.

-…Espera… te gusto, ¿de qué manera?- el castaño pregunto.

MATENLO.

* * *

***dormida* Hoy no contesto… sorry…  
=A=…..**

**Gracias donitas por leer, los hamo por hacerlo y… **

**¡Nos leemos~…..!**

**:corazón:**


	10. Halloween

**¡FELICES 10 CAPITULOS! DSAFDGKGBSDGHJSD Jamas habia hecho un fanfic tan largo.  
I'M SO HAPPY iui  
¡Gracias por sus reviews! Dios, los amo con todo mi cocoroh iui :corazón:  
¡AHORA SI, APARTIR DE AQUÍ HAY YAOI MAS QUE SHOTA PARA TODOS! *Baila tieso*  
Bueno, no tanto :v…..  
Sin mas… los dejo con… ¡EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN BIEN PINCHE FEO!**

**¡COMAN DULCES HASTA ENGORDAR! (?)**

**¡El fic…!  
**

_**[Halloween]**_

Halloween, la época perfecta de monstruos y mucho más.  
Ah~ un largo suspiro salió de su boca al ver como el nuevo día le daba la bienvenida. Todo tenía que ser genial y muy cool, después de todo, era día de brujas.  
Y, aunque, ya no pedía dulces, le era muy grato intentar asustar los niños cuando ellos venían a pedir dulces. Ah~ nuevamente suspiro con una sonrisa confiada y algo serena. 31 de octubre, el día exacto en donde, solo marcan la primera hora de este grandioso día y ya tienes puesto tu disfraz. No es TAN literal, pero tal vez entre las sombras había alguien que pasaba el día entero así.

Se levantó después de estar acostado con una sonrisa, su primo aun dormía, ya que era muy temprano, era primera hora de la mañana, así que apenas amanecía. Vio a su primo por un momento, sin tratar de darle importancia. Un hilo de saliva iba bajando sobre la comisura de su labio. Rio un poco al ver eso. ¿Despertarlo o no despertarlo? Esa era la cuestión. Rodo los ojos con una sonrisa de lado al escuchar un ronquido. Billy estaba más que despeinado, al igual que su primo, se pasó una mano por el cabello, medio peinándolo hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos durante este acto, le era agradable sentir como se estiraba un poco el cabello.

Hecho un suspiro y dejo caer su mano con pesadez no quería levantarse, a pesar de que este día, por ser 31 de octubre, prometía demasiado, prometía dejar un poco le infantil miedo a los fantasmas para ser uno y asustar a los demás. Claro, eso de ser "fantasma" no era literal. Todavía no quería morirse… Por favor. Hizo una mueca, después de tener esos pensamientos recordó su pleno miedo hacia la muerte, suya o de cualquier persona que quiera mucho. No es que lo recordara, en realidad, siempre estaba presente.  
Ah~….

Hecho un suspiro y medio sonrió. –Spencer, levántate.- Dijo, con una voz que fingía estar enojada. No recibió respuesta. – ¡Hey, Spencer!-Volvió a decir, para empezar a mover al susodicho. Miraba como fruncía un poco el ceño, y apretaba los ojos durante los movimientos bruscos que hacia Billy, movimientos bruscos que eran un intento por que abriera los ojos. Derrotado, entre abrió los ojos, viendo a su primo, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa mientras decía su nombre, levemente despeinado y con un intento de peinado.  
Hmm. No le sentaba tan mal.

Rodo los ojos, ya al ver como este continuaba a pesar de que ya había abierto sus ojos mientras estaba algo cansado, se culpaba, había dormido muy poco. Pero anoche tuvo que manejar asuntos, que, cuando se refiera así, siente que estaba tratando con la mafia. Nah, tampoco era para tanto. –Adivina que día es~…- Escucho a su primo pelinegro decir, con una sonrisa de lado a lado frente a el castaño, que aún continuaba acostado, pero despierto.

-¿…31…?- Pregunto, para estirarse un poco. Aun medio dormido.

-Si~…- contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – ¿Ya tienes tu disfraz~?- Interrogo Billy a Spencer.

-si…- se tallo los ojos, para levantarse y quedarse sentado. –Esta vez seré un esqueleto~…- dijo algo alegre de su elección.

-Eh~… me sorprende que no sea zombi como los años pasados.- arqueo una ceja, preocupado de que hayan reemplazado a su primo castaño. Aunque esa preocupación se fue al ver como hacia una mirada cansada como diciendo "oh, cállate" o algo así.

-Quería ser zombi, pero preferí dejarlo para otra ocasión.- Rodo los ojos mientras daba su respuesta.

-Oh.- contesto su primo pelinegro. Se quedaron viendo un rato en silencio, nadie dijo nada, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y de ahí no apartaron la vista, Billy hizo una pequeña mueca de nerviosismo mientras mantenía su mirada fija, sentía como sus manos temblaban un poco ante la vista muy expresiva de su primo, tenía los ojos posados en él solamente, y eso le aterraba un poco. La vista del castaño demostraba… ¿curiosidad? Sí, eso era lo que demostraban los ojos de Spencer mientras miraba los de Billy el cual continuaba nervioso.

… ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? Aparto la mirada ya harto, y sintiendo su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido de lo normal. Se sintió algo… algo… ¿intimidado?... ¡no, no se puede! Él es Billy joe cobra, y no se puede sentir intimidado por la mirada de un maldito campesino que tiene de primo. ¡NO, NO PUEDE! Se levantó, fingiendo una sonrisa, pero aun sintiendo como el castaño lo miraba fijamente. –Tengo hambre, voy a desayunar.- dijo, para salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

Spencer solo se encogió de hombros. –No esta tan mal….- dijo, para también levantarse y dirigirse al baño, a tomar una refrescante ducha.  
Podía sentir como a veces el agua y el jabón se llevaban sus problemas.

…

Después de un hermoso desayuno, de estar evitando mantener la mirada fija en su primo castaño ya listo para pasar el día con una camisa negra que tenía unos cuantos murciélagos junto con la palabra Halloween puesta en esta. Era raro no verlo con la típica camisa roja con el fantasma en medio. Pero aun así, nunca dijo que no le sentaba bien. Estaban ayudando a colocar los últimos adornos de Halloween, la mayoría de la casa estaba adornada de arriba a abajo, pero faltaban las calabazas.

-Tallen lo que quieran en sus calabazas, chicos.- dijo el padre de Spencer con una sonrisa, mientras mantenía una calabaza abrazada y un cuchillo en la mano, preparado para empezar a tallar la propia.

Billy levanto la mano. -¿Lo que sea? ¿Palabras cuentan?- pregunto.

Hugh asintió. –Claro, lo que quieran.- contesto con una sonrisa.

Billy sonrió de oreja a oreja, ciertamente… este día sacaba el lado más infantil de Cobra.  
Y cuando nos referimos a infantil, hay que recordar su también muy infantil miedo a los fantasmas.

Ambos empezaron a cortar en la calabaza, ya estaba hueca, así que no tenían que preocuparse por el relleno de esta. Les habían quitado eso de encima. Spencer se esforzaba, al igual que Billy, de que quedaran presentes. Escuchaba como tarareaba una canción muy calmada. Solo basto unos cuantos minutos más para que empezara a cantar, como, claro, era debido. –I Will tie, those memories before they turn grey~*…- canto con un sonrisa, mientras quitaba un pedazo de la calabaza con sus manos, dejando de lado el cuchillo. Él no era un artista para hacer estas cosas, pero confiaba en que al menos le saliera algo decente. Debes en cuando miraba su celular para continuar, si, estaba tomando de base una imagen.

Oh, esto iba a ser genial.

Spencer hecho una mirada al trabajo de su primo, el cual estaba a un lado suyo en el garaje de la casa, con las dignas decoraciones para la ocasión. Solo podía distinguir algo… una chica al parecer. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces…?- pregunto Spencer viendo la calabaza fijamente. Billy dejo de cantar y de tallar la calabaza para ver a su primo con una sonrisa creída. –A la mejor chica de la historia~…- murmuro. Luego esa mirada se desvaneció. –Te maldigo, hussie… la has matado y has dicho que su muerte fue justa…- dijo, para regresar a su estado con el cual había estado 5 días atrás o tal vez mas… -Maldita Update…- continuo su trabajo ahora con algo de mal humor.

Spencer no había entendido nada. Así que continuo con su trabajo. –Even If I give away, Even If I lose someday, Even If all memories fade, Why can't you do the same~?*- Canto, para remarcar un poco más la figura femenina con una sonrisa que a veces se tornaba triste y otras veces estaba más que feliz de hacerle algo a esa chica, que, dios, es la mejor de todas…  
Hot mom, por favor, ella es Hot mom.

Miro de reojo la calabaza de Spencer, y rodo los ojos con una sonrisa. –Se me hacía demasiado que te olvidaras de los Zombis…- murmuro Billy con una sonrisa.  
Si, Spencer estaba escribiendo en la calabaza "Zombies Rules" Ah, ya decía Billy que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Qué? Tú estás haciendo a una chica y estas escribiendo no-se-que-cosa – dijo.

-Oh por favor…- dijo con una mirada cansina, para volver a su trabajo.

Pasaron al menos 3 horas para que las calabazas estuvieran más que listas, cada una con sus respectivas imágenes.  
Primero, Billy había tallado la silueta de una chica mientras decía "Obey"  
Spencer había tallado (muy bien, sorprendentemente) una silueta de un cerebro y las palabras "Zombie Rules"

Estos dos no pensaban en otra cosa.

-… te quedo muy bien…- murmuro Spencer, viendo la calabaza del pelinegro terminada, la figura de la chica le había quedado muy bien, demasiado… y la palabra igual… su calabaza era basura junto a esta. Miro a su primo, quien sonreía.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy Billy.- Dijo, de forma egocéntrica.

-Ugh… no vuelvo a hacerte un cumplido.- Dijo Spencer, con cara de desagrado por la contestación.

-… Agh…- Billy rodo los ojos. –Gracias…- murmuro frunciendo el ceño. –La tuya quedo genial…- Dijo, viendo la calabaza del contrario.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Spencer con una sonrisa de lado.

…

Bien, había llegado el momento que todos esperamos. Con algo de malicia, Billy vio su disfraz. Todo iba a ser genial. Debía ser sincero, planeaba disfrazarse de alguno de los personajes de Homestuck, pero los trajes que utilizo la vez pasada con su primo… bueno… ya estaban vistos, y quería sorprenderlo. Iba sorprenderlo usara lo que usara, pero aun así, quería usar algo que no haya visto. Y lo tenía.  
Y todo eso iba a ser genial.

Era el mejor traje hecho en la historia. –Je Je~…- rio. Para empezar a cambiarse.

Se estaba cambiando tranquilamente, ya se había quitado la playera, y solo debía quitarse el pantalón para empezar a vestirse, si no fue por algo…

-¡BOO!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Después de haber volado por los aires debido al brinco que dio el pelinegro escucho las carcajadas de su primo castaño. Billy quedo había quedo en la cama después de aquel salto que seguro haría que cualquier país ganara los juegos olímpicos, de manera que ni flash hubiera superado se enredó en las cobijas, mientras que… Spencer…Estaba que lloraba de la risa. –PFFFF… ¡qué fácil!- dijo entre risas, para tocarse le estómago y sobárselo un poco, debido a la risa y carcajadas que se echaba le dolía un poco. Spencer Wright, estaba ya con su disfraz, un esqueleto junto con el maquillaje en el rostro. No paraba de reír al ver la expresión de su primo, una de susto y estaba más que pálido. Juraría que estaba a punto de llorar si no fuera por su orgullo narcisista.

-I-i-idiota…- alcanzo a decir mientras sus dientas sonaban debido al susto.

-Pff…- rio al escuchar a su primo con un tono tan indefenso y asustado. –Vamos, hermano, solo fue una broma...- rio.

-U-una broma de mal gusto…- dijo, aun envuelto en las cobijas, tenía miedo de salir y que de verdad un fantasma llegara y lo matara o algo. –Estúpido…- murmuro, reteniendo unas lágrimas, aun sin repararse del susto.

-Uf…. Cálmate. Deja de temblar.- Dijo, para sentarse en la cama, viendo como el negro hacia caso omiso y continuaba en modo vibrador. Su respiración aún continuaba algo agitada debido al susto, y Spencer, uf… le fue imposible no poder retener una risilla debido a la imagen de su primo asustado.  
Debía disfrutarla, serian pocas las veces en las cuales podría ver esa expresión.

-Imposible….- murmuro, Billy, cubriendo su rostro con algo de enojo.

-Ah~….- Se acostó a un lado del chico, estaba repasando… ¿Qué demonios quería hacer? Oh, sí, calmarlo. –Hey, hermano… Cálmate.- dijo con un tono serio.

-….. Dame un abrazo y me calmo…- respondió rápidamente.

-… debes estar bromeando…- murmuro Spencer con un tic en el ojo. –enserio, debes estarlo.-

-No….- respondió Billy con un tono bajo.

Eso sí hizo que se preocupara un poco, un tono así en su primo no era normal. Lo único que no lo hacía confiar en Billy era que su cara estaba cubierta por las sabanas.  
Si, tal vez lo consideraría. Aunque ya lo esté considerando. Rodo los ojos, y como pudo lo abrazo.

-Estoy manchando mi almohada con el maquillaje. ¿Sabes?-dijo, sabiendo que debería maquillarse de nueva cuenta. Había tardado, seguro no le saldría bien.

-¿Sabes cuánto me importa?- Escucho. –Me asustaste, ahora lo pagas.- Dijo, para tratar de quitarse las cobijas de la cara con algo de dificultad, para lograrlo, no exitosamente, pero si lograrlo, después de eso, lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse. –Hazme cariños- demando.

-¿Qué?

-Que me hagas cariños. Dame amor, así de fácil.

-Desesperado.

-Por ti, sí.

…. Esto iba a ser largo.

…..

Ambos estaban con sus disfraces, Jessica estaba por ahí, seguro dándose los toques finales en su disfraz de bruja que le queda como anillo al dedo. Si, ambos chicos tenían la mentalidad de que esa niña era una pequeña aprendiz de bruja, que cuando creciera, seguro y seria la bruja mayor… Aun así, no podían esconder que le tenían cariño y aprecio a esa niña.  
Billy suspiro, se encontraba en la cocina, viendo el bol lleno de dulces que él y Spencer se ocuparían de dar. Quería solo un dulce…  
Solo uno…  
Los de maní.

Su traje de Vampiro, le quedaba, al igual que Jessica, como anillo al dedo. Todo era genial, y eso que apenas estaba la puesta de sol, así que seguro sería una larga noche. Justo como le gusta que sea el día de brujas… aunque… con el susto que le metió su primo ya no le gustaría mucho estar solo con él. No, no… seria como una tortura si lo volviera a asustar. Hizo una mueca, para mejor empezar a jugar con los colmillos del disfraz… eran muy geniales, y parecían genuinos por que los había conseguido en no-se-donde para sus cosplay de los trolls.  
Eran geniales.

-¡Spencer, Billy!- Escucho Billy, así que salió de la cocina, era la tía Jane, obviamente, camino hacia ellos, que estaban a punto de irse, la tía Jane estaba disfrazada de Cat-Woman, cosa que no le era muy grata de ver, y su tío Hugh era un Hombre lobo… claro, el disfraz era una botarga. Lo agradecía.  
Jessica… bueno, ya lo había dicho.

-¿Si?- Respondió Billy.

-¿Y Spencer? ya nos vamos, Jessica tiene su primera fiesta de Halloween~- dijo alegre la tía Jane.

-¡MAMA!- reclamo Jessica avergonzada.

-Emmm…- Billy se quedó callado…- No lo sé… se escapó, yo que voy a saber.- Dijo

-Bueno, ya saben, tienen que entregar los dulces, no queremos que la casa sea víctima del "dulce o travesura"- dijo riendo.

-Aja…- Contesto Billy, para ver como cerraban la puerta.

….Se quedó callado, pacientemente se fue a sentar en el sofá de la casa, y ahí se quedó, aburrido, mientras jugaba con sus colmillos debes en cuando, si, sabia a donde se había ido el campesino que tenia de primo. Pero quedo en no decir nada hasta que volviera, y más valía que volviera temprano. Acomodo su rostro en su mano, aburrido, no quería prender la televisión. Probablemente este ese horrible maratón de películas de terror, y debía admitir, a veces daban un miedo espantoso… todavía recuerda cuando su primo le ofreció ir a ver la película de "Anabelle" Nunca en su maldita vida la vería.  
Solo con el comercial ya estaba temblando. No quería saber nada acerca de la película.

Escucho el "ding dong" del timbre, oh, no… debía entregar dulces. Suspiro, y fue rápido a la cocina y para tomar el bol y luego fue a la puerta. La abrió quedamente y vio a un chico un poco más alto que él y de cabello castaño. A pesar de todo, no era su primo. Maldición. Aun así, debía admitir que el traje de Indiana Jones que tenía el chico estaba muy bien elaborado.

-Dulce o truco~…- dijo, para mostrar la bolsa que tenía una calavera de cristal. –Hey, sal porque si no, no te darán dulces.- Dijo el chico, mirando hacia atrás de él, una niña salió un poco tímida, con un traje de vampira. Hizo lo mismo, levanto una calabaza pequeña, en donde tenía uno que otro dulce

-Oh, sí claro…- Dijo, para dar un puño de dulces al chico y a la niña, la pequeña solo salió medio corriendo debido a la vergüenza.

-Perdónala…- contesto el chico con algo de pena. –Es la primera vez que sale a pedir dulces.- Explico.

-No pasa nada…- Dijo Billy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-… Te me haces conocido, pero no sé de donde…- El chico arqueo una ceja.

-Supongo que me estas confundiendo, hay muchos vampiros en el mundo.- contesto.

El muchacho rio -Supongo. Gracias por los dulces.- dijo, para avanzar hacia la pequeña que lo había estado esperando.

Y con eso, Billy cerró la puerta. Bah, primera vez que el da dulces, no salió tan mal. Aun así, no significa que no quiera Spencer llegue, al contrario, quiere que ya llegara. Dejo el bol en la mesa delante de la televisión y se sentó en el sillón nuevamente, esperando a su primo castaño.

Volvió a sonar el timbre. Hecho un suspiro, y tomo el bol entre sus manos. Y con eso se aventuró a ver que disfraz ahora lo tomaba desprevenido.  
Abrió la puerta con desdén.

-Dulce o truco~…- escucho a Shanilla y a Spencer. La chica estaba disfrazada de algún tipo de marinera pero cubierta de sangre, no sabía que era exactamente, pero la sangre tenía un toque realista… ugh…

-Sí, danos dulces…- Dijo Rajeev hasta el último. Sin disfraz.

-… Que horribles disfraces.- dijo, para cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

Nuevamente el timbre.  
Abrió la puerta y era Spencer con cara de "debes estar bromeando"

-Déjanos entrar.-Reclamo Spencer.

-Y danos dulces.- Dijo Rajeev.

Billy solo rojo los ojos y los dejo entrar.

….

Miraba como los hermanos hindúes estaban ahí, mirando la maratón de películas junto con Spencer. Él estaba ahí, sentado alejado del grupo de amigos ese, no quería saber nada sobre esas películas, eran horribles. Debes en cuando miraba la pantalla, para encontrarse con horribles escenas llenas de sangre. Ugh. Jugaba con los dulces del bol que tenía enfrente, todavía no se acaba la noche, y había entregado la mayoría de los dulces, además… ni siquiera había espantado a ningún niño… su termómetro de espantos estaba más bajo que nunca. El único día donde puede ser el, el que espante a las personas y es incapaz de hacerlo.  
Gracias.

-¡Ah!- escucho el grito de las tres personas que estaban prestando atención a la película. Volteo a ver de reojo, y vio a Shanilla demasiado, y cuando demasiado, es DEMASIADO, EXAGERADAMENTE cercas de Spencer.  
Nadie reemplaza a Billy Joe Cobra asi de fácil.  
Si no le crecerá un maldito trauma y Billy Joe no tiene traumas.

Se acercó un poco hasta el castaño, Ellos se encontraban sentados en este orden: Spencer, Shanilla, Rajeev. Así que sería fácil acercarse a Spencer. Se levantó y tomo el bol de dulces con él. Después de eso camino y se sentó cercas de Spencer preocupándose de no cubrirle la vista hacia la televisión.

-… ¿Qué haces…?- pregunto Spencer en susurro.

-Intento ver una película de terror…- dijo, casi arrepintiéndose de lo dicho.

-Hmp…-salió de la boca de la chica.

…..

11:30 de la noche… después de tener que ver 2 películas de terror, y de que lo salvara el timbre, era hora de cerrar negocio. Los dulces se habían acabado, y la tía Jane no tardaba en venir. Y dijo que en cuanto se acabaran los dulces apagaran las calabazas para evitar que vengan vanamente a pedir dulces. Shanilla y Rajeev ya iban de regreso a casa, así que de paso después de que se despidieran apagarían las veladoras de las calabazas.

-Un gusto pasar el Halloween con ustedes.- dijo Shanilla con una sonrisa tranquila.

-De nada.- contesto Spencer.

-Siempre cuenta con eso.- Con esto Billy con una sonrisa creída.

Shanilla se rio por eso.

-Ya vámonos, es tarde~… No pude ver a mi lolo…- lo último lo susurro rajeev, quien estaba que se moría por irse de una buena ves.

-Sí, ya nos vamos…- dijo Shanilla para avanzar. –Adiós, nos vemos chicos.- Dijo, para acompañar a su hermano e irse de la casa.  
Billy hecho un suspiro, vio cómo su primo castaño tomaba su calabaza con el logo de "Zombies Rules" y la apago con algo de tristeza. Y Billy también tomo la suya, ya le había tomado foto y la había enseñado en sus redes sociales. Genial. Miro la silueta de su querida Jane Crocker, y con eso, suspiro, para apagar la veladora, dando por terminada la entrega de dulces en su casa.

Ambos entraron con sus respectivas calabazas a su casa. En silencio. -…. No vuelvo a ver una película de terror, lo juro…- dijo Billy, rompiendo el silencio.  
Obviamente decía la verdad en parte y en parte no, ya que, después de un rato volvería intentarlo, aunque eso significara que su miedo hacia los fantasmas se volviera más grande. Agh… era algo, un poco, contradictorio, pero seguía siendo un intento vano por acercarse a su primo… mejor hay que dejar de divagar en cosas como estas.

-Nadie te invito.- Dijo Spencer alzando una ceja. Auch, eso había dolido.

-Eso duele~…- contesto Billy, dejando su calabaza en el suelo, cercas de la puerta con la intención de que mañana aun este ahí, o en su defecto la tiren a la basura cuando el todavía no quiere deshacerse de ella.

-… agh…- Spencer rodo los ojos con eso.

-Hmp… oye… ¿y si nos vamos a dormir? Es tarde~…- canturreo el chico vestido de vampiro.

-Si…- contesto Spencer.

…..

-fue un largo día~…- canturreo Billy, mientras se quitaba la camisa del disfraz. –Pero no hubo dulces para mi~…- eso ultimo lo dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Aja…- murmuro Spencer, para continuar quitándose el maquillaje.

-… ¿Estás enojado o que te pico?- dijo Billy irritado. –Todo lo que resta desde que Shanilla y Rajeev se fueron has estado con un humor que ni tú mismo te aguantas…- explico, mientras miraba a su primo con el ceño fruncido. –Bipolar…- murmuro.

-Solo no estoy de humor.- dijo Spencer, rodando los ojos.

-Nunca lo estas.- soltó Billy enojándose.

Se quedaron callados.  
Spencer lanzo un suspiro.  
-¿Sabes cuánto resta para que te vayas?- pregunto.

El pelinegro trago duro. -… 2 meses….- dijo.

Spencer asintió. –Nos queda poco tiempo.-

-Pero el tiempo pasa lento contigo Spencer~…- rio Billy, tratando de hacer cómica la situación, funciono un poco, ya que su primo rio con él por unos momentos, su risa era algo triste y monótona, pero al menos sabía que estaba riendo.  
Eso era algo bueno. –Esos 2 meses se pueden aprovechar~…- rio el pelinegro. –No sabía que te gustara tanto mi compañía~- sonrió Billy engreídamente.

-Si me gusta la verdad…- Spencer sonrió rodando los ojos.

-… oh.- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Billy en ese momento. ¿Y el insulto? ¿Dónde estaba el insulto de Spencer por decir algo de manera tan engreída? Agh, eso no era gracioso, pero al menos se le hacía quedamente lindo.

Spencer se quedó viendo un momento a su primo. –Oye… no tengo sueño- murmuro el castaño.

-Y-yo tampoco…- contesto el pelinegro.

-Pero eso me recuerda… quedaste en contarme algo…- dijo Spencer, sentándose en la cama.

-…. Oh… si… eso…- Billy mando su mirada a distintos lugares, tratando de buscar alguna escapatoria. No la había. Maldición.

-Si me cuentas te doy lo que quieras a cambio.- dijo el de manera seria.

-¿Lo que quiera?- pregunto el pelinegro con sus ojos iluminados.

-s-si…. Aunque sé que me voy a arrepentir…- murmuro.

-perfecto.- extendió su mano al chico. – trato~…- canturreo. Ambos se dieron la mano, sellando el pacto satánico que Spencer hizo con ese diablo que se había hecho pasar por vampiro. Hecho un suspiro.

-Recuerda, lo de la visita de hace 3 años…- dijo.

-Primero lo que quiera. Soy una persona de palabra, no temas.- sonrió de oreja a oreja, se sentó a un lado de su primo, y con una sonrisa algo traviesa, dijo –me lo estas dejando fácil… Quiero tres besos~…- dijo. –y me los darás cuando yo quiera~…- oh genial.

-…. Demonios….- Spencer se sonrojo, pero no tuvo más que aceptar… ya había aceptado ciegamente. Así que, desde un principio estaba perdido. -¿Ahora?-

-Me gastare el primero~…- dijo.

Se acercó y rápidamente poso sus labios en los de su primo. Las manos de Billy fueron hacia los hombros del castaño, así se mantuvo, cerrando los ojos. Jo~ jamás pensó que darle un beso a su primo seria así de fácil. Se separó un poco y con algo de malicia empezó a dar besos en la mejilla del castaño, con una sonrisa. Dio besos en la mejilla del otro, mientras que el castaño simplemente decía "ya" repetidas veces. Si no fue hasta que sintió un beso en su cuello que fue donde dijo todo pero más rápido.

-H-hey… oye… b-basta…-murmuro Spencer, encogiéndose de hombros.

-… okay…- Billy se separó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas debido a que, si era sincero, se había dejado llevar.  
Malditas hormonas. –Ahora te cuento…- sonrió. –Te dije que era alguien de palabra.-

_\- [Hace tres años] -_

**1* Esta cantando "**_**Hirari, Hirari**_**" en Ingles.**

**2* **_**"-ERROR"**_** Tambien en ingles.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
¡OH, DIOS MIO! Termine todo esto en una sentada ;A;  
Todo por que, dios, la inspiración estaba conmigo, pero veo como se va ;A;**

**Espero y regrese uwu. **

***Voz de comercial* ¿Quieren que ciertas cosas aparezca en la historia de hace tres años? ¡Dejala en una review! La que mas me guste las tomare para el siguiente capitulo.**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN LA HISTORIA DE HACE 3 AÑOS! :Corazon: **


	11. 3 years Ago --¡Xmas!

**[*Llega con un disfraz de santa Claus, mientras se rie como retardada(¿)* jojojojojojo~  
¡Aquí Oneshenti, deseándoles feliz fiestas! :corazonxinfinito:!  
Bueno, ya estamos en la historia de hace tres años uwu.  
Bueno, por fin les voy a mostrar mi Headcannon acerca de varias cosas acerca de Billy,  
perdón, hay un intento muy malo de hacerlos llorar, asi que… si los hago llorar, cumpli mi cometido…  
si no… bueno, me lo esperaba (¿?)  
¡ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN, Y QUE LES DEN MUCHAS COSAS EN NAVIDAD!**

**¡El fic..!]**

* * *

En teoría. El debería estar durmiendo plácidamente, de manera tranquila sin interrupciones exteriores a el mismo. Y así sucedía. No había ningún ruido, eran más de las 3 de la mañana, y Spencer Wright, un pequeño niño de 11 años de edad, estaba durmiendo, como ya se dijo, de manera tranquila. Recién se había mudado a una enorme mansión, y se estaba acostumbrando al cambio de ciudad y sobre todo de escuela, solo agradecía que, estaban en vacaciones de invierno, así que dormía como todo un bebe.  
Un bello bebe.  
La respiración tranquila y pausada del pequeño era lo que movía las mantras que lo protegían del frio de su cuarto. Sus cabellos castaños, despeinados por el constante movimiento del pequeño, adornaban y no dejaban ver bien sus expresiones faciales a la hora de dormir. Pero se podía ver que tenía un sueño muy bueno debido a su sonrisa que se dejaba ver por leves instantes y luego desaparecía. Todo se supone que es normal.

La normalidad en la vida de Spencer se puede ver a leguas. Aun así.

Hoy estaba dispuesta a cambiar.

-…Je Je...- se escuchó una risilla en las sombras. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, de manera silenciosa y cuidadosa de no hacer ninguna especie de ruido. Pequeños pasos se escuchaban. Era una sombra de estatura baja, pero no demasiado. Caminaba de puntitas, con la intención de no despertar al chiquitín castaño. Logro llegar a la cama, y con eso, logro meterse entre las sabanas. Quería darle la sorpresa a su querido primo.

-Hey, Spencer.- dijo, aumentando su tono de voz.  
No hubo respuesta más que un silencio, y la respiración calmada de su primo castaño antes mencionado.  
-¡Oye!- volvió a aumentar su tono de voz, casi como un gritito.

-¿eh…?- medio despertó el castaño, viendo cómo, frente a él, estaba un monstruo.  
Su primo, Baruch Cohen.  
Palideció al lograr reconocer el rostro que tenía enfrente. Con una sonrisa "inocente" sus ojos muy abiertos viéndolo atentamente, su cabello negro igual que la oscuridad que los rodeaba brillaba un poco debido a la luz que se colaba de sus cortinas.  
Dios. Tenía miedo. Grito internamente, ya que su primo le cubrió la boca con su mano derecha. Su sonrisa se extendió.

-Tanto tiempo.-

* * *

No pudo dormir en toda la noche debido al nerviosismo que le provocaba tener al malcriado de su primo a unos centímetros de él. Suspiro, viendo su desayuno, a un lado de él, estaba el pelinegro, comiendo con una sonrisa extensa sus pancakes, saboreando la comida como si no hubiera comido algo tan delicioso como eso en muchos años. Tomo la miel de maple y coloco más, con una sonrisa extensa, viendo como el líquido dulce caía a los pancakes.  
Era una hermosa visión para el pelinegro.

-Bueno, Baruch, ¿Cómo sigue tu mama?- pregunto Jane, con una sonrisa cocinando unos huevos con tocino para su marido, que no tardaría en bajar para desayunar y luego ir al trabajo.

-Le va mejor con su tratamiento.- sonrió Baruch. –Gracias por preguntar.- dijo de manera educada, para comer otro pedazo de su tercer pan cake y el último. Desearía haber pedido más.

Spencer escucho con atención. "Su tratamiento" no entendía del todo el por qué decían eso de su tía Abey*, pero aun así, le preocupaba medianamente aquello. Sobre todo porque, lo habían educado con la idea de no debe de preguntar, debe de esperar a enterarse de las cosas, así es mejor todo, evitas tocar un tema que tal vez la persona a la que le preguntas no quiera tocar. Seguro, incluso, abres una cortada y le hechas limón a la herida.

-¡Gracias por la comida tía!- Dijo Baruch, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Miro de reojo a su primo, no habida tocado absolutamente nada de su muy apetecible y dulce desayuno. Eso era horrible. –Hey, Spencer…- llamo al castaño con una sonrisa, seguía sentado a su lao, en realidad, tenía la idea de quedarse sentado hasta que él se pusiera de pie y terminara su desayuno.

-¿Si?- contesto, viéndolo curioso.

-¿Por qué no comes?- pregunto, también curioso.

-…Este…-trato de buscar un excusa.

-¿Te doy de comer?- sonrió el pelinegro, sabiendo a la perfección que sería buena idea para humillarlo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- contesto de inmediato. Mas no le sirvió, Baruch tomo el tenedor, y tomo un pedazo del plato de Spencer e intento dirigirlo a su boca. La sonrisa del pelinegro era divertida, disfrutando del ceño fruncido y fastidio de su primo. Dirigía el pedazo de pan cake a la boca del otro, pero este volteaba haciendo que la miel quedara embarrada en su mejilla. -¡No me toques!

-¡Anda! ¡Yo te doy de comer!- rio de manera juguetona. Tomaba el brazo de Spencer, con la intención de que no evitara su tarea de darle de comer en la boca como digno bebe que era, sabia como a Spencer le fastidiaba que lo tocaran cuando él no quería… era una especia de "fobia" al contacto físico, o algo así.  
Todo esto era demasiado divertido para la madre de Spencer, que, servía el desayuno de su esposo, reía de manera disimulada, dejando que los niños jugaran.  
Era tierno ver como Baruch se preocupaba por Spencer a su manera.  
Una muy peculiar, pero demasiado tierna.

-¡Abre la boca!-Dijo Baruch, tomando la barbilla de su primo y tratando de abrir su boca por la fuerza.  
Hay algo que todos deben de saber sobre Baruch Cohen. Para el, todo se arregla con violencia.  
Apretó un los lados de sus mejillas, haciendo que la boca del castaño se abriera, y así como pudo, metió el pedazo de pan cake.

-*Cough* Baruch…-tocio Spencer, tragando el pedazo de pan cake.

-No desperdicies la comida- frunció el ceño. –Comete lo demás o hago lo mismo.

Raramente, a Spencer le entro un apetito feroz esa mañana.

* * *

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el chico pelinegro, viendo a su primo de manera curiosa.  
Le intrigaba el saber que estaba haciendo para ignorarlo.  
Ahora que lo piensa, no se siente bien ser ignorado, pero… bueno. No siempre podían prestarle atención a él.

-Una película.- dijo el castaño, enfocando la lente y revisando que todo estuviese en su lugar. Planeaba hacer algo en "stop motion" apenas empezaría a tomar las fotos, así que, estaba revisando los últimos detalles para ellas.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto, sonriendo "inocentemente"

-… Zombis.- dijo Spencer, temiendo por su producción.

-Ya veo.- dijo Billy, paseándose por la mesa donde tenía colocados los escenarios y personajes. Sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda, y una sonrisa "inocente" seguía en su rostro. Era divertido imaginarse una y un millón de circunstancias donde este hermoso "set de grabación" podría caerse, romperse.  
A veces dudaba de ser un niño "bueno"

-Una pregunta, Baruch.- dijo el castaño de 11 años. -¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?- Pregunto, tragando duro. Entre sus manos jugaba con un muñeco que parecía ser un zombi.

-2 semanas~ -Canturreo, viendo la cámara que estaba colocada en un tri pie. -… Bonita cámara.- dijo, sonriendo de manera tenebrosa.

-… si, fue regalo de navidad.- El castaño sonrió nervioso.

No supo ni como, pero su primo salió corriendo junto con la cámara y el tri pie. Dios, no. Como lo conocía, la cámara no la iba a contar. Se apresuró a seguir a su primo, que salió corriendo como digno rayo de luz, estaba nervioso, se suponía que debía hacer la película para un concurso. Y si no la hacía, no podría entrar. Bajo las escaleras corriendo, bajando incluso de dos escalones, temía por su cámara.

-¡Baruch!- grito, buscando a su primo.

-¡Marco!- escucho. Oh, no, ¿otra vez con eso? No tenía de otra, debía seguirle el juego.

-¡Polo!- grito.

-¡Marco!

-¡Polo!

-¡Marco!- escucho casi a un lado de él, viendo como su primo estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina, sumergiendo sus pies descalzos en el agua.

-… Polo.- Contesto. Acercándose.

-Marco~

-… Polo.- dijo, viendo el fondo de la piscina.  
Si, ahí estaba su destrozada y mojada cámara.

* * *

24 de diciembre….

Faltaba una semana para terminar el año. Y prácticamente… tendría que pasar estas dos grandes celebraciones junto a su primo, quien, no se veía muy animado como el día de ayer. ¿Por qué? No le interesaba… claro.  
Aun así, levemente le preocupaba el hecho que solo estuviera sentado ahí, en el borde de la piscina, viendo como el agua se movía. Como el viento soplaba un poco y movía su cabello negro. Todo era demasiado calmado para solo faltar unas cuantas horas para el tan deseado momento de abrir lo regalos.  
Aun así, su primo, Baruch cohen, no irradiaba la felicidad que cualquier niño en esta época hace. Y ni sabe el por qué. El, Spencer, estaba feliz, se supone que le encargo a "santa Claus" un videojuego nuevo, esos que son los más recientes, solo esperaba que si se lo trajera.  
Dio un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo que su primo. Lo observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, así que podía ver casi a la perfección su rostro.  
Parecía muy triste.

Aparto la mirada, tratando de no hacerse sentir mal por el rostro tan depresivo de su primo. No entendía el por qué, se supone que a él siempre le dan los mejores regalos. Su "santa" siempre le daba los mejores regalos, los más caros, y usualmente eran más de 4 regalos por cada navidad, sin contar el día de "reyes magos" Rodo los ojos recordando como el año pasado el recibió un solo regalo esa época mientras que Baruch recibía más de 4, otra vez.  
Al fin y al cabo, sabía que lo importante en esta época no eran los regalos (bueno, en parte, para él, sí) si no, el estar con tu familia, pasarla bien, y sonreír todo lo que dure la noche.

Aun así, dudaba que su primo vaya a sonreír en todo el día… no lo ha hecho en toda la mañana, y ni siquiera se ha puesto a molestarlo, cosa que le encanta de ese estado de ánimo del pelinegro… en parte… no le agrada mucho debido a la cara larga que pone… simplemente no es el estilo de Baruch.  
Vio como soltó otro largo suspiro, para volver a revolver el agua con sus pies que estaban sumergidos en el agua.  
Sin duda, ese demonio de Tasmania estaba peor que mal.

No quería ni verlo, pero algo en su cabeza lo obligaba a hacerlo, a mirarlo y hacerse sentir mal. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa, Spencer no le había dicho absolutamente nada malo… solo que ese era el problema. No le había dicho nada malo… ¿entonces quien tenía la culpa de que ese demonio se sintiera tan mal que se le fueran los cuernos y la cola de un momento a otro? Bueno, eso lo hacía enojar. Prácticamente, era "su mejor amigo" (aunque se atragantase al decirlo) pero lo era…  
Internamente hablando.

-Ugh…- soltó Spencer, viendo como Baruch empezaba a jugar nuevamente con el agua.  
Ese tipo se iba a enfermar.  
Y lo iba a enfermar a él.

-¡SPENCER, BARUCH, VENGAN A AYUDARME!- Escucho la voz de su madre gritando.  
No tuvieron de otra más que ir.

Aunque uno de ellos tuviera el ánimo por los suelos.

* * *

-Necesito que pongan el pino, por favor…- sonrió Jane con pena, en todo el mes no habían colocado el típico pino de navidad debido al tiempo, aun así, ya lo habían comprado desde hace más o menos 3 días, por lo que el pino seguía fresco, y emanando aquel dulce olor a pino que suelen dar los arboles naturales en esta época del año.  
Ambos niños asintieron, uno con cara perezosa, evitando la mirada de cualquier persona, y otro con mirada de "Regalos, regalos, regalos..."

Empezaron a colocar las esferas, Baruch, quien estaba con una cara que ni él sabía que podía hacer, estaba colocando todo al estúpido, solo se quería ir… tenía ganas de estar solo, aun así, no podía negarle a su tía Jane un favor. Su tía se había encargado de poner los foquitos y el usual listón alrededor, lo único que ellos hacían era poner las decoraciones. Baruch, podía ver la cara entusiasmada de su primo. Usualmente se le levantan los ánimos cuando esta con su primo, o habla con este, pero parecía que hoy no tenia, ni surgía ningún efecto… bueno, a excepción de que ya no se sentía TAN mal… pero seguía sintiéndose mal, no podía evitarlo.

Continúo poniendo los adornos de forma monótona, de vez en cuando le prestaba un poco de atención a su primo, solo para distraerse de sus muy absurdos pensamientos que invadían a su pequeña mente de 11 años.  
Se sentía un poco mal recordando su edad… es decir… tiene 11 y ya debe de pensar tan fríamente de su vida.  
Envidaba a su primo, que se la vivía en un hermoso mundo de fantasía.

-Ya.- dijo Baruch, para alejarse del pino, viendo terminado su trabajo de unos 30 minutos, que los sintió como segundos. Hizo una mueca, de disgusto al parecer, aunque ni el sabia de que era esa mueca, ni a que se debía, solo… era una mueca, una mueca vacía.

-… Hmmm…- Spencer miro fijamente a su primo.

-¿Qué?- volteo Baruch al verlo, al sentir su mirada arriba suya. No le desagradaba que lo viera fijamente… solo… le llamaba la atención que las ultimas horas lo estuviera viendo tanto.

-¿Qué tienes…?- se aventuró a preguntar, con un tono tan inseguro que provocaba risa.

-…No es algo que sea importante…- Baruch trato de sonreír. Aunque le fue imposible.

-Mentiroso….- murmuro Spencer, mostrando levemente su preocupación.

-¡Gracias!- se escuchó a la tía Jane, asomándose desde la cocina. -¡Se mira realmente hermoso!- dijo. -¡Váyanse a vestir, pronto estará la comida~!-

-¡SI!- dijo Spencer, contestando por los dos. Con eso tomo la muñeca de su primo, y lo arrastro a su cuarto, en donde se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior, subieron las escaleras, a Spencer le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que Baruch no le haya dicho nada a son de defenderse, como… "suéltame" o cosas como esas, lo conocía, era obvio que en su estado de ánimo normal estuviera, en estos momentos, lanzando fuego de la boca.  
Pero parece que le echaron agua encima, cosa que le apago el fuego de su rabia.  
O algo así.

Baruch era jalado por su primo castaño, miraba fijamente como lo tomaba bruscamente de la muñeca. Le era imposible no sonreír pensando que lo estaba "tocando" cuando el castaño era demasiado "reservado" al hecho de que lo tocaran cuando él no quería. Como ya dijo, era una especie de fobia al contacto físico no deseado o algo así.  
Solo esperaba que se le quitara con el tiempo, no podía evitar toda la vida que las personas lo tocaran.

Después de subir las escaleras, entraron a la habitación de Spencer, en donde al entrar, soltó al pelinegro.  
Se quedaron en un pequeño silencio.

-Este….- soltó Baruch, con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Spencer, dejando de darle la espalda, para esta vez dársela a la puerta, se recargo en ella, no quería que su hermana Jessica viniera y abriera la puerta. –todo el día has estado con un humor más deprimente que el de Igor*…- hizo referencia el personaje al ser lo único que se le vino a la mente. Esperaba que su primo se riera por su tonta representación de una persona deprimida, pero no lo hizo, cosa que solo lo hizo preocuparse más. Baruch… Baruch siempre aprovecha cualquier cosa para humillarlo, y si no aprovecha alguna oportunidad que se le presenta, el crea esas oportunidades, pero… ¿Qué no la aproveche? Eso… de miedo… y preocupa.

-No es nada, ya te lo dije.- Baruch frunció el ceño de manera débil. No quería que le recordaran el por qué su estado de ánimo… ya lo estaba olvidando es más. Agh… que horrible.

-Ya te dije, mentiroso... quiero saber.- reafirmo.

-… ¿Quieres saber, entrometido?- el tono de voz de Baruch cambio de una calmada a una enojada. Spencer trago duro, era lo suficientemente tonto como para meterse a la boca del lobo… pero aun así, su "leve" preocupación por su primo lo valía.  
Valía incluso que Billy le diera unos merecidos golpes por meterse en lo que no le importa.

-Si.- afirmo, con un tono inseguro.

-Mi mama.- escucho.

-.. ¿Tu mama?- Pregunto, y miro como el pelinegro asentía.

-Pasare navidad sin ella porque tuvo que ir a continuar con su tratamiento en otra ciudad…-aparto la mirada con tristeza. –Es la primera navidad que paso sin ella… y me siento solo…-dijo, sincerándose con su primo.

-…Hey, no seas idiota, no estás solo…- Spencer frunció el ceño por la idea errónea de su primo. Posiblemente ellos no se comparaban con que el pasara la navidad con su madre, pero eso no significaba que estaría solo en esta época. –Sé que no es igual, pero no quiere decir que este solo…- dijo.

-Una cosa es sentirlo… otra es estarlo…-murmuro frunciendo el ceño débilmente.

-… Oh…- Spencer bajo la mirada.

-… hey, Spencer…- llamo Baruch, rascándose la nuca con algo de pena. -¿puedo darte un abrazo?- pregunto.

-… yo…- el castaño se sonroso un poco. ¿Por qué demonios preguntaba eso? ¡Eso no se pregunta!

-Sé que no te gusta que te toquen a menos que tú quieras… por eso te pregunto.- lo miro con algo de vergüenza. Casi como le leyera la mente. Era fácil saber que pensaba su primo. Era demasiado… predecible.

-… no le veo nada de malo.- murmuro, abriendo los brazos un poco, esperando que su primo llegara.

No tardo nada, porque el pelinegro se aventó casi encima de él.  
-La extraño mucho... quiero a mi mama…- empezó a murmurar. – Soy un mal hijo, y ella una buena mama…- empezó a llorar, aunque intentando retener las lágrimas. –Quiero pasar navidad con ella…- susurro.

Spencer suspiro, sintiéndose nervioso por cómo estaba su primo. ¿Tan mal estaba como para ponerse a llorar frente a el?  
No comprendía del todo. Solo… empezó a acariciarle la espalda, tratando de hacerlo sentir bien...  
-Ya….- dijo, para dar un suave beso en la mejilla de su primo. Era un poco más alto que el, así que, en el momento en el que Baruch se acurruco en su pecho, se agacho un poco.  
Solo… era demasiado raro verlo así.  
Y lo hacía sentir mal.  
Pero a la vez un poco bien, por que demostraba que a pesar de que él era su blanco para hacer travesuras...  
Le tenía confianza.

Una muy grande como para llorar frente a él sin importarle que dirá.

* * *

Ya estaban comiendo la cena.  
Una hermosa y apetecible cena.

Era lo típico para Spencer, un gran pavo con muy sabroso relleno, varias cosas para acompañarlo y sabroso postre que solía ser entre pastel, entre otras cosas, como fresas con crema y muchas cosas más para la cena.  
Se había sentado a un lado de Baruch, quien comía de manera calmada, sin decir nada, Spencer al menos sabia el por qué, pero le calaba un poco el no poder hacer nada por hacerlo sentir bien. Claro, un abrazo pudo ayudarlo, no podía para toda la noche. Solo lo ayudo en ese preciso momento. Solo eso….

La cena transcurrió como siempre, con pláticas de parte de sus padres, una que otra respuesta de Baruch al igual que él, se concentraban más en la comida, y en saber si "santa" ya había dejado los regalos.  
Aun así, parecía que no.

Con eso, se escucharon las alarmas de los relojes, ya estaban marcando las 12 a.m. del día 25 de diciembre.  
Tenían que ir a la cama si querían sus regalos.

-Anda, a la cama…- sonrió Jane con dulzura a los tres pequeños, Jessica subió a su respectiva habitación, Spencer y Baruch igual.

Ambos chicos se cambiaron para dormir, nadie hablo.  
Si no fue hasta que, los dos estaban acostados.

-Buenas noches…- murmuro Spencer.

-Buenas noches…- contesto Baruch.

*Pirorin~* sonó el celular del pelinegro.  
Se levantó como muerto viviente, y tomo el celular, vio el número, y la cara se le ilumino por completo. Contesto.

-¿Mama?- dijo al momento de colocarse el teléfono celular en el oído.

-"Si… ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?"-

-¡G-genial!

-"Que bueno… Y… ¿Te desperté?"-

-N-no… apenas me iba a acostar…

-"Menos mal… Solo quería decir que… Feliz Navidad, hijo. Te quiero mucho… Que no se te olvide, eh."

-…Ja… imposible… Yo también te quiero… y demasiado…- murmuro – te extraño mucho… es raro pasar navidad sin ti…-

-"No te preocupes… solo es por ahora… te prometo que en año nuevo…"

-N-no tienes que prometerlo si no puedes mamá…- interrumpió. –No quiero obligarte.-

-"…perdón. Af…."- escucho un suspiro –"Feliz navidad… y perdón de nuevo."

-adiós…

-"Adiós mi vida."-

Y colgó.

Se quedó en silencio mirando el teléfono. No sabía si esa llamada lo hacía sentir mejor o peor.  
Volteo a ver a su primo, quien lo estaba viendo fijamente.

-…yo…- murmuro Spencer.

-Si le cuentas a alguien acerca de esto, te mato.-

Extrañamente a Spencer se le olvido por completo todo lo que paso ese día.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el castaño se levantó primo, debatió si despertar a su primo. Pero aun así lo hizo.

-Levántate.- dijo, moviendo a su primo de un lado a otro. –Levántate Baruch~…- dijo.

-ya voy…-murmuro el pelinegro, levantándose con su cabello más alborotado que el del castaño, ni se le reconocía. -¿Qué día es…?- pregunto al estar completamente perdido en el calendario biológico.

-¡25! ¡Levántate!- dijo, para jalar a su primo fuera de la cama.

Bajaron las escaleras casi corriendo.  
Y cuando llegaron a la sala de estar donde estaba el pino, los vieron, un montón de cajas.  
Los ojos de ambos brillaron de la emoción, y corrieron hacia ellos.

-¿Ya encontraste uno para ti?- pregunto Spencer. Viendo como el chico pelinegro buscaba con la mirada.

-E-emmm…- tartamudeo.

-¿lo busco por ti?- cuestiono Spencer con cara cansada.

-Dudo que me hayan traído regalos.- sonrió Baruch.

-A-ha…- dijo, para buscar entre las dedicatorias d lo regalos. –Hmmm…-

-… Déjalo.-insistió Baruch.

-…Aquí esta uno.- sonrió Spencer al encontrar una caja con envoltura de color azul celeste y un moño de un color dorado. –Te ábrelo.-dijo, entregando la caja.

-A-ha…- murmuro Baruch, para empezar a quitar la envoltura, era una caja enorme, más dicho larga, pero no tan pesada, lo que le facilitaba a Spencer y a Baruch cargarla.  
-…no me la creo…- murmuro Billy, con una sonrisa encantadoramente feliz (encantadora para Spencer)

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Spencer con aire de suspenso.

-La guitarra que quería…- dijo echándose encima de la caja. –GRACIAS.- Empezó a murmurar.

Spencer rodo los ojos.  
Todavía le faltaban otros 3 regalos que abrir al idiota.

* * *

**[ 1* Que yo recuerde para la madre de Billy no hay nombre, es mas, creo que jamas han hablado de sus padres o familiares (fuera de la familia Wright) asi que me invente un nombre, *Ejeh* Sobre lo del tratamiento… pronto se vera de que hablan… si es que les dio curiosidad, si no… como quiera, se dira :v  
2* ¡Lo siento! Me fue imposible no acordarme de Igor de Winnie The Pooh :c**

**Bueno, dejando mis Homosexualidades, la próxima actualización será un dia antes de Año nuevo :v. Si, soy un ser sin que hacer que actualiza en esas fechas...  
La verdad, no se si vaya a salir de la ciudad antes de esas fechas, en caso de que sea asi, actualizare antes de que me largue :v.  
Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir, además de que tengan una muy feliz navidad, que se atraganten hasta reventar, y que les den muchos regalos :v….  
¡Oh y que la pasen exelente con sus familiares y amigos!  
¡Les hablo Oneshenti, nos vemos!**

**:corazón: ]**


	12. 3 Years Ago --¡New Year!

**[FELIZ AÑO NUEVO BETCHES! LOS AMO. :CORAZONXINFINITOALAVIZ: (¿?)**

**Bueno, yo solo quería decirles… me carcajee mientras escribia este capitulo, asi que espero que ustedes tambien :v.  
Bueno, cabe recordar que, mi sentido del humor es algo raro :v. Asi que lo que a mi me causa gracia, a ustedes no :v. (a veces)  
:V :V :v :V :Muere:  
Bueno. Un año, mas de nuestras vidas. LOL  
El tiempo avanza muy rápido ¿No? ¡Hay que aprovecharlo haciendo lo que nos gusta!  
C:  
Bueno, los dejo con el Fanfic de AÑOOOOO NUEVO!]**

* * *

Estaban jugando con las típicas luces de véngala.  
Hacían círculos, figuras, e intentaban escribir el nombre de ambos durante los momentos que las luces continuaban irradiando aquellas chispas que las hacía parecer mágicas. Lo eran… al menos para estos niños. Baruch Cohen, y Spencer Wright. Dos niños de 11 años de edad que, estaban pasando el año nuevo juntos como los buenos primos que eran. Ya había pasado más de una semana, o tal vez de por sí, más de la semana. Se la habían pasado genial con sus regalos cada uno. Además… Baruch ya había regresado a su animó habitual, lo cual tranquilizaba a su primo castaño.  
Aun así, le era imposible no preocuparse aunque sea un poco por Baruch, ya que, desde aquella llamada, al parecer no se sentía del todo bien con el hecho de pasar año nuevo sin su madre. Aun así, miraba que Baruch, al menos, se estaba "recuperando"  
Trato de no mostrarse "preocupado" y vio cómo su vara de véngala se acababa, dejando de brillar, de emanar esas chispas. Suspiro. –Papa… ¿Hay más luces de véngala?- pregunto a su padre, quien se encontraba en su parrilla, preparando la carne para la cena del último día del año.

-Sí, Spencer, están en la mesa. Solo ten cuidado cuando las enciendas- advirtió su padre, continuando con su trabajo, dándole la vuelta a las carnes que ya creía listas, oh que de por sí, ya estaban listas. Spencer asintió, para ir por la caja de luces de véngala. Billy continuaba con la suya, ya se había apagado hace rato, pero solo se quedó inundado en sus pensamientos, seguía con las mismas ganas (o tal vez más) de pasar año nuevo con su mamá. Lanzo un suspiro. Con su mano izquierda, que era la que tenía libre, empezó a darse ligeros golpes en los labios, con el dedo índice, mientras pensaba, viendo fijamente la vara de véngala que ya tenía mucho de a verse apagado, y seguro, hasta fría estaba.  
No importaba, en realidad, pero trataba de perder su mirada en algún objeto inanimado y no en alguien que termine sintiéndose… ¿acosado? Oh cualquier palabra que describa como alguien se siente cuando lo miran fijamente.  
Como ya dijo, no le importa.

-Ey, Baruch, ¿Quieres otra luz de véngala?- pregunto el castaño, con la intención de hacer sentir mejor al pelinegro. Baruch podía ser un ser sin sentimiento todo el tiempo… aun así, eso no significaba que en verdad no los tuviera.  
Oh, dios… eso sonó tan cursi.

-…Si, dame otra.- dijo, soltando la vara de véngala que tenía ya mucho rato sosteniendo, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Se acercó a su primo, tomando una de las luces de la caja, la sostuvo como era debido, para evitar quemarse, y espero a que su primo la prendiera. El principalmente evitaba jugar con fuego… Baruch era algo pirómano… "algo" vio como Spencer prendía el encendedor, con un algo rápido movimiento de su dedo pulgar, y prendía la vara de véngala. –Fufufu~…- soltó Baruch, junto con una sonrisa al ver aquellos brillos. Parecían estrellas o algo así.

-Oye, Baruch, déjame prender la mía…- murmuro Spencer, para tomar la muñeca de Baruch y detener el moviendo que ejercía Baruch, para según él, hacer figuras con las chiscas que soltaba aquella varita. Así fue como, Spencer, después de mantener las dos varitas juntas, la suya se predio, casi no duro nada. –Ya, Gracias…- dijo Spencer, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, jugando con la varita al igual que su primo.

-Estoy haciendo un circulo~…- canturreo Baruch con un sonrisa.

-Yo una estrella…- Spencer frunció el ceño, para hacer los movimientos correspondientes para formas una estrella.

-Yo un corazón que demuestra mi amor por ti…- Baruch dejo de moverse, para solo dejar que su véngala se extinguiera.

-… No estás haciendo nada…- se quedó callado. –Oh, como te odio.

* * *

-Spencer, Baruch, ¿Pueden hacerme un favor pequeñito?- pregunto Jane, mirando a ambos chicos.

-Claro Tía Jane…- accedió Baruch con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no hay problema.- también Spencer.

-¿Pueden cuidar a Jessica?- pregunto Jane, nuevamente, nerviosa que de que los niños a último minuto digan que no. Su marido no podía ir, tenía que cuidar la carne, y obviamente no mandaría a los niños. ¡Antes muerta! les puede pasar algo, y no se lo perdonaría jamás. Espero la respuesta de los niños. Ellos asintieron, gracias, le quitaron un gran peso de encima. La adulta sonrió satisfecha. –Prometo no tardar nada.- sonrió, para salir de la casa casi corriendo. –Jessica está en su cuarto, vayan con ella.- informo, antes de salir.

-… Yo voy a llegar primero.- dijo Baruch.

-Mentira…- murmuro Spencer.

Y con eso, ambos salieron corriendo de la cocina, con la intención de llegar primeros a la habitación de la pequeña Jessica, quien, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que, ella sería la que trataría con niños pequeños. Se escuchaban los pasos resonar por toda la casa, subían las escaleras como si se tratara de otro pasillo. Era la energía de dos muchachitos de 11 años. Ni una gota de cansancio demostraban, mientras corrían empujándose, haciéndose a un lado, tratando de llegar primero.

Hasta que llegaron.

-¡Llegue primero!- grito Spencer, arrastrándose adentro de la habitación.

-¡Mentira, yo toque la puerta primero!- reclamo Baruch, tirándose arriba de Spencer, haciéndole una llave alrededor del cuello.

-¡No me dejas respirar!- grito Spencer, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¡Entonces di que yo llegue primero!-dijo, frunciendo el ceño, y con una sonrisa de lado, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que darle la razón, si no se quería morir, claro.

-¡M-mentira…!- dijo.

-¡Deja a mi hermano!- grito Jessica, levantándose del suelo donde jugaba con unas cuantas muñecas, se levantó, para empezar a golpear a Baruch en donde podía. – ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo!- seguía con los golpes, que, a pesar de que eran tontamente débiles, seguían perturbando a Baruch y su tarea de conseguir la razón de su primo. – ¡Bájate de el!- dijo, viendo como Baruch continuaba haciéndole una llave digna de las luchas de televisión a su hermano.  
Baruch rodo los ojos. Quería a su prima (era de las pocas personas a las cuales aceptaba abiertamente que quería) aunque a veces era insoportable y sobretodo, un monstruo. Dejo de hacerle la llave a su primo castaño, y los golpes pararon. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado.

-Ya lo solté.- informo.

-Bájate de el.- ordeno la azabache con el ceño fruncido.

Baruch obedeció, y se puso de pie, dejando a un Spencer sin aire en el suelo. El pelinegro se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Ya lo hice.- volvió a decir.

Okay, Spencer estaba confundido. Pero solo tenía una pista acerca de que pasaba aquí, entre azabaches se entendían, y sobre todo, entre monstruos.  
Oh dios… ¿Por qué lo "bendecías" con dos adorables y tiernas bestias?

-…Hmp.- soltó Jessica, viéndolos fijamente. -¿Quieren jugar conmigo?- pregunto la niña ahora con una sonrisa.

-No gracias…- murmuro Spencer, recuperando el aire poco a poco. Su primo es más alto que el, así que, por ende, pesa un poco más que el castaño.  
Oh dios… si estaba un poco pesado para su escuálido cuerpo.

-… Les pregunte por cortesía, pero deben de jugar conmigo, o le diré a mama que se estaban peleando.-amenazo la niña.

Raramente, a los dos les dio unas enormes ganas de jugar con Jessica esa tarde de año nuevo.

* * *

-…Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estas dos personas que, están dispuestas a pasar el resto de sus días juntas. Que están dispuestas a, quererse, respetarse, y apoyarse en la salud y enfermedad.- Jessica trataba de fingir una voz gruesa, le era imposible por su voz altamente chillona, pero hacia el intento. – Baruch Cohen, aceptas a Spencer Wright como tu esposa, ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto.

-… ¿Por qué yo debo ser la novia?- pregunto Spencer, sosteniendo un ramo de flores de papel. -¿Y porque invitaste a la boda a el "Señor pelusas"?- pregunto, apuntando a un perro con tanto peluche encima que no se reconocía su figura. Había más muñecos puestos de forma que fueran los invitados de la boda.  
Esto era enfermizo.

-Shh... Baruch debe contestar.- susurro con el ceño fruncido. -*Cofcof* ¿Y?- Volvió a su papel de padre de iglesia y esas cosas.

-Emmm…. ¿Necesariamente debo de decir que si?- pregunto Baruch, algo nervioso. Las mejillas las tenía levemente rojas, y debes en cuando se mordía el labio en señal de nerviosismo.

-Si quieres casarte con él, Sí…- dijo Jessica, con su voz "gruesa"

-…A-acepto…- Tartamudeo.

-¿¡Por qué dijiste que sí!?- susurro con enojo Spencer, con la cara colorada ante la respuesta positiva de su primo.

-Es solo un juego…- se excusó el azache, con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Ni que nos fuéramos a casar de verdad…- trago duro, apartando la mirada.

-Ugh… seria desagradable que me casara con un hombre.- dijo Spencer con asco. –es raro.-susurro.

-*Cofcof*¿Puedo continuar?- Ambos asintieron. –Bueno, Spencer Wright… ¿Aceptas como legitimo esposo a Baruch Cohen, para amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- volvió a preguntar.

-…No.- respondió secamente.

-CHAN CHAN CHAN.- Grito Jessica.

-…Eje…- se rio Baruch.

-Que dos hombres se casen no es normal.- Spencer frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada.

-Oh vamos, Wright, solo es un juego.- Dijo el pelinegro con un poco de nerviosismo.  
No entendía muy bien el motivo, pero esas palabras lo hacían sentir como una basura.

-No es normal. Ni de juego, ni en la realidad. Da asco.- continuo con su ataque discriminatorio.

-…Te vas a casar conmigo quieras o no.- Baruch frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- grito Spencer en defensa. Aunque, la mirada algo retorcida que le deba su primo no le ayudaba a mantener esa postura, o al menos no por mucho tiempo que digamos. Trago duro, sabiendo que se avecinaba algún tipo de golpe, o alguna otra cosa, para dañarlo físicamente por llevarle la contraria. Cerró los ojos. Esperando algún golpe.  
Nada.

-… ¿Ya nos vamos a casar o qué?- pregunto el pelinegro, con cara cansada.

-¿Qué?- se quedó Spencer lelo, ante la falta de violencia de su primo. Aunque después analizo las palabras. -¡Dije que no!- volvió a esperar algún ataque físico, pero no pasó nada. ¿Y ahora? No entendía mucho este comportamiento de Baruch, era diferente a lo usual. Aunque siempre hay que recordar que es Baruch Cohen, un niño mimado, pero algo depresivo y altamente bipolar que puede matarte mientras duermes y si no tienes algo con que defenderte durante la noche.  
Por eso el dormía con un bate de Baseball al lado suyo. Podía evitar cualquier asesinato de esa manera.

-Agh… vamos, yo si quiero casarme contigo.- Baruch rodo los ojos.

-¡Eso no es normal!- lloriqueo Spencer.

-¿Se van a casar sí o no?- pregunto Jessica fastidiada. –Spencer tu habías dicho que Baruch te gustaba.- sonrió la niña.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- Spencer se puso rojo debido a lo que dijo su hermana. -¡Ya les dije que no es normal que dos hombres se casen!-

-Pero solo es un juego…- murmuro Baruch con extraña seriedad y cansancio. –Además, si no quieres lo harás por la fuerza.- sonrió de lado.

-¡Que no quiero!- grito, para salir corriendo del cuarto.

-¡SI QUIERES!- Grito Baruch perdiendo los estribos, para correr tras de él.

-¡BARUCH LUCHA POR TU AMOR IMPOSIBLE!- Grito Jessica, pareciéndole cómica la situación. –Hasta que se fueron, Señor pelusas- dijo, para avanzar con sus muñecos.

* * *

Se había refugiado en su cuarto. Se sentía en digna película de terror, tenía miedo de que el demonio de Tasmania que tenia de primo llegara y lo obligara a casarse con él, aun cuando ya les dijo a esos dos que no es natural que dos hombres se casen y esas cosas. Es decir, ya había escuchado muchas veces que, un hombre debía estar con una mujer por qué es lo normal. ¡Nunca ha visto, ni quiere ver a una familia con dos papas! Sería muy raro…  
Y le desagradaba de sobremanera.

Seguía escondido, viendo fijamente la puerta de su cuarto, escuchando como la mayoría de las puertas eran abiertas y luego azotadas, seguras era Baruch buscándolo. Dios, dios, dios. Tenía miedo. Se supone que él estaba en su fuerte, en su, en su… refugio, en su manta gigante mágica-protege-fantasmas o algo así… algo que sonara endemoniadamente infantil para que la situación que pasaba el pobre castaño de 11 años fuera menos aterradora. Aunque no tenía ni una menor idea de cómo llamar a su habitación, para dejar de tener tanto miedo, como para temblar como vibrador.

Oh dios.

-Primito~…- era una escena de película de terror, la puerta trataba de abrirse, aunque le había puesto unos seguros. Unas manos con guantes negros entraron a su habitación. Oh dios… esto era horrendo. Daba miedo, parecía que iba a entrar con una motosierra y lo iba a descuartizar en ese momento. Spencer como pudo, corrió, y empezó a cerrar la puerta, y también intentaba sacar la mano del cuarto. Oh dios, este tipo lo iba a terminar traumando, si no es que ya estaba traumado. Cuando logro sacar la mano, cerró la puerta con candado. Dios, dios, dios, dios. Temblaba, y se medió recargo en la puerta, sintiendo golpes en ella. Su madre lo castigaría por ver la puerta hecha trizas.

-¡SPENCER WRIGHT, DEJAME ENTRAR!- Grito con todo lo que podía su voz. Estaba enojado. Muy enojado, la rabia lo estaba controlando al cien por ciento. Incluso unas lágrimas debido a esta tan conocida emoción empezaron a salir mientras estaba dándole golpes a la puerta. Quería entrar y desfigurarle la cara a su primo. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía.

Solo sabía que estaba muy enojado porque no quiso casarse con él.  
Aunque como él dijo, era solo un juego.  
Un estúpido juego.

Pateaba la puerta, la golpeaba con su hombro al lanzarse sobre ella. Solo quería entrar. Hay que dejarlo entrar.  
-¡Deja de golpear la puerta, Baruch! ¡Me castigaran por tu culpa!- escucho como grito el castaño con miedo.

Los dientes le rechinaron.  
-¡ESE ES EL PLAN!- Contesto, echando una carcajada seca, aunque las lagrimitas debido a la estúpida emoción de la rabia estaban presentes. Debía parecer un loco, lo más seguro.

Dejo de patear y golpear la puerta. No iba a conseguir nada así. Tenía 11 años, no podía derribar una puerta de esa manera. Solo… necesitaba algo pesado. Lo suficientemente pesado como para poder derribar la puerta. Quería entrar. Quería entrar. Miro a los lados, algo debía de servirle. En todo el pasillo no había nada, solo podía ver a Jessica asomándose un poco, con cara divertida. Aunque a él le causaba algo de gracia y a la vez no. No sabía ni que era lo que sentía exactamente, fuera del enojo que lo inundaba.

Vio una mesita de noche al parecer. La puerta ya estaba muy mal por fuera, así que posiblemente lo único que tenga que hacer era eso. Aventarle algo. Avanzo hacia ella corriendo, y empezó a arrastrarla rápidamente, estaba ligera, y podía moverla sin mayor dificultad debido a las ruedas.  
Si Spencer valoraba su vida, se iba a quitar de encima de la puerta.

Como pudo levanto la cajonera, era de tablas ligeras, así que podía pesar lo mismo que él o menos, no importaba. Con una fuerza "sobrehumana" la levanto y así como logro levantarla, no espero nada y la lanzo encima de la puerta, haciendo que un estruendo se escuchara.  
Así la puerta de Spencer cayó al suelo, junto con varias partes de aquella cajonera vieja.

-Hasta que entre~…- canturreo, mientras se sacudía las manos, romper aquello le redujo su enojo. Aunque no lo suficiente como para dejar a Spencer en paz. Miro a Spencer, quien, con cara de no creer, miraba todos los papeles no-importantes que salieron de la cajonera, y las partes de esta que estaban regadas por ahí, al igual que la puerta. Miraba como la cara, casi se le ponía azul debido a la falta de respiración por la sorpresa. Era divertida esa expresión, y le encantaría verla más veces.

Oh espera, casi siempre la miraba.

-¡Ya te dije! ¡Lo aras por la fuerza!- le grito, con enojo en su voz.

-¡Te dije que no!- grito el castaño, temblando, como pudo se levantó, para empezar a correr, un intento de escapar dentro de su habitación.

-¡Oh, claro que lo aras!- Baruch sonrió, para empezar a perseguirlo, brincaron de un lado a otro, parecían como de esos documentales. Spencer es un pobre antílope, y Baruch un león, un león hambriento de sangre y viseras de este pobre antílope. Corrieron por toda la habitación, subiéndose incluso al escritorio de Spencer, metiéndose al baño de este entre otros lugares, pero sin salir de ahí, principalmente porque Baruch siempre lo evitaba.  
Aun así, las probabilidades de escape para un antílope solitario son muy bajas. Tal vez si estuviera con los demás, posiblemente, se salvaría, pero hoy parece que no es su día de suerte.  
Baruch atrapo a Spencer haciéndolo prisionero en la cama, tomo ambas muñecas del castaño y lo mantuvo quieto.  
Casi asfixiándolo con la mirada, como un león hace con la presa que por fin tiene entre sus fauces.

-¡No quiero casarme con un monstruo!- Le grito Spencer, sacándole la lengua de una manera infantil. Baruch sonrió de lado.

Era una sonrisa algo retorcida, pero… eran sentimientos revueltos, reflejándose en su rostro. ¿Cuáles eran esos sentimientos? No sabía. -¡Lo aras!- afirmo el pelinegro a gritos.

Usualmente el antílope da pelea aun entre las fauces del león, continua moviéndose, con la leve esperanza de vida en su cabeza. Aun con su sistema activo, gritando desesperadamente por continuar vivo y no ser parte del menú del rey de la selva. La cadena alimenticia es horrible. Pero parte de la vida, la cual para Spencer… dios… no era muy justa.  
Las patadas de Spencer, eran cada vez más fuertes, quería liberarse, quería correr, dios.

Este tipo siempre le daba un miedo tremendo. -¡Que no!- grito Spencer, casi con ganas de llorar.

Ja… Baruch simplemente apretó las muñecas del castaño que tenía debajo de él. -¡Que sí!- le grito a la cara.

Y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos.  
Su primo estaba estático debajo de él.  
Estaba muy asustado, debido a que este tipo siempre ha sido un bravucón con él.  
No entendía bien las razones del por qué. Pero aun así inconscientemente perdonaba todas esas estupideces que hace.

Aunque ahora…

No entendía por que lloraba.

-No hay razones… es enojo.- murmuro Baruch, sabiendo que pensaba su primo.  
Ya lo había dicho, era demasiado predecible.

-"Mas bien tristeza…"- pensó Spencer.

* * *

-¡¿Qué le paso a la puerta?!- Murmuro Jane alterada, con su marido, y con los niños. Primero, porque su marido estuvo ahí todo el rato que ella salió, y con los niños… bueno… ¡Por no avisarle a Hugh! Principalmente por eso.  
Ambos niños bajaron con la mirada, aunque se vieron por unos instantes.  
Baruch suspiro.

-Fue Spencer.- Dijo solemne.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú tiraste la puerta, no yo!- Spencer dio pelea, no sabía el por qué, por un momento, pensaba que su primo aceptaría la responsabilidad de sus actos. Pero al parecer, estaba muy equivocado. Oh dios… ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Era idiota acaso? Pues al parecer sí.  
Baruch lo miro por un momento.

-Agh… está bien… fui yo.- dijo.

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunto Jane consternada, viendo la puerta detrás de los dos niños.

-Estaba muy enojado, no medí mi fuerza.-Baruch empezó a jugar con sus dedos. –Sé que un lo siento no lo arregla.-

-Ummm…- Jane miro la puerta por un momento. Y suspiro con una sonrisa. –No te preocupes… últimamente estas muy sensible por lo de tu mama… entiendo. Pero debes de sacar tu enojo de alguna otra manera.- La adulta pelirroja sonrió de lado. –Tu mamá me dijo que eres muy bueno con la guitarra, y también cantando… Esa es una forma.- sugirió. –Además, tienes a Spencer, aunque él no lo diga, él te quiere mucho.- miro a Spencer sonriéndole. –Todos te queremos aquí.- consoló al chico.

-Gracias…- murmuro Baruch con una sonrisa.

-… ¿No lo vas a castigar?- pregunto Spencer indignado.

-¡No puedo! No soy su mama. Además…-revolvió el cabello de Spencer. –Si lo castigo no jugara contigo.- le sonrió.

-¡Pero tiro una puerta!- reclamo Spencer.

-Bueno… planeábamos cambiar tu puerta, estaba muy dañada… - Jane se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

Odiaba que su madre fuera tan comprensiva.

-Bueno… me llama la atención que te hizo sentirte tan enojado Billy.- sonrió Jane con aire de curiosidad, miro al niño pelinegro, quien solo aparto la mirada levemente avergonzado.

-Spencer no se quiso casar conmigo… y eso que era juego.-

-Owwww…- lanzo Jane por la ternura.

-¡Que no es normal que dos hombres se casen!- se defendió Spencer. -¡Da asco! ¡Y además somos primos!-Continuo Spencer.

-¡Spencer!- interrumpió su madre enfadada. –Que dos hombres se casen es natural… aprende a ser tolerante.-

-No es cierto… no es natural...

-Lo es, al igual que dos mujeres.

-¡¿TAMBIEN ENTRE DOS MUJERES?!- Grito Spencer sorprendido. -¡ESTE MUNDO SE VA PARA ABAJO!-

-… ¿Eso te hizo enojar Baruch?- pregunto su tía, con cara cansada.

-Si… me hizo sentir mal.- añadió el pelinegro, cabizbajo.

-…No le hagas caso… Usualmente las personas así es porque secretamente quieren hacerlo.- rio Jane, junto con ella lo hizo Baruch. Era buena forma de molestarlo, y lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. Tal vez después de todo, él se quiera casar con él en un futuro. Claro… de juego.  
No cree estar listo todavía para casarse de verdad.

* * *

Ya era de noche.  
Faltaba poco para las 12 de la noche.  
Y empezaría un nuevo año.

Como era costumbre, entre su familia, escribían sus propósitos de año nuevo en una nota, y los leerían en voz alta para que todos se enteraran. De esa manera no habría forma de escapar de ellos y no cumplirlos, ya que todos tendrían el poder de recordártelo, incluso de casi obligarte a cumplirlos. Spencer suspiro, pensando en su tercer propósito de año nuevo. Miraba a Baruch a un lado suyo, sentado en la mesa. Ah diferencia de él, no tenía ningún propósito escrito. Miro de reojo a Baruch, quien parecía perdido en la hoja en blanco en la cual se supone escriba sus propósitos para iniciar año.

-¿Por qué no escribes algo?- pregunto Spencer levemente curioso.

-No sé qué poner…- contesto Baruch.

-…Ohm…- miro a su primo fijamente, analizándolo.

-¿Qué?- Se puso rápidamente a la defensiva. No tenía ganas de pelearse nuevamente, después de todo, era año nuevo. Vio como Spencer sonrió un poco por su reacción, no entendía el por qué, pero al parecer si fue por eso. Ya lo dijo, más de dos veces, Spencer Wright es altamente predecible para él.  
Algunas veces.

-Uno de tus propósitos podría ser… Que aprendas a controlar tus emociones…- Le dijo.

-Se controlarlas.- se excusó.

-No sabias ni que sentías hoy al momento de tirar mi puerta.- miro a Baruch con cara cansada. –No era enojo cuando me lo dijiste.- Murmuro, recordándole el momento donde, nuevamente, se puso a llorar delante de él.

-…Ugh…-Baruch aparto la mirada. –Bueno… creo que si tengo un propósito.- murmuro, para empezar a escribir, Spencer sonrió triunfante.  
-Supongo que gracias…- murmuro el azabache, rodando los ojos y cubriendo la hoja de papel.

-¿Solo uno?- pregunto Spencer. -¡Yo tengo tres!- rio.

-Eso es porque eres una pésima persona.- rio con sorna.

-…Oh como te odio.- el castaño sonrió de lado, con el ceño pobremente fruncido.

* * *

-¿Todos tienen sus uvas?- pregunto Jane, junto con su marido. Ambos tenían unas copas, en donde tenían unas uvas, se miraban muy lindas, doce uvas exactas, para pedir los deseos correspondientes a cada campanada.  
Spencer y Baruch asintieron, sosteniendo unos vasos de cristal en donde también tenían la cantidad de 12 uvas.

Se miraron en son de reto.

-Yo me las comeré primero.- Dijo Spencer con una sonrisa.

-A-ha… yo me las terminare primero.- rio Baruch con sorna.

-Si se las comen rápido se van a ahogar.- advirtió Jessica, con un vaso de plástico en donde tenía sus uvas ya sin semilla.

-Jessica tiene razón, además, se supone que cuando se comen las uvas pidan un deseo.- dijo Jane.

_**10…**_

-Oye Spencer…- Ambos chicos estaban sentados en el sillón que daba una vista linda hacia la piscina de la casa, se miraban las estrellas reflejada en esta. Faltaba poco para los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Qué?- contesto. Jugando con sus uvas.

_**9**_

-Bueno… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo.

-Ya la hiciste.- Spencer sonrió de lado.

-Que gracioso.- Baruch le saco la lengua igualmente con una sonrisa.

_**8.**_

-Está bien… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Spencer, viendo al cielo oscuro. La luna estaba muy brillante, en pleno año nuevo. Y las estrellas igual. No había nubes.  
No obstruían la vista hacia el satélite natural de la tierra, y eso era hermoso.

-… ¿Me odias?-

_**7**_

Se quedó callado, no sabía que responder. –Yo…- no lo odiaba… Spencer no lo odiaba. Aunque no entendía muy bien su pregunta. En especial porque lo pregunto tan de repente. Era raro, incluso viniendo de este tipo… es decir... no es normal. -¿Por qué preguntas? No entiendo.- confeso.  
Estaba muy confundido.

_**6**_

-Ya te dije… Quiero saber si tú me odias.- Aparto la mirada, viendo su vaso de uvas a un lado.

-… No entiendo por qué te importa saber.-dijo Spencer.

_**5**_

-Por qué me importa.- le saco la lengua.

-Oh claro, y todas las idioteces que hago por ti es porque te odio.- Spencer lo miro cansado.

_**4**_

-Eje…- Baruch rio. –Solo quería asegurarme.- murmuro, con una sonrisa. -¿Sabes? Es divertido estar aquí~… No me siento solo como cuando estoy con mi mamá…- se sinceró. Quería mucho a su mama, pero… ella estaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa a veces.

-Yo tampoco… no tengo muchos amigos que digamos.- rio, sintiendo la cara caliente debido a la extraña pero cómoda conversación que tenían.

_**3**_

-Entonces…- Billy miro hacia arriba, escuchando como el conteo casi terminaba. -¿Si cambio un poco mi forma de ser te casarías conmigo?- se rio el niño. Spencer sin pensar también lo hizo. Pf, era gracioso lo que dijo, extrañamente no le desagrado tanto como las otras ocasiones. Le desagrado un poco… pero a la vez no… raro.

-¿Supongo?-dijo Spencer entre risas.

_**2**_

-… Ey, Spencer.- Hablo Baruch. –Mira, eres un estúpido, odio tu presencia pero a la vez me gusta. Y quiero decirte que te bese anoche mientras dormías.- soltó de repente.

-…. ¡¿POR ESO QUERIAS SABER SI TE ODIABA?!- Grito Spencer, frunciendo el ceño, colorado debido a la vergüenza.

-No quería que me odiara más.- Baruch se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa –Bueno. _¿Ahora me odias?-_ pregunto.

_**1**_

Se quedó callado.  
-_Sigo sin odiarte_.- dijo.

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

Las campanadas se escucharon, y ambos empezaron a comer sus uvas, tratando de quitarse la vergüenza de encima.  
No podían.  
Sus deseos no son muy importantes.

"Deseo que este idiota deje de decir cosas Homosexuales" Pidió Spencer, comiéndose una uva, mirando celosamente a su primo azabache.

"Deseo volver más seguido con Spencer" pidió Billy, frunciendo el ceño, mientras separaba la uva de las semillas. Volvió a comer otra uva, y esta vez cerro los ojos, y pidió con mucha fuerza el siguiente deseo. "_Y que mamá se recupere del Cáncer_"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos tenían "resaca" cuando decimos eso, nos referimos a que se durmieron hasta tarde… y tienen "resaca"  
Era 1 de enero.  
Genial.

-Al menos sé que no me odia.- susurro Baruch, acostado a un lado de su primo. Lo miro, era raro. Pero le gusta la sensación cuando le rozaba los labios con los suyos. Como pudo, acerco su rostro al del otro chico, haciendo un rose, quedándose así, como un beso.  
Cerró los ojos.  
Le encantaba la sensación de los tibios labios de Spencer sobre los suyos.

Le quedaba una semana con su primo. Debía aprovecharla aunque sea un poco.

Se separó, y volvió a dormir, eran las 10 a.m. nadie en primero de enero se levanta a esa hora.  
Lo más seguro es que Spencer se levante hasta la 1.p.m.

Idiota.

* * *

_~Antes de iniciar la historia~_

_-M-mamá…- llamo Billy, con un poco de pena. _

_-¿Si que pasa?- pregunto una señora que cubría su cabeza con un especie de pañuelo. Estaba sentada, viendo la televisión. Entre el tiempo que pasaba, su madre se miraba cada vez mejor. Esas uvas eran mágicas.  
Sonrió de lado, para sentarse a un lado de ella. La señora, lo abrazo por inercia, a lo que el respondió devolviéndole el abrazo. _

_-Quería preguntarte algo…-hizo una ligera mueca. __-¿Crees que pueda ir a ver a Spencer?- Mascullo._

_La señora rio. -¿Ya lo extrañas? Es típico, ya han pasado tres años.- rio la señora, acariciando la cabeza del azabache._

_-Bueno… si, lo extraño.- rio Billy.  
Extrañaba al estúpido campesino, director aficionado que tenia de primo._

_-¿Y por qué tan de repente?- pregunto su madre consternada. –Hace tiempo siempre evitabas que te hablara de tu primo. Es raro amor.-_

_-Nada…- Billy sonrió. –Solo debía pensar unas cosillas~…- canturreo._

_-Pues tardaste mucho, eh.- rio su madre._

_-¡MAMÁ!-Reclamo, algo rojo. -¡Me gusta pensar con calma, eso es todo!- se excusó._

_Una excusa tan mala, que ni su madre se la creyó.  
Lo que pasaba es que era lento._

* * *

**[chan chan chan!  
Okay ya :v. Primero, la narración esa de la vida animal… estaban viendo un documental sobre eso. Y Me fue inevitable no relacionarlo con lo que escribia :v.**

**Bueno. Solo espero que les haya gustado, y que disfruten de esta fecha especial junto a sus seres queridos.  
Los amo por dejarme esas reviews, no tienen una idea de lo feliz que me hacen :corazón: ustedes son las personitas que me animan a continuar con este proyecto.  
Los quiero :corazón:  
Cada review que me mandan, es… wow. No importa que solo diga "conti" o cualquier mamada como "vendo empanadas" Me emociono, por que se toman el tiempo de dejar una review… y…**

**NGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :GIME: (¿?)**

LOS AMO.

**ADIOS.**

**NO PUEDO IRME**

**DIOS…**

**LOS QUIERO.**

***LA ARRASTRAN***

**LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR LAS 110 REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

***EXPLOTA*]**


	13. 3 years ago -- ¿Huh?

**[Perdón.  
Así de sencillo, lo siento por desaparecerme, así, sin más, y no dignarme a si quiera, actualizar durante… ¿Cuántos? ¿4 o 5 meses?  
Supongo que ya no importa.  
Bueno, no me la eh pasado muy bien estos meses, he tenido problemas, y eso. Pero supongo que ya estoy bien.  
Durante todo este rato, le tuve un pavor intenso a abrir el Microsoft Word y escribir algo, sentía que lo que escribía no servía.  
Y bueno, su servidor, acaba de luchar contra esto, y escribir, porque la verdad, me contradije a lo anterior… "Hay que aprovechar para hacer lo que nos gusta" Y a mi me gusta hacer esto.  
Perdón a esas personas que revisaban para ver si actualice y no ver ni una wea. Sorry.  
Pero ya esta, y este lindo muchachon(?) Esta listo para la acción. :v!**

**ASI QUE SIN MAS~ UN CAPITULO CUTRE PARA UN FANFIC QUE PRACTICAMENTE ESTUVO EN HAITUS DURANTE 4 MESES!]**

Suspiro cansado por casi quinta vez. No era nuevo que su primo lo molestara tanto, es decir, Baruch, pues… es Baruch, un molesto niño de 11 años. Pero aun así… esto era demasiado. Primero, estaba intentando no ceder ante sus deseos de ir a romperle la cara. Y aunque ese deseo le ganaba conforme más miraba la escena, recordaba, y recordaba, que. Obviamente, jamás en su vida podría romperle la cara, ya que en el intento, seguro y se la rompen a él. Y bueno… también…

Escucho un ladrido.

Ese perro que trae en brazos no se lo iba a permitir.

Spencer Wright, un niño de 11 años de edad, sufre por su cámara, la cual, está ahí, tirada, sumergida en las aguas del inodoro. Y obviamente, no pensaba sacarla de ahí… hasta dentro de un rato, ya sabía que no funcionaba de todas formas, así que no miraba el sentido de sacarla, secarla y ver si funcionaba. Hasta vio cuando la pantalla se apagó de improviso.  
Fue tan doloroso verla morir de una manera tan cruel. Y más doloroso es ver a su primo reírse de manera baja enfrente de él.  
Eso sí que es doloroso.

El castaño solo se dio una palmada en la cara. – ¿Con que propósito lo haces?- pregunto, irritado.

Baruch rio, para que el perro ladrara, era como su cómplice, un malévolo pero adorable cómplice. Spencer suspiro. –Por ningún motivo en especial~…- canturreo Baruch. Vaya, ni por ser año nuevo cambiaba su conducta de digno criminal asesino de cámaras. Spencer volvió a suspirar. ¿Qué les dirá a sus padres? Ese era su cámara de repuesto, era lo que lo aliviaba, pero aun así… algún día le preguntaran por su cámara, y el tendrá que decir alguna mentira si no quiere que lo tachen de mentiroso por decir la verdad.  
Ugh, que complicada es su pobre vida con tan solo 11 años.

Hecho un suspiro, para seguir viendo su cámara otra vez, sin creer que ese "sin motivo especial" haya asesinado a su cámara. Aun no se acostumbraba a ese perro, y mucho menos se quería acostumbrar a su estúpido primo. –Sabes que, me voy.- soltó Spencer, para darse media vuelta y salir del baño caminando de manera rápida, casi corriendo. Era demasiado molesto todo esto, es decir ¡él no tiene por qué sufrir todo esto!

Camino hasta su habitación, frunciendo el ceño, le iban a aparecer arrugas por culpa de su primo Baruch, quien solo busca molestarlo, y molestarlo, y molestarlo. Debería buscarse a alguien más a quien molestar, ¡No solo el!... –No… me suena a mala idea.- susurro, abriendo la puerta de su habitación con algo de resignación, las vacaciones casi acababan, y por ende, su primo se iría de nuevo a su escuela, y por ende, lo dejaría por fin solo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era… aguantar un poco. Solo un poco. –Además, será mejor que reserve este horrible dolor para mí solo.- murmuro con algo de sarcasmo, -Es decir, ¿Para qué compartirlo? Solo causaría dolor a personas que no lo merecen- se rio.

Escucho el ladrido del perro aquel. No recordaba el nombre algo raro que le había dado su primo Baruch, y en realidad no le importaba, oh, bueno, no mucho, pero trataba de parecer que le importa aunque sea algo. Suspiro, para sentarse en su escritorio, tenía tarea, demasiada, y debía terminarla en menos de dos días. Solo a él se le ocurría dejar tanto trabajo para última hora. Era ilógico que la acabara en tan poco tiempo, pero debía hacerlo, por su bien y por el de su nación.  
Que patriótico sonó eso. Y era obvio que él no era para nada patriótico.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Baruch jugaba con su perrito. Un pequeñito animal de pelaje negro y de un ojo azul y otro verde, haciéndolo denotar instantáneamente. Era muy bonito, y su pelaje era demasiado suave. Lo acariciaba y lo miraba correr por ahí en el patio. Se lo llevaría a su hogar cuando regresara dentro de unos 2 días. Con un día de anticipación a la entrada de clases, obviamente, así tendría tiempo para descansar.

Sabía que hartaba a su primo, y eso era lo gracioso de molestarlo. Le gustaba verlo enojado, no sabía el por qué, claro está, pero le bastaba con un ceño fruncido para que le diera una risa incontrolable, que, para su mala fortuna, tenía que controlar por no hacer el asunto, a algo más serio.  
También comprendía que su primo lo odiaba internamente.  
Pero aunque lo odiara, también no podía odiarlo.  
Era complicado, entendía que Spencer lo odiaba pero a la vez no.  
Pero más complicado es, comprender por qué lo estaba viendo desde la ventana de su habitación con tanto recelo.

Sonrió tenuemente, mientras acariciaba el lomo del pequeño cachorro que se cercó por un poco de atención de su amo.  
Baruch cohen comprendía casi a la perfección a su primo, y sabía que estaba planeando una venganza, todo debido a esa mirada. Oh bueno, eso es a lo que llega su cabeza después de analizar un poquito la razón. Odiaba analizar, y sobre todo, odia ser analítico. Pero con su primo debe serlo si o si, para poder comprenderlo.

Él es demasiado especial para Baruch, y obviamente, el trato que debe darle es especial.  
Por eso las travesuras.

Oh bueno, eso quería creer.

* * *

-¿Una obra de teatro...?- pregunto Spencer, viendo a su madre con duda.

-Podrían ensayar tú y Billy.- sonrió su madre.

Estaban en la sala de la gran casa, su madre tenía el libreto de la obra en sus manos, es más, dos copias. Su madre dijo que lo había encontrado por ahí, mientras limpiaba unos estantes, y se notaba que era cierto, por el aspecto algo acabado del papel, y como las hojas estaban de un color marrón claro. Aun así, las letras se podían leer bien.

Era la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

-Es una buena forma de que se entretengan, eh visto que Baruch estaba por ahí sin saber qué hacer, y tu acabaste tu tarea.- dijo Jane entregando los libretos a Spencer. -¡Sera divertido!- dijo emocionada, pensando en una y mil formas en las que los dos niños podrían disfrutar de este bello clásico de la literatura. Además, se verían muy tiernos actuando las escenas más lindas de todo la obra. Suspiro con esperanzas.

-Pensaba que era más tarea…- murmuro, después de descubrir que solo era contestar unas cuantas preguntas. –Le preguntare, pero si dice que no, no le voy a insistir.- informo, y su madre asintió.

-Claro, claro, no los voy a obligar.- Claramente esto era mentira. –vamos, ve y pregunta.

Spencer se fue rumbo al patio, antes de salir, vio por la puerta corrediza que daba a la piscina, ahí estaba Baruch junto con su perro, como siempre, sumergía los pies en el agua y jugaba con ella, de manera calmada, suponía que era una manera suya de calmarse o en su defecto de pensar, pero eso no importaba. Tenía a su madre detrás, dándole ánimos. Se sentía como en los programas que mira su madre, cuando alguien va y entrega personalmente una carta de amor.  
Se sonroso, estupideces.

Camino hacia su primo a paso algo acelerado. Muy acelerado para su gusto. –Oye.- dijo, acercándose, Baruch simplemente volteo a verlo, primero lo vio directamente a la cara, mas su curiosidad ahora fue para los dos enormes cuadernos o lo que fueran en las manos de Spencer. El castaño se sentó a un lado del azabache, quien solo se apartó un poco, ya que habían quedado demasiado juntos, Spencer se quitó los tenis junto con los calcetines, y metió los pies a la piscina, sintió el agua algo fría rodear sus pies hasta más allá de los tobillos. Suspiro, se sentía algo agradable.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Baruch, era raro que Spencer viniera así como si nada, y que lo imitara, era aún más extraño.

-Nada, solo, mi mama quiere que leamos esta obra y la actuemos.- dijo, pasando uno de los libretos.

Baruch lo tomo, y lo miro con curiosidad. –Hmmm… ¿quieren que muestre mi talento nato para actuar?- pregunto con sorna.

Spencer rodo los ojos. –Si, como no…- saco la lengua.

Baruch ojeo las primeras hojas, y sonrió. –Yo hago a Romeo.- rio.

-¡No!- exclamo Spencer molesto. –No quiero ser Julieta.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Está bien, soy Julieta, pffff…- se rio Baruch nuevamente, esta vez debido a la cara enojada de su primo. – ¡Vamos!- se levantó de improviso, y sin siquiera tomar sus zapatos, salió corriendo, tomando de la muñeca a Spencer, quien apenas podía correr por el miedo de resbalarse. Tomaron el elevador, se notaba que Baruch estaba entusiasmado con la idea de actuar. Esperaron a que el ascensor llegara al segundo piso, que fue casi nada, y entonces, nuevamente Baruch salió corriendo, tomando la mano de su primo y dirigiéndolo a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse a la cama.

-GANE.

-No… es cierto…- murmuro Spencer tratando de respirar.

Se quedaron a recobrar el aliento, oh dios, Baruch se recriminaba por la tonta idea de correr, es decir, ambos tienen una condición física horrible, y ¿todavía quiere correr? Ugh. Se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, aun con algo de cansancio, lo primero que vio fue a su primo sentado en el suelo, viendo el libreto pero aun recobrando el aliento.

-Yo hago a romeo.- reafirmo Spencer, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tú has romeo, adelante, yo quiero a Julieta.- mascullo Baruch. Abrió el libreto, y hojeo un poco, para luego sonreír. –Busca en la página 10~…- canturreo. Vio como Spencer de un empezaba a buscarlo, y se detuvo en la página. Sonrió.

_-"Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante, y creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo."-_ dijo, Spencer, tratando de enfatizar. –Ugh, esto es raro.- hizo una mueca.

-¡shh!-Chito Baruch. _–"¿Y quién eres tú que, en medio de las sombras de la noche, vienes a sorprender mis secretos?"- _dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.

_-"No sé de cierto mi nombre, porque tú aborreces ese nombre, amada mía, y si yo pudiera, lo arrancaría de mi pecho."-_ dijo, poniéndose de pie. –enserio, mejor otra escena, romeo me da… ugh.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-El personaje siempre es así, idiotita~…- canturreo el azabache. –Mira, mejor esta.- se rio. Eso no podía significar algo bueno. Mostro la página y marco exactamente donde debía Spencer de empezar a leer. _–"¿Tan pronto te vas? Aún tarda el día. Es el canto del ruiseñor, no el de la alondra el que resuena."-_

_-"Es la alondra que anuncia el alba; no es el ruiseñor. Mira, amada mía, cómo se van tiñendo las nubes del oriente con los colores de la aurora."- _Dijo, haciendo cara de duda. –Este tipo habla muy extraño.- murmuro.

-Ni que lo digas, pfff…- rio. _–"Sí, vete, que es la alondra la que canta con voz áspera y destemplada."- _Se quedó un momento en silencio. –Luego la ama viene, dice "¡Julieta!" y ya respondo…- busco su dialogo. _–"¡Ama!"-_ Se rio.

-Vaya contestación.- Dijo Spencer para reír.

-Si…- murmuro Baruch sonriendo levemente, mientras miraba reír a Spencer. –Luego la Ama dice "Viene tu madre, ya amanece. Prepárate y no te descuides" y…. le toca a Romeo.- informo.

-Oh, cierto.- Spencer no había prestado atención al libreto por oír a su primo. –emmm…- busco donde iban. – _"¡U-Un beso! ¡Adiós, y me voy!"-_ Tartamudeo. Hizo una mueca, mientras que un sonroso le cubría levemente las mejillas. Lo había hecho apropósito. –Ugh, deja de molestar.- frunció el ceño.

Baruch empezó a reírse, aunque trataba de aguantar. –Yo te puedo dar el beso de despedida Romeo~- fingió una voz femenina (muy mala) para esto.

-¡No!- dijo Spencer corriendo hacia la cama.

-¡Claro que sí, Romeo~!- dijo, para perseguirlo.

Spencer se subió a la cama y tomo la primera almohada que se le cruzo en el camino para defenderse. ¡AGH! Este tipo lo quería besar, que asco. Daba golpes con toda la fuerza que tenía a su primo con la almohada, pero este podía casi detenerlas sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Baruch tomo la almohada y la jalaba para tratar de quitársela. Spencer estaba sentado en la cama, mientras que el azabache estaba arrodillado. Baruch trataba de quitarle la almohada, pero este nunca la soltaba.

-Vamos, Romeo~ solo un besito, para que tu Julieta sea feliz y pueda esperar a tu llegada al día de mañana~- canturreo, haciendo como si diera un beso. (Carita de pato, lel)

-¡No!- se rio por la tonta interpretación de Julieta.

-Vamos, un besito~…- canturreo, para, tratar de alejar la almohada del rostro de Spencer, quien lo cubría con ella. Spencer trataba de reprimir su risa, esto era muy gracioso, y ni sabía exactamente el por qué, solo sabía que era muy gracioso. Dejo que le quitara la almohada de encima de la cara, tenía ganas de respirar. –Romeo si quiere su besito~- dijo Baruch divertido.

-Sigue soñando Julieta.- dijo, haciendo que Baruch se carcajeara.

-Vamos… una solo~- dijo, acercándose.

-Nope.- Spencer saco la lengua.

-Pues entonces sin tu permiso Romeo.- Dijo, y tomo el rostro de Spencer entre sus manos, y si de rápido como lo tomo, le dio un beso.  
En la frente.

-Ugh…- soltó Spencer sonrosado por la acción.

-Ejeh…- rio Baruch, entrecerrando sus ojos, con las mejillas coloradas.

Algo raro le estaba pasando a estos dos.

**[Bueno, ya que prácticamente estoy superando toda la mierda que hay en mi vida.  
tratare de actualizar seguido. :corazón:**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Tratare de ponerme al corriente con esto D:!**

**Les ah hablado One, y les deseo, buenas noches.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SERGUIR LA HISTORIA PROMETO QUE LE PONDRE MAS AMOR DEL QUE YALE PONGO A ESTA COSA(?)**

**Ahora si, adiós :corazón: ]**


	14. Okay

**Sup guys~  
Regreso para actualizar, rodar, y llorar por culpa de las materias de mi escuela :'c  
Aun así, eh de admitir que desde que me dedico a ignorar las acciones de los demás, estoy mejor, así que continuare así para poder estar mejor y actualizar mas pronto :v.  
Bueno, no habia podido actualizar debido a que últimamente me siento muy estresado y eso, :'v  
Y usualmente cuando estoy asi evito escribir, por que luego mi narración se vuelve ambigua BT  
Pero dejando eso de lado~  
Aquí regresan sus adolescentes preferidos junto con sus shotas preferidos :corazón:**

**Y bien. Y sin mas que comentar hasta que ustedes acaben de leer~  
¡El fic…!**

* * *

-DIME QUE YA ACABO, PORFAVOR.- Chillo Spencer Wright, un chico de 14 años de edad, cubriéndose con las sabanas de su cama. La vergüenza es el sentimiento que lo gobierna en estos momentos, su cara, mas roja que los adornos de su camisa, y los quejidos que salían de su garganta por aguantar los gritos de "CALLATE" eran fuertes y claros.  
Estaban ambos primos en la habitación del castaño, uno sentado en el suelo, esperando a que su primo recobrara la compostura para seguir con su relato.  
Suspiro el azabache, cansado.

-Todavía no.

-¿PODRIAS TAN SOLO CONTARME LAS COSAS MALAS?- Grito Spencer, para después de casi 2 horas de estar cubierto por las sabanas de su cama, por fin ver a los ojos a Billy. Tenía el ceño fruncido, su mirada era fría y te penetraba. Esa era la mirada exacta que le dio cuando recién llego a casa, y la que poco a poco se fue ablandando, hasta que… simplemente, con verlo a los ojos te sentías casi igual de alegre que ese chico azabache. Ese chico azabache que es demasiado raro, incluso para el castaño.

-Supongo que es más rápido para ti. Eh.- Escupió Billy, apartando la mirada. –Claro, tu memoria te favorece, no recuerdas, y eso….- mascullo, cruzando los brazos. Spencer se tiro de los cabellos, avergonzado. No porque no recordara, recuerda a la perfección esas cosas.

El problema está, en que no recuerda cual es el punto débil de Billy.  
Y se supone que este punto débil se mira en esta visita.  
Y también se supone que quiere saber por qué Billy no le gusta recordar esta visita.

NADA TIENE SENTIDO, JESUS.

-Solo, cuéntame las cosas malas, las que haya hecho y te hicieron sentir mal.- frunció el ceño, bajándose de la cama y sentándose de frente hacia su primo. Ok, esta vez, Spencer Wright, iba a enfrentar a su primo, Baruch Cohen, alias Billy Joe Cobra. El azabache volvió a suspirar agobiado.

-Me hiciste sentir mal la mayoría de la visita.- informo, evitando la mirada de su primo de cabellera castaña.

-Tú me golpeabas.- respondió Spencer rápidamente.

-Y supongo que por eso me lo merezco, eh.- Billy hizo una mueca. Levanto los brazos y los estiro. –Aun así, incluso antes de empezar a golpearte, tú ya me hacías sentir mal.- dijo.

-¿Por qué?- Spencer ladeo el cabeza, confundido. Este tipo a veces lo sorprendía con lo "sensible" que puede llegar a ser. Pero esto es una exageración. Casi literal. Se quedaron callados, y no hubo respuesta del peli negro, quien solo miraba al suelo, con una mueca extraña. Como una revoltura de incomodidad y tristeza… tal vez. Spencer suspiro. Esta habitación ha estado llena de suspiros últimamente. – ¿No me vas a responder?- volvió a preguntar.

No entendía. Y extrañamente quería entender. Spencer levanto su mano, colocándola en la cabeza de Billy, y acaricio levemente su cabello, revolviéndolo y despeinándolo. Recibió una pequeña risa apagada del más bajo, quien solo se dignó a apartar la mano. Mostrándose con una leve sonrisa.

-Mi cabeza es complica incluso para mí, sabes…-murmuro, viendo hacia abajo. –Nunca me han interesado los comentarios, o lo que los demás piensen de mí. ¿Sabes?- dijo, para ver como Spencer trataba de retener una risa y asentía –Si, sé que es muy obvio.- contesto Billy con una sonrisa ladina. –Bien… Hay algo en ti…- trato de decir. –Ugh, no soy bueno para estas cosas.- se cortó de inmediato.

Spencer frunció el ceño. –Complétalo.- dijo. –Quiero saber por qué me odias…- soltó.-medianamente.- aclaro.

-Te odio un poco…- dijo, dudando de su propia respuesta. –Pero te odio por ese algo que tienes…- mascullo –que hace que… me importe lo que pienses de mi.- dijo. –Es decir, me puede importar un blendo el mundo entero, pero tú… - lo miro por unos momentos. Oh dios, necesitaba una foto de su cara, estaba rojo, con cara sorprendida y avergonzada, era gracioso. –Tú si me vas a importar, y prácticamente, cuando fui a esa visita, se hizo más fuerte ese pensamiento acerca de ti y…- trago duro. –Supongo que, cuando cumplí 12… -se trabo, pensando su siguiente línea.

-A-ha…- Spencer esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

-Supongo que fue cuando, me di cuenta que….-se acomodó el cabello.

-Hmmm…- ¿Se iba a confesar de manera formal? Oh dios, oh dios. Spencer mantén la calma, has esperado por esto. Bueno, no de esa forma. ¡Lo que él quiere decir es que…! Bueno, quería una confesión formal de este curioso y raro chico que tenía enfrente. Y, eso, solo eso. Aunque ahora que lo piensa. ¿Para qué demonios quería una confesión? Es decir, carece de sentido. Aun así, la vocecita de su sub consiente, le pedía a gritos, que pidiera una confesión formal, que directamente, este chico dijera lo que sentía. Ya que… para Spencer, es complicado. Ósea, aquella rara confesión en el parque, solo lo dejo más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Primero un beso, luego una confesión a medias, después un relato de varias cosas que pasaron, y ahora… un suspenso y una leve confesión de lo importante que es el para Billy… ¿leve? Más bien enorme.  
Una enorme confesión acerca de que los únicos comentarios que le importan son los suyos…  
Suyos….  
….Así que eso era.

-De que…-suspiro Billy. –Te aprecio… mucho.- sonrió. Sin creerse que había reemplazado aquellas palabras por unas tan baratas y simples. Solo era cuestión de respirar y arreglar lo que dijiste, cobra, no es tan difícil…. ¿verdad? Díganle que no es tan difícil volver a formar lo que ha formado en los casi 4 meses que lleva aquí, por favor. No, es más… díganle que no es difícil salvar todo lo que hizo en estos meses. Trago duro, viendo una extraña desilusión en la cara de Spencer, solo… se le quedo viendo con cara de… "estas bromeando." Seguramente porque ya perdió su don para mentir.

-Vamos… ambos sabemos que no quisiste decir eso- murmuro Spencer.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- Billy bajo la mirada.

El castaño suspiro. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué dijera "me gustas" sin chistar? ¿Sin balbucear o cambiar de opinión? Ugh, él también tenía la culpa por preguntar aquella vez "Te gusto… ¿de qué manera?" solo él tenía la cabeza vacía para llegar a preguntar esto. Pero bueno, hay que tratar de ser un poco pacientes con Spencer, ya que… es…. Algo lento cuando se trata de su primo. Si, solo con su primo. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que es un tipo demasiado raro, demasiado difícil de descifrar, y… raro. Sobre todo eso.  
Aunque…

-Hey, Continua con eso que me estabas contando.- Dijo Spencer rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían inundado por unos cuantos minutos. –Me dejaste con la duda.

Billy volteo a verlo, haciendo una mueca. –No te va a gustar lo que sigue…-

Oh mierda.

-No me digas que ya no soy virgen oh algo parecido.- Dijo Spencer rápidamente, asustado.

-…-El azabache se quedó callado, tratando de comprender lo que su primo dijo. Oh, bingo. –EUGH!- Frunció el ceño-¡NO, ESO NO!- Grito poniéndose de pie con la cara roja. -¡Solo te di un beso en la boca, dios, que mal pensado!-exclamo con sus mejillas al rojo vivo, casi se podía cocinar en ellos.

-¡ESO ES PEOR!- Spencer igual se puso de pie, quedando ambos de frente, frunciendo el ceño. Dios, parecía de esas épicas peleas de miradas, aunque… todos sabemos que si fuera una pelea de miradas, Spencer perdería por mucho. No puede ver a los ojos a Billy por el miedo que le infunde. Y si, lo narro por qué es lo que le está pasando ahora mismo.  
Bien, Spencer, tienes solo tres cosas que hacer. Tres maneras de persuadirlo o incluso vencerlo.  
Echarle en cara tantas de las cosas que hizo, avergonzarlo, oh… salir corriendo de tu cruel destino.

¿Qué harás?

-¡Oh, lo que me faltaba, te quedas ahí sin decir nada!- Grito Billy, apretando los puños, sin despegar la mirada de la de su primo.

-¡Oh, perdón!- contesto con sarcasmo. -¡No sabía que debíamos decir algo!- sonrió. -¡En todo caso completa de verdad lo que ibas a decir hace unos minutos!- reclamo, siendo comido por unas ansias que no son ni medias normales para alguien de su edad.

-Ah que…- Baruch se desconcertó.

-De que tu…- Espero. –"Me aprecias"- coloco las comillas con sus propios dedos.

-oh….- se pasó una de sus manos por la nuca. Nervioso. –Bueno… ¿Sigues con eso?- arqueo una ceja.

-Obviamente.- respondió el gesto de igual manera, cruzándose de brazos.

-…No entiendo por qué me lo preguntas…- murmuro Billy, mirando el suelo. -¿Qué harías si te digo lo que ya sabes?- pregunto. Spencer se quedó callado, pensando. Dios, este tipo tenia razón, el mundo se terminara. –Es decir, ya lo sabes, y no haces nada. ¿Cuál es tu intención si lo llegase a decir?- lanzo otra pregunta. Ugh, odiaba que tuviera razón.

Pero es cierto.  
¿Qué planeaba que dijera lo que ya sabe él?  
Valga la redundancia.

Spencer se pasó una mano por el cabello. Ya no tenía caso que tratara de descubrir el punto débil de Billy. Aunque ya lo sabe después de todo. Y esos son sus comentarios. ¿Ya podía dar por hecho de que ya acabo su mala suerte y su primo se ira? Pero… dios, eso no era lo que debía pensar. Si no, el por qué quiere que lo vuelva a decir.  
Quiere una respuesta fija.  
Quiere que se lo diga sin titubear.  
Sabe el exactamente por qué quiere eso de él.  
Lo cual lo hace TAN irónico.

-¿Y bien?-volvió a preguntar Billy.

-Nada, olvídalo.- suspiro Spencer.

* * *

~Hace 3 Años nuevamente~

-SPEEEEEEEEEEEEENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER- Grito Baruch a todo pulmón. A pesar de que su primo estaba adelante de él, aun así le grito. ¿Por qué? Por molestar. Baruch estaba sentado en posición india en la cama del castaño, con su guitarra nueva ya afinada en sus manos, hace rato estaba improvisando. Pero al parecer ya tenía una melodía corta, y obviamente se la quería enseñar a su primo.

¿Por qué?  
Meh, no había motivo en especial, pero aun así, era la persona más cercana que tenía y… bueno.  
Tenía que enseñarle sus grandes dotes de compositor y cantante a este niño.  
Si, sabía que eso era.  
Aunque en realidad, estaba sacando las notas de una canción que le gustaba mucho.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Spencer volteando a ver a su primo y dejar de lado sus tutoriales sobre como editar en cierto programa que descargo para sus películas. Dios, se miraba muy difícil, aunque con el tiempo lo más posible es que le tome el truco. Si, obviamente eso será.  
Miro a su primo, con algo de fastidio. Vio como le mostro una sonrisa extensa.

-Saque las notas de una canción~…- dijo con orgullo.

-Felicidades.- murmuro. –A ver, tócala.- Dijo, casi en son de reto.

-Sí, sí, si.- Contesto, para empezar a colocar sus dedos en los platos de la guitarra, y tocar una nota, solo para colocarse dentro de la canción. –Hmmm…- murmuro. –Oh ya.- Susurro.

Empezó a tocar nota por nota, y ya cuando sabía que esas eran las notas correctas volvía a tocarlas todas de nuevo, dejando escuchar una pequeña melodía. Se aclaró la garganta. ¿Iba a cantar? Spencer sabía que ese tipo tenía, como muchos decía, voz de ángel. Así que… bueno, no tenía miedo porque le desagradara, si no, porque le gustara.

_-Yo me miento esperando que eso logre apartarnos  
De la oscura y fría realidad...  
Desapareceré...  
Ya no te mirare...  
Con esta sonrisa falsa que siempre eh fingido amor...  
¡Pero Eso me alegra!- _Canto.

Y luego se detuvo.

Spencer se quedó lelo. -¿Y…?-Pregunto, esperando a que continuara la canción.

-Solo saque las notas de esa parte.- informo Baruch.

Spencer se dio una palmada en la frente. Dios. Y para colmo, él se emocionó cuando su primo tocaba. Que alguien lo asesinara.

-¡Hey, Spence!- grito. Okay, eso era nuevo para Spencer, jamás, en todo lo que llevaba en su casa lo había llamado así. Bien, eso puede significar, que, lo matara esta noche.  
Dios, el todavía no quiere morir. –Te dedico esta canción~…- canturreo.

Spencer se puso rojo por ello. Dios, esto era más raro que lo anterior.

Empezó a tocar.  
-_Si fuera gay  
Todo estaría "ok"  
Hay no seas wey  
Seguirías siendo mi rey~-_

-CALLATE.

_-Si fueras puñal,  
No estaría Mal~  
Que dijeras sin chistar  
"¿Ey, que crees? ¡Soy Gay!"  
Aunque yo no soy gay.-_

-LALALALALALALALALA. ¡El gay eres tú!

-_Y me ah de importar  
¡QUE TE GUSTE POR DE-!_

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

Bueno, aquí comprobamos que Spencer no es tan inocente como presume.

* * *

**ORZ. Bien.  
Ahí me dicen que les va pareciendo la historia y eso :'v  
Practicamente, el próximo capitulo será la ultima vez que miren a los chicos de hace 3 años juntitos…**

**Ah no seeeer~  
:CreepySmile:**

**Y bueno, eso :v. Pah la próxima prometo no ser tan pajero y hacerlo mas largo bb's  
Oh, eso y que, no falta mucho para el hard :Smile:  
Seria el primer hard que hago de ellos dos, y-y-y-y… y cant, me da pena :'v**

**Y eso que ya eh escrito hards :'v  
Bueno, este muchachon se despide, y los mira en la próxima uwu.**

**Adios!**


	15. OH MY GOD

**BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**  
**REGRESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**  
***Les avienta el fic* *ushe***

**¡El fic!**

**¡Perdón por los horrores de ortografía :'v!**

* * *

Suspiro por sexta vez. Miraba al techo, que, en estos momentos, enserio, era mas interesante que su absurda vida... ¿Por qué esos comentarios tan deprimentes que ni el mas deprimido en el mundo podría tener?  
Fácil. Su lio emocional, en el cual se encuentra su primo lejano Baruch Cohen, Alias, Billy Joe Cobra.  
Y es que... ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Primero, es un chico. Segundo, Billy gusta de el. Tercero, ¡Son primos!

-Oh dios... ahora que lo pienso, esto es incesto...- Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, abrazando una almohada con todo la fuerza que tenia. -No, para ser incesto se requiere una relación...- mascullo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. -Osea que no es incesto...- susurro. -No del todo.- se aclaró a el mismo.

Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, que tenga cerebro, y que tenga conocimiento sobre estas cosas.

Y ahí es en donde entra Shanilla.

Bueno, podria pedirle en manera de favor que haga de psicologa. Y, de esa manera, desaserse de todo esto que trae en la cabeza. Si, solo vomitara todo frente a ella, y no pedira alguna opinión. ¿Por qué? No tiene exactamente un por que, pero... el punto es que, no quiere...  
Oh dios, ¿Qué estaba apunto de decir?  
Oh pensar...  
Lo que sea.

Suspiro nuevamente, y lanzo un quejido abrazando su almohada.  
No estaba de animos de nada, debido a todo lo que escucho venir de la boca de su primo despues de ese "nada, olvidalo" No se callaba, y le hecho tantas cosas en cara que ni puede verse al espejo.

No tenia ganas ni de comer.

Y eso que la comida es sagrada.

Mañana en la escuela, podria hablar con shanilla... oh, ahora mismo por telefono.  
Oh, bueno, ¿A quien le importa?

Se levanto, sintiendose un tanto mareado, tenia casi todo la tarde ahí acostado. Suspiro, para tratar de acomodarse, y se paso una mano por la cara, oh dios, hacia demasiado calor. Camino hacia su escritorio, donde tenia su celular, lo tomo y no supo exactamente si de verdad marcarle a Shanilla y contarle... De manera leve, su problema de carácter incestuoso.

EUGH.

-Bien, supongo que no pierdo nada...- susurro, para buscar el numero en su lista de contactos y presionarle.

*pi*

*pi*

-¿Hola?

Y colgo.

Se quedo callado.  
-Esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pense...

* * *

Volvio a marcar, cubierto por sus sabanas, pareciendo solo una bolita blanca en el suelo.

*pi*

-Escucha, ya son casi 10 veces que marcas, te pido de la manera mas atenta que dejes de hacerlo. Por favor.

-H-hola...

-¿Spencer?- se escucho la voz de shanilla de manera algo sorprendida. Posiblemente por que su telefono no marcaba que fuera spencer quien marcaba. Ahora que lo piensa...-Hey... ¡¿Eras tu el que marcaba?!- Pregunto con un tono un tanto amenazante para el castaño.

Asintio, aunque no sabia el por que, si Shanilla no podia verlo. -Emm... Si...- Trago duro. -Este... es que... queria hablar contigo.

-¿A-ha?-

-Sobre Billy...

-Oh...

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Shanilla.

-Emmmm...- se quedo callado. -Estoy algo confundido...- susurro. -Y no se ni como explicarme.- hizo una mueca, acurrucandose mas en las sabanas. -Es decir, este... Por un momento tengo en la cabeza que es mi primo, que esta mal... y... otras veces, EUGH, NO.- Se interrumpio a el mismo.

Okay, esto departe de spencer ya era raro. Incluso para Shanilla. Y, amenos que este viendo a algún fantasma, no entiende la razón por la cual se interrumpe a si mismo. Shanilla suspiro al otro lado de la linea. -Estado de negación...- susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Estas en un estado de negación...

-¿Por qué?

-Por que te estas negando. Creo que es obvio.

Fruncio el seño, mientras que un tic en el ojo derecho aparecia-...Si, Shanilla, se que es un maldito estado de negación. Mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué? ¿En que te basas?

-En como no quieres terminar la oración.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Lo unico que quiero es no llenarte la cabeza con mis problemas de carácter incestuoso! ¿¡Sabes?!

No entiende entonces por que llamo. Nuevamente, Shanilla suspiro, no derrotada, la pelea apenas comenzaba. Tomo aire.-… Creeme, eh escuchado peores problemas de la rama de lo Romantico.- Dijo. -¿Qué te parece si mañana hablamos en la escuela? Mas tranquilos, incluso te dare tiempo de que pienses que me diras, incluso para pensarlo y resolverlo tu mismo.- Dijo.

-...Esta bien.

-Adios, Spencer, Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Y colgo.  
Y con eso spencer.

-...¿En que me meti?

-¿Con quien hablabas?- Escucho, y con eso spencer hecho un chillido.

Rodo un poco, y logro ver a su primo recargado en la puerta. Seño fruncido, brazos cruzados. Cara de enojo total, y a la vez de "hoy duermes en el sofa" Okay, spencer no saldra vivo de aquí.  
Si alguien observa sus ultimos momentos, espera con ancias que termine de editar su pelicula y la suba como su ultima obra.  
Por favor.

-Te hice una pregunta.- Billy lo seguia mirando de manera fija, con una cara que, dios, parecia que habia sido poseido por algún espiritu malevolo. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse en forma de estar impaciente por la respuesta del chico de las sabanas, dios.

Se notaba que enserio, hoy los policias iban a venir a su casa a investigar un asesinato.

-Emmm... ¿Qué te importa?- Fruncio el seño spencer. Lo ultimo que iba a ser era su sumiso, o algo asi, de su primo. Dios, no.

-Mucho.

-Oh...- se quedo , no planeaba que respondiera de manera honesta. ¿Qué pensabas spencer? ¡Tu nunca sabes que esperar de este tipo! Es satanás, es el diablo, es, es... es... es algo malo frente a el.

-¿Y? ¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con Shanilla

-¿Por qué?

-Por que queria hablar con ella

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre algo

-¿Y ese algo tiene que ver con incesto?

Dios, no. DIOS, NO.

A spencer casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza. Diganle que su primo no lo escucho. ¡Diganle que este chico no lo escucho hablando sobre sus problemas que tienen que ver con incesto!  
Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios.

-….P-probablemente...

-Pfffffffff...- Billy soltó eso, junto con una carcajada. Empezo a partirse de risa en frente de su primo, quien solo lo miraba con mucha atención. Dios, se estaba divirtiendo tanto... demasiado diria el.  
Y es que ultimamente esta tan, pero tan lento, que no entiende nada de las acciones de Billy. Por mas que Shanilla le diga que el tiene un patrón de comportamiento, no logra identificarlo. Es espontaneo. Bueno, al menos para spencer el es espontaneo. -O-okay, eso es nuevo...- Dijo entre risas.

-¡¿De que te ries?!- Se levanto spencer, para tropezarse con las mismas sabanas que se supone lo cuidaban. Traidoras. Lo unico que se escucho fue el sonido sordo de el callendose al suelo. Cayó completamente de cara. risas pararon, y escucho unos pasos apresurados hacia el.

-¡Hey!- Escucho el tono de voz de billy, estaba... ¿Preocupado?  
Dios, ahora no.

-Uhm uhm mmm...mmm...- spencer mascullo en contra del piso.

Sintio unas manos tratando de levantarlo, buscando alguna manera de hacerlo. Simplemente dejo que lo levantara, no tenia ganas de el mismo hacer el intento. Lo levanto de manera leve, y el mismo se puso de pie despues.

-¿Dónde te golpeaste?- Escucho que Billy le preguntaba.

-En la cara.

-...¡Quitate esas sabanas de la cara!- reclamo el azabache, para quitarlas de un jalón.  
... Sabia que Spencer era lindo.  
Aunque despeinado y con un futuro ojo morado se miraba mucho mas lindo.

-Me duele el ojo...- murmuro spencer, para sobarse levemente consu mano izquierda el ojo correspondiente. -Auch...- No entiende como se golpeo el ojo.

Billy dirigio ambas manos hacia las mejillas de su primo. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, eh hizo una mueca, ladeando la cabeza. Sus pulgares acariciaron un poco ambas mejillas.

-...¿Que haces?- Pregunto spencer.

-Es obvio.

-Oh dios.- dijo rapidamente, para dar un paso atrás, siendo seguido por el azabache, quien se negaba a soltarlo. Se miraban a los ojos, y no separaban la vista en ningun momento. -Hey, dejame, enserio...- murmuro para que con ambas manos, intentara retirar las del peli negro.

-No~…- Dijo con un tono jugueton.

-Por favor...- Spencer fruncio el seño.

-¿Por qué? No salgas con que, "es incesto" "somos hombres" eso es muy estupido.- Dijo Billy con una sonrisa, sacando la lengua.

-Lo es, y además añidiendo que somos hombres es peor todo esto...- spencer hizo una mueca.

Billy suspiro.

-A-además, tenemos 14, dios...- dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y?

-… N-no se... es pronto...- murmuro spencer. -Dios, paresco muchacha indecisa...- escupió spencer al recordar que esta escena era muy parecida a las de una tele novela. ¿Cuál? No lo sabe, pero, dios... esto parece una tele novela, o un Fanfic muy malo.

-...Pfff...- Billy se rio, para juntar sus labios con los de spencer de manera rapida. Se separo apenas unos segundos, riendose por el acto, y por como spencer no sabia como reaccionar ante el. Solo, se quedo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sentia algo raro en el estomago. Las piernas le temblaban, al igual que las manos.  
Y sentia la necesidad de... volverlo a...

Dios, no podia ser lo que estaba pensando.

-NONONONONONONONO.- Grito Spencer, de un momento a otro. Se separo de su primo, y recogio sus sabanas blancas, se tiro a la cama y se oculto con ellas.

-...Okay, esto es raro.- Murmuro Cobra, viendo lo que hizo su primo.

-¡MAS RARO LO QUE TU HICISTES!-Grito spencer. -¡SOY UNA POBRE ALMA ATORMENTADA!- Volvio a gritar.

-A-ha.

* * *

-Entonces...- Solto Shanilla, apoyando su rostro en su mano. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafeteria. Estaban esperando a Rajeev y a Billy que no llegaban. Dios, y esperaba que llegaran pronto, enserio, queria, pero a la vez no, hablar acerca de esto.

-Entonces...- repitio Spencer. -Ugh, ¿Sabes?- Pregunto al aire. -Ya, es suficiente.- dijo, dando un golpe leve a la mesa.

-...A-ha.

-Mira, Shanilla, lo que pasa es que... ughhhhhh... ¡NO PUEDO!- grito con voz intermedia, tratando de no llamar la atención.

-Spencer, lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas que te sucede, ni mucho menos si se trata de Billy, comprendo que para ti es un poco... espontaneo.

-Lo es.

-¿Qué te dije del patrón de conducta?- dijo Shanilla entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Si, ya se! Solo que no lo entiendo.- Spencer hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, pero ese no era el asunto a tratar.- informo la chica, para jugar con la manzana que tenia frente suya.

-Afff... bueno...- Spencer se rasco la nuca nervioso. -¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy nervioso... estoy... tambien confundido. Es decir, Somos primos, somos hombres, y... me sale con que le gusto... y no es de hace meses, si no de años.. ¡Años!- Dejo caer su cabeza hacia la mesa. -Y no lo se, me hace sentir algo... raro.

-¿De que forma?-

-Pues... ¡Raro!- se crubrio el rostro con sus propias manos. -Es decir, afff...No le cuentes a nadie ¿Okay?- dijo, para asomarse a ver a Shanilla.

Asintio. -Lo que me digas se quedara conmigo hasta la tumba.

-Gracias.- Respiro. -Ayer, me "Beso" lo digo entre comillas, por que no se si cuente directamente como un beso.- aparto la mirada con una mueca. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas, y tenia ganas de salir corriendo. -Y bueno... Cuando termino...- volvio a darse un golpe contra la mesa.

-….¿Si?

-Tenia ganas de besarlo de vuelta.

Escucho un chillido. Levanto la vista y vio a Shanilla un tanto emocionada, aunque se calmo de inmediato. -*Cofcof* Digo... Te lo dije, estado de negación.-

-¡¿Pero de que?!- pregunto un tanto impaciente.

-De que tambien te gusta.

-…¡No, Shanilla, no!

-¡Si, Shanilla, si!

-¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Somos primos! ¡Y somos hombres!- se jalo los cabellos de la desesperación.

-Lo de "somos hombres" no importa. Ya lo de los primos, es mas serio.-dijo. -Bueno... son lejanos... ¿No?- sonrio.

-No Shanilla, aun así, esta mal. Mi conciencia no puede con esto.- dijo, para darse otro golpe en la mesa. Pobre mesa, terminaria rota por los constantes golpes que le daba el chico. Y su ojo semi morado no ayudaba mucho.

-Aun asi, amor es amor ¿no?

-¡Entiende que no se puede! Es decir...- se quedo pensando. -Es asqueroso para mucha gente, se mira mal, ¡es ilegal en no se que tantos estados!- suspiro cansado. -Además... es... es... ¡es solo por el momento! Es decir, se me confeso e inconsientemente, me empeze a crear sentimientos hacia el... es lo mas posible y logico de todo esto.- trato de explicarse a si mismo.

-Esto terminara muy mal si continuas con esos pensamientos, ¿Sabes?

-No, es lo mejor para ambos, ¿Qué clase de futuro tendriamos si fueramos pareja? Somos PRI-MOS.-

-Tienen apellidos distintos.

-¡AGH! ¡Shanilla, entiendeme, no se puede!

-Solo te digo tus verdades.- sonrio.

-Gracias.- dijo sarcasticamente.

* * *

Clases.

¿Hace cuanto que no narro una clase?  
Haber, veamos si no perdi la practica en esto de narrar clases.

Si, estoy rompiendo la cuarta pared, y es hermoso.

Digo, regresando a esto...

Ya eran clases, practicamente spencer estaba tratando de prestar atención de manera estupida, ya que no lo lograba. Se distraía pensando que demonios estara pensando el tipo que tiene detrás.  
¿Y por que se como la cabeza con eso y no con los tan dificiles problemas de matemáticas?  
Por que es un imbecil.  
Si, por eso.

-La formula para sacar la generatriz de un cono de base circular es raiz de altura al cuadrado, Más el radio al cuadrado. El area de la base es sencillo, por que es el area de un circulo.- escucho que la maestra daba su clase, todos prestandole la maxima atención y el... bueno, tiene salud.

Lanzo un suspiro, escuchando que el proximo examen parcial seria el día jueves... y estan a miercoles.  
Oh dulce pesar.

Y lo unico bueno de esto es que el viernes no tienen clases.

Sintio que le tocaban el hombro, y rapidamente volteo.

-¿Traes una regla que me prestes?- pregunto Billy en susurro.

-A-ha.-dijo, para darle una regla extra que traia en la mochila. Billy sonrio, y le lanzo un beso.

-Gracias Guapo.

-EW.-Solto.

* * *

Iban caminando, en silencio. Nadie decía nada, y solo caminaban. Ironicamente, esto no era incomodo, si no, lo contrario, era algo así como un silencio agradable.  
Lo que hace esto aun más raro.  
Iban a paso tortuga, ambos cansados debido al largo día en la escuela.  
Uno al lado de otro, caminando, Billy, con sus lentes oscuros, como siempre, cosa que, ponia levemente nervioso a spencer.

Bien, tenia rato de no ver esos lentes oscuros.

-Hmmm... Oye, No te dijo mi Tía Jane que ara de cenar?- Pregunto Billy, volteando a ver a su primo, aunque por los lentes oscuros, para spencer era como si viera lo que estaba detrás de el.

Bien, spencer, trata de no contestar a la defensiva. ¡Es más! Trata de contestar de la manera mas amable que conoscas, de esa manera... Tal vez si te llevas bien con tu primo... ¡De manera Fraternal! Todas estas estupideces que le nacen en la cabeza probablemente se acaben, y así, si logra una bella relación fraternal de primos, si es que eso existe, Billy se olvide de sus cosas de robarle besos.

-No. Aunque, es Miercoles, seguro traeran pizza.- Sonrio de lado.

-Dulce~…- sonrio Billy igualmente.

No era tan malo intentar llevarse bien con el.

Era horrendo tratar de llevarse bien con el.

Por que no daba de su maldita parte.  
Por el que se muera.  
Dios.  
Lo odiaba como no tienen una maldita idea.

Toco la puerta de nuevo. -¡Sal del maldito baño, yo tambien quiero entrar!- grito, golpeando la puerta.

-¡Y-ya voy, lo juro!- respondio Billy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Dios mio¿Que tanto haces?- pregunto con un tono irritado.

-S-Solo, este...- se notaba que no sabia que responder. -¡Que te importa!- gritoen defensa.

-….Que no sea lo que estoy pensando...- dijo, para que la cara se le pusiera roja. Ultimamente es mas mal pensando de lo usual. Aun así, ¡el lo obliga a creer esas cosas! es decir, es tan espontaneo de alguna manera, lo obliga a pensar de esa forma.

Para tratar de saber que piensa este tipo, tienes que pensar de mucha maneras.

-¿Ya?

-Casi

-¿Ya?

-¡Casi!

-¿Ya?

-¡Que ya casi!

-¡Voy a entrar si no sales ahora!-

-¡No se te ocurra!

Tomo el pomo de la puerta. -Estoy tocando la manija.- dijo

-No...

Le dio la vuelta. -La estoy abriendo-

-Ni se te ocurra Wright.

-La voy a abrir.

-¡No, no lo aras!- grito, para empujar la puerta.

Así empezaron a empujar la puerta, uno con el afán de cerrarla, y otro con el afán de abrirla.  
¿Quien ganara este grandioso duelo de fuerzas entre primos?

Sorprendentemente, spencer.

-Oh dios...

-….

-OH DIOS...

-….No...

-OH DIOS, OH DIOS.- Y con eso, intenta salir corriendo, pero es detenido por su primo. Lo tomo de donde pudo, casi siendo arrastrado por su primo quien intentaba salir del baño. -¡SUELTAME!

-¡NO, VEN ACA!- Grito. Abrazo a su primo como pudo, pasando ambos brazos por debajo de los de su primo, aprisionandolo. Lo levanto y luego lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo, simplemente con la intención de meterle miedo.

-¡¿Por qué traes eso en la cara?!- pregunto spencer, recalcando una clase de crema que hacia ver a su primo como un maldito mimo.

UN MIMO.

-¡No es asunto tuyo!

Se quedo callado. Ese olor. -Hueles a rosas...- susurro.

-...Primero pideme una maldita cita.-

* * *

Suspiro.

-Mira, es que... ultimamente... me siento... feo...- susurro.

-PFFFFFFFFFFFFF- Spencer ahogó una carcajada. Dios, esto debia ser una broma. ¿El? ¿Feo? ¡Buena broma! Es Billy Joe Cobra, Baruch Cohen, la perfección en persona, la belleza personalificada, con voz de angeles y un talento nato para ligar.  
Debe ser una buena broma.

-¡No te rias!- Grito Billy, apenado, limpiandose la mascarilla facial. estaba sentado en el suelo. Dios, no tenia ganas de escuchar burlas de su primo de su bajón de autoestima. Bueno, no tanto así, solo... se siente feo. No como siempre se ah sentido, algo ais como el maldito rey del mundo. No, ahora... meh.  
Normal.

-Es que... debes estar bromeando.- Dijo spencer, sentado en posición india arriba de la cama. -¿Cómo demonios puedes sentirte así?

-Habla por ti, chico lindo.

-No soy lindo.

-Lo eres~- canturreo billy con un tono juguetón. -Bueno, para mi, tu eres muy lindo.- Dijo. -Seguro para los demás, eres un caso terminal.- Se rio.

-Ugh.- Spencer hizo una mueca, entrecerrando los ojos. Más por lo de "caso terminal" que por el cumplido raro que le dio. Billy hecho un suspiro, algo apagado. Dios, este tipo... ¿Qué demonios tenia en su cabeza? ¡Obviamente entre los dos, el era el lindo!

-Solo no vayas a decir nada.- Amenazo billy, regalando una bella cara de pocos amigos.

-N-no...- murmuro. -Solo, escucha, obviamente tu eres lindo.- Dijo Spencer.  
Luego se cubrio la boca.  
Y se dejo caer hacia atrás.

Le habia dicho lindo al mismisimo demonio de tasmania.

-….¿Crees que...?-escucho.

-….UGH, NO LO REPITAS.-

-...Oh my god.- Escucho. -OH MY GOD!- Dios, que parara ya.

Esto era una mala broma.

Por favor.

* * *

**Okay, contestare una preguntita que me mandaron.**

**¿Ambos son Sukes?**

**R: Algo así, no se darles un papel a cada uno en esta edad xpppp**  
**So, se quedan como sukes hasta el momento del lemon, que si no es le proximo, es al siguiente al proximo(?)**

**HASTA ESE MOMENTO, SON SUKES!**

**En otras noticias, One no para de llorar como marika, beacuse, tengo un nuevo OC**  
**Y tiene una historia tan UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**LOS MACHOS NOS LLORAN, LOS MACHOS NO LLORAN, SOY MACHO Y NO LLORO!**

**-llora-**

**Okay, okay.**  
**Lo unico que dire es, **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS, Y ESO!**  
**LOS AMO, SON UN AMOR!**

**LOS AMO! POR LEER ESTAS COSA FEA Y DECIR QUE ES LINDO U ORIGINAL!**  
**AGHHHHHHHHHHH LOSAMO. **

**:LANZA LUV:**

**ADIOS! **  
**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	16. Supongo que

**[Hallo.**

**IDK, NO SE QUE DECIR, SIEMPRE ME DESAPARESCO POR MESES Y ESO.**  
**PERO AHORA VENGO PARA COMPEMSAR!**

**(?)**

**Y ESO BYE YA CASI LLEGAMOS AL LEMON (ES EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, QUE SUBIR DENTRO DE 3 DÍAS)**

**Y ESO. BYE]**

* * *

Un día natural en la escuela.  
Y ahora que lo pensaba, posiblemente de los últimos que pasaría con su primo, ya que este ya estaba arreglando la papelería para regresar a su hogar. Spencer suspiro nuevamente, algo cansado.

Le encantaba la idea de que por fin su primo se fuera de su casa, que lo dejara de acosar y demás cosas que hacia sin su autorización.  
Pero por otro lado...  
No sabia exactamente por que tenia un enorme vacío en el estomago.

-Hambre... es eso.- murmuro en media clase de historia, tratando de prestar atención a la materia. Oh dios. Aun así, el saber que a su primo le quedaban varias semanas con el, meh.  
Lo hacía sentir, extrañamente vacío.

OH DIOS.

-nononono...- susurro incontables veces, rezando internamente no ser escuchado por la maestra, quien ya es un poquito anciana de por si. Lo ultimo que quería era extrañar a su primo, enserio. Era lo ultimo.

* * *

Clase. de. Gimnasia.

Ok, Spencer confiaba que iba a poder, aunque la vista le estuviera fallando, aunque sus pulmones no pudieran aspirar mas aire, o que sus pies ya solo andaban por andar. Debía terminar las 20 vueltas a la cancha.

-Dios...- dijo Spencer entre jadeos, siguiendo con su ya borrosa vista la silueta de Billy, quien iba igual (o peor) que su primo.

Era terminar las 20 vueltas, o esperar a que el silbato sonase. Muchos acudían a la segunda opción.  
Y si, como arte de magia, sonó el silbato, dando por terminado el ejercicio, y mandando a los alumnos a cambiarse de ropas.

Todos, o, bueno, la mayoría, iban desfallecidos, no muchos podían satisfacer las exigencias a la entrenadora, que, tanto para Billy como para Spencer, estaba loca.

Oh, regresando con Spencer.

El había decidido ir a sentarse en las gradas, con la mera intención de recuperar el aire.  
Tenia la no muy grata sensación de estar muerto en vida. No sentía sus piernas, la cabeza le daba algo de vueltas, y estaba seguro de que el día de mañana iba a estar muy adolorido.

Vio a su primo venir hacia el. Oh, genial. Lo ultimo que quería, era estar cercas de el, ya saben, por la novedad de que posiblemente lo vaya a extrañar.  
Es decir... ¿Cómo no vas a extrañar a alguien quien vino a destrozar tu hermosa y pacifica vida durante 6 meses?

Claramente esa era su respuesta, si, su respuesta a su pregunta, es la misma pregunta.

No tiene sentido ahora que lo analiza bien.  
...Lo estaba viendo raro. ¿Por qué lo miraba raro?  
...¡Se estaba riendo! ¿Por qué demonios se estaba riendo?

¡Reacciona Wright!

-Hey, hey, hey, hermano.- repitió Billy, tronando los dedos frente a la cara de Spencer. -Se que soy guapo, pero no necesito que me mires fijamente.- sonrió Billy de lado.

Spencer dio un respingo. Miro a su primo, esta vez frunció el ceño. –¡No te miraba fijamente!- se excuso -Miraba a la nada...- escupió de lado.

-¿Yo soy la nada?- Pregunto Billy, alzando la ceja, curioso. Le encantaba seguirle las conversaciones sin sentido a su primo. Era una muy buena forma de atormentarlo, y de hacerlo caer en la desesperación de no encontrar alguna forma de vencerlo en algo que... bueno, no tiene sentido, por supuesto.

-….Algo así...- Contesto Spencer con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Vaya, me voy a ir con la idea de que soy tu Nada.- Dijo el pelinegro, con una sonrisa extensa. -Entonces cuando te pregunté "¿Qué haces" y me digas "Nada" es por que me estas llamando...o ¿Me estas haciendo algo?- dijo.

...OH MALDICIÓN, YA ENTENDIO EL DOBLE SENTIDO DE LA ORACION.

-¡Dios mío, Billy, deja de jugar con mi mente!- dijo, para jalarse un poco los cabellos. -Me tengo que ir a cambiar, dios.- escupió Spencer, con las mejillas rojas. -Y tu igual, luego sales tarde al descanso y te estas quejando de que no te alcanza el tiempo.-termino para empezar a avanzar hacia los vestidores, que ya estaban casi desiertos.

-¿Me estas ofreciendo ir a cambiarme contigo?- Dijo, con un tono un tanto extraño para Spencer. El castaño sintió una mano tocar su hombro, junto con una respiración al lado de su oído. -Pícaro.- escucho el susurro de la melodiosa voz de su primo. Las rodillas le temblaron, las mejillas se le encendieron aun más (sin saber si esto es posible(?) y trago duro, aspirando el olor de su primo a un lado suyo.

Se quedo ahí, estático, hasta que el pelinegro se aparto, para avanzar hacia los vestidores. Espera...  
Espera un maldito momento...

-¡DIOS MIO, TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE JUGAR CON MI MENTE!- Grito Spencer, ya después de salir de su estado de piedra. Billy hecho una carcajada, para entrar a los vestidores sin dignarse a voltear a ver a su primo, el cual estaba igual que un tomate.

Igual que un vil tomate.

* * *

Era el descanso.

Rajeev, Shanilla, Billy y Spencer estaban comiendo en la misma mesa. Con conversaciones variadas, bueno, a excepción de Spencer, quien escuchaba todo en silencio. ¿Por qué? No estaba muy de humor que digamos.

-Aun así, Billy, ¿enserio debes irte?- Pregunto Shanilla.

-Mi madre solo me dio permiso para 6 meses.-

-No tienes sentido. ¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela durante 6 meses?- dijo Shanilla, se hizo un silencio. A Billy se le subieron los colores a la cara, y empezó a beber de su refresco, para tratar de disimular.

-¿No lo habías pensado antes, eh amigo?- Dijo Rajeev, viendo a su amigo con cara de "pobre tonto"

Billy continuo sorbiendo su refresco por la pajilla, volteándose poco a poco hacia su primo, a quien se le había formado una sonrisa.

-Sálvame...- susurro Billy hacia Spencer.

-Realmente tienen razón... Ni siquiera yo lo había pensado.-se sincero, viendo a su primo con una ceja alzada, para encogerse de hombros.

-Shhhh, okay.- soltó rápidamente, para cruzarse de hombros.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que la cara de Billy aumentara de color. Se cubría con sus propios brazos, tratando de ocultar su inminente vergüenza, dios.

-Shhh... esta bien, a todos nos pasa.- Dijo Shanilla con una sonrisa, aguantando la risa.

-Si, hermano, pero tu lo exageraste.- Soltó Rajeev, aun riendo.

-Ugh... ¡Spencer, defiéndeme!- soltó Billy, mirando a Spencer con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Y-y yo por que?!- lanzo Spencer, sin saber directamente que hacer.

-¡Eres mi primo!- soltó.

-Ugh...- Hizo una mueca, evitando la mirada de su primo, lo tomo de hombros, para acomodarlo viendo hacia Shanilla.

-….Te detesto.- murmuro Billy, cruzándose de brazos.

-Shhhh...- dijo para dar unas palmaditas.

* * *

-Okay, entonces, hoy iremos todos al cine ¿Verdad?- Dijo Shanilla, ya a la salida de la escuela. El grupo de amigos estaban al pie de las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela. Todos asintieron.

-Pero variemos el genero de Terror.- dijo Rajeev, viendo a Spencer de reojo.

El castaño se cruzo de brazos. -Hmp.- Soltó Spencer, frunciendo el ceño.

Billy hecho una risilla a un lado de su primo. -¿Y cual vamos a ver?- pregunto.

-Solo que no sea de Romance.- murmuro Spencer, apartando la mirada.

-¡Pero Spencer!- Alcanzo a decir Shanilla. -Acaba de salir una muy buena! Y además contiene misterio, y las criticas por internet hablan muy bien de la película.- argumento.

-Solo falta que sea como la de Crepúsculo...- Susurro Billy, viendo a su primo con una sonrisa, la cual fue respondida.

-¡Hey! Crepúsculo es una saga muy bien elaborada.- Defendió Rajeev.

-A-ha!- le siguió Shanilla.

-Algún día aran una nueva versión conmigo de protagonista y- suspiro- Lolo...-

Okay, mejor dejemos a Rajeev en su mundo.

-Bueno, pero no es como Crepúsculo.- Dijo.

-A mi no me importa.- Levanto Billy la mano.

-A mi si me importa.- Lo imito Spencer.

-Vamos a pasar un rato genial- dijo Shanilla emocionada, para jalar a su hermano -¡Nos vemos a las 7!- dijo, para dirigirse a la salida junto con Rajeev, quien ya había salido de su mundo en donde solamente hay Lolos y demás cosas.

Se quedaron callados.

Ya había muy pocas personas en la escuela.

Y apenas eran las 4 de la tarde.

Billy suspiro, y empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie, bajando la mirada.  
Spencer miraba hacia la nada, esta vez si, a la nada, al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su primo.

-Nos vamos...?- pregunto Billy, apuntando hacia el portón de la escuela.

-Em, si.- Dijo Spencer, para empezar a caminar junto con su primo.

* * *

Iban caminando, los dos callados, durante toda esta semana, el camino a casa era silencioso. Ninguno hablaba, pero, no se sentía incomodo para ninguno, es mas... Se sentía realmente agradable.

Spencer suspiro, para que en su rostro se formara una pequeña sonrisa. Eran dulces momentos de paz que tenia junto a su primo (lo cual suena extraño para el) y le gustaba disfrutarlos aunque sea un momento de su duración.

Aun así, le gustaba más hablar con Billy a que este se mantuviera en silencio.

Si Spencer fuera con un psicólogo, le diagnosticarían tendencias Masoquistas.

-¿Cuál película crees que elijan?- pregunto Spencer, rompiendo el cálido silencio que habían formado entre los dos. Billy levando la cabeza, pensando. Traía sus lentes de sol, con una muy buena razón, el calor estaba infernal estos días, y unos lentes para proteger tus ojos no estaban de más.

-No se, pero espero que sea buena.- Dijo Billy con una sonrisa simplona. -No creo que tengan gustos tan malos como los tuyos.- dijo de manera burlona.

-Al menos puedo ver una película de Terror sin romper un vaso de refresco.-Dijo con una sonrisa, recordando que en uno de sus vagos intentos por hacerlo ver sus películas favoritas (de genero de terror, obviamente) rompió un vaso lleno de refresco, debido a que estaba conteniendo todos sus gritos.

-¡Cállate! Es mejor a estar gritando como nena...- escupió, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y por que demonios no gritas?- pregunto Spencer.

-Mis gritos quiero que los escuches en otra ocasión.- Dijo.

….OH MIERDA.

-¡Billy!- Grito Spencer, deteniéndose.-¡Deja de jugar con mi mente, dios mío!- Exclamo

-Shhhh... los demás no se tienen por que enterar.- Billy saco la lengua después de eso. Continuo caminando, técnicamente le importaba (mentira) un blendo si Spencer se quedaba enojado consigo mismo en medio de la acera.

-Hey!- escucho a Spencer, quien se apuro para seguirle el paso. -Ugh...- Soltó, para ponerse a un lado de su primo y continuar caminando.

-Si por mi fuera, creería que me quieres dar la mano.- Dijo Billy, con una sonrisa picara.

-No gracias.- Soltó Spencer.

-Ándale, vamos, solo me restan unas cuantas semanas aquí, ¿Ni por eso lo aras?- Pregunto, deteniéndose, Spencer lo imito, volteándose a verlo.

-No.- Respondió Spencer, haciendo una mueca.

-Meh, no te voy a rogar, solo lo are.- Dijo, para tomar la mano de su primo sin vergüenza alguna.

Acomodo su mano en forma de que los dedos se cruzaran, debía admitir, la mano de su primo castaño se puso tiesa al momento del contacto, y eso era lo mas gracioso de todo...  
Bueno, eso, y que ahora Spencer estaba al rojo vivo.

-Ugh...- Soltó Spencer, viendo sus manos de reojo, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, las piernas el temblaban al igual que sus manos. Y lo mas seguro es que Billy podía sentirlo, debido a su sonrisa extensa. Maldijo por debajo, para apartar la mirada después de eso, simplemente continuo caminando, jalando a su primo con el, sin rezongar ni nada.

¿Por qué?  
Hasta cierto punto, estaba harto de rezongarle...

Y de hacerse el difícil.

-Que lindo es pasear de la mano, verdad Spencer?- Dijo Billy con un tono burlón en su voz.

-Cállate o te suelto.- Dijo Spencer encogiéndose de hombros y continuar avanzando.

-¿Por qué? No le veo nada de malo.- Dijo Billy sonriendo.

-Alguien nos podría ver.- susurro Spencer.

-Eso no importa.-Billy rodo los ojos.

Aun así... tenia un mal presentimiento.

Spencer pudo escuchar una risilla algo apagada.  
Ciertamente, esa risilla hizo que se calmara un poco.

* * *

Bien, habían llegado a casa, los recibieron con la comida, y claro, recordando a la Tía Jane que irían al cine. Esta simplemente dijo que si lo había recordado, (después de hacer un interrogatorio que solo demostraba que lo había olvidado) Después de eso, ambos se fueron al cuarto.

No había mucho que hacer. Mañana empezaba el fin de semana, así que la tarea la iban a dejar para después. Spencer estaba en el computador, mientras que Billy estaba en su celular jugando Candy Crush Saga (Que por cierto, les sacaron mochilas, y el las necesita).

-Spencer.- Se escucho en la habitación, siendo Jessica la portadora de tal irritante y chillona voz para ambos primos.

-¿Si?- Pregunto Spencer, sin quitar la mirada del computador.

-Mama te habla, necesita que le hagas un favor.- Dijo, colocándose a un lado suyo, observando lo que el hacia.

Spencer gruño, para voltearse a ver a su hermana.-¿Te importa?- pregunto, haciendo referencia a estar viendo lo que no debe (o algo así) -Ya voy. ¿Dónde esta mama?- Pregunto Spencer.

-En el cuarto.- Dijo.

-Billy, Cuida mis cosas, esa niña es el mal encarnado.- Dijo, sin vergüenza a ser escuchado por su hermana, quien solo rodo los ojos fastidiada.

-Ok Wright.- Le contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Spencer se fue, y con eso Shanilla se dirigió a la puerta, la cual quedo abierta. Frunció el ceño y cerro la puerta.

Okay.

Billy miro a la niña extrañado. Okay, esto era raro.

-Oye, Cobra.-Dijo la niña, volteando a ver al mencionado de manera amenazante.

-...¿Si?- Contesto Billy, alzando una ceja, aun recostado en la cama y sin perder su postura.

-No creas que no me eh dado cuenta.-Acuso, viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-...No te entiendo.- Contesto Billy, de manera Franca.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Eres muy obvio!- Dijo, perdiendo casi los estribos.

A Billy se le acelero el corazón a escuchar eso. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, un poco ansioso por escuchar la razón por la cual Jessica estaba así. -No se de que hablas.- Se repetía de manera maniática en su cabeza que se clamara.

-Te gusta mi hermano.-Soltó con una cara de asco total.

Okay, ahí se le desplomo el mundo a Billy.

-Y-yo...-

-Realmente al principio no me lo creí, por que bueno, son primos, y a veces pueden llegar a ser muy cariñosos... aunque...- Argumento.

-L-lo estas mal interpretando, es todo Jessica.- Dijo Billy, Con los labios temblorosos.

-Escucha, hoy los vi tomados de la mano en la calle.- Dijo, frunciendo el ceño. -No quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir, aunque no los mire, por que si me entero de que ustedes dos hicieron algo... algo...- movió las manos en forma de no saber expresarse. -¡Algo gay!- Soltó.

Auch.

-Le diré a mi Madre y a la tuya.- Amenazo. -¡Y me voy asegurar de que no arrastres a mi bobo hermano a tu jueguito!- Dijo, para darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Se quedo callado.  
La manos le temblaban.  
Las piernas igual.  
La cabeza le dolía.  
Sentía que no respiraba.

-Cálmate...- dijo, con los ojos inundados de lagrimas. -Eso no pasara.- susurro.  
Después de todo, su presentimiento no estaba mal.

Pasaron varios minutos.  
Billy logro calmarse, aunque el pensamiento de que su tía y su madre se enteraran de... "eso" lo atormentaba.

El se había hecho la idea de que no estaba mal.  
¿Entonces por que Jessica se enojo?  
Y entonces... ¿Por qué le da miedo de que su Tía su Madre se enteren?

Suspiro, con los ojos ligeramente rojos, en donde, sin poder, unas lagrimas lo vencieron. Abrió la aplicación de Candy Crush Saga y empezó a jugar.

Sin concentrarse realmente.

Abrieron la puerta y hecho un brinco, era Spencer.  
Menos mal.

-Hey...-dijo, ara dirigirse al computador.

Billy lo miro por unos momentos y suspiro. -Hey...- murmuro.

* * *

Ya eran las 7, su madre estaba despidiendo a los jóvenes que iban rumbo al cine. Pudo ver a Jessica mirarlo desde las escaleras, con una cara calmada, pero que sabia que lo volvía a amenazar.  
Suspiro.

Y salieron de casa rumbo al cine de la ciudad.  
Al ser verano, oscurecía alrededor de las 8 de la noche, así que por ahora, la leve luz del sol todavía los cobijaba.

Billy iba caminando en silencio, viendo hacia el suelo. Eso que paso fue tan inesperado, pero a la vez, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar hoy.

Y suponía que eso era lo malo.  
Solo esperaba que enserio, nada empeorara.

Sintió algo tocando su mano. Era Spencer, quien... "despistadamente" lo tomaba de la mano. Billy trago duro. ¿Y Si Jessica los estaba siguiendo? ¿Y si los miraba y le decía algo a su Tía? -E-em...- Soltó, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar al hecho de que Spencer, por primera vez en toda su maldita estancia tomara la iniciativa.

-¿Hmm?- Spencer miro a Billy, se habían detenido ya hace un momento, y este solo miraba sus manos. Spencer se sonrojo y rodo los ojos. -Ya casi llegamos.- Dijo.

-...A-ah... si...- Contesto.

Lo ultimo que quería era caer en el viejo cliché de arruinar una relación solo por una amenaza.

* * *

Se tardaron.

Pero llegaron.

Estaban en el cine, realmente rápido alcanzaron a localizar a los dos hermanos, quienes ya los esperaban cercas de la cartelera.

-Hola Spencer, Hola Billy.- Sonrió Shanilla de manera calmada como siempre.

-Picaros.- Dijo Rajeev con una sonrisa extensa.

-¿Qué?- soltaron ambos.

Los hermanos empezaron a reírse. -Picaros.- volvió a decir Rajeev.

OH DIABLOS NO SE HABIAN SOLTADO LAS MANOS.

* * *

Por obras del destino, todos cedieron a la recomendación de Shanilla, la cual, prácticamente dio un discurso del por que ver tal película, cuales eran sus pros (solo menciono lo bueno, obviamente) así que todos se animaron a verla.

Tenia como uno de los géneros el "suspenso" así que no estaba tan alejado de lo que le gustaba a Spencer... lo estaba, pero no tanto.

Todos fueron por las palomitas y todo lo que fueran a ocupar durante la función, y así, entraron a la sala. Tomaron asiento, y se acomodaron.

Empezaron a platicar varias cosas en si.

Billy saco su celular. -Foto.- dijo, para que todos sus acompañantes se pusieran pose para una pequeña selfie. Y así fue. Técnicamente, era su momento de relajarse y de olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-Hey, Spencer, tomate una foto conmigo.-Dijo Shanilla.

….Billy vio de reojo la acción.

El no era celoso, para nada.  
¡Dios, claro que no!

Pero por el fuera, le lanzaría algo a la cara a Shanilla.

Pero como le cae bien, no lo ara.

No tardo mucho, y la película empezó.

No hubo sustos que Spencer disfrutara, ni mucho menos zombies o algo.  
Solo besuqueos y...  
Oh dios...

Escenas sumamente pornográficas.

-Shanilla.- Hablo Spencer en susurro, mientras se escuchaba una chica gemir de fondo. -No estaremos viendo 50 sombras de Grey, verdad?- Dijo.

Shanilla negó. -Es parte de la Trama...- dijo.

Spencer hizo una mueca.  
Sintió una mano en su hombro, era Billy, volteo a verlo y este se acerco a su oído. -¿Escuchas como gime la chica?- pregunto.

Creo que era algo obvio que lo hacia. -S-si...-contesto.

-¿Te importaría hacerme gemir así?- reprimió una risa.

El rostro de Spencer se encendió, y frunció el ceño. -Ughhhhhhhhhhh...- gruño.

Ay que admitir, Billy solo trata de comportarse como siempre.

* * *

-Realmente me encanto la película.- Dijo Shanilla, estirándose.

-Meh, pudo haber estado mejor.- Dijo Rajeev, mientras miraba a unas chicas que pasaban por ahí.

-No eran necesarias las partes de... eso.- Dijo Spencer haciendo una mueca. -Realmente pudo a ver funcionado la película sin ellas.- dijo.

-Hey, no fueron explicitas, y solo duraron com minutos.- argumento Billy.

-...¿Los contaste?- Pregunto Rajeev.

-...Probablemente.- Escupió Billy

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a comer?- dijo Spencer.

-¡Si, hay una pizzería aquí cercas!- Dijo Shanilla entusiasmada.

* * *

Probablemente ella tenia razón. Era un jueguito que el se invento...¿Para?

Quien sabe.

Tomo otro pedazo de la pizza y le dio una mordida.

Si, era obvio. El no podía estar enamorado de su propio primo, es decir, es absurdo. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Es decir, era un idiota, malhumorado...

demasiado lindo, ingenioso, con una hermosa personalidad, gracioso...

Okay, se desvió del tema.

-Hey, y la parte donde la tipa se iba a desnudar, por un momento creí que enserio lo iba a hacer...- se rio Rajeev, dándole una mordida a su rebanada.

-¡Cállate Rajeev!- Dijo Shanilla avergonzada.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- Dijo Rajeev con la boca llena.

Spencer se rio. -La verdad odie que la tipa para todo quisiera que la toquetearan.- se quejo Spencer recordando las escenas donde la chica pedía, casi a gritos que los protagonistas la tocaran.

-Si, la verdad se me hizo muy ofrecida la chica.-Escupió Billy, tratando de integrarse a la conversación.

-¡Oh, amigo, pero tú estas de suerte!- Dijo Rajeev. -Eres famoso, cualquier chica se inclinaría a tus pies.- Dijo para dar un sorbo a su refresco.

-Meh, lo mas seguro. Pero... ¿Qué puedo decir?- Sonrió de manera confiada. -Soy yo.- dijo, y recibió un zape de parte de Spencer. -Ya, esta bien, me calmo.- dijo entre risas.

-El día que te cases, lo mas seguro es que será con esas tipas que todos soñamos.- Dijo Rajeev. -Como Lolo~…- susurro lo ultimo.

-Pfff... ¿Ustedes creen?- Pregunto Billy, alzando una ceja.

-Lo mas probable, así es el medio del espectáculo.- Argumento Shanilla. -Aunque confió que cuando te cases, sea por que realmente quieras hacerlo.- Dijo.

Billy sonrió de lado. -Ya es legal, así que, lo mas seguro es que si.- Susurro, mirando de reojo a Spencer.

-Cállate.- dijo Spencer, con una mueca.

Shanilla ahogo una risa, rodando los ojos.

Rajeev alzo una ceja.

* * *

Ambos llegaron casi rendidos a la casa.

Spencer se tiro a la cama, mientras que Billy, se mantenía en la puerta. Hecho un suspiro, y entro a la habitación, sin cerrar la puerta.

-Cierra la puerta.- escuchó la voz de Spencer ser opacada por las almohada y cobijas.

-Oh, si...- dijo Billy, para asomarse y verificar que no hubiera nadie.  
Cerro la puerta, y hecho nuevamente un suspiro, algo cansado.

-Q-quería decirte algo.- Dijo Billy, tomando aire.

-¿A-ha?- Volteo Spencer, aun tirado en la cama. Vio como Billy se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Bien, Billy, piénsatelo bien. Y si... ¿Todo empeora si se lo dices? Es mas... ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Tomo aire. -Hace rato... Jessica me dijo algo...-susurro.

-...¿Que cosa?- pregunto, para sentarse a un lado de su primo.

-A-ah...-Tartamudeo. -Dijo que nos había visto... tomados de la mano.- susurro.

-Oh dios...- soltó Spencer, para ver al suelo.

-Y dijo que si nos volvía a ver haciendo... cosas... gays...- soltó. -Le iba a decir a mi madre y a mi tía Jane...-

Se quedaron en silencio.

Claramente, si su hermana decía eso es por que tenia pruebas. Y, ahí va la trampa de todo esto. A su madre jamás le molestaría que el tuviera una relación con un chico. Aunque... eso no quita el hecho de que aparte es su primo.  
Por su parte, su Tía Abey tampoco le molesta, es muy abierta a esos temas.

Creo que el principal miedo de Billy es por que, bueno, es cierto, su relación es incestuosa hasta un punto enfermizo.

Spencer lanzo un suspiro.

-No le hagas caso. Esta loca.- Dijo finalmente.

-...¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?- pregunto Billy, alzando la ceja.

-No lo molestara a mi madre, ni tampoco a la tuya, eso tenlo seguro.-Hizo una mueca. -Pero eso no quita que... bueno... en parte les disguste por que somos primos.- dijo.

-….estas hablando como si ya tuviéramos una relación.-dijo Billy, con una sonrisa de lado junto con un tono burlón.

El castaño rodo los ojos.

-Realmente me encantas Wright...- susurro Billy, para abrazar a su primo.

Hizo que Spencer terminara recostado, de forma que pareciera en posición fetal, mientras que el imitaba la posición detrás de el.

-DIOS, ESTA BIEN QUE ESTOY ENTRANDO EN CONFIANZA, PERO UN PASO A LA VEZ.- Dijo Spencer frunciendo el ceño.

-Shhhh... Últimamente si dejas que te abrace y te de besos...- sonrió Billy de manera burlona.

-En la mejilla.- Spencer aclaro.

-Si, en la mejilla.- Susurro cercas del oído de Spencer, quien solo tembló.

-Te dejo que hagas esto solo por que ya casi te vas...- susurro.

-Gracias~…- canturreo, para plantar leves besos en el cuello del castaño, quien solo apartaba la mirada con una mueca, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, y abrazaba con fuerza una sabana hecha bolita que estaba cercas a el y que termino tomando para la acción pasada.

-Realmente crees que... Jessica le dirá a nuestros padres...?- pregunto.

-Lo mas seguro.

-¿Y crees que se enojen?

-Solo un poco, no sabría decirte.

Billy sonrió.

-Me alegro de tener a un novio como tu.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No soy tu novio!- grito en manera de susurro.

-Actúas como si lo fueras, y tienes varios días así.- sonrió.

-Ugh...- gruño.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Hey.

-¿Qué?

-Realmente te quiero Spencer.- dijo, para ocultar su rostro en el cuello del mencionado. -Realmente lo hago...- susurro. -Juro que no es juego...- volvió a susurrar.

-H-hey, hermano... - El castaño trato de voltearse, siendo impedido por el abrazo, que lo mantenía prisionero.

-Y se que te trato mal y eso, pero realmente me gustas, me gustas de la manera romántica.-aclaro. -Y aunque yo no te guste... bueno, a veces creo que te gusto, pero luego dices que no y haces cosas que demuestran lo contrario, y no se...-

Spencer suspiro. -Hey, Hermano...- llamo, para tratar de darse la vuelta de nuevo. No pudo.

-Y me preocupa el hecho de que me prohíban verte...oh algo así, y todo por mi culpa... nada me hubiera costado no decir nada...- susurro.

-Hermano...- susurro Spencer, para hacer otro intento.

-¿Qué?- contesto Billy.

-No te arrepientas.- soltó. Para ahora si, poder darse la vuelta, y quedar de frente con su primo.

-….¿Por que eres tan lindo?- pregunto el pelinegro, perdido en los ojos de Spencer.

Spencer suspiro. -No soy lindo.- aclaro.

-Realmente lo eres...- susurro Billy, para tomar las mejillas del chico y dar un beso en la frente del mismo. -Podría estirarte las mejillas como digna abuelita...- rio, para empezar a estirar las mejillas del mismo.

-Augh...- alcanzo a decir, tratando de quitarse al tipo de encima. -¡H-hey..! ¡d-déjame...!- decía de manera burda debido a los estiramientos de sus mejillas. Tomo las manos del chico, tratando de separarlo.

Las risas inundaron el lugar.  
Realmente se sentía muy bien.

-¡D-deja!- dijo Spencer, logrando escapar de los estiramientos del pelinegro, quien solo se ataco a reír.

…El...

No se lo pensó mucho en realidad.

Pero mirarlo sonreír de esa manera, ya tenia mucho que simplemente... lo perdía.

Y haber escuchado esas palabras tan sinceras venir de alguien como... Baruch.

Simplemente era mucho para un solo día.

Y quiso añadirle algo más.

Billy abrió los ojos como pudo. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, debía decir. Todo en su cuerpo se tenso, y las mejillas se le coloraron a niveles inimaginables.  
Spencer lo estaba besando, así, de la nada.

El beso duro instantes, los cuales fueron eternos para ambos.

Después de eso, Spencer se separo, con una mueca. No tenia excusa para eso.

-...R-realmente... eres muy lindo...- dijo Billy, aun tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.  
Técnicamente no lo creía. Ya eran dos veces durante el día que el tomaba la iniciativa, y aun no comprendía el por que, y no le importaba en realidad.

-C-cállate...- dijo Spencer, rodando los ojos.

Sintió las frías manos de Billy tocar sus mejillas, hizo que volteara a verlo, estaba con una sonrisa, pero no de esas burlonas o malévolas... era... una... de esas que lo hacían perderse.

Sintió como le daban otro beso, ambas narices chocaron, y se alejaron con una sonrisa.

-Auch... fue mi culpa.- dijo Spencer, sobándose la nariz.

-Meh, fue mi culpa.- se disculpo Billy. -… ¿Otro intento?- pregunto.

Escucho un suspiro.

Tomo nuevamente ambas mejillas, y esta vez, trato de calcular bien la distancia.  
Y se dieron nuevamente un beso.

Ninguno iba con prisas, solo era un beso normal.

Los corazones de ambos iban a mil por hora.  
Sus mejillas estaban mas rojas que un tomate.  
Y para ellos el mundo ya no existía.

Solo ellos dos.

* * *

**[¿Posta creen que Jessica no dira nada?**

**Que pendejos.**

**SU MUNDO SE IRA ABAJO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Y ESO.**

**DEJENME ESTOY ENFERMO!**

**JAJAJAJA**

**BYE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, REALMENTE LOS APRECIO UN MONTON, SIN USTEDES, PROBABLEMENTE YA ESTARIA EN LA TUMBA (LA UNICA RAZON POR LA CUAL SIGUE VIVO ES POR QUE NO QUIERE DEJAR DESCONTINUADAS LAS HISTORIAS(?)**

**OK NO.**

**GRACIAS! :CORAZON:]**


	17. No es lo que parece

**SUP, REALMENTE PERDON POR ATRASARME.**

**UNAS ACLARACIONES HAYA ABAJO. OH, Y ALGO MAS.**

**YA CASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL FINAL.**

**OH SI.**

**GRACIAS POR SU AMOR, Y AHORA SI.**

**¡EL FIC!**

* * *

Fin de semana.  
Dulce Sábado.

Pero dios mío, seria más dulce si Jessica dejara de espiarlos.  
Bueno, primero que nada, Spencer ya tenia en claro el por que Jessica pasaba cada dos por tres por la puerta de su habitación. Pero aun así, obviamente le molestaba, y mucho.  
Miro hacia la puerta, sentado en la silla de su computador, Jessica no había pasado desde hace una media hora, así que quizás no tardaría mucho en volver a hacerlo.

-¿Ya te harto?- Escucho la voz de su primo, quien estaba tirado en la cama, como acostumbra.

Spencer hizo una mueca de fastidio, mirando hacía la puerta,-Si.- Contesto sin chistar.

¿Realmente Jessica no tenia nada mejor que hacer? Jessica podrá tener 12 años, pero torneos, convenciones o no se que cosas relacionadas con el Karate, que es el deporte que practica fielmente. -Hm..- Soltó Spencer, aun mirando hacía la puerta, esperando a que pase su hermana y decirle que pare, ya que es un fastidio verla deambular por el pasillo como alma en pena.

-Ni se te ocurra, Wright.- Dijo Billy de un momento a otro. -Podrá estar aun en primaría, pero tiene las garras afiladas como alguien de secundaria.- Suspiro, para voltear hacía la puerta.

-Pero esa niña tiene mejores cosas que hacer.- Spencer se cruzo de brazos, mirando a su primo. -Hoy tiene entrenamiento para un torneo en no se donde.- Informo.

-¿Te sabes sus horarios?- Billy se rio. Spencer puede negar muchas cosas, entre ellas querer a su hermana o al menos que le importe. Pero con esta prueba contundente... es obvio que la quiere demasiado.

-Shhh...- silencio Spencer, con el ceño fruncido. -Siempre marco las fechas en las cuales soy totalmente libre de ella, ¿Ok?- aclaro.

-Si, hermano.- Sonrió Billy, para sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Se quedaron callados, escucharon unos pasos. Ambos suspiraron a la ves y se quedaron viendo hacia la puerta (la cual estaba abierta) Y ahí estaba. Jessica, pasando "despistadamente" por la puerta. La chica miro de reojo a los chicos.

Ok, ¿Realmente estaba pasando esto? A Spencer no le cabía en la cabeza de que su hermana lo estuviera vigilando por una relación que... ni si quiera esta establecida.

Oh dios.

-¡Jessica, ya nos vamos!- Escucho el grito de su madre, y los pasos de los tacones de la misma. Avanzo hacia el final del pasillo, pasando por la puerta de los chicos, y después arrastrar a su hija junto con ella.

-Vaya, tenias razón...- murmuro Billy, con una sonrisa.

-A-ha.- Soltó Spencer.

La mujer volteo a ver a ambos chicos. -Niños, ya nos vamos, se quedaran solos hasta la noche oh, hasta que regresemos.- informo.

-¡Mamá!-lucho la niña por regresar a ver a ambos muchachos.

-¡Cuídense! No le habrán la puerta a nadie, ahí quedo comida, la calientan en el microondas ¿Esta bien?- Informo

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Suerte Jessica.- Sonrió Billy.

-Ugh..-Gruño la chica, para empezar a caminar a la salida junto con su madre.

Ambos suspiraron, aliviados. Billy se acostó y Spencer se dejo caer en el respaldo de su silla. Dios mío. Realmente eran libres... bueno.. hasta que...

Escucharan la puerta principal cerrarse.

Y el auto salir.

Y ahora si, son libres.

-Ya se fueron...- Dijo Spencer con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Si...- Susurro Billy.

* * *

-Billy.

-Shhh...

-Billy.

-¡SHH!

-Billy. Por favor.

-Eres tan lindo Spencer. Cuando estas callado.- Murmuro, abrazando al chico, sentado por encima de las piernas de Spencer. -Así que cállate.- Dijo, para acariciar el cabello del castaño, y deleitarse con el suave olor a coco del mismo.

-No es mi intención ser lindo.- Dijo, Sosteniendo la cintura de su primo, aun sentando en la silla frente al computador.

-Lo eres de manera natural.- Dijo Billy, -Me siento como una princesa sentado de esta manera.- Dijo, para ver sus piernas. y la manera rara en la que se había sentado encima de su primo.

-Eres una diva, que es otra cosa.- Dijo Spencer con una sonrisa, junto con una ceja alzada.

-Ja, ja.- Rio Billy de manera falsa. -Esta Diva te encanta.- Dijo, para señalarse a si mismo.

-Si, como no...- Susurro de manera sarcástica.

Spencer dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro mas cercano de su primo, cerrando los ojos, junto con una sonrisa. -Sigue hablando, tal vez me duerma.- Dijo Spencer.

-Ugh...- Soltó Billy, con las mejillas rojas. -¿Mi voz es tu canción de cuna, o que?- Dijo Billy, alzando la ceja.

-Ay mejores cosas para dormir.- Dijo Spencer, para subir la mirada y ver a los ojos a su primo.

-No me hagas ojitos de perrito atropellado.- Billy frunció el ceño. Aunque inevitablemente una sonrisa se le formo.

-¡No lo estoy haciendo!- Dijo Spencer, para ponerse al nivel de Baruch, -¡Así son mis ojos, perdón si no te gustan!- Soltó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me encantan.- Dijo Billy, para tomar el rostro de Spencer entre sus manos.

-Ugh...- El castaño trato de voltear, ver hacía otro lado, su cara se puso roja, e hizo un puchero.

-Bésame cariñito.-Dijo Billy con una sonrisa, haciendo carita de pato. -Bésame como nunca me has besado~ - Canturreo, queriendo ahogarse en la risa que le provocaba.

-¡UGH, NO!- Dijo Spencer entre risas, tratando de evitar que su primo le diera un beso.  
Billy se puso de pie, tratando de vencer a su primo, quien le siguió el juego, se puso de pie igualmente, tratando como podía de evitar ese beso. -¡B-basta!- Dijo, entre risas.

-Bésame como a una chica francesa~-bromeo, apretando las mejillas del castaño, quien retrocedía a cada paso que el pelinegro daba.

Spencer tomo por los hombros a Billy, tratando de apartarlo, ambos se estaban riendo, se estaban divirtiendo. ¿Enserio? Si alguien los viera ahora, no se creería que hace menos de 5 meses se llevaban algo mal...

Bueno, nunca se odiaron, solo... no se entendían, eso es todo.

Billy logro lo que se proponía. Planto un beso a la fuerza en los labios del castaño.  
Luego ambos se calmaron.  
Y el beso fue mas sencillo, ya no se presionaban de tal manera de que los dientes casi chocaran.  
Simplemente, se estaban besando, era todo.

Se separaron. Y se miraron a los ojos.  
-Dios, me terminare de ahogar en miel contigo.- Susurro Spencer.

-Ay por favor.- Contesto Billy con una sonrisa. -Naturalmente eres tierno... No entiendo tu punto.- Susurro junto con una sonrisa.

-Siento que me ahogo.- El castaño hizo una mueca al decir eso.

-Pfff... No aguantas ni un beso, no me quiero imaginar cuando...- se quedo callado, miro a su primo, con una sonrisa.

OH DIOS MIO, ¿POR QUÉ?

-¡DIOS MIO, BILLY!- Grito Spencer, alejándose súbitamente de su primo Baruch, quien solo lanzo una carcajada. -¡NI SIQUIERA ESTAMOS SALIENDO!- Aclaró, con la cara roja.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Soltó Billy, alzando una ceja.

-...¿Que?- Pregunto.

-Okay, ahora somos novios, y ya hemos estado saliendo desde que llegue aquí.- Aclaró.

-Oh dios mío, Baruch...- Susurro Spencer, con pena.

-¡Ya! Todo se resolvió.- Sonrió Billy, para acercarse a su primo.

El castaño suspiro, pasándose la mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo. -Me sorprende la capacidad para resolver problemas que tienes.- Se sincero, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Su primo lo acompaño, junto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Dijo, con una sonrisa extensa. -Y a mi me sorprende la capacidad innata que posees para crear problemas totalmente imaginarios y auto frenarte.- Completo, sonriéndole a su primo.

-Oh dios.- Soltó Spencer.-Cállate.- Dijo, para dar un golpecito en el hombro derecho a su primo. Este se rio.

-Es la verdad.- Dijo, tocando el cabello de su primo, quien solo se limito a cerrar los ojos. Tontamente, le agradaban las caricias de Billy, ya, fijo, estaba loco.

Mierda, iba a decir algo totalmente cursi, digno de una mala novela o Fanfic.

Las caricias de su cabeza, pasaron a su cuello, en la nuca exactamente, daba una especie de masaje, escuchaba las pequeñas risillas de su primo, quien se había acercado de tal manera que se rozaban por momentos, Spencer lanzo un suspiro, sintiendo las caricias proporcionadas por el pelinegro, quien se estaba limitando a tararear una canción.

-Estas muy callado.- Dijo Billy, para bajar su mano hasta la espalda de su primo, quien solo tembló un poco al contacto.

-Supongo...- Murmuro Spencer, para abrir sus ojos y voltear a ver a Billy. -Tu mano.- Informo.

-¿A-ha?- Pregunto Billy, acercando mas su mano a cierta parte.

-...Esta muy abajo.- Dijo Spencer, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.- Billy.

-No te entiendo.- murmuro, para detenerse justo al borde del pantalón del chico castaño.

Se quedaron callados. Se vieron fijamente por unos momentos, técnicamente era una lucha de miradas, que... bueno, obviamente Spencer iba a perder.

Aun así, el pobre quería intentarlo.

-Pfff...- Soltó Billy, para continuar acariciando la espalda de Spencer.

-Me rindo.- Murmuro Spencer, rodando los ojos.

-Oh, vaya, eso es nuevo.- Dijo Billy, para matar su mano debajo de la camisa de Spencer, este dio un respingo, mientras se le subían los colores a la cara, tenia las manos endemoniadamente frías. enserio. Y... ¡Estaban en pleno verano!

-Tienes la mano fría.- Dijo. Haciendo que su primo lanzara una carcajada.

-Dios.- Sonrió Billy, para dirigir su mano libre hacia su primo, e imitar lo que estaba haciendo su otra mano. La metió dentro de la camisa de Spencer, acariciando la espalda del mismo, quien solo se acomodo de modo que quedaran de frente, aun sentados. El castaño se encogía de hombros, notando la intención de quitarle la camisa.

DIOS DIOS DIOS DIOS.

Spencer se mordió el labio, aun nervioso por las caricias que le estaba proporcionando el chico pelinegro. El castaño dirigió ambas manos hacia los hombros de Billy, y jalo un poco el chaleco que traía encima.

Una sonrisa se lado fue la respuesta a ese acto, Billy aparto sus manos de Spencer, para dedicarse a quitarse ese chaleco, quedando solo con su camisa de un verde grisáceo.  
Técnicamente ya estaban en las mismas.

Billy hecho un suspiro, notando la mano temblorosa de su primo, quien al parecer intentaba tocarlo. Alzo una ceja, y tomo la mano derecha de su primo, y la dirigió a su hombro, pasando por todo su brazo, hasta colocarse ahí.  
Lo miro a los ojos, en silencio.

Así se quedaron por unos momentos, hasta que el castaño movió su mano hasta la mejilla del pelinegro. Con su pulgar acaricio la pálida mejilla del chico, quien cerro los ojos, disfrutando tal contacto.  
Realmente, le encantaba cuando Spencer lo tocaba.

Las caricias que proporcionaba Spencer pararon, la mano regreso al hombro de la joven estrella, y de ahí, bajo por todo el brazo, junto con una mirada baja del castaño. Tomo el borde la camisa del pelinegro, acaricio un poco la cintura de Baruch, quien miraba la acción con el ceño pobremente fruncido y las mejillas realmente rojas.

Spencer se animo, metió su mano debajo de la camisa de Billy, quien dio un respingo al sentir tal contacto. El mismo castaño levanto un poco la camisa, dejando ver el abdomen del pelinegro, quien sintió un vacío en el estomago. Tomo aire.

-¿Me la quito?- Pregunto Billy, mirando fijamente a Spencer, este volteo a verlo.

-...A-ah...- Tartamudeo.

-Lo tomare como un si.- Respondió Billy con una sonrisa.

Billy se separo un poco del castaño, para proceder a cumplir lo anteriormente interrogado. Se quito la camisa, quedando únicamente con sus jeans junto con sus tenis de botín. La camisa termino en el suelo. Y realmente Spencer se esforzaba por ver únicamente la camisa y no a su primo.

-Hey, no me quite la camisa para que la mires.- Escucho, y volteo a ver a Billy, quien se había cruzado de brazos. -En todo caso, mejor ni me la hubiera quitado.- Dijo Billy, para hacer un puchero.

-Ugh, no empieces con tus cosas.- Dijo, para acercarse a su primo.  
Realmente se lo pensó dos veces. Hasta que pensó, "Ya nos hemos besado, tomado de la mano, abrazado, y se acaba de quitar la camisa, ¿En que cambia?" Su pensamiento no tuvo orden lógico, y esto fue lo mas ordenado que su servidor pudo encontrar.  
El castaño abrazo a Baruch, quien se quedo quieto, no sabiendo exactamente si corresponderle el abrazo o algo.  
Spencer hundió su rostro en el cuello del "mas bajo" (le gana por centímetros, por dios) Inhalando su dulce olor. Dios mío... okay, sin duda alguna, las sospechas de Spencer en tener tendencias masoquistas estaban en lo correcto.  
Aun así, por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan enfermo el considerar que le gustaba este tipo.  
Es más, ya no lo consideraba. Lo afirmaba.

Empezó a plantar besos en el cuello del pelinegro, quien solo se digno a tratar de dar un poco mas de comodidad al chico. El pelinegro se recostó en la cama, sintiendo como era seguido por el castaño, quien continuaba dejando besos en el cuello de Billy. El pelinegro, acariciaba la espalda del mas alto, subiendo la camiseta. El chico castaño paro, acomodándose de forma de que Billy quedara debajo de el y el arriba de sus caderas, con ambas rodillas al lado de ellas.  
Billy se acostó, junto con una sonrisa de lado.

-Cuidado, no vas a durar haya arriba.- Dijo, ahogando una risa.

-Ugh...- soltó, junto con una sonrisa. Billy dirigió su mano hacía la camiseta de Spencer, y le dio un leve jalón hacía arriba. Bien, Spencer no era tonto, sabía que quería decir con eso. Tomo aire, y tomo ambos extremos de la camisa y sin chistar se la quito, dejándola a un lado dela cama.

Billy se mordió el labio, mientras que un sonrojo le cubría el rostro. -Te miras mas guapo sin camiseta.- Halago, junto con una sonrisa.

-Oh, cállate.- Sonrió Spencer, rodando los ojos.

Realmente, este tipo...  
Era alguien tan idiota.

Al parecer a lo único que le perdieron algo de pena fue darse besos. Ya sin pensárselo ni una vez, Spencer beso a Billy, quien gustosos le respondió. Bueno, es que... ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente por que se estaban dejando llevar tanto... podría terminar mal... ¿Verdad?

No lo creo.

Baruch tomo por los hombros a Spencer, ambos continuaban inversos en el beso que se estaban dando. Hasta que...

-¡Auch!- Se separo Spencer de un momento a otro, dejando a Billy con una sonrisa. Ese bastardo. -¡Me mordiste!- Reclamo, mientras sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre brotando de su labio.

-Llorón.- Finalizo Billy, para sentarse y obligar a Spencer a besarlo nuevamente, no chisto, no reclamo mas, simplemente el castaño dejo que el pelinegro lo volviera a besar, separándose en momentos a tomar algo de aire. Hombre, que ese beso era de todo, menos uno inocente.

Las manos de Billy bajaron de los hombros hasta mitad del brazo, y de ahí, hasta las manos del castaño, quien sin pensárselo, tomo las manos de su primo pelinegro. Ese agarre duro unos cuantos momentos, para sentir una mano tocar su pecho. Se separo.

-A-ah...- Soltó, viendo como la pálida y fría mano de Baruch lo tocaba en el pecho. Se quedo así, hasta que el tipo empezó a besar en la misma parte en la cual hace unos momentos se encontraba acariciando.

OH DIOS OH DIOS OH DIOS.

Poco a poco Spencer fue cayendo hacia la cama, quedando acostado donde se supone van los pies, oh algo. Los besos se iban acercando peligrosamente a los pezones del chico, quien solo se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, tratando igualmente de no saltar algún quejido debido a la situación.

Ok, Billy tenia razón, no duro nada haya arriba.

Simplemente arqueo la espalda al sentir como mordían uno de sus pezones, haciéndolo reaccionar de esa manera. Escucho una risilla. Dios, odiaba a ese tipo con su alma.

Y que se note que es la mentira mas dicha durante toda esta historia.

Billy continuo dando atención a ese pezón, haciendo que Spencer dejara salir uno que otro quejido. Las manos de Billy había bajado hasta el pantalón del castaño, con la mera intención de quitárselo, aunque... toquetearlo ahora no estaba de más.

Paso su mano derecha por debajo, acariciando toda su espalda hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Se detuvo ahí por un momento, hasta que sin dudárselo más, empezó a acariciar el trasero de Spencer, quien, bueno, estaba muy inverso en no echar un gemido por las atenciones que recibían sus pezones.  
Dios, todo esto era tan raro para ambos.

Billy detuvo sus atenciones, y miro fijamente al castaño, quien ya se había dignado a quitarse la mano de la boca. Ambos se quedaron mirando por instantes, hasta que, meh, Spencer se levanto, para tratar de imitar lo que su primo había estado haciendo unos instantes.

Baruch sentía las caricias algo temblorosas de su primo, sus manos cálidas correr por su espalda y luego acariciar su pecho. Era... tan extraño. Pero se sentía bien.  
Los labios del castaño empezaron a plantar besos cercas de la misma área donde el pelinegro de había atrevido a besar hace unos momentos.

Estaban sentados, en medio de la cama, Spencer tenia que agacharse un poco para dar tales atenciones que proporcionaba al pelinegro, quien, con un sonrojo que iba desde sus mejillas hasta las orejas, cerraba los ojos, disfrutando cada sensación que le era proporcionada.

-Hmm...- soltó Billy, sintiendo como ya, sin vergüenza alguna, su primo se animaba a imitarlo en las atenciones que le fueron proporcionadas. Se mordió el labio, con la intención de no soltar algún quejido o algo por lo parecido.

A pesar de que ni siquiera empezaba lo bueno, ya sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

Y es que el corazón les iba a mil por hora en estos momentos.

Las manos de Spencer, dejaron de acariciar el abdomen de Billy, para, ya, sin chistar, empezar a desabrochar el pentalón de Billy.

-Estas muy animado...- Susurro Billy, mirando la acción.

-Ugh...- Soltó Spencer, para empujar a su primo, haciendo que se acostara.

-Soy delicado...- Dijo Billy, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Oh dios...- Rodo los ojos, junto con una sonrisa.

Si, se iban a besar de nuevo...

hasta que...

*Piro rin~*

-No hagas caso.- Dijo Billy, para tomar el rostro de Spencer entre sus manos.

*Pi rorin~*

-Billy...- Susurro Spencer. Un pequeño beso fue plantado en sus labios.

-No contestes.- Susurro Baruch, junto con una sonrisa.

*Pirorin~*

-Tengo que.- Dijo Spencer, para ponerse de pie, y dejar a Billy con el ceño fruncido. Tomo el celular y vio el nombre "Rajeev" Hecho un suspiro y contesto.

-Hey, ¿Qué ocurre Hipster?- Contesto, pasándose la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo mas de lo que se encontraba.

-¿Disculpa? Me has tenido esperándote por 30 minutos.- Se escucho el claro enojo en la voz del Hindú.

-Yo...- Oh, diablos. Ya recordó. Había quedado con Rajeev para grabar algunas escenas que faltaban para su película, y por fin subirla a su blog. -¡Perdóname, dios!- Exclamo, para tomar su camisa que logro localizar con la vista -¡Espérame en el Wi-fri, voy para haya!- Dijo.

-¡Mas te vale Wright!- colgó Rajeev después de eso.

-...Dios.- Suspiro Billy, con una mirada cansina, mirando a su primo, quien arreglaba su cabello con total rapidez.

-¡Vístete, tu también vas!- Dijo Spencer, para buscar su cámara y los repuestos de baterías que tenia ya listos en el escritorio. Dios, ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Dijo Billy, para recoger su ropa y abrocharse los pantalones. Eso fue lo más extraño que había hecho en sus vidas.

Realmente tan extraño.

Billy se acomodo el cabello, se puso su camisa y su chaleco, acomodándolo como si jamás hubieran cometido semejante acto.

Ambos salieron de la habitación un tanto apurados (solo Spencer)

De ahí en fuera, los dos trataron de comportarse lo mas normal posible.

* * *

**ME VEO EL ODIO INCONTROLABLE QUE SE DESATARA EN LAS REVIEWS.**

**OKOKOK LES VENGO CON UNA ACLARACIÓN.**

**LA VERDAD, NO ME GUSTARIA COLOCAR LEMON EN ESTE FANFIC.**

**LA RAZÓN ES QUE LOS CONSIDERO MUY CHICOS PARA HACER ESA CLASE DE COSAS, ADEMÁS DE QUE ME GUSTARIA DE QUE ENSERIO TUVIERAN UNA RELACIÓN MAS DURARERA PARA HACER ESTO.**

**SORRY SI LES DI ESPERANZA.**

**AUN ASÍ, ¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE NO LOS VEREMOS YA GRANDES EN ESTE FIC?**

**OH SI.**

**ADEMAS, YA VAMOS PARA EL FINAL FINAL.**

**REALMENTE QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR EL SOPORTE QUE ME HAN DADO, Y EL AMORCITO QUE LE HAN BRINDADO A ESTA HISTORIA.**

**JAMAS EN MI VIDA HABÍA HECHO UN FANFIC TAN LARGO, Y EN ESPECIAL, LARGO POR QUE LAS PERSONAS DE VERDAD LES INTERESABA LA HISTORIA.**

**REALMENTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS :CORAZON:**

**Y ESO, NO VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION, QUE SERA DE LAS ULTIMAS.**

**BYE.**


	18. Prométeme

**[No quiero dejarles un rezo sobre lo mucho que lo siento por no actualizar hace... ¿Cuánto? **

**4 meses, ya vi la fecha de ultima actualización.**

**Okay. Los siento, enserio, pero realmente ultimamente (estos 4 meses) me eh sentido de la patada, me siento horrendo, fatal, blah, blah, todo lo emo que quieran imaginar, y no queria contagiar eso a estos nenes (aunque se me salieron varias cosas personales, lol) aún así, espero que disfruten esta actualización, es la penultima.**  
**Oh, yeah, el que sigue, es el ultimo capitulo.**

**Perdonen enserio por la larga tardanza.**

**¡Los quiero! Y queria continuar/terminar la historia aun cuando es posible que ya nadie la quiera leer. Los quiero.**

**Disfruten]**

* * *

Suspiro algo cansado viendo las montañas de maletas en la habitación.  
Frunció el ceño, tenía orgullo, y no lo diría en voz alta, pero...  
Realmente no quería que su primo se fuera de la casa.

-¡Spencer, ya llegamos!- escucho, para solo mirar de reojo la puerta de su habitación que estaba abierta, el castaño tan solo espero con paciencia a que el pelinegro apareciera por la puerta, y así lo hizo, el chico entro con el boleto de avión en las manos.

Simplemente hubo un silencio al momento en que Cobra coloco un pie en la habitación.  
Un silencio aterrador.

-Me voy mañana a las 2 de la tarde.- dijo.

-Ya veo...- contesto el castaño, volteando a ver hacia la ventana.

El pelinegro simplemente guardo su boleto en su maleta, y fue a tirarse a la cama. Si, hombre, ambos eran jodidamente orgullosos y no se permitían decir "Oye, ¿Sabes? Te quiero ver todas las malditas mañanas a partir de ahora, no quiero irme, imbécil" o una versión en donde diga "Creo que te quiero de una forma diferente a la que e querido a alguien, no quiero que me dejes ." o cosas cursis que una pareja apunto de separarse se diría.

Billy se sonrojo, para abrazar una almohada, si, quería que el imbécil de su primo viniera y le dijera "No te vayas" pero sabía que, uno, era orgulloso, dos, era un imbécil.  
Rodó los ojos.

-¿Y si salimos a matar el tiempo?

-Realmente no quiero matarlo.- contesto Spencer.

Billy hecho un suspiro. -Si, yo tampoco...- dijo, más se sentó en la cama, en el borde de esta. -¿Alguien te ha dicho que babeas cuando duermes?- río

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó Spencer, levantándose de un momento a otro. -¡Tu hablas dormido!- lo señalo.

-Al menos yo no me raso el...

-¡CALLATE!- Le dijo, para cubrirse los oídos y empezar a caminar en círculos..

Billy hecho una carcajada por la acción, más se puso de pie, camino hacía el castaño y le dio un empujón.

-Guapo, te invito a ver una película.- lo miro con una sonrisa ladina.

Spencer arqueo la ceja, más un sonrojo pequeño cubrió sus mejillas. Se quedo callado, observando de reojo a su primo, quien solo, después de un rato, rodo los ojos.

-¿Si o no?- pregunto irritado.

-Ah...- Spencer cayo en cuenta que no había contestado. -Tal vez.- sonrió de lado, para dar un golpe a su primo e ir a tomar su celular de su escritorio.

Billy rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y avanzo hacía la puerta, su primo lo siguió y esperaron a que el elevador apareciera.

-Oye...- susurro Billy.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono Spencer, arqueando la ceja.

-Jamás nos hemos besado en el elevador.- soltó una risa juguetona, vio como los colores se le subían a la cara al castaño y no pudo evitar echar un carcajada. El elevador se presento y ambos entraron, aunque Spencer titubeo un poco.

Hubo un ligero silencio, hasta que el castaño le toco el hombro, Billy se dio la vuelta, el castaño estaba muriéndose de la pena.  
Dirigió su mano derecha a la mejilla del chico, más luego la paso a su nuca para atraerlo hacía el.  
Fue sencillo, simplemente lo beso.  
Billy no se movió, simplemente dejo que por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban besándose, fuera Spencer el que empezara y terminara todo.

Se separaron justo en el momento en el que el elevador se abrió.

-Okay...- sonrió Billy apenado. -Y-ya me bese en un elevador, y fue genial...

-No vi diferencia.- soltó Spencer arqueando la ceja.

-Idiota.- dijo, frunciendo el ceño. -Arruinaste el momento.- rodo los ojos, para continuar con su camino, fue seguido por el castaño, quien empezó a protestar el por que había "arruinado el momento" si solo dijo la verdad acerca del beso.

No lo sintió diferente a los demos besos normales que se hayan dado.

* * *

Ambos estaban viendo la cartelera de cine, había un montón de cosas nueva, malas, en termino medio, pero al fin y al cabo había muchos estrenos. -¿Cuál vemos?- dijo Billy, observando las películas.

-Hay un de terror japonés.- sonrió Spencer con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Japonés?- pregunto Billy, tragando duro, conocía la cultura japonesa tan poco como el pene de Spencer. Aunque sabia algo de ambos, daban muy mala espina.

Ah, ah, ya sabes, "espina", "pene" "penetración-"  
Ya. No dio risa.

-Es ya sabes, de eso de las Kitsunes, y canibalismo.- sonrió mientras miraba la imagen de la cartelera.

-Dudo que sea para nuestra edad.- Billy arqueo la ceja. -Esta con censura y aún así dice que tiene un contenido muy fuerte.

-Pfff...- Spencer rio. -Es para adolescentes y adultos.- dijo. Apunto a la clasificación, y como dijo, eso era cierto, adolescente y adultos. Ambos podían verla.

-Te hare el favor de ir.- dijo Billy, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Ya estaban en la sala, estaban esperando a que comenzara la función. Si, bien, lo de Spencer eran los zombis, sentía una pequeña fascinación por las historias de terror japonesas. Había algo que hacía que fueran el doble de escalofriantes que una común. Había algo en la cabeza de los japoneses que hacía que hicieran tales aberraciones contra la humanidad de algún personaje, contra la cordura de la gente que lo miraba y sobrepasa limites establecidos.

En realidad, consideraba que era algo muy raro que la tuvieran en cartelera, ya que no tienden a llegar este tipo de películas a cartelera, solo en DVD.

La función empezó.

Bien, Billy tenia presente que más que "sustos" iba a ver escenas desagradables, conocía a los japoneses en sus gustos extraños, así que daba por hecho de que habría alguna escena que lo haría arrugar la nariz, incluso ahogar una risa por la absurda que era.

Aun así, quería mantener la calma.

La sangre no era real.

Las chicas de grandes atributos (para una japonesa) comiéndose a unos hombres eran efectos especiales.

Si, si lo eran.

Respira, Cobra, respira.

Si, esas tripas son falsas, ese perro que lo están abriendo para ver el interior de su cabeza también lo es, todo, TODO es utilería.

Respiraba agitadamente, mientras que poco a poco su color pálido pasaba a se casi blanco.

-No es tan buena como imagine...- murmuro Spencer, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la gaseosa.

-T-tienes gustos... raros...- susurro Billy, para quitarse el chaleco y ponerlo encima de la cara. -No puedo ver más... es desagradable...-

Spencer hecho un risilla.

La película continuo, dejo a varios con el estomago revuelto, más Spencer estaba de lo más normal posible, por su parte, Billy iba como varios que salían de la función, con lo ojos muy abiertos y tocándose el estomago tratando de no regresar las palomitas.

-me dejo asqueado.

-Vamos, solo era una película con malos efectos especiales dignos de un japonés.- saco la lengua.

-S-subestimas mucho a esos tipos.- lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos, debido a su estomago revuelto.

-B-bueno...- se rasco la nuca. -Es que han hecho trabajos mejores que este, por eso lo digo.- informo. -Esos tipos si tienen ganas pueden hacer cosas peores y más terroríficas y desagradables.-

-Eso no lo dudo...- murmuro, para sacar su celular.

Simplemente se metió a twittear que, estaba más mareado que nunca, y solo por una película. Alcanzo a ver los tweets que tenía acerca de su regreso después de estas vacaciones, el como sus fans estaban que rogaban por que fuera día primero

-Comemos?- pregunto Spencer.

-¿Estas loco, acaso?- Soltó Billy frunciendo el ceño, -¡Estoy que muero de asco!- saco la lengua.

Spencer rodo los ojos junto con una sonrisa, ambos de manera inconsciente empezaron a caminar hacía la mansión con algo de lentitud.

Hubo en silencio, nadie hablaba, solo estaban disfrutando por ultima vez la compañía del otro.

Billy frunció el ceño y procedió a abrazarse a si mismo.

Spencer arqueo la ceja, más continuo caminando con normalidad, pero tratando de estar siempre observando a su primo, que de un momento a otro empezó a actuar más calmado de lo usual.

Llegaron a un cruce, esperaron a que este les diera la luz para pasar.  
Billy, mientras esperaba, abrió la boca para hablar, ese gesto fue visto por su primo castaño, más el cantante no dijo nada, se lo guardo, soltando un "Hmmm..."

Spencer frunció ligeramente el ceño, para empezar a avanzar por el cruce.

* * *

Llegaron a casa casi atardeciendo. Entraron y fueron recibidos por una cena deliciosa hecha por la madre de Spencer.  
Ambos chicos sonrieron al tomar asiento en la mesa y los alimentos le eran servidos.

Más Spencer observaba como en los momentos en los cuales nadie parecía prestarle atención, este bajaba la cabeza, y su expresión cambiaba a una melancólica.  
Spencer frunció los labios, mirando aquello, estaban sentados uno al lado de otro, y probablemente, Billy simplemente estaba así por que mañana se iría.

Spencer apoyo su rostro en la palma de su mano, y miro hacia el lado contrario de su primo, con cautela busco la mano del cantante y la sujeto con nervios.  
Más le fueron disipados cuando el pelinegro lo sujeto con igual o más fuerza.

-Gracias...- susurro Billy, mirando hacia el plato con una sonrisa débil.

Todos comían y reían, estaban intentando darle la típica cena perfecta a Billy antes de su despedida.  
Spencer comía con su mano derecha, sin preocuparse por Billy, ya que el es TAAAAN especial que incluso es ambidiestro.

-¡Y entonces ya sabes, eres bienvenido cuando quieras volver!- exclamo Jane junto con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso nunca lo dudes sobrino!- Sonrió Hugh, para jugar con su tenedor un poco, apuntando al chico.

-Claro que volveré.- Sonrió Billy. -Aunque no dentro de los dos años que restan...- dijo con mucha pena.

Un silencio reino.

-¿Por qué?- fue Spencer el primero en hablar. Inconscientemente apretó la mano de su primo, haciendo que este se quejara.

-Gira, ya sabes... lo común en mi carrera.- lo miro sonriendo como suele hacerlo, creída, egocéntrica, más debajo de la mesa, Billy apretaba con fuerza la mano del chico. -Soy alguien importante.- rio, más la risa se fue apagando poco a poco.

-Pues bien... estaremos llamando cada tanto para sabes como te encuentras.- dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

-Para saber si ya conseguiste novia.-Dijo Jessica con un tono contento pero amenazante a la vez. -Sobre todo eso...- susurro.

Billy sonrió. -No gracias, estoy ocupado en otros asuntos.- saco la lengua, más alcanzo a ver la cara de Spencer, parecía un poco dolido por ello. incluso sintió la intención de soltarle la mano. -O-otros asuntos más importantes, ya sabes... - se rasco la nuca con la mano libre. -Mi carrera, mi madre, ustedes... Spencer...- sonrió.

-¡Awwwww!- soltó Jane conmovida. -¡Ustedes dos derraman miel!- dijo, para dar unos cuantos aplausos. -Son tan lindos ¿Ya se llevan mucho mejor, no?

-Por supuesto.- sonrió Spencer de lado.

-Yo diría que demasiado...- dijo Jessica.

-¿Y por que dices eso, eh, Jessica?- hablo Hugh con interés al estado malhumorado de su hija menor.

La chica se cruzo de brazos. -Oh, no, por nada.- miro fijamente a Billy, más luego paso a spencer, estaban resistiendo regresarle la mirada. La chica arqueo una ceja. -Solo que a veces las personas resuelven TAN bien sus diferencias que... ya sabes... cosas suceden.- dijo, para continuar comiendo.

-No entiendo, hija.- soltó Jane.

-Supongo que...- observo de reojo a los chicos. -Todo pasa a su tiempo.

Auch.

Ambos chicos se miraron por varios segundos, más se sonrieron.

-Si, tienes razón, todo a su tiempo.- dijo Billy con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que las cosas no se tienen que apurar.- Spencer rio al terminar.

Esta vez Jessica los observo con el ceño fruncido.  
Iba a hablar, iba a gritarles un montón de cosas, más su madre la interrumpió.

-¡Justo mi pensamiento del amor!- dijo Jane conmovida. Tomo a su marida de la mano y este sonrió viendo a su esposa tan contenta. -No se puede apurar a los sentimientos, incluso si los sientes tan pesados, necesitan su tiempo.- dijo la mujer.

-Ya lo comprendí.- dijo Billy con cara solemne.

-Supongo que de el tengo que aprender.- dijo Spencer, apuntando al chico, enarco la ceja, vio que su madre asintiendo, haciendo que soltara una carcajada.

Jessica observaba todo con recelo. Esto no le agradaba. Enarco la ceja, observando a ambos primos. Estaban sonriendo, todo normal, sentados uno al lado del otro, las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

Estaban sonriendo... de manera peculiar. Como cuando le das un regalo a un niño pequeño, un regalo que siempre quiso, Spencer es un tanto malhumorado, más en este momento parecía de esas personas que se la pasa sonriendo por la vida.

-¡Ojala que conozcas por ahí un chica linda Billy!. - dijo Hugh – ver si corres suerte de encontrar a una chica TAN linda como mi Jane.- dijo, para plantar un suave beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

-Estará ocupado.- soltó Jessica, comiendo sus vegetales. -Tener una relación a distancia es difícil.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Billy, ya tienes novia y no nos ha contado?- Dijo Jane sorprendida.

Billy se puso nervioso, esa niña los tenia entre la espada y la pared. -A-ah... ¡No!- dijo, poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza. -N-no...e-exac—se corto así mismo.

-Si, no tiene novia, si no, yo me hubiera enterado.- dijo Spencer. -¿Quién querría a un tipo tan arrogante como el?- lo apunto y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

Billy se puso rojo hasta las orejas, -Tu me quieres.- sonrió, sabiendo lo que había dicho.

Spencer se puso rojo por igual.

Aunque el chillido de su madre por tan linda escena, simplemente eran algo para sacar a cualquiera de sus pensamientos. -¡Mis, niños, tan lindos!- exclamo la mujer con emoción.

-Mamá... que dos hombres se sigan eso es raro...-susurro Jessica a su madre.

-¡Dios mío, Jessica!- regaño la mujer con el ceño fruncido. -¡Yo no te eduque para que fueras igual de cerrada que tu padre cuando lo conocí!- apunto al hombre, quien solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-C-cariño... cof... no enfrente de los niños...- jalo a la mujer, antes de que continuara regañando a la niña.

-Entiende Jessica, si a tu primo ¡O tu hermano! le gustan los hombres. No-esta-mal ¡Es natural!- cerro lo ojos y dejo el tenedor en la mesa, dando por finalizada la discusión.

Ambos chicos rezaban por que Jessica (quien ya estaba sumamente enojada) dijera algo.

-Si, tienes razón mamá...- dijo Jessica. -La homosexualidad no es pecado.- dijo, mirando los fijamente, estaban que vomitaban encima de la mesa. -Pero que yo sepa. El incesto si.- soltó, para tomar un poco de su puré de papas y comerlo con tranquilidad.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Disculpa?- Jane se aclaró la garganta. -¿A que te refieres dulzura?

-Nada en especifico...- dijo. -¿Qué piensas de eso?- pregunto.

-A-ah... b-bueno...- la mujer se aclaro la garganta.

-Es un tema más delicado.- dijo Hugh con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Poco a poco Spencer y Billy se fueron soltando.

-S-supongo que...- Jane se rio un poco. -No es TAN malo...- dijo. -S-solo tal vez, esas dos personas confunden el amor fraternal con el carnal y por eso se da el incesto... quien sabe.- sonrió.

Ambos terminaron por soltarse, y voltearon a ver a lados opuestos.

-Probablemente solo sea que están confundidos.- dijo Hugh.

Jessica observo a ambos primos de reojo, estaban viendo hacia lados opuestos, con una cara sumamente larga. Sonrió para sus adentros, más su cara era seria. -O están enfermos.

* * *

Entraron al cuarto en silencio.  
No hubo contacto, ni de vista ni físico, nada, solo estuvieron callados, cuando fue hora de dormid, ambos se acostaron viendo a lados opuestos.

Billy frunció el ceño.

-No estamos enfermos.- soltó.

No recibió respuesta.

Se puso nervioso, quiso girarse, más el chico castaño se le adelanto, estaba detrás de el, paso sus manos por su cintura, hasta que lo abrazo, sintió la respiración de su primo detrás de su oreja.  
Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

-Jessica esta loca.- dijo Billy nuevamente. Sintió como el castaño le daba un beso en la nuca, dando le la razón.

Estaba entendiendo la manera en la cual Spencer se expresa, por acciones. Si no, el estaría solo callado observándolo fijamente sin decir nada, y asintiendo pobremente.

Tomo aire.

-Entonces... no tendríamos apoyo de tu familia.- susurro Billy, mirando hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada. Spencer no le respondió, solo lo atrajo más a el, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Billy.  
Spencer frunció el ceño, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera la piel de su primo.

-O tal vez lo tendríamos, pero uno muy vago...- divago.

Hubo un silencio, Spencer sintió como el cuerpo que tenia aprisionado estaba temblando, escucho un sollozo y se le erizo la piel. Estaba llorando. Ese tipo estaba llorando, demasiado, mucho, temblaba, respiraba de manera agitada.  
Spencer sintió un hueco en el estomago, sentía como le dolía el pecho.

Era horrendo verlo así.

-N-no es mi culpa...- susurro el cantante. -Y-yo... yo no pedí enamorarme de ti...- dijo, soltando un sollozo un poco más alto que los demás. -¿Por... por que tu?- pregunto al aire.

Spencer no respondió.  
Debía admitir que se sentía igual.

-¿Por qué no una de esas chicas lindas que siempre me coquetean...?- lloriqueo -¡O-o una de las que... de las que siempre me presentan y tengo que hablarle...!- miraba a la nada, mientras lloraba, abrazo la cobija con la que eran cubiertos y escondió su rostro. -P-pero... no estoy enfermo...n-no lo estamos...- susurro.

-Yo te quiero...- soltó Billy, aún sin recibir respuesta. -Realmente lo hago...- dijo. -No importa si dentro de un tiempo yo ya no te gusto, tu siempre me vas a gustar...-apretó la cobija con fuerza.

-Deja de llorar...-susurro Spencer, al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿Sabes...?- el chico se limpio las lagrimas. -Jamás me había sentido tan cómodo con alguien... tan querido...- susurro lo ultimo.

-Mala jugada del destino...- susurro Spencer.

-Lo se.- se sincero el pelinegro, para echar un risa amarga. -A la vida le gusta ver sufrir, es hija de puta.-

Spencer rio.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Billy.

-¿Si?

-Prométeme que me llamaras de vez en cuando en tu gira.- dijo

Billy se rio con algo de vergüenza. -¡Claro!- sonrió. -Cada que tenga tiempo, tratare de llamarte.- dijo

-Eso espero.- susurro Spencer, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico.

-Spencer.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Prométeme que no te enamoraras de alguien mas.

Hubo un silencio.

-Lo prometo.

El pelinegro sonrió.

-Tu prométeme lo mismo.- Soltó Spencer.

-Te lo prometo.- dijo. -Pero tienes que saber, que, los escándalos están a la orden del día en la vida que empezare a llevar.

-Confió en ti.- dijo Spencer cerrando los ojos.

-Me aran tener pareja, y tendré que obedecerlos hasta que cumpla 18.

-No vas a quererlas de verdad.-dijo. -No me preocupa.

-Estas muy confiado.

-Lo se, y me aterra.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Billy, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio de minutos.

-Buenas noches, Spencer.

-Buenas noches, Billy.

Ambos trataron de decirlo lo mas lento posible, de disfrutar esas tres palabras que dijeron.

Esa era su ultima noche juntos.

* * *

**[Supongo que, hay que esperar un poco. **

**No se apuren actualizare pronto, no tardare, realmente quiero ver terminada esta historia :corazón:**

**Les agradeceria que me dejaran aunque sea 1 review, para saber que hay alguien por ahí esperando.**

**Y perdon.]**


	19. Vuelo

**[Queria hacer un testamento, quería decirles cuan agradecido estoy del apoyo que recibio la historia, de los acosos a la historia, de TODO a la historia.**

**Recuerdo que cuando la inicie, no pensaba que le fuera a gustar a alguien, es más, pense que no pasaria ni las 100 reviews y, ¡Observen!**

**Creanme, he estado pasando por cosas raras, he aceptado cosas que son de mi, y estoy en proceso de superarlas, pero todo a su tiempo.**

**Realmente quiero que esta no sea mi ultima historia Ectofeature, y, aunque TAL VEZ no sea el mejor final, a mi me dejo satisfecho. **  
**Esta historia representa algo muy personal para mi, no sabría como describirlo, pero aquí se encuentran tantas cosas que pense y no dije, otras que imagine y no pasaron, otras que pasaron, en fin. **  
**Los quiero, enserio.**

**Disfrutenlo.]**

Sabia que Billy tenia, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, un genio de los mil demonios.  
Que si lo provocabas lo suficiente desatabas al demonio que tenia dentro, uno lleno de odio puro que soltaba las verdades de todo el mundo sin importar quienes sean, el que es capaz incluso si tiene la oportunidad de matarte.

Bueno, no tan al extremo, pero si puede llegar a darte un golpe.

Sostuvo al chico con toda la fuerza que le daba su ser. ¡Billy era extremadamente delgado! ¡¿De donde sacaba tanta fuerza?!

-Tu... ¡Estúpida!- grito, tratando de tomar por el cabello a Jessica, quien solo se puso en pose de ataque como acostumbra en su clase de Karate.

-¡Cállate, tu tienes la culpa por ser un enfermo!

-¡Jessica!- grito Spencer, sabiendo que estaba solo empeorando la situación.

Y es que, Billy y Jessica tuvieron un encuentro, Jessica empezó a decirle cosas altamente ofensivas a Billy, que se notaba que le dolían, igualmente a Spencer, más este intentaba ignorar a su hermana. El problema fue cuando Billy intento responderle, le dio un "Turn down for what" tan épico que esta, del enojo, le lanzo una abofeteada.

Y si, por eso Billy tiene esta hambre insaciable de sangre.

-¡Fuera!- dijo Spencer, al lograr sentar a su primo en la silla.

La chica le saco la lengua al muchacho, quien solo lanzo un gruñido y le hizo una seña obscena.

-Tranquilo.- dijo, para tomar al chico por los hombros. -¡Sabes que si la golpeas ella regresara el golpe 100 veces peor!

-¡Me da igual!- contesto. -¡Me golpeo! ¡Y todo por decirle sus verdades!- rabio, mientras miraba fijamente al chico.

Spencer lanzo un suspiro, se separo del chico, miro el reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana y ya habían casi empezado una pelea. Se sobo el puente de la nariz con algo de estrés, realmente odiaba que su hermana y Billy se llevaran tan mal por una relación tan vagamente establecida.

Escucho como el chico lanzaba un suspiro, largo, pesado, cansado.

No hubo nada más, simplemente Spencer chasqueó la lengua con un poco de enojo contenido. Hoy su primo se iba, de nuevo, por un largo periodo de tiempo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, era como el día de tu graduación y tienes a alguien sumamente especial en tu mismo grado, y ambos se van a graduar y...

Okay, el ejemplo se perdió mucho, pero aún así, era algo parecido.

-¡Niños, bajen a almorzar!- se escucho el grito de Jane desde la cocina.

Ambos se vieron por unos segundos. Más ambos emprendieron la marcha hacía la cocina, caminaron de manera algo lenta, era a propósito, incluso prefirieron las escaleras antes que el elevador.  
Era obvio que no querían que se dieran las 2 de la tarde.

* * *

Se sentaron, uno al lado de otro.

-¡Por dios, Billy, que te ocurrió en la mejilla!- grito Jane, tomando al niño por las mejillas, mirando como esta se mostraba muy roja a diferencia de la otra.

-Ammmm...- soltó Billy, -N-no se... solo desperté así... ya se me quitara.-

Spencer se golpeo la frente al ver semejante mala mentira. Se supone que el bueno mintiendo es Billy, sin ese dote de parte de Baruch estaban perdidos.

-Espero que para la hora del vuelo ya no este... ¡Imagina que dirán si te esperan cámaras o algo!- ella misma se toco su mejilla, para volver a su labor en la cocina.

Billy miro a Jessica, quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa, se entregaron unas miradas asesinas que incluso el peor asesino serial no podría regalarle a alguien, el castaño observo eso con un poco de nerviosismo.

La comida les fue entregada, comieron sin chistar, todo sabia delicioso, Spencer y Billy conversaban, de ves en cuando Jane también conversaba con los chicos, haciendo halagos de lo bien que miraban juntos, como primos, no mal piensen, Jane, no sabe nada.

Por su parte Jessica miraba, esperando a que la hora final se acercara para por fin liberarse del enfermo de su primo y que dejara contaminar la mente ingenua de su hermano.  
Quería evitarle una vida llena de discriminación ¡Llena de repudió por parte de todos! Son primos, ¡Primos! Si de por si, por ser gay te discriminan, imagina si eres gay por tu primo. ¡Es lo peor!

¡Ambos están destinados a tener problemas siempre!  
Y como buena hermana menor que es, quiere proteger a su tonto hermano de esa miserable vida al lado de alguien que solo lo confundió.

Si, ella era la buena en la historia en su punto de vista.

El reloj sonó, dando las 11:30.

Las risas de ambos chicos pararon.

El tiempo se les estaba viniendo encima.

Terminaron de comer, y agradecieron la comida, a partir de ahí, fueron y se sentaron en la sala de estar. Simplemente estaban sentados, uno al lado de otro, miraban la TV fijamente. Cualquiera les diría que debían aprovechar al máximo, ya que eran sus ultimas horas juntos.

Más no querían. Para ellos era mejor quedarse uno al lado de otro en silencio.

Es una rara forma de compartir momentos.

La puerta sonó, haciendo que ambos salieran del trance, miraron el reloj, las 12:30, ambos suspiraron de manera pesado, haciendo que ambos rieran por el acto sincronizado.

El castaño fue y abrió la puerta, se encontró con Shanilla, y Rajeev.

-¡Spencer, hola!- hablo Shanilla con una sonrisa alegre. -¡espero que hayamos alcanzado, queremos despedirnos de Billy!- dijo ella, Spencer asintió.

-Aun esta aquí, se va a las 2.- se hizo a un lado y ambos chicos pasaron, miraron que el cantante estaba sentado en el sillón y fueron hacia el.

-¡Billy!- sonrió Shanilla para darle un abrazo al chico, no era por nada, pero Billy se sentía un poco hipócrita por sonreírle o tratar bien a la chica, cuando la consideraba rival para estar con Spencer, es decir... ¡Se mira a leguas que le encanta el castaño!

-Venimos a despedirnos.- Hablo hípster, mientras que guardaba sus lentes de sol. -No queríamos que te fueras sin ver a este par de hermanos.- sonrió, para pasar la mano por el cuello de la chica y atraerla hacia el.

Billy enarco la ceja, más sonrió.

-¿No piensan hacer nada antes de que Billy se vaya?- pregunto Shanilla animada.

-La verdad, solo íbamos a esperar a que dieran las 2.- sonrió Spencer de lado.

-¡Pero es la ultima vez que se ven!- exclamo Shanilla. -Bueno, al menos por ahora, quien sabe cuanto tiempo tarden en volver a verse, ya sabes... ¡Físicamente!- La chica vociferó aquella preocupación.

Billy se rasco la nuca con algo de pena.

-Los invitamos a ir al Wi-fri ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto la chica, solo vamos a tomar algo y regresamos.

-Tenemos que estar aquí antes de las 2...- susurro Billy, mirando hacia el suelo. -Para tener tiempo de llegar y eso...- murmuro.

-¡Claro, claro!

Todos, después de avisar fueron al Wi-fri, iban entre conversaciones, divertidas, estúpidas, pero al fi y al cabo le sacaban una sonrisa al cantante y al castaño, que, ante ojos de los hermanos, era obvio que estaban desesperados por dentro, no querían separarse y, posiblemente, inconscientemente, ambos hermanos querían aunque sea darles un buen rato.

-Una malteada de Fresa, por favor.

-Si, a mi me das una malteada de vainilla.

-Una de chocolate...

-Igual que la de el.- termino Spencer al señalar al joven hindú.

Estuvieron hablando, riendo.

Llegaron las bebidas, así que entre las conversaciones había pausas para tomar el liquido frio, ocasionando que uno que otro en la mesa hiciera muecas, algo gracioso ante los ojos de los chicos presentes, y que realmente hacia que estallaran a carcajadas.

-Realmente te vamos a extrañar Billy...- sonrió Shanilla, tomando la mano del mencionado. -¡Ya sabes que siempre te vamos a estar esperando!- le dijo con entusiasmo.

-Si, dudo encontrar alguien con tan buen gusto en la ropa como tu.- Se sincero Rajeev, para dar un sorbo a su malteada. -Sera un perdida que nadie podrá reparar...- dramatizo.

Billy rio.

-Supongo que al que más vas a extrañar es a Spencer.- Dijo Rajeev, levantando las cejas continuamente.

Spencer se puso rojo de un momento a otro, más Billy arqueo la ceja.  
Hubo un ligero silencio, ambos hermanos observaban a ambos fijamente, causando nervios en los primos.

-Esta bien.- dijo Shanilla.

-Si, no se sientan mal.- Dijo Rajeev, sonriéndole a ambos.

Otro silencio, ambos chicos se miraron por unos instantes, más luego suspiraron, voltearon a ver a los hermanos.

-Supongo.- dijo Billy.

-Lamento que se tengan que distanciar.- dijo Shanilla.

Billy sonrió de lado, melancólico. -Y yo de fijarme en un idiota.- volteo a ver la castaño, quien solo frunció el ceño, más la mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

-¡Hey, hermano!- exclamo Spencer.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a reír ante la escena.

-Sabes que es mentira.- dijo Billy, mirándolo fijamente.

-Beso, beso, beso...- empezó a susurra Rajeev, más se quedo callado al obtener la atención de los presentes en la mesa, se aclaro la garganta con pena. -D-digo... si lo van a hacer, e-en un lugar más privado ¡Hay mujeres!- dijo, para apuntar a su hermana, más por un momento dudo. -¿E-eres mujer, no?

-¡Rajeev!- exclamo la chica.

Ahora fue el turno de los primos de reír.

Tuvieron que irse antes de la 1:40 del día.

Se despidieron justamente en el portón de la mansión de Spencer.

Se abrazaron, Billy abrazo a Rajeev, este susurro algo que hizo a Billy reír, más este le dijo que se callara.

Luego abrazo a Shanilla.

-Te voy a extrañar Billy.- dijo la chica contra el oído del cantante.

-Te lo advierto, pones las manos encima de MI Spencer y no quedara rastro de ti.- susurro en el oído de la chica, haciendo que esta temblara del pavor.

-A-ah... e-esta bien...- dijo tan bajo que nadie más escucho, solo Billy.

Billy rio infantilmente. -Yo también te voy a extrañar Shanilla.-

Ambos se separaron, la chica miro con miedo al cantante, mas este puso su dedo encima de sus labios, era un claro "shhh"

Trago duro.

Ambos primos entraron a la casa después de que la despedida terminara.

Era raro, todas las maletas del chico estaban en la sala, eran las 1:30 según el reloj.

Jane entro a la sala y los miro. -¡Menos mal llegaron, pensábamos que íbamos a tener que ir por ustedes!- dijo. -¡Hugh, ayúdame con las maletas!- dijo, para dejar ver a su marido que cargaba un par de maletas.

-Despídete hijo...- dijo Hugh, para salir de la casa, dejando solos a los primos en la sala.

Miro fijamente al chico pelinegro, estaba respirando agitadamente mientras miraba al suelo.

-No quiero irme.

-Lo se.- dijo Spencer. -Pero no podemos hacer nada...- susurro.

El chico avanzo hacia le castaño, abrió los brazos, un abrazo.  
El castaño sin chistar se lanzo hacia su primo, abrazándolo.

_"Ahora, ahora, justo ahora yo_

_dios, quisiera pedirte un favor_

_si es que de verdad arriba estas y a todos amas ya_

_dame más tiempo, que despedirme yo no quiero._

_Aun así solo es este momento, deja que se repita siempre,_

_siempre quise que el tiempo no avanzara, mis plegarias no escuchabas,_

_hoy yo me despido, hoy, pero hoy no me rindo."_

Se aferraron de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a arrancar la ropa. Billy estaba llorando, no decía nada, simplemente inicio un llanto abierto, temblaba, se aferraba con fuerza.

Spencer daba pequeños besos en la cabeza del pelinegro, lo acariciaba, trataba de hacerlo sentir bien.

-N-no llores...- dijo, riendo.

No recibió respuesta, solo, continuaba llorando.

-H-hey... h-hermano... no llores...- susurro, para sin darse cuenta los ojos se le estaban humedeciendo.

Sin respuesta.

-F-fue genial mientras duro... p-pero... todo acaba...-

El pelinegro volteo a verlo.

-Quiero otra oportunidad.- dijo, para que el castaño le limpiara las lagrimas. -Nos vamos a ver después...- dijo.

-Y seremos mayores...- sonrió Spencer lado, para el mismo secarse sus propias lagrimas.

Billy sabia que ese era un si.

Entonces...

-¡Vamos Billy, es hora de irnos!- dijo Jane, asomándose, más vio que ambos se estaban agarrando de las manos. Se cubrió la boca -¡Perdón si interrumpí!-dijo, para regresar al auto.

-No quiero despedirme.

-Es un "Hasta pronto" idiota.- Spencer rodo los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Si...- dijo Billy.

Hubo un silencio, se tomaron fuerte de las manos.

_"Incluso todavía sigo siendo un cobarde~_

_Con una noble espada me aventure a la guerra~_

_Más aun así, nadie se detuvo, ni a la reina pude salvar,_

_Una historia que tardara en tener un final feliz..._

_Aún así, este final siempre va a llegar._

_Ambos príncipes se van a poder amar~"_

Abrió la puerta del auto, y entro, hecho un ultimo vistazo a la casa, en la puerta estaba Spencer, entro y tomo asiento, para cerrar la puerta.

Jessica estaba a un lado de Billy, después de dejarlo la llevarían a un entrenamiento.

-Por fin dejaras de envenenar la mente de mi hermano.- la chica estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Supongo.- miraba por la ventana fijamente al chico.

-No te miras muy triste.- soltó Jessica.

-No te apures.- sonrió el cantante, mirándola de reojo. -Después de todo, algunas cosas se dan a su tiempo.-

Jessica iba a protestar, más Billy coloco su dedo en sus labios y soltó un "shhh" le guiño el ojo.

Spencer observaba, Billy le devolvió la mirada, el castaño levanto su mano y la agito suavemente, con un sonrisa mediana.

Jane y Hugh entraron al auto.

-¿Listos?

-Si.- dio Jessica, respondiendo por ambos, traían el cinturón, el auto se encendió provocando un hueco en el estomago a Billy.  
Realmente ya se habían terminado los 6 meses.

El coche retrocedió, hasta casi salir, miro como Spencer desde la puerta observaba todo. Más este saco el celular, fue lo ultimo que vio antes de que el coche empezara a andar por la ciudad.

-Pediremos que te vaya bien en tu trabajo Billy.- Dijo hugh mientras manejaba.

-Gracias- Sonrió.

Se escucho el tono de mensaje de Billy, miro su celular.

"Spencer"

Enarco la ceja, abrió el mensaje.

"Feliz viaje, te amo."

Miro el mensaje una y otra vez, esa tristeza que sentía se había ido casi por completo. Sonrió de manera boba viendo el celular, más el "¡awwww!" de su tía lo despertó de un mundo de en sueño.

-Parece que a alguien le dijeron algo lindo...- sonrió la mujer viendo a su sobrino por el espejo.

-Demasiado.- dijo.

"Muchas gracias, amor. También te amo. : Q _ !"

Rio al enviar el mensaje.

_"Ambos príncipes se van a casar_

_a tener hijos, tal vez algo más_

_una vida linda, ellos enamorados están..._

_¡El caballero al príncipe pudo enamorar!_

_Un final feliz, ellos tendrán."_

-Vuelo a Nueva York, hora, 2:10, pasajeros, por favor de concentrarse en la estación.

El pelinegro tomo aire.

-Que te vaya bien cariño, llámanos en cuanto aterrices.

-Adiós primo.- dijo Jessica para abrazarlo –Hasta dentro de los años que te tardes en sanarte.

-Gracias.- contesto. -Espero que tu también te sanes, y que tu helado corazón se descongele.

La chica iba a responder, más esta vez el tío lo abrazo.

Todos se despidieron, el chico tomo el poco equipaje que llevaría con el, lo demás iba aparte.

Se unió a la fila.  
Cuando pidieron su boleto, tomo aire, lo observo un poco, detenidamente.  
Más luego lo entrego.

-Puede pasar.

El cantante avanzo, como había asegurado, había una pequeña muchedumbre, no más de 4 personas que querían hacerle unas preguntas.

Extrañaría esa vida tranquila.

Sobre todo, extrañaría a Spencer.

-Pasajeros, por favor de apagar su celulares y equipos electrónicos, vamos a despegar.

Miro la foto de fondo de pantalla que tenia, era Spencer dormido.

Lo apago y guardo, miro por la ventana.  
Sonrió ligeramente.

El deseo había cambiado.

Ya no era "No volver a verse"

Era "Volverse a ver"

El avión empezó a moverse, dando señal a que despegaría.

Miro por la ventana, todo empezaba a ponerse en movimiento.

Billy sonrió. -Fue la mejor tortura que pude haber vivido.

[FIN]


End file.
